En Constante Competencia
by Our Requiem
Summary: Bella y Edward han creado una especie de rivalidad desde que eran niños. Ahora, se disputan el título de Mejor Estudiante en "EF", un Internado prestigioso. Bella compite por diversión pero, Edward tal vez no lo hace por las mismas razones. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers! **

**Les dejo el primer capítulo de un nuevo FanFic. Es una adaptación. Espero que les guste.**

**Ésta historia no se estará actualizando tan seguido, pero espero que sea al menos una vez a la semana.**

**No puedo esperar a leer sus reviews.**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

La pequeña se prepara para dar el salto. Calienta sus músculos y truena con rigidez su cuello. Sus goggles descansan en su frente y su cabello ha sido meticulosamente recogido y protegido con su gorra de látex favorita.

- ¿Estás lista? – grita su padre desde el otro lado de la alberca.

Ella asiente y se pone en posición.

Su corazón palpita un poco agitado, preparada para escuchar el silbato.

En cuanto lo escucha, se inclina hacia delante, dejando caer todo su cuerpo al agua. Sus brazos y piernas se mueven sincronizados, saca la cabeza para jalar aire y vuelve a sumergirse. Comienza a ganar velocidad, le da la una segunda vuelta a la alberca y al tocar la pared busca la cara de su padre.

- ¿Cómo lo hice? – pregunta jadeante.

- Te tardas demasiado en salir de la plataforma – dice molesto – Hazlo de nuevo.

La pequeña se llama Isabella Swan, su padre Charlie Swan, es un famoso entrenador de natación que ha llevado a más de 14 de sus alumnos a las Olimpiadas, ganando siempre medallas de oro.

Durante su tiempo libre, opta por entrenar a su pequeña de tan solo 10 años. Él sabe que le exige demasiado, pero su Isabella ha demostrado tener el carácter lo suficientemente necio y competitivo para no rendirse.

La niña se posiciona de nuevo y al escuchar el silbato entra de nuevo al agua.

Cuatro vueltas más y Charlie le recrimina que no toma el suficiente aire y hace que pierda tiempo.

Ocho vueltas más, le corrige el braceado y la forma de patalear.

Ella está exhausta pero no quiere fallarle a su padre.

**.**

- ¡Bella! – grita Charlie cuando ella está dentro del agua - ¡Ven aquí!

La niña toma su toalla y se acerca al extremo donde se encuentra él, pero no está solo lo acompaña un hombre rubio que estrecha la mano de su padre y un niño de cabello cobrizo que la mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Ella es mi pequeña nadadora, Carlisle – dice su padre con tono orgulloso.

El hombre de tez blanca, ojos dorados y cabello corto le dedica una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, Isabella.

- Bella. Sólo Bella – contesta ella de forma educada.

- De acuerdo, Bella – dice Carlisle – Vaya, eres idéntica a Reneé, ¿dónde está ella por cierto?

- Abrió su propio Spa, está cerca de aquí – dice su padre.

- La última vez que la vi estaba dando clases de pintura – comenta Carlisle con una sonrisa – Sigue cambiando de profesiones, ¿verdad?

- Tú la conoces – se une Charlie riendo – Así que, tú y Esme sólo tuvieron un hijo.

- Sólo uno por ahora. ¿Bella? Te presento a Edward. Él también practica natación.

La mirada de la niña ahora se concentra en el chico del cabello cobrizo.

- Mucho gusto – dice apenada.

Pero el niño no hace ningún gesto.

- ¿Por qué no entras a ponerte un traje de baño para que nades con Bella? – pregunta Charlie dirigiéndose a Edward.

Él mira a su padre como pidiendo permiso y entra a los vestidores. A los pocos minutos sale ya con gorra y goggles.

Bella se siente optimista y un poco soberbia. Ha practicado bastante duro, pretende impresionar al hijo del amigo de su padre.

Los dos caminan hasta donde se encuentran las plataformas.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? – pregunta Edward de repente.

- ¿Por qué no querría? – dice ella.

- No quiero hacerte pasar vergüenzas frente a tu padre – contesta con voz monótona.

- ¡Ha! No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera – dice Bella entre dientes.

Toman posiciones y esperan el sonido del silbato.

Bella se siente confiada.

- Maldito niño egocéntrico – piensa.

En cuanto se escucha el sonido de salida los dos caen al agua. Bella controla su respiración, no se molesta siquiera en mirar al otro carril para ver quién va ganando. Se concentra en su braceado y en jalar aire.

Toca la pared y sale del agua con una gran sonrisa. Está segura de que fue la vencedora.

Dirige su mirada hacia su padre y ve cómo Edward se posiciona entre ellos.

¿Cómo fue que le ganó?

Bella se sumerge y hace una rabieta bajo el agua.

- Maldito niño egocéntrico – piensa de nuevo – Te odio.

Cuando regresa a donde se encuentran todos, Edward se inclina en su oído y susurra:

- Te lo dije – para después dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Han pasado poco más de 10 años desde que conocí a Edward Cullen. Aún sigo pensando que hizo trampa en esa prueba de natación.

Trato de quitar los recuerdos de mi cabeza, son las 7 de la mañana y ya se me ha hecho tarde. Estoy a punto de cursar mi último año de preparatoria.

Mi padre se ha retirado y mi madre, por fin, decidió dedicarse plenamente al hogar.

En estos años, hemos tenido rachas económicas duras. Y más cuando me obstiné en entrar al Internado "EF" (Education First) que es uno de los colegios más caros y prestigiosos de Nueva York.

Afortunadamente, me ofrecieron una beca completa por mis altas calificaciones por lo que fue más fácil que mis padres accedieran a inscribirme.

Cambio con rapidez mi piyama por mi uniforme azul marino, aplico un poco de maquillaje y cepillo mi cabello castaño.

Recojo mi computadora, mi iPod y mi celular para meterlos en mi maleta. Cuando bajo mi madre me mira con los ojos llorosos. Llevo más de 2 años en el Internado y mi madre aún no se acostumbra a no verme diario.

He disfrutado bastante mis vacaciones, visité a mis viejos amigos de Forks, pero es tiempo de volver a la escuela.

- ¿Segura que no olvidas nada, cariño? – pregunta mi madre con tristeza.

- Segura – sonrío – Te extrañaré.

Nos fundimos en un eterno abrazo. Beso su frente y sus dos mejillas.

- Cuídate mucho. ¿De acuerdo? – dice entre lágrimas

- Nos veremos de nuevo. No te preocupes, mamá. Todo está bien.

Me despido una última vez de ella. Mi padre y yo partimos hacia la carretera. Vivimos en el centro de la ciudad, nos espera un viaje de 35 minutos para llegar a nuestro destino.

- Aún no logro entender por qué te obstinaste tanto en entrar a esta escuela – comenta Charlie en el camino.

- Ya te lo dije – digo sonriendo. – El sistema de educación es excelente, me ofrecieron una beca del 100%. No podía negarme. Además, allí están todos mis amigos.

Tal vez no estoy diciendo toda la verdad… Pero, ¿quién necesita saber mis verdaderos motivos por los que entré a "EF"?

Pasa el tiempo hasta que finalmente aparcamos frente a las dos grandes rejas del colegio.

- Que tengas un excelente inicio de semestre, hija. Diviértete, aprende y échale todas las ganas.

- Lo haré. Te quiero, papá.

Le doy un abrazo rápido y saco mi maleta. Un "asistente" de dirección se me acerca, me dice que se encargará de mi equipaje y me desea un buen día.

Suspiro al darme cuenta que todo sigue exactamente igual.

Los alumnos continúan llegando, lo único que nos diferencia es que ellos portan un uniforme marrón distinto al mío.

- ¡Bella! – gritan detrás de mi - Por dios, mira tu cabello. Ha crecido muchísimo. ¡Maldición! Debo admitir que tengo envidia, tu uniforme es hermoso en comparación del de nosotras – balbucea Jessica, una chica de estatura mediana y cabello castaño claro.

- ¿Estás lista para regresar al lujo? – bromea Ángela - ¿Viste las nuevas instalaciones? Eres afortunada, amiga.

Suspiro por sus comentarios. No fue el lujo lo que me trajo a este colegio. No me siento con ganas de dar explicaciones, así que sólo asiento y les dedico una sonrisa.

De repente, una limosina llama nuestra atención. Ángela y Jessica buscan al misterioso pasajero. Yo sé exactamente quién es.

El chofer abre la puerta con delicadeza y desciende Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga.

Su padre es dueño de una aerolínea internacional. Porta también un uniforme idéntico al mío. Su cabello negro ha crecido un poco, ahora luce más rebelde.

- ¡BELLA! – grita ella con entusiasmo cuando me ve - ¡Amiga! Te extrañé muchísimo.

La rodeo en mis brazos y nos quedamos así por un rato.

- ¡Vamos! Los demás ya deben de estar en el salón – me jala del brazo y entramos al colegio.

Jessica y Ángela se han quedado paralizadas en su lugar. Las miro apenada. Ellas agitan la mano en mi dirección y yo hago lo mismo.

El colegio, hace algunos semestres, integró un sistema de recompensas para los alumnos. Creó un grupo llamado "C1" (Class 1) los 6 mejores estudiantes que lo conformaran gozarían de privilegios en el colegio, entre ellos, tomar clase en un hermoso salón de cristal que cuenta con un invernadero, fuentes, una sala de estar y una alberca privada.

Quedé seleccionada. La verdad no veía el punto de crear este grupo. Yo no tenía buenas calificaciones para obtener una recompensa, lo hacía para conservar mi beca y que mis padres no tuvieran que pagar mis colegiaturas.

Caminamos por los pasillos del colegio, los alumnos nos veían raro. Éramos las únicas con uniforme distinto ahí. Me sentía cohibida por las miradas, en cambio Alice parecía que las disfrutaba.

Subimos las escaleras y aparece nuestro "lujoso" salón.

Alice me pide que me adelante, el chef que tenemos designado en C1 la ha detenido para preguntarle qué queremos para almorzar.

¿En serio es necesario tanto lujo?

Me abro paso entre el invernadero y me encuentro con Rosalie y Emmett que descansan abrazados en la sala de estar.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? – pregunto entusiasmada.

Emmett McCarthy es hijo del presidente de una marca reconocida de automóviles. Es alto, fornido, su piel es blanca pero ahora luce un poco bronceado.

- De seguro pasó sus vacaciones en la playa privada de sus padres – pienso.

Sus ojos son marrones y su cabello corto negro. Porta el uniforme azul marino con elegancia.

- Qué bueno que llegas, estamos muy bien. ¿Cómo te fue en vacaciones?

Rosalie me mira y me dedica una gran sonrisa.

Ella es rubia, su melena toca su cintura. Es alta, tiene un cuerpo escultural. El uniforme azul le queda como si hubiese sido diseñado especialmente para ella.

Su padre, Ryan Hale es un productor musical muy reconocido, desafortunadamente ella perdió a su madre cuando era muy pequeña en un accidente automovilístico. El impacto fue tan grande que nunca volvió a hablar.

Ella y Emmett han sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus padres son amigos por lo que les es fácil pasar tiempo juntos.

Él es muy sobreprotector con ella. No cabe duda que están enamorados.

Beso la mejilla de Emmett y abrazo a Rose.

Me siento junto a ellos y les platico lo que hice en vacaciones, Alice se nos une al poco tiempo.

- Ya ordené nuestra comida – dice victoriosa - ¿Dónde están los demás?

Jasper aparece casi por arte de magia. Él es el hijo de la directora del colegio. Es más alto en comparación a Alice pero bajo en comparación de Emmett. Rubio, delgado. Su uniforme está desarreglado.

Se deja caer a mi lado y besa mi mejilla.

- ¿Por qué luces así? – pregunta Alice con asco.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dice Jasper divertido.

- Tu uniforme… ¿Qué acaso no te han enseñado nada de etiqueta?

- Pfff… mujeres – masculla con una risotada.

Alice se molesta con su reacción y sin más comienzan a pelear. Ellos siempre han tenido una relación de perros y gatos. Emmett, Rose y yo presenciamos el show divertidos.

Los meseros llegan al poco tiempo con las órdenes de comida: Sándwiches vegetarianos, pay de queso y té.

- ¿Vegetarianos? – pregunta Jasper molesto - ¿A quién se le ocurre ordenar esto?

- ¡A mi! ¿Algún problema? – grita Alice.

Jasper alza las manos resignado y mete un sándwich entero en su boca.

Los demás comemos en silencio. Pero algo llama mi atención, el asiento vacío frente a mi.

- ¿Dónde está Cullen? – pregunto extrañada.

- Recibió una llamada y fue al centro de cómputo. No debe tardar – contesta Emmett y le da un sorbo a su taza de té.

Estoy dispuesta a darle una mordida a mi pay cuando escucho una voz conocida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Swan? ¿Te sientes sola cuando no estoy contigo?

Jadeo por la cercanía a la que se encuentra. Evito con todas mis fuerzas sonrojarme.

Él me mira fijamente, como solía hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

Trae puesto el uniforme azul marino, su cabello cobrizo está despeinado, sus ojos verdes lucen cansados, su tez pálida no ha cambiado.

Noto que en sus manos trae su lap-top, por alguna extraña razón jamás se separa de ella.

Es fornido, pero delgado. Podría hacerse pasar fácil por un modelo, al igual que el resto de mis amigos.

- No digas tonterías – digo molesta – Es sólo que…

Rebusqué en mi mente cualquier excusa, pero entre más segundos pasaban Cullen se acercaba más.

- ¿No viste tu horario? – dije por fin – En la segunda clase tenemos deportes… Sabes lo que significa.

Sonríe y pasa sus dedos entre su cabello, apartándolo de su frente.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – dice en tono burlón – Espero que tu padre te haya puesto a entrenar en vacaciones.

Sus comentario arrogantes hacen hervir mis venas.

- Estoy lista – jadeo.

- De acuerdo – responde de inmediato – Entonces nos vemos en la alberca… Número Dos.

Gemí al escucharme así. En los exámenes finales del semestre pasado, una vez más pese a todos mis esfuerzos, quedé en segundo lugar en calificaciones.

Cullen no paró de restregármelo en la cara. A Alice y los demás no parecía importarles.

Oficialmente estábamos así:

_6. Emmett McCarthy_

_5. Jasper Whitlock._

_4. Rosalie Hale_

_3. Alice Brandon_

_2. Isabella Swan_

_1. Edward Cullen._

Lo peor de todo fue que expusieron las calificaciones en la entrada del colegio. Me sentía tan humillada.

**.**

Sentí que el tiempo pasó demasiado lento pero por fin llegó la clase de deportes.

- ¿Bella? ¿No crees que estás llevando esto al extremo? – preguntó Alice preocupada.

Estábamos en los vestidores. Rose me ayudaba a anudar mi cabello mientras que yo acomodaba mi traje de baño.

- Sabes que Cullen y yo siempre estamos jugando… Nos gusta competir, ¿verdad Rose?

Ella nos sonrió a las dos y asintió con la cabeza.

Al salir, nos encontramos a Emmett y Jasper en traje de baño calentando cerca de la alberca.

Cullen ya se encontraba dentro. Al verme, se apresuró a salir del agua. No pude evitar quedarme embobada con su forma de caminar, sin mencionar también que sus pectorales y sus abdominales estaban muy bien marcados.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó con indiferencia.

No dije nada y seguí caminando para posicionarme en la tan conocida plataforma.

Pude escuchar a Cullen reír. Inconscientemente sonreí al oírlo.

- A la cuenta de tres… - anuncia Jasper.

- Suerte… Número Dos – me susurra en el oído.

Su voz me causa calosfríos.

Jalo aire y me preparo para saltar, ignorando la mirada fija que me dedica mi contrincante.

- 1… 2… ¡3!

Me zambullo en el agua y comienzo a bracear y patalear. Levanto la cabeza, jalo aire y continuo con la rutina.

Voy por la segunda vuelta… Después por la tercera. Pongo toda mi energía en aumentar de velocidad y toco la pared a los pocos segundos.

Mi cuerpo se tensa por el esfuerzo tan grande que hice, pero sé que valió la pena.

Levanto la cabeza para celebrar mi victoria pero Cullen me recibe con una sonrisa. Está sentado en las butacas junto a los demás.

- ¡¿Qué…?! – mascullo incrédula – Pero… Pero. Tú. ¡¿Cómo?!

- Bien hecho, Número Dos – toma su toalla y camina hasta el vestidor.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – grito furiosa.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Alice y yo paseamos por los jardines de "EF" no tardamos mucho en encontrar a Rose y Emmett que descansan bajo de un gran roble y compartían besos rápidos.

- Buenos días – los saluda Alice con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos con ellos y comenzamos a conversar. Emmett nos cuenta que el padre de Rose está organizando un festival de música en el Madison Square Garden; varios artistas internacionales están contemplados para que asistan y el Sr. Hale espera que asistamos.

- Pero, los exámenes son la siguiente semana. Lo lamento, no creo poder asistir – digo apenada.

Rose hace una mueca triste.

¡Bien hecho, Bella! – me recrimina mi subconsciente.

- Quiero decir – corrijo de inmediato – Podemos aplicarnos todos juntos para estudiar y así ir todos al concierto.

El rostro de la rubia cambia totalmente y asiente con entusiasmo.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que los niños ricos hacen lo que se les pega la gana – murmura una voz desconocida.

Todos al mismo tiempo buscamos al dueño de esas palabras. Es Mike Newton. Recuerdo haber compartido una o dos clases con él antes de C1. Junto a él está una chica de cabello rojizo.. Lauren, creo que se llama y otros dos tipos altos.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto extrañada.

- Ustedes los de C1 siempre se están tomando libertades que no les corresponden. Humillando y despreciando a los demás.

- ¿Despreciando? – dije con una risotada – Disculpa pero, ¿cuándo te hemos despreciado?

- Lo estás haciendo justo ahora – me contesta molesto – Siempre con sus aires de grandeza, ¿quién se creen que son?

Me paro para enfrentarlo cara a cara, noto que Emmett se coloca tras de mi.

- Disculpa pero los privilegios nos le hemos ganado a pulso…

Newton suelta un gemido y se aparta de nosotros para mirar a Rose.

- ¿Qué pasa Hale? ¿No dirás nada? – los tipos y Lauren se echan a reír.

Escucho cómo gruñe Emmett y se prepara para soltar un golpe.

De repente, Cullen se interpone entre ellos y nosotros.

- No traten de lidiar con… estas personas – nos dice – No ganarán nada.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? No te queda hacerla de héroe – responde el rubio.

- ¡Ha! Créeme si fueras mejor que alguno de nosotros estarías en C1. Pero no es así. Vete y deja de molestar – masculla Cullen con tono frío.

Newton echa su cuerpo para adelante y le lanza un golpe a Cullen. Él rápidamente lo esquiva y clava su puño en las costillas del rubio.

Los tipos y la chica lo miran llenos de miedo y se lo llevan.

Mi respiración es agitada. Quiero decirle algo a Cullen pero nada sale de mi boca.

Me fulmina con la mirada y se va caminando.

**.**

Después de clases, me dirijo a la biblioteca para estudiar.

Estoy concentrada en los tres libros que están abiertos ante mi, pero el pequeño calendario llama mi atención.

- Mañana es 20 – susurro.

Organizo mis notas y continuo estudiando.

Cuando cae la noche, regreso a mi habitación. Me encuentro a Rose en el pasillo, le doy un abrazo y le deseo buenas noches. Estoy a punto de irme pero ella me toma del brazo y me entrega un sobre.

Son dos boletos para el festival de su padre. Le doy las gracias y sigo mi camino. Tomo una ducha rápida y me preparo para dormir.

Me siento muy cansada, más físicamente que mentalmente. No debí haberme exigido tanto en el agua. Mi padre ya me había regañado al respecto, diciéndome que podría desgarrarme los músculos. Pero en cuanto nos referíamos a una prueba en contra de Cullen no había nada que pudiese detenerme.

Contemplo el techo unos minutos para luego caer profundamente dormida.

**.**

**.**

Es mi tercer día de clases y el tiempo pasa volando, antes de que me de cuenta ya estamos los 5 tomando café en la sala de estar.

Cullen no aparece por ningún lado. Necesito hablar con él.

Me disculpo con mis amigos y salgo del salón para buscarlo.

En los pasillos, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Está sentado en las escaleras y sostiene un libro con la mano y otra la apoya en su barbilla.

- Aquí estás – digo con una sonrisa – No te vi en clase todo el día.

- Estaba ocupado, ¿qué pasa?

Le hago una señal para que se pare, él me mira extrañado pero me obedece.

Subo un par de escalones para estar más alta que él. Él sigue viéndome como quien no quiere la cosa. Aprovecho este momento para pasar mis manos por su cuello y abrazarlo. Puedo sentir cómo Cullen se paraliza con mi gesto, pero no me importa. Lo estrecho un par de segundos más.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – susurro en su oído.

Él emite un ligero jadeo. Lo zafo de mi abrazo y lo miro detenidamente. Emboza una ligera sonrisa.

- Gracias – responde también con un susurro.

Saco de mi bolso el sobre que la noche anterior me dio Rose.

- Espero que te guste, es para que vayamos a un festiva de música – digo apenada.

- ¿Sólo tú y yo?

Juraría que vi iluminada su mirada, aunque podrían haber sido sólo mis nervios.

- No – río – Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose también vendrán con nosotros.

Él agacha su mirada y niega con la cabeza.

- Gracias de nuevo – me dice y sube las escaleras. Supongo que para dirigirse a su habitación.

**.**

La semana de exámenes ha terminado. Nos han enviado nuestras calificaciones impresas a las habitaciones. Abro decidida mi sobre sólo para encontrarme con dieces en todas mis materias.

Doy brinquitos de felicidad. No puedo esperar para restregárselo a Cullen en la cara.

Por fin, soy la número uno – pienso en voz alta.

Corro hacia nuestro salón de cristal. Todos están allí, abrazo a Alice por la espalda. Estoy que no paro de felicidad.

- ¡Mira, mira, mira! – le entrego la hoja membretada a mi amiga y ella me dedica una enorme sonrisa.

- Lo lograste, Bella. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Finalmente lograste vencer a Edward.

- ¿Vencerme? – dice Cullen sentándose junto a Rose – Falta mucho para que Bella logre derrotarme.

Él deja su hoja membretada en el centro de la mesa.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es posible que…? – masculla Emmett.

- La maestra de cálculo planteó mal uno de sus problemas. Me dio puntos extra por haber encontrado el error – contesta el muy fantoche.

- Eso significa que… - dice Jasper boquiabierto.

- Que Bella sigue siendo la Srita. Número Dos.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – grito furiosa.

Él me dedica una sonrisa torcida que, por un momento, me hace olvidar por qué estaba molesta en primer lugar.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis oraciones para las personas de NYC y para todas las readers que tengan familiares, amigos o conocidos allá.**

**Esperemos que todo regrese pronto a la normalidad.**

**Un abrazo**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Otro día más en EF. Me levanto emocionada e impaciente. La semana pasada fue la 2da ronda de exámenes. Estudié a más no poder. Estoy segura que ésta vez, los resultados estarán a mi favor.

Me ducho rápido y visto el uniforme azul oficial de C1 (Class 1). Mi cabello castaño no quiere cooperar por lo que decido atarlo en una cola alta de caballo.

Bajo animada las escaleras y me encuentro con Alice.

- ¡Muy buenos días! - como ya es costumbre me recibe con un enorme abrazo.

- Hola, ¿sabes si ya publicaron las calificaciones?

Ella bufa y me dedica una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay, Bella! ¿No podemos preocuparnos primero por desayunar?

Me echo a reír y asiento con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde se encuentra Jasper con un gran plato de pan francés, jugo, leche y un par de huevos estrellados.

- Buenos días – nos saluda con la boca llena.

- Eres un maleducado – lo reprende Alice - ¿Cómo te atreves a saludarnos si tienes más de tres panes en la boca?

- ¿Por qué eres tan amargada, Alice? Disfruta la vida sino te vas a llenar de canas. Es en serio, siempre me estás regañando: "Jasper no te duermas tarde" "Jasper no comas hot cakes con atún" "Jasper no es apropiado que vistas de esa manera" ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué me acosas tanto? – dice metiéndose otros dos panes más a la boca.

Los ojos de mi amiga se van haciendo más grandes. Temo por la vida del rubio que está frente a mi.

- ¿Sabes si ya están publicadas las calificaciones? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

- Mi madre me dijo que estarían para la hora del desayuno. No comas ansias, Bella. Estudiaste muy duro. Sé que lo lograrás – me contesta Jasper con una sonrisa.

El vacío en mi estómago por la emoción no me permite comer. Mastico una barra de cereal sin dejar de ver el reloj.

Al dar las 9am me paro deprisa y me dirijo a la gran pizarra del patio central.

Allí se encuentran Emmett y Rose, los dos me saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

Mis manos sudan de desesperación y nervios. Justo cuando estoy a punto de acercarme a mirar, Cullen aparece a mis espaldas y susurra a mi oído:

- Felicidades, Bella.

¿Qué? ¿En verdad? ¿Lo vencí? – pienso llena de ansiedad.

Con rapidez busco nuestros apellidos en la pizarra.

_6. McCarthy, Emmett_

_5. Brandon, Alice_

_4. Whitlock, Jasper_

_3. Hale, Rosalie_

Cierro mis ojos emocionada. Sé que el próximo apellido que leeré será: Cullen.

_2. Swan, Isabella_

_1. Cullen, Edward_

Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Ups… no me dejaste terminar – dice Cullen con una risotada - Felicidades, Bella... Quedaste de nuevo en segundo lugar.

Me paralizo en ese momento. No sé si echarme a reír o echarme a llorar.

Miro fijamente a Cullen, su maldito cabello cobrizo cubre levemente su frente, sus ojos verdes siguen luciendo cansados, sus labios… su sonrisa.

- No sabía que disfrutaras tanto quedar siempre en segundo lugar. Deberías esforzarte más – me reprende.

Está bien. Lo admito. La razón principal por la que quise entrar a "EF" era para estar cerca de Cullen. Pero no me malinterpreten, hemos sido amigos desde niños. Me gusta competir con él, me gusta verlo sonreír y sacarlo por un momento de sus pensamientos y de su computadora. Yo siento un enorme cariño por él, similar al que le tengo a Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper.

El resto de día apliqué toda mi atención a mis clases. Aún faltaba un mes para la siguiente ronda de exámenes pero no quería perder tiempo. Sé que Cullen quedará en segundo lugar y se lo restregaré en la cara de una forma deliciosa.

**.**

A la hora de la comida, Alice nos deleitó con baguettes de pollo y sodas italianas bastante deliciosas. Aunque claro, como siempre, no faltó la eterna pelea entre mi amiga y Jasper.

Ellos se conocen desde que tienen 15 años. De hecho, todos mis amigos se conocen desde antes de que yo los conociera. Edward y Alice han asistido siempre a la misma escuela, incluso en el pre-escolar. Emmett se les unió en la escuela y finalmente Rosalie cuando entraron a la secundaría, ella vivió en España después de la muerte de su madre.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual en la sala de nuestro salón de cristal, los meseros retiraron la comida y trajeron té. Yo no podía siquiera soltar mi libro de literatura, que fue mi punto débil en los exámenes, estaba obstinada mas que nunca en no desperdiciar el tiempo y enfocarme a estudiar.

Cullen sorbía de su taza de té sin ninguna preocupación. Me molestaba lo fantoche que podía llegar a hacer cuando se lo proponía.

Supongo que notó que lo observaba fijamente porque apartó la taza de sus labios y me dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas. Alcé mi libro para tapar mi rostro que ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Rosalie me miró con dulzura y luego se colocó en el pecho de Emmett. Los dos eran sumamente adorables.

- ¿Sabían que el presidente del consejo estudiantil fue dado de alta del hospital? – comentó Alice después de un rato.

- ¿Tenemos un Consejo Estudiantil? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Se hacen elecciones cada dos años para elegir al "presidente". Aunque sus reglas no aplican para los de C1 – contestó Cullen con frialdad.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó ahora Emmett.

- Contamos con… privilegios – se limitó a decir Cullen.

Estábamos a punto de regresar a nuestras habitaciones cuando un joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros nos interceptó en la puerta. Era de la estatura de Cullen y portaba el uniforme marrón como el resto del alumnado.

- Así que esto es C1 – dijo con arrogancia – Qué… pintoresco.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte? – pregunté con amabilidad.

- Mi nombre es James Witherdale. Acabo de regresar a EF.

- Eres el Presidente del consejo, ¿no? – dijo Jasper.

- Efectivamente – contestó con una sonrisa – En fin, me alegra encontrarlos a todos reunidos. Vengo a hablar con ustedes.

- Escuchamos – volvió a responder Jasper.

- He recibido ciertas… quejas, sobre el comportamiento de C1. Los describen como personas que atentan con la tranquilidad del resto del alumnado.

- Disculpa pero, ¿quién nos acusa? – pregunté molesta – Es patético que se escondan en la falda del presidente en vez de hablar directamente con nosotros.

- Tú debes ser Isabella Swan – dijo soberbio – He escuchado mucho de ti. Eres más bonita de lo que imaginé.

James dio dos pasos para acercarse a mi, traté de echarme para atrás pero rápido Cullen se posicionó entre el rubio y yo.

- La señorita Swan te hizo una pregunta – masculló serio - ¿Quién nos acusa?

- Michael Newton, Lauren Mallory y otros dos estudiantes. Los nombres no importan, lo que importa es cómo planean disculparse con ellos.

- ¡¿Disculparnos?! – dijo en tono agrio Emmett – Ellos son los que le deben una disculpa a Rosalie.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos – James alzó las manos en señal de defensa – Se me ocurre un trato… ¿Qué les parece si arreglamos este malentendido con algo de sana competencia? ¿Por qué pelear cuando tenemos el deporte como un recurso?

- ¿Qué tipo de competencia? – murmuré.

Cullen aún estaba delante de mi. Y Alice rodeaba mi cintura.

- Eso aún no se decide. Sólo quería saber si están dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- ¡No! – contestó Cullen

- ¡Desde luego! – dije yo.

Cullen me dedico una mirada fría. Tensó la mandíbula y miró a James.

- Pfff… El reto lo aceptaré yo, en representación de C1 – dijo él.

- Espera, yo también quiero participar – mascullé.

- Cállate – susurró Cullen lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo lo escuchara.

- De acuerdo.. Edward. Lo hablaré con los demás y te informaré a la brevedad.

James nos miró por última vez a todos y salió del salón de cristal.

No había notado que Rosalie estaba aferrada a la espalda de Emmett. Él besó su frente y regresaron a la sala.

Jasper y Alice vieron la expresión de Cullen y huyeron de allí. Sabían que algo malo me esperaba.

- Cullen yo… - traté de decir pero fui interrumpida.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a quedarte callada? – dijo en tono frío.

- Lo lamento es que yo…

- Te lo dije. Lo mejor es no inmiscuirnos con Newton y los demás. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil obedecerme?

- ¿Obedecerte? - dije ofendida – Discúlpame, pero déjame recordarte que no eres mi padre. Sé que somos amigos, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarme esa manera, ¿me oíste? Si yo quiero participar es mi problema no el tuyo. No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer.

Él bufó y pasó las manos por su cabellera dorada. Lucía exasperado.

- Voy a participar quieras o no – finalicé.

- No, no lo harás – sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con enojo.

- Ahhh, ¿quieres ver? – lo reté.

- Conozco a James, Bella. Él no tiene buenas intenciones contigo. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué eres tan necia?

- Puedo cuidarme sola – grité – Deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña.

- Pues actúas como una – gritó también.

- Edward – intercedió Emmett – Tranquilízate.

Cullen bufó otra vez y salió irradiando furia del salón.

No sé por qué, pero se formó un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

Les sonreí a Emmett y a Rose para hacerles saber que estaba bien y salí también de allí.

Corrí escaleras arriba para encerrarme en mi habitación. Tenía ganas de llorar pero también una incontrolable irritación hacia Cullen. ¿Qué mosca le picó?

Di vuelta en el pasillo y me encontré de nuevo a James.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – susurré cuando se acercó a donde yo estaba.

- Isabella, lamento si te causé algún inconveniente. No pensé que tu novio se fuese a comportar de esa manera.

- ¿Mi novio? No. Cullen no es mi novio. Él es alguien… especial. Es mi amigo.

- ¡Vaya! Juraría que… bueno eso no importa. Aprovecharé que estás aquí para contarte sobre la competencia. Newton y otro estudiante quieren retar a tu novio… digo, a tu "amigo" a una prueba de natación.

Jadeé por el comentario.

¿Natación? Mike sabe que Cullen ha ganado varias medallas en competencias de natación. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

- ¿Los dos competirán con él? – pregunté extrañada.

- Me temo que sí. A menos que alguien quiera ser su pareja.

La discusión que Cullen y yo habíamos tenido resonó en mi mente como advertencia.

Él no quería que me metiera con James, pero yo no iba a permitir que él compitiera solo. Algo aquí estaba mal y lo ayudaría a resolverlo.

- Yo seré su pareja – afirmé con dureza.

- Perfecto – sonrió James – Me alegra que te hayas decidido. La competencia será este fin de semana. Les informaré luego de la hora. Estoy ansioso por verte en la alberca… Isabella.

Eso último me causó calosfríos. Él se alejó agitando la mano. Suspiré y entré a mi habitación. ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

**.**

**.**

- ¡No, no no! – me gritó Cullen al día siguiente cuando le conté que yo había accedido a ser su pareja para la competencia.

- Tranquilízate, Edward – volvió a decirle Emmett.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Isabella? Te dije claramente que no quería que te metieras en esto.

- ¿Pero por qué? No quiero que estés solo con ellos. ¿Qué tal si te lastiman o algo peor?

- Por esas mismas razones son por las que no quería que te inmiscuyeras, pero como siempre haces lo que se te pega tu maldita gana.

- No le hables así a Bella – se unió Alice a la discusión.

- ¡Díselo, Alice! – le dijo Cullen – Dile que ella no participará.

- Bella… No sabemos qué puedan traer ellos entre manos – comenzó a decir mi amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¿Acaso no confían en mi? – dije ofendida. ¿Por qué se comportaban tan sobreprotectores conmigo?

- No es eso – intercedió Emmett – Bella… Alice, Edward y yo conocemos a James desde hace tiempo. Estamos seguros que planea atentar contra ustedes. Él sabe cuánto nos importas, por eso te incitó a participar.

- Él no me incitó a nada – contesté molesta.

- ¿Entonces por qué accediste? – me gritó Cullen.

No lo hagas. No lo hagas – me rogó mi subconsciente.

- ¡Lo hice por ti, Cullen! ¿de acuerdo? – grité – ¡Porque no quería que nada te pasara!

Al mencionar esto Cullen se puso como piedra. Bajó su cabeza y su cabello cobrizo ocultó sus ojos esmeralda.

Jadeé molesta y con un nudo en la garganta salí del salón de cristal con dirección a mi habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuché que alguien me seguía. No estaba de humor para pelear de nuevo con Cullen. Volteé hacia atrás y encontré a Rose que me dedicaba una mirada apenada.

- Iré a mi habitación, ¿quieres acompañarme? – dije con ternura.

Ella asintió y tomó mi mano.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi, no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Rosalie extendió sus brazos dejándome llorar en su pecho.

- Voy a ayudar a Cullen, Rose – susurré – Quiera o no.

Ella acarició mi cabello y me arrulló como si fuese una niña pequeña. Al poco tiempo me quedé dormida.

Probablemente eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando desperté, el sol del atardecer acariciaba mi ventana.

Me senté en la cama y me encontré a Rosalie durmiendo también. Lucía tan hermosa y tierna, su cuerpo estaba acomodado en la orilla del colchón, su mano izquierda descansaba en su mejilla y su mano derecha extendida hacia mi.

Saqué una de mis mantas y la cobijé con cuidado. Luego me dirigí a mi closet para sacar mi traje de baño y mis goggles. No me daría por vencida, yo estaría en esa competencia a como diera lugar.

Caminé a hurtadillas hacia la piscina de la escuela. Para mi buena suerte estaba desierta. Entré al vestidor, me cambié y calenté un poco antes de entrar al agua.

Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho vueltas a la alberca. El aire comenzó a faltarme y paré para poder jalar aire. Al alzar mi rostro fuera del agua me encontré con James y Mike Newton.

- Bella – dijo con falsa alegría - ¡Qué gusto verte! No pensamos que te encontraríamos aquí.

- Estaba entrenando para nuestro encuentro – digo jadeante. De un empujón salgo de la alberca y los veo fijamente - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- De hecho… ya hiciste todo lo que necesitábamos – masculló James con una sonrisa.

Este comentario me heló la sangre. ¿Qué planeaban hacer conmigo?

Bella, tonta. Está sola – me grita mi subconsciente - ¡Corre! ¡Huye de allí!

Newton se posicionó detrás de mi con un movimiento rápido y sujeto mis muñecas con las dos manos.

James sujetó mi cuello y mejillas indicándome que lo siguiera.

Traté de zafarme pero Mike apretaba mis manos haciéndome gemir de dolor.

- Lamento que tengas que ser parte de esto, Bella.

James y Mike me llevaron hasta el trampolín más alto. 8 metros mide si no mal recuerdo. Comienzo a temblar cuando atan mis manos con una cuerda que me lastima con tan solo moverme un poco.

- Por favor no lo hagan – sollozo y derramo un par de lágrimas.

Estoy perdida. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Rose está dormida, Alice y Jasper deben de estar ocupados al igual que Emmett.

Cullen. Por favor, ayúdame – pienso temerosa.

- Que tengas buen aterrizaje, Swan – susurra James a mi oído.

Siento un golpe seco en la nuca y todo se torna negro.

**.**

**.**

Mi garganta se oprime. Abro los ojos con fuerza y comienzo a desechar el agua que se acumula en mi. El sabor a cloro hiere mi nariz. Mis ojos se sienten dolorosos.

Me siento mareada, todo gira a mi alrededor pero me detengo en unos ojos esmeralda que conozco a la perfección.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Q-qué pasó? – titubeo. Mi garganta me arde al igual que mi pecho.

Él suspira y me ayuda a sentarme. Aún traigo puesto mi traje de baño y las cuerdas en mis manos ya no están, pero ahora me encuentro en un habitación con paredes blancas.

- No debes de preocuparte por eso ahora – se limita a decir mi salvador.

- Estaba en la al-alberca. Ellos llegaron. ¿Estás bien? – le digo ahora yo.

- Estuviste a punto de morir y me preguntas cómo estoy – me dice molesto.

- Contéstame – le exijo - ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Dónde están?

- Hablando con la madre de Jasper. Serán expulsados y llevados a la autoridad.

- Fue mi culpa – contesto – Debí hacerte caso, no hay necesidad de que los expulsen.

Cullen suspira exasperado. De nuevo lo he hecho enfadar.

- Te aventaron inconsciente al agua, Isabella – dice con un tono de voz elevado - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

Carraspea y pasa las manos por su cabello. Después oculta de nuevo su rostro. Alzo mi mano derecha para posicionarla en su mejilla.

Él levanta la mirada al instante en cuanto toco su piel suave.

- Todo está bien – digo con una sonrisa – Gracias por salvarme.

Cullen no dice nada, me rodea con sus brazos y pone su frente en mi cuello.

- No sé que haría si yo te… - guarda silencio y suspira – Prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada estúpido.

Me quiero echar a reír pero el ardor en mi garganta se hace más grande.

- Lo prometo – susurro.

- Estaba muy preocupado. Si no fuera porque me detuvieron dos maestros esos malditos estarían muertos.

Jadeé por su comentario, lo alejé de mi cuello y lo miré fijamente.

- Gracias por salvarme y preocuparte por mi – le digo – Eres un excelente amigo.

- A-Amigo… Claro – suspira y pasan unos segundos antes de que me sonría y me vuelva a abrazar.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**P.D. Por cierto, "Find Me" se actualizará en un par de días. Estén atentas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente en la alberca y al fin las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad.

No tengo idea de cómo le hizo James, pero logró zafarse del problema por completo. Cullen estaba furioso al respecto, sin embargo, Mike Newton sí fue expulsado de EF.

Las semanas de exámenes eran pronto, con todo lo ocurrido dejé de preocuparme por ello, al menos por ahora. Estuve a punto de perder la vida, ese tipo de experiencias te cambian por completo. Bueno, al menos por unos días. Mi rivalidad con Cullen jamás se extinguiría.

Descansábamos una tarde después de clase en el jardín central. Alice preparó una especie de picnic al que todos nos unimos.

Para variar, Jasper y Alice no peleaban, sólo que mi amiga le dedicaba miradas asesinas cuando Jasper robó la última rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Rose estaba acostada en el regazo de Emmett, él acariciaba su rostro y la besaba con mucha ternura.

Creo que jamás llegaré a entender ese amor que se tienen en absoluto, es tan puro y noble que me dan ganas de llorar. Los dos están destinados a estar juntos. Son el uno para el otro.

La sensación de que alguien me miraba me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Cullen le dio un sorbo a su refresco y me sonrío, haciendo que me pusiera más roja que un tomate. Odiaba esa sensación.

- Bella, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? – dijo Cullen de repente.

Lo miré extrañada.

- Uhm, no. ¿Por qué?

- Si, Edward, ¿por qué? – se unió Alice a la conversación.

A veces tenía la sensación de que mi amiga le tenía celos a Cullen por la forma en que él y yo nos llevamos. Pero tal vez es mi imaginación. Digo, ellos se conocen prácticamente desde que nacieron.

- Mi padre está en la ciudad – contestó Cullen – Me marcó al celular hace unas horas. Me pidió que te invitara a cenar a la casa.

Carlisle Cullen era una de las personas más respetables y simpáticas que haya conocido. Mi padre y él fueron mejores amigos en su infancia. Dejando de lado que es el padre de Cullen, es, sin duda, una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices? – preguntó él de nuevo.

- Tendré que hablar con mi padre para que le diga a la directora que me de permiso de salir del colegio.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo él – Mi padre puede hacerlo.

- En ese caso, desde luego. Gracias por la invitación – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminó el picnic subí deprisa a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

Opté por jeans, un suéter gris y tacones negros. Até mi cabello a la mitad y ondulé el resto.

Cullen me esperaba en las escaleras usando un traje de vestir negro y una corbata desatada gris.

- ¿Debí vestir más formal? – pregunté con timidez.

Él me sonrió y alborotó su cabello cobrizo.

- Luces preciosa – comentó como si nada, haciéndome sonrojar una vez más.

Me acerqué a él y até su corbata. Él no se movió ni un segundo.

- Creo que no le gusta que lo toques – me dijo mi subconsciente.

Estábamos por bajar cuando una voz conocida nos interrumpió:

- ¡Lamento la espera!

Volteamos a ver y allí estaban Alice y Jasper. Alice lucía hermosa con un pequeño vestido azul marino y Jasper con jeans y una chamarra de cuero que, sin duda, era de diseñador.

- P-ero ¿q-qué? – titubeó Cullen con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de sus cuencas.

- Hablé con Carlisle y nos invitó a cenar también. ¿No creías que te iba a dejar solo con Bella, verdad?

Cullen parecía sacar chispas de lo molesto que estaba. ¡Vaya, esto era incómodo!

Nos dirigimos a su volvo plateado, que tenía guardado en el garaje del Internado.

Cullen trabajaba para su padre en las empresas "Masen". Era muy común dejar de verlo por meses. Su padre suele llevárselo mucho de viaje.

-Y aún así no lo vences, Isabella – me regañó mi subconsciente.

Bufé por el comentario e ingresé al coche.

Alice no dejó de parlotear en los 45 minutos de trayecto hasta su casa. Él, al igual que yo, vivíamos en el centro de Nueva York. Sólo que yo en una zona más humilde.

Al estacionarnos me llevé la gran sorpresa de que la mansión era el doble de grande de lo que recordaba.

- ¿Así de grande era tu casa? – pregunté boquiabierta.

Él me ayudó a salir del coche.

- Se agregan cuartos año con año – respondió con tono serio.

- Solía venia a jugar aquí cuando éramos niños, en definitiva a crecido demasiado tu casa – comentó Alice.

Cullen le rodó los ojos. De seguro aún estaba molesto por tenerla aquí.

Carlisle nos recibió en la entrada. Me estrechó en sus brazos y besó mi mejilla.

Él me transmitía un extraño sentimiento paterno. Era bueno verlo.

Nos dirigieron de inmediato al comedor, donde varios meseros preparaban la mesa. Seguimos avanzando pero no veía Esme, la madre de Cullen, por ningún lado.

Cuando los demás se adelantaron y Cullen y yo nos quedamos solos en la parte de atrás me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Dónde está Esme? Él se tensó ante esto y el arrepentimiento de mi parte se hizo presente- L-lo lamento. No debo de meterme en tus asuntos… - traté de contestar.

Él me miró y pude ver, como siempre, tristeza y cansancio en sus ojos. ¿Es que alguna vez dormía?

Estiró su mano para acomodar un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

- No te preocupes – me dijo – Ella.. no está.

Traté de omitir el jadeo que se formó en mi garganta. Carlisle y Esme eran inseparables, ¿habrá pasado algo?

Cullen, como si pudiera leer mi mente, negó con la cabeza y me hizo una señal para que siguiéramos a los demás hasta el comedor.

Después de degustar la maravillosa cena, Carlisle y yo nos metimos de lleno en una interesante conversación sobre cómo él y mi padre se conocieron.

Sin embargo, unos gritos en la planta de arriba, nos interrumpieron.

- Ese maldito niño no tiene control. A mí no me contrataron para soportar estas tonterías – gritó una mujer escaleras abajo.

Carlisle de inmediato se paró de la mesa para ir a ver qué sucedía. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo, sentí a Cullen soltar un suspiro y seguirme también.

La mujer traía varios libros de texto, el cabello recogido y lentes gruesos. Una tutora lo más seguro.

Pero, ¿a qué se debía el escándalo?

Una mirada fija me causó escalofríos. La busqué por todas partes hasta encontrarla. Venía del piso de arriba. El propietario tenía ojos verdes… tez pálida y ¿cabello cobrizo?

- Es como un Cullen chiquito – pensé en voz alta.

Cullen se posicionó a mi derecha.

- Es mi hermano menor, se llama Anthony.

- ¡¿Tienes un hermano?! – pregunté tal vez en un tono de voz demasiado alto.

- ¿No lo conoces? – preguntó Alice extrañada.

Seguí mirando a Anthony con detenimiento. Era la versión exacta de Cullen solo que en pequeño. La semejanza era impresionante.

Él me miró también pero luego bufó y desapareció en el piso de arriba.

Carlisle suspiró.

- Es la tercera tutora que rechaza. Anthony está en una edad difícil – comentó con tristeza.

- ¿Problemas en la escuela? – preguntó Cullen.

Padre e hijo se miraron por varios segundos, como si hablaran telepáticamente.

- Si lo que necesita es una tutora… Yo puedo ayudarlo – comenté apenada por distraerlos de su conversación mental.

Obtuve dos reacciones al instante sólo que opuestas: Carlisle me sonrió agradecido y Cullen se mostró enfadado.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Entonces tú le darás clases a Anthony? – me preguntó Emmett al día siguiente ya de vuelta en la escuela - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – dije con una risotada - ¿No me crees capaz?

Rose asintió con rapidez la cabeza y depositó un beso rápido en los labios de su novio.

- Pero eso quiere decir que tienes que ir a casa de Edward ¿todos los días? – preguntó Alice claramente molesta.

- Anthony es un niño listo. Esto de la tutoría será solo por un par de semanas. Te lo aseguro – le contesté.

- ¿Por qué tienes que enseñarle tú cuando su hermano mayor lo puede hacer? – Alice en verdad estaba molesta, pero no entendía los motivos.

Cullen nos veía a las dos desde su asiento de siempre, tecleando en su laptop. Fulminó a mi amiga con la mirada y luego se dirigió a mi.

- No tienes que hacerlo, Bella – dijo serio.

- Es tu hermano, Cullen. No me molesta hacerlo. Al contrario, lo hago con gusto – dije con una sonrisa.

**.**

- No tienes una idea de lo que haces, ¿verdad? – me dijo Anthony después de su primera lección.

¿Cómo es que los hermanos Cullen tenían esa maldita mirada que congelaba el alma?

Él lo notó y soltó una sonrisita.

- ¡No hagas eso! – repliqué molesta.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Eso.. sonríes igual que él.

Él me miró extrañado como tratando de entender mis palabras.

- Mira… sólo. Pon atención, ¿si?

- No sirves para esto. Deja de perder tu tiempo y el mío.

Me paré de mi asiento enojada. ¿Quién se creía que era este niño de 12 años para tratarme como una sirvienta o algo peor?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me detuvo.

- Me preguntaban como iban las cosas… - volteé a la puerta y allí estaba Cullen. Viéndome de la misma manera en que lo hizo su hermano segundos antes - … están peor de lo que imaginé.

Su comentario me hizo hervir las venas.

- ¡Vete, Cullen! - grité exasperada.

- Por favor, prosigan – dijo riendo.

Otra voz nos interrumpió por segunda vez. Carlisle me sonrió y sin mirar a Anthony se dirigió a Cullen.

- Necesito que vayas conmigo a Boston. Dos accionistas quieren reunirse con nosotros…

Dejé de escuchar lo que ellos decían y me concentré en Anthony.

Su padre ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de preguntar por él o siquiera saludarlo.

Mientras Carlisle y Cullen seguían hablando noté que Anthony temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

Al parecer lograron ponerse de acuerdo y los dos abandonaron la habitación dejándonos solos a Anthony y a mi.

- ¿Siempre es así? – susurré.

El niño caminó hasta la ventana.

- Siempre es así – afirmó – Estoy seguro que mi padre hubiese sido feliz con tener sólo a Edward.

La conversación se estaba yendo por un lado que no sabría manejar, así que retomé los estudios.

- Escucha, sólo pon atención a las siguientes dos lecciones. Son sencillas.

- Hagamos lo que hagamos no servirá de nada – suspiró.

Fue allí cuando sentí la vibra tan fuerte de soledad que la gran mansión transmitía. Sin Cullen y Carlisle cerca, Anthony estaba totalmente solo. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Esme?

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, opté por una clase al aire libre con Anthony. Lo que no esperaba fue que Cullen y yo nos metiéramos de lleno en una discusión sobre literatura, dejando de lado a su hermano. Me di por vencida, Cullen en verdad era testarudo. Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene de malo "Cumbres Borrascosas"?

- ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó Anthony molesto.

- Lo lamento, me deje llevar – contesté con una sonrisa pero él no me la devolvió.

- Los dos parecen un par de niños – el menor nos fulminó con la mirada – ¡Haz tu trabajo, Isabella!

Yo me sentí incómoda ante esto pero Cullen lo miró con frialdad.

- ¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu rabieta? – preguntó el hermano mayor.

- Eres un maldito bastardo – contestó el menor – Te odio. ¡Te odio!

Anthony temblaba con gran intensidad. Yo estaba parada en medio de los dos, contemplando la pelea.

- Lo sé – se limitó a decir Cullen.

Jadeé por la respuesta.

- Eres como un maldito robot – le recriminó Anthony a Cullen – Me da asco siquiera estar junto a ti.

El niño se echó a correr para entrar a la casa, mientras que Cullen no se movió. Se quedó como piedra en el jardín.

Lo miré apenada pero él no hizo nada. No sé por qué pero un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Yo no tenía hermanos, no podía creer que Cullen tratara así a Anthony. El niño no lo merecía.

**.**

Al regresar al internado, fui directo a mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me puse mi piyama.

Las palabras de Anthony seguían resonando en mi cabeza, ¿por qué odiaba a Cullen? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esa familia? Es curioso como piensas que alguien es perfecto, como Cullen con sus calificaciones altas, y su dinero y su físico y cosas así… Y luego… la realidad te golpea y te das cuenta de todo lo negativo que lo rodea. Yo jamás podría vivir tranquila pensando que mis padres o mis amigos me odian.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, Alice y Rose aparecieron al instante. Traían muffins y chocolate caliente. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra y mientras comíamos no dudé en contarles lo ocurrido. Extrañamente, ellas no lucían sorprendidas.

- Son cosas de su familia, Bella. No creo que sea buena idea que te inmiscuyas en sus asuntos.

- Pero me preocupa, Anthony no se merece que lo traten así.

Rose me dedicó una mirada apenada. Al parecer ellas estaban al tanto de la situación con los Cullen. Esto me hizo sentir triste, consideraba a Cullen uno de mis mejores amigos y de repente me di cuenta que no sabía nada sobre él.

**.**

Una vez más me encontraba en casa de Cullen. Sólo que esta vez solicité que los dos hermanos salieran conmigo al jardín.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Anthony indignado.

- Decidí que no se irán de aquí hasta que arreglen sus problemas – les dije.

Pensé que Cullen sería el primero en arruinar mis planes, pero para mi sorpresa cruzó los brazos y se dirigió a su hermano menor:

- Te escucho – le dijo.

Anthony rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de nosotros.

- Espera… - mascullé.

- Isabella, basta ya con esto – me contestó el pequeño – Jamás estaré al nivel de mi hermano, ¿no es obvio? Por eso no me interesa seguir estudiando, ¿para qué preocuparme si las empresas "Masen" siempre tendrán a Edward para ayudarlos? Ya no quiero hacer nada.

El jardín se llenó de silencio después de esa confesión.

- Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres… - contestó Cullen.

- ¡Cullen! – lo reprendí.

Anthony comenzó a temblar, como lo había notado en los días pasados, sus manos se cerraron en puños y entró a la casa.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a tu hermano? ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – grité enojada.

Pero Cullen no hizo nada.

**.**

Los siguientes tres días, Cullen y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra. El salón de C1 estaba en completo silencio.

Él tecleaba en su computadora mientras que yo hojeaba mi libro de literatura.

Podía sentir la mirada incómoda de Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett, me molestaba ponerlos en esta situación, pero no quería explicarles mi situación con Cullen.

El cuarto día, al terminar las clases, Alice nos invitó a todos a hacer otro picnic. Todos se unieron excepto él y yo.

- Bella, Edward, ¿vienen? – preguntó Jasper.

- Tengo cosas que hacer – dije.

No esperé a escuchar las excusas de Cullen y salí del salón.

El chofer de Carlisle me esperaba en la entrada como todos los días para llevarme con Anthony.

Mi relación con él mejoraba. Bueno, al menos ya no era tan insolente. Este día, decidí hacer, otra vez, algo distinto.

- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Anthony.

- Ven – hice una señal en el suelo junto a mi.

Él soltó un suspiro y me obedeció.

- Hoy no habrá lección. Hoy aprenderemos algo distinto. ¿Listo? Cuando se quiere confrontar a otra persona lo primero que se debe lograr es el contacto con los ojos. No importa cuanto te intimide alguien, nunca debes de dejar de ver sus ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

Anthony asintió extrañado.

- Bien. Quiero que me veas a los ojos. No apartes tu mirada de mi.

Él lo intentó pero en cuestión de segundos ladeaba los ojos. Lo intentó una segunda vez y nada.

- Es que en verdad no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – bufó – Hacer algo como esto es…

Se quedó un momento en silencio, como decidiendo sus siguientes palabras.

- Mi hermano… - sonreí internamente. Por fin me había ganado su confianza para que me contara lo que en realidad sucedía - … Él simplemente no se preocupa por mi. No importa lo que yo diga o haga… Él es frío, sin sentimientos, como si estuviese hecho de hielo.

Estuve a punto de asentir, pero recordé lo mucho que se preocupó por mi con el incidente en la alberca.

- Eso no es cierto… - comencé a decir - … Cullen es serio y callado. Pero ten por seguro que te quiere muchísimo, Anthony. Por favor no dudes de eso.

- Isabella… ¿Estás enamorada de Edward?

¿Enamorada?... Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Nada de eso – dije sonrojada – Cullen es… mi amigo. El niño que hizo trampa en la prueba de natación cuando nos conocimos.

- Lo sabía – Anthony se paró como rayo del suelo y comenzó a gritar - ¡Lo sabía! Estás aquí por Edward, quieres estar cerca de él. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – me paré igual y lo tomé por los hombros - ¡Anthony! Yo estoy aquí por ti. ¿Me oyes?

- Ahora, ¿qué están haciendo? – la voz aterciopelada que estuve evitando estos últimos ideas se hizo presente en la habitación.

- Estamos trabajando, ¿no es obvio? – dije contestándole por primera vez desde la pelea en el jardín.

- Déjanos solos, Anthony – dijo Cullen con voz autoritaria.

El niño me miró apenado y salió con los ojos vidriosos de la habitación. ¡Fantástico! Había logrado un avance y Cullen lo echó a perder.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? – le grité cuando estuvimos solos.

- Deja de forzar las cosas – dijo con voz monótona – Anthony me odia. Eso lo sé. Deja de forzarlo a que me quiera. Él piensa que soy el hijo perfecto, no lo soy y él odia las comparaciones. Comparaciones que se forman cuando yo estoy presente. Si me alejo él es feliz. Así de sencillo.

- Él no te odia. Eres su hermano mayor. Tienes que decirle…

Noté que sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos como los de Anthony antes de que saliera de aquí.

- Tengo que ir a buscarlo. Por favor, prométeme que hablarás con él.

Él agachó la cabeza y su cabello cobrizo me impidió ver sus ojos.

Solté una risita y salí de la habitación.

- Bella… por cierto. Yo no hice trampa en la prueba de natación.

Me reír por su comentario, eso significaba que las cosas entre nosotros habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Encontré a Anthony en el balcón de la sala del tercer piso.

- Sigamos con la clase – dije animada.

Él me dio la espalda, quedando yo de espalda hacia el balcón.

- Anda vamos – traté de jalarlo del brazo pero sólo logré que él se resbalara. En un intento por evitar que él se golpeara, puse mi espalda para aterrizar. Me pegué con fuerza en la cabeza con la estructura de metal. Por un momento pensé que había sido algo insignificante, pero el olor a sangre me inundó con rapidez.

Todo daba vueltas. Guié mis manos hasta donde provenía el dolor y al verlas estaban cubiertas del líquido rojo.

Veía que Anthony me gritaba algo pero todo se tornó borroso y oscuro.

**.**

**.**

Como si ya fuera costumbre, desperté en una habitación blanca, sólo que ahora no me recibieron un par de ojos esmeralda sino dos.

- ¿Es tu hobby ser internada en hospitales? – dijo Cullen riendo pero en sus ojos se veía reflejada la preocupación.

- Gracias…. de nuevo… por salvarme – susurré.

- Esta vez fue Anthony quien lo hizo.

El niño se sonrojó por el comentario.

- I-iré a traer agua, ¿necesitas algo Bella? – dijo el menor, con cuidado negué con la cabeza - ¿Tú quieres a-algo Edward?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y frotó divertido el cabello cobrizo de su hermano.

- No, gracias.

Anthony sonrió y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

- Él se disculpó conmigo.

- ¡ ¿Es en serio?! – pregunté con un tono de voz demasiado alto.

Cullen asintió divertido.

- Me dijo que pensó que yo estaba hecho de hielo… pero al ver cómo me preocupé por ti… Dijo que "tal vez" sí tengo corazón.

Me eché a reír.

- Gracias – susurró.

- Para eso estamos las amigas.

- ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso? - bufó molesto.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twihard Till The World Ends**

**(2008 - ∞)**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Era viernes, acabábamos de finalizar clases y decidí regresar a mi habitación para tomar un baño. Los exámenes se acercaban cada día más, el estrés comenzaba a irritarme.

Preparé la tina con una esencia de lavanda que Rose me había regalado en días pasados para poder relajarme.

Me quité la ropa y entré al agua caliente. Con cuidado me puse mis audífonos y subí la música hasta donde mis oídos lo soportaran.

Al terminar el baño, seguí tarareando la última canción que mi iPod había reproducido: "Feel Good Inc." de Gorillaz.

Opté por usar unos jeans, una blusa azul de tirantes y mis converse. Estaba preparada para ponerme a leer mis apuntes de Historia cuando dieron dos toques rápidos a la puerta de mi habitación.

Me acerqué de prisa y al abrir me encontré a Anthony mirándome de arriba abajo.

- ¿Él no está aquí, verdad? – susurró.

Supuse que se refería a su hermano así que negué con la cabeza.

- Bien – contestó él.

Era inevitable sentirme incómoda con la presencia del niño de 12 años, sobretodo por la extrema semejanza que tiene con Cullen. Parecían dos gotas de agua, sólo que una más pequeña que la otra.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con curiosidad.

Después de todo lo ocurrido entre Cullen y él, Carlisle accedió a internarlo en el colegio también. Anthony estaba maravillado con la idea. Él y su hermano mayor pasaban más tiempo de juntos. No sé por qué, pero esto me hacía muy feliz. Cullen lucía mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hey, Isabella. ¿Me escuchas? – dijo el pequeño tronándome los dedos para que reaccionara.

- Disculpa… Estaba pensando… - contesté - … Ohm, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Vengo a pedirte un favor. Pero tienes que prometerme que lo cumplirás.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Primero promételo – dijo el niño obstinado.

- Si no me dices de qué se trata no puedo ayudarte.

Anthony miró a los dos lados del pasillo como buscando que no viniera nadie y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta beige membretada con letras elegantes.

- Tienes que asistir a esta fiesta – dijo como si nada.

- ¿Es sólo eso? Pero, ¿por qué quieres que vaya yo? – pregunté extrañada mientras tomaba la tarjeta entre mis dedos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – escuchamos de repente Anthony y yo. Los dos sabíamos de quién provenía la voz. Al ver el pasillo nos encontramos a Cullen mirándonos de una manera muy fría.

- E-Edward yo… - comenzó a decir el menor.

- Te he dicho claramente que no tienes permitido venir a esta sección de la escuela – dijo el hermano mayor bastante molesto.

La mirada de Cullen pasó de Anthony hasta la tarjeta que aún descansaba en mis manos.

- ¿Estás molesto por que le traje la invitación a Isabella? Es que… yo pensé que si ella te acompañaba tu estarías feliz porque…

- Anthony, no hagas cosas sin mi permiso – la mirada de Cullen en verdad reflejaba su enfado. El menor me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que me la haya dado? – dije metiéndome en la discusión.

- Lamento que Anthony te haya causando problemas. ¿Podías devolverme la invitación?

Su actitud fantoche me hizo hervir las venas. Me crucé de brazos y encaré a Cullen.

- ¿Y qué pasa si yo ya acepté asistir?

- Te estás metiendo en asuntos que no te conciernen, Bella.

- Ya dije que acepté – le contesté de mala gana – Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Él me dedicó una mirada aún más fría y luego frotó las manos en su rostro como decidiendo sus siguientes palabras.

- ¿Aún si la invitación dice que irías como mi pareja?

- ¡Por supuesto! – grité molesta pero luego mi subconsciente me dijo que escuchara con atención lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso escuché bien?

- Bien, como quieras – bufó Cullen y se alejó de donde yo estaba – Aunque debo de aclararte que tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

No pude decir nada. Anthony me dedico una mirada de disculpa y siguió a su hermano por el pasillo.

¡¿Iba a ir a una fiesta como pareja de Cullen?!

¿En qué carajos me acababa de meter?

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche, Alice nos invitó a su habitación para cenar todos juntos. El menú: risotto de champiñones y medallones de pollo.

Los meseros entraron instalaron una mesa redonda, sirvieron vino tinto para después traer la comida y retirarse dejándonos a los seis solos.

El tema de la invitación salió al poco rato.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que ir tu, Bella? – dijo Alice quejándose.

- Se lo prometí a Anthony. Tu sabes cómo soy respecto a las promesas. Además… sólo será un rato. No pasará nada.

- ¿Y de quién es esta fiesta? – preguntó Jasper mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

¡Vaya! Yo ya estaba apuntada para ir y ni siquiera sabía el motivo de la celebración. Del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans saqué la tarjeta beige y la leí.

- Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jacob Black – dije como si nada.

Noté que Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó al escuchar el nombre. Cullen la miró detenidamente.

Allí había algo raro, ¿Alice lo conocía? Sinceramente no quería preguntar por miedo a incomodar a mi amiga.

- Black – comentó Emmett – Su padre es accionista en la empresa de mi padre. También de la de la familia de Rose.

Alice seguía sin moverse y sin hacer ningún sonido.

- Mañana temprano vendrá el chofer de mi padre para llevarte a comprar un vestido para la fiesta – murmuró Cullen sin mirarme a la cara. En definitiva seguía molesto.

- De acuerdo, "jefe" – contesté a regañadientes.

- Me alegra que entiendas – dijo Cullen y parándose de su asiento salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Seguí degustando la cena aún preocupada por la reacción de Alice.

**.**

**.**

Tomé otra ducha en la mañana pues, según Cullen, después de ir a comprar el vestido me llevarían a un salón para maquillarme y peinarme. De nuevo, no refuté en ningún momento. Eso me pasaba por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. Ahora todos creerían que Cullen y yo éramos pareja y tendría que pasearme entre gente adinerada usando tacones altísimos.

- Bien hecho, Bella – pensé molesta.

Para mi sorpresa, la tienda en donde paramos para comprar mi atuendo era "Dolce & Gabanna" no sabía mucho de diseñadores pero estaba 100% segura de que esto valdría un ojo de la cara.

- ¿Esto es necesario? – le dije a Kate, la asistente de Carlisle. Una joven de unos 28 años, cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos miel. Fue ella quien me recogió temprano al colegio.

- Son órdenes de Edward, Bella. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien – me respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Exhalé aire tratando de armarme de valor y entramos a la tienda.

No fue difícil decidirme, dado el caso de que Kate ya tenía en mente el vestido que debía llevar.

Era azul, strapless con pedrería plata incrustada en la parte de arriba. Me llegaba justo al finalizar las rodillas. Debo admitir que me encantaba.

- Perfecto. Ahora vamos a maquillarte – me dijo mientras pagaba con una tarjeta de crédito.

Ahora veo por qué insistieron en que saliera temprano del colegio, la señorita encargada de mi maquillaje tardó más de dos horas poniéndome miles de cremas y exfoliantes. ¿Es que en verdad la gente que veríamos era importante?

Aplicó un maquillaje plateado bastante sutil y después pasó a mi cabello.

Igual, fueron como dos horas de tratamiento para que luciera impecable el cabello y luego optó por ondularlo y hacer una pequeña trenza para unir los mechones sueltos que se formaban alrededor de mi cara.

- Kate, ¿puedo ir rápido al tocador? He estado aquí todo el día.

Ella soltó una risita y me indicó el camino hasta el baño.

Suspiré aliviada al pararme de la silla blanca en la que había estado más de 4 horas.

Por si fuera poco, no lograba encontrar la puerta correcta.

Di vuelta en un pasillo estrecho cuando me topé con un joven moreno.

- Lo lamento – dije de prisa – Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el tocador de damas?

- Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? – preguntó el joven mirándome de arriba abajo.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – dije extrañada.

- Eres bastante famosa. Me pregunto si Edward… Olvídalo – dijo con una risotada – Es la puerta de la izquierda. Un gusto conocerte.

- ¿No me dirás tu nombre? – pregunté.

- Aún no – se limitó a decir – Adiós, Isabella.

**.**

**.**

Después de toda la rutina torturadora, Kate me llevó a casa de Cullen para que pudiera arreglarme por completo.

En cuanto subió el cierre de mi vestido, Irina (la asistente de la asistente de Carlisle) me invitó a que me viera en el espejo.

No por ser modesta pero en verdad lucía muy bien. Aunque no estaba segura que estar todo el día en una silla lo valiera.

- Bella, Edward está esperándote abajo – me anunció Kate.

Tomé una boconada de aire y salí de la habitación. No vi a Anthony ni a Esme por ningún lado mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

Me iba a animar a preguntarle a Kate por el paradero de Esme pero mi acompañante robó toda mi atención.

Llevaba un traje y corbata negra y una camisa azul que hacía juego con mi vestido. Cullen peinó su cabello todo para atrás haciéndolo lucir increíblemente atractivo.

- Hola – pronuncié cuando estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Él me miraba fijamente haciéndome sentir sumamente incómoda y sonrojada.

- Luzco rara, ¿verdad? – mascullé mientras veía el vestido azul.

- Para nada – dijo Cullen por fin – Será mejor que nos vayamos. Es tarde.

El chofer de Carlisle nos condujo por medio de la ciudad hasta que aparcó frente a una enorme mansión.

- ¿E-es aquí? – pregunté anonadada.

Cullen bufó y me ayudó a salir del mercedes negro.

Los invitados que estaban allí nos miraron y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Cullen lo notó y me tomó de la mano. Quería zafarme pero con este gesto me sentía más segura al caminar frente a toda esa gente.

La puerta principal se abrió y no pude evitar gemir del asombro.

Meseros vestidos de blanco se paseaban por toda la habitación ofreciendo copas de champagne. En el centro había una mesa que albergaba cientos de regalos envueltos en papel reluciente. La gente seguía mirándonos raro pero ya nada me importaba, posiblemente jamás volvería a verlos en toda mi vida.

- Tengo que ir a saludar a unas personas. Hazme el favor de quedarte aquí y abstente de hablar con alguien – me ordenó Cullen y se soltó mi mano.

De repente me sentí cohibida. Caminé por la habitación hasta encontrarme con un balcón solitario.

No dudé en salir para respirar aire fresco.

La vista era preciosa, los jardines estaban llenos de flores de colores. Hermoso.

Toda esta gente de seguro era de dinero pero no tenían idea de cómo lanzar una fiesta.

- Maldito Cullen, si hubiese sabido que me ibas a ignorar el resto de la noche ni me hubiera molestado en venir – pensé en voz alta.

- Probablemente, Edward está muy molesto – dijo una voz a mis espaldas – odia lidiar con toda esta gente.

Encaré al dueño de la voz y para mi sorpresa era el mismo joven con el que me había topado en la mañana.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – pregunté extrañada.

- Oh. Pues. Festejando mi cumpleaños – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Tú eres Jacob?

- ¿Y tú eres la novia de Edward? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir.

- Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor – respondí con timidez. ¿Cómo le hacían estas personas para intimidarme de esta manera?

- Ya veo. Eres el amor no correspondido de Edward. Eso es tan triste. Siento mucha lástima por él.

- ¿Amor no correspondido? – pregunté confundida.

- Aunque también siento lástima por ti – dijo de nuevo ignorando mi pregunta - ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ese bueno para nada?

No sé por qué pero ese comentario hizo hervir mis venas al instante. No me contuve y le solté una bofetada a Jacob haciendo retroceder y mirándome divertido.

- No te vuelvas a expresar así de Edward, ¿oíste? Él es mi mejor amigo. Y para tu información yo no estoy enamorada de él.

- ¿Tan segura estás? – Jacob miró hacia algo que estaba detrás de mi. De seguro se aseguraba que no hubiese nadie. Soltó una sonrisa a lo que sea que estaba viendo y se dirigió a mi - ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Si intento algo contigo y Edward se molesta… eso significaría – posicionó su labios en mi oído y susurró - … que él está enamorado de ti.

Mi cabeza no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jacob me tomó de los brazos y me acercó aún más a él.

Todo mi ser estaba congelado con lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Edward enamorado de mi? No. No. Cullen… Cullen así lo llamo yo.

De repente todo sucedió en cámara lenta:

Jacob estaba a pocos milímetros de unir sus labios con los míos cuando Edward se posicionó frente a mi y le lanzó un golpe a Jacob haciéndolo caer con fuerza al piso.

- Edward… - susurré.

Su mirada reflejaba odio, era aún más fría de la que nos había mostrado a Anthony y a mi el día anterior.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije – pronunció Jacob mirándome de forma burlona desde el suelo.

Juro que deje de respirar…. No. Esto no era posible.

¿Edward me quería?

No había notado que él me había tomado de la cadera y me atraía hacia su cuerpo.

Solté un jadeo y con violencia me zafé de su agarre.

- No. No. No. Esto no es posible – me repetí.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Edward con preocupación. Me quiso tomar de la mano pero di un paso para atrás.

- ¡No me toques! – grité. Edward se tensó por mis palabras y avanzó para tomar mi mejilla pero eludí la caricia.

Entré deprisa a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás invitados que no se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Sólo que mi plan no funcionó como lo esperaba y a los pocos segundos volví a sentirme claustrofóbica.

Me dirigí a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y entré en la primera habitación que encontré.

Me recargué en la pared y me senté en el suelo.

- Cálmate, Bella – me repetí – Tienes que regresar a la fiesta. Todo saldrá bien.

Después de unos momentos me paré a tientas y sin querer dejé caer un portarretratos. Para mi buena suerte era de plástico así que no se rompió.

La luna llena que se colaba por la ventana era mi única fuente de luz. Observé la foto con detenimiento y tuve que ahogar un gritito cuando vi que quienes protagonizaban la foto eran Edward, Jacob y Alice. Sólo que parecían tener unos 10 años.

Edward era idéntico a Anthony, Jacob no había cambiado nada, y la única diferencia de Alice es que en la foto ella llevaba el cabello sumamente largo. Lucía hermosa y muy tierna.

Pero… ¿Alice conoce a Jacob entonces?

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – escuché decir a Jacob de repente.

Me giré para verlo y dejé el portarretratos en su lugar.

- Lo lamento. Quería estar sola y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba aquí.

Jacob cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él y se posicionó frente a mi.

- ¿Así que tú y Edward son mejores amigos?

- Si – admití incómoda.

- No creo que sea buena idea que Edward se mezcle con personas como tú – dijo serio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Lo único decente que puedes hacer es lucir bonita y estar callada.

Sus palabras iniciaron un fuego imparable en mi interior. Estaba por propinarle una segunda bofetada pero él sujetó mi mano con fuerza.

- Edward no ha disciplinado a su novia –dijo con desprecio.

- ¡Bella! – escuché a Edward llamarme desde la puerta.

Jacob soltó una risita.

- Los dejaré solos – susurró de nuevo en mi oído.

Edward y él se miraron de una manera extraña. De nuevo, como una conversación mental.

Cuando Edward le dio la espalda, Jacob se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo está Alice? – preguntó con una voz distinta… Como si estuviese en verdad interesado en saber.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo y Jacob volvió a reír.

- Está bien. No importa – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jacob en el balcón, Bella? – preguntó preocupado Edward.

- N-nada – respondí.

Él me miró angustiado.

- ¿No me vas a decir? – volvió a preguntar.

- No me dijo nada. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – mentí.

Él frotó las manos en su rostro.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – me indicó.

- Edward… - dije. Él se tensó cuando lo llamé por su nombre. Desde que lo conozco siempre me había referido a él como Cullen… Sinceramente no sé por qué.

Tomé el portarretratos y se lo entregué.

Él formó una media sonrisa en su rostro y luego me regresó la fotografía.

- Alice, Jacob y yo éramos amigos en la infancia – masculló con un ligero toque de tristeza.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo son? – me atreví a preguntar.

Edward me miró y volvió a sonreír.

- Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta lo poco que sé de ti – susurré.

Él me tomó del brazo y me acorraló contra la pared. Puso sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza evitándome mirar a otro lado que no fuera él.

- ¿Te interesa saber? – preguntó en susurros.

- ¡No! – dije moviendo la cabeza. Demasiadas revelaciones por una noche.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jacob? – volvió a preguntar.

- No fue nada – mentí. Había sido un largo día, además mi cabeza aún no aceptaba lo que Jacob me acaba de confesar.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, me indicaron que por fin era domingo. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y estiré todo mi cuerpo que estaba adolorido por haber dormido tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Caminé hasta el baño donde dejé caer el agua para meterme a bañar. No dudé en mirarme al espejo, mi cara aún tenía rastros de maquillaje, mi cabello estaba sumamente alborotado y unas ligeras ojeras aparecieron en la parte inferior de mis ojos.

Después de que el chofer nos trajo de vuelta al Internado a Edward… digo Cullen…. A Cullen y a mi, me despedí de él deseándole buenas noches y, sin esperar una respuesta, corrí prácticamente hasta mi habitación.

La noche fue larga, aunque tratara de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo no pasaba nada, era inevitable, la confesión de Jacob resonaba mil y un veces en mi cabeza.

¿Cullen estaba enamorado de mi? No. Eso no era posible.

El agua era tibia, perfecta para destensar mis músculos. Salí en menos de 15 minutos, sequé mi cabello y opté por jeans, un suéter holgado azul y mis converse. Era domingo, no había mucho que hacer.

Apliqué un poco de crema hidratante en mi cara esperando que Alice no me cuestionara por las ojeras y salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la cafetería.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando alguien me tapó los ojos con dulzura. Reconocería ese aroma a lavanda en cualquier lado.

- ¡Rose! – dije con una risotada.

Mi amiga vestía un short blanco, una blusa casi transparente negra y flats igual negros. Su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros.

Ella me sonrió y besó mi mejilla, Emmett estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Bells! Buenos días – me dijo su novio.

Emmett vestía similar a Rose, sólo que él portaba jeans negros con una camisa blanca.

Este tipo de detalles se me hacían bastante adorables. Ellos estaban completamente enamorados. ¿Podría alguna vez sentir lo mismo por…?

- ¡Basta! No pienses en eso ahora – me reprendí.

Caminamos los tres juntos hasta nuestra mesa regular. Justo cuando estaba a punto de degustar un enorme platón de fresas con yogurt, Alice apareció en la puerta de la cafetería buscándome desesperada entre la gente.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté extrañada.

- ¡Isabella! – gritó y corrió hacia donde yo estaba para estrecharme con fuerza en sus brazos.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Edward cuidó de ti? ¡Dímelo! Le dije claramente que no quería que te dejara sola en ningún momento. ¿Bailaste con él? Oh por Dios, ¿conociste a alguien? ¿Quién es? ¿Estudia aquí? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Alice! ¡Tranquilízate! – le dije agitándola de los hombros para que dejara de hablar. Mi querida amiga a veces solía ser un poco… irritante - Me fue bien. Fue… interesante. Cullen cuidó de mi. Todo estuvo bien. Conocí a Jacob, él es bastante…

Ella rodó los ojos como si no le interesara lo que planeaba decirle.

- Ahórrate los detalles sobre eso. Sólo quería saber que estabas a salvo. Es la última vez que permito que Edward y tú vayan solos a algún lado, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No pude evitar echarme a reír, pero una voz a mis espaldas me hizo callar al instante.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó riendo.

Volteé a verlo y no pude evitar recordar una vez más lo que Jacob me dijo en el balcón:

"_Si intento algo contigo y Edward se molesta… eso significaría – posicionó su labios en mi oído y susurró - … que él está enamorado de ti."_

- ¿Bella? – me llamó Cullen sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?

Subió su mano con intenciones de tocar mi mejilla pero eché la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el contacto de su piel con la mía.

Noté que Alice, Emmett y Rose me miraron fijamente después de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Cullen con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Nada – me limité a decir – Perdí el apetito, ¿nos vemos más tarde? – dije dirigiéndome a mis espectadores.

Rose lucía bastante extrañada pero sólo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando me alejé un par de mesas, escuché claramente a Alice gritarle a Cullen preguntándole que qué me pasaba y que si él me había hecho molestar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? – pensé - ¿Por qué tienes que estar huyendo? ¿No sería más fácil confrontar a Cullen y pedirle una respuesta? ¿Qué tal si Jacob mintió y ahora te estás alejando de Cullen por una tontería?

Iba por el pasillo directo hasta mi habitación cuando me encontré a Jasper en el camino. Tenía en sus manos un paquete de galletas, no dudé en quitarle unas cuantas.

Me estaba muriendo de hambre, sin embargo no tenía la valentía suficiente para estar con Cullen durante el desayuno.

El día pintaba hermoso así que subí a mi habitación por el iPod para después dirigirme hasta los jardines traseros del colegio. Me acosté bajo la sombra de un roble y elegí una canción de lista de reproducción favorita para alejar a Cullen de mis pensamientos.

Meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la tercera canción cuando sentí un ligero golpecito en mi pierna. Abrí los ojos y me senté deprisa al ver a Cullen en cuclillas a pocos centímetros de mi.

- Hola – me saludó sonriendo.

Estuve a punto de regresarle al saludo pero las palabras de Jacob volvieron a apoderarse de mi cabeza.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté con tono mezquino.

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

- Estás rara, ¿pasa algo? – dijo acercándose demasiado a mi rostro.

- No. Nada – me puse en posición para pararme de donde estaba, pero Cullen me jaló del brazo, haciéndome caer de nuevo en el césped - ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pregunté molesta.

- Jacob te dijo algo anoche, ¿verdad? Por eso estás así de alterada.

Asentí la cabeza con lentitud.

- Él me dijo… - susurré - Junté toda mi voluntad y fuerza para poderle contar pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Jamás sería capaz de decirle a Cullen lo sucedido - No fue nada – terminé diciendo.

Cullen tensó su mandíbula y pasó los dedos por su cabello apartándolo de su cabello. Fantástico, estaba molesto.

Bufé resignada y me paré del suelo para regresar a mi habitación. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era evitar a Cullen. Es que simplemente no podía creerlo, somos mejores amigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué alguien como Cullen se enamoraría de alguien como yo?

- Son trucos de Jacob – me repetí – Son trucos de Jacob.

**.**

El reloj en la mesa marcaba las dos de la tarde, mi estómago no dejaba de hacer ruidos exigiéndome que lo alimentara. Caminé sigilosa hasta la puerta sólo para abrirla y encontrarme con Rosalie, que parecía indecisa sobre pasar o no.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupada - ¿Dónde está Emmett? – me asomé por el pasillo para poder localizar a su novio pero no había nadie.

Rose llamó mi atención y me mostró algo escrito en una hoja de su libreta.

"_¿Por qué te estás comportando así con Edward?"_

Eran pocas las veces en que Rosalie usaba este tipo de método para comunicarse con nosotros. A Emmett le encantaba pero después de un rato Rose se irritaba por tener que escribir todo lo que quería decirnos.

- No me estoy comportando de ninguna forma – le contesté fingiendo indiferencia.

Ella me miró no muy convencida. Una de las grandes características de mi amiga era que es demasiado observadora e intuitiva.

Me arrebató la libreta y comenzó a escribir. A los pocos segundos me lo mostró:

"_¿Pasó algo en la fiesta de lo que quieras hablar conmigo? Sabes bien que no le diré nada a nadie"_

No pude evitar reír por su comentario y le indiqué que pasara a mi habitación. Supongo que podía aguantar un par de horas más sin comer.

Después de contarle a Rose todo a la perfección sentí como si me hubiesen quitado unos kilos de encima.

Ella no lucía extrañada o impactada cuando le dije lo que Jacob me había confesado, esto sin duda me hizo preocuparme más. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo al respecto?

- No sé qué hacer, Rose. Estoy segura de que son trucos de Jacob, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿por qué Edward se fijaría en mi?

Ella tomó la libreta y comenzó a garabatear para después enseñarme lo que había escrito:

"_Jacob, Edward y Alice fueron muy cercanos cuando eran niños. Algo sucedió entre ellos, pero no creo que sea buena idea inmiscuirnos con Jacob. Por lo que he escuchado, no es una buena persona. Y sobre lo de Edward no sé si sea verdad o mentira pero lo que sí sé es que no debes de mostrarte mezquina con él. Tú misma lo has dicho, él es tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué no hablas con él sobre lo que te dijo Jacob? ¿Qué puedes perder? Alice preparó un picnic en el jardín. Vamos a comer y así platicas con Edward, ¿si?"_

Solté un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza, como siempre Rose tenía razón. ¿Por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? Edward… Digo, ¡CULLEN!... Cullen y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, un tipo con Jacob jamás podrá romper eso.

Abracé a mi amiga y le agradecí por haberme escuchado. Vaya que lo necesitaba.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta improvisada y salimos rumbo al jardín.

Visualicé a Emmett, Alice y Jasper a la distancia. Como siempre, estos últimos discutían mientras que Emmett se paró rápido de su lugar para rodear a Rose en sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – nos preguntó con curiosidad.

- Cosas de chicas – me limité a contestar sonriendo.

- ¡Bella! Qué bueno que ya llegaste – me dijo mi amiga de cabello negro - El menú de hoy son empanadas de atún, té de yerbabuena y pastel de chocolate.

- Gracias, Alice.

- Espero que pronto me toque a mi escoger el menú – dijo Jasper mientras metía una empanada entera en su boca - ¿Qué tipo de comida es esta? A la otra mejor pidamos pizza y refrescos.

Los ojos de Alice casi se salían de sus orbitas y no dudó en lanzarse a Jasper para llenarlo de golpes y gritos.

Me eché a reír, eran tan opuestos a Emmett y Rosalie; ellos ahora estaban sentados tranquilamente dándole de comer al otro, eso era romántico. Lo de Jasper y Alice era… preocupante.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – sonó una voz aterciopelada a mi lado. Sabía exactamente quién era el propietario.

- Claro – dije dedicándole una sonrisa y dejando un espacio para que él se sentara en el césped conmigo - ¿quieres un poco de té?

Él me miró como quien no quiere la cosa. Probablemente estaba pensando que soy una maldita bipolar.

Alice dejó de prestarle atención a Jasper y se concentró en Edward y en mi.

- ¡Ahora si! – dijo molesta - ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó ayer?

Sentí que comenzaba a sonrojarme y las palabras de Jacob se acumulaban en mi mente pero Edward tomó la palabra.

- Jacob preguntó por ti – dijo en tono serio – No pasó nada importante. Deja de molestar.

Al escuchar esto Alice se quedó tensa como una estatua. Rosalie me lo dijo, algo había pasado entre ellos tres pero era un tema que no me inmiscuía. Aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviese interesada en saber.

Jasper también notó el comportamiento de Alice y se acercó un poco más a ella para posar su mano en su espalda.

- ¿Ya saben a dónde iremos para vacaciones? – preguntó entusiasmado – Emmett y yo estábamos pensando en que podríamos ir todos juntos a África a un safari. ¿Se imaginan acampar en ése lugar? Sería alucinante.

Rosalie negó con rapidez la cabeza.

- ¿Bella, Alice y Rosalie en un safari? – dijo con una risotada Emmett – Tal vez no sea buena idea.

- Por supuesto que no es buena idea – comentó Alice uniéndose a la conversación y dejando de lado lo que acababa de decirle Edward - ¡Vamos a Paris! Compraremos ropa y accesorios para todos. Estaría increíble. Ustedes podrían ayudarnos a cargar las bolsas.

- ¡Paso! – gritó Jasper y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Alice.

- En ese caso podemos ir a la mansión que tiene mi padre en Barcelona – replicó Edward mientras bebía a sorbitos de su té.

- ¿África? ¿París? ¿Barcelona? – pensé alterada - ¿De dónde sacaría yo dinero para costearme un viaje allá?

Mis amigos crecieron rodeados de lujos y comodidades. La primera y única que vez que yo salí del país fue cuando mi padre viajó a Brasil para una competencia de natación y yo tenía alrededor de 7 años. Yo no podía darme esas comodidades.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir tú, Bella? – me preguntó Edward cuando notó que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

- No creo poder acompañarlos – dije sincera. Mis amigos me miraron fijamente – Lo lamento pero no cuento con el dinero para ir con ustedes.

- ¿Y quién dijo que te estábamos pidiendo dinero? – Alice negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita – Bella, te estamos invitando, somos amigos y los 6 pasáramos la semana de vacaciones juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

En verdad que quería aceptar la invitación pero...

- Tal vez no es necesario que vayamos a un lugar tan lejos – comentó Edward - ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de playa de los padres de Emmett?

Rose asintió con la cabeza y besó los labios de su novio.

- Eso suena bien – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa – Entonces, ¿está decidido?

Alice y Edward me miraron como esperando mi aprobación. La casa de playa de los padres de Emmett estaba al otro lado del país. Probablemente el único gasto que tendría que hacer sería pagar el avión, pero aún así debería hablarlo primero con mis padres.

- D-de acuerdo – les respondí no muy convencida.

Ahora la conversación se basó sólo en los preparativos del viaje. La semana entrante tendríamos una semana completa de vacaciones antes de comenzar la 3era ronda de exámenes.

- Yo te pago el viaje, o si quieres puedo prestarte el dinero – me susurró Edward al oído haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se paralizara.

- No será necesario – le respondí en voz baja – Tengo dinero ahorrado, pero gracias de todos modos.

Él se acercó un poco más hacia donde yo estaba haciendo que nuestras manos se rozaran por unos segundos. Quité a toda prisa la mía y Edward volvió a mirarme confundido.

- Ven – me ordeno tomándome de la mano que acababa de retirar y llevándome lejos de los demás.

Paramos en un pequeño sendero rodeado de árboles altos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté zafándome de su agarre.

- Quiero que me digas lo que te dijo Jacob – me exigió.

Estuve a punto de echarme para atrás y volverle a decir que no me había dicho nada, pero Rose tenía razón, esto era algo que debía hablar con él.

- De acuerdo – le dije.

Llené mis pulmones de aire preparándome para soltar la confesión. Pero nada salía de mi boca, era como si los nervios se hubiesen apoderado de mis cuerdas vocales. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que comenzaba a doler. Posicioné las manos en mi pecho para tratar de apaciguar el dolor.

Edward me miraba preocupado pero no decía nada.

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos quedamos en completo silencio, él pasó las manos por su cabello cobrizo, en señal de exasperación.

- Está bien. No me lo digas – dijo resignado – Pero contéstame esto: ¿Lo que te dijo Jacob te causó algún problema?

Su pregunta me hizo jadear por al impresión.

- N-no. No, realmente – contesté extrañada.

- Me alegra – me dijo con voz serena – Perdóname por forzarte a que me lo dijeras pero, estaba preocupado por ti. Después de la fiesta te comportaste un poco extraña - soltó un suspiro y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida de esas que tanto me gustaban - Entonces, ¿todo está bien?

¿A Edward lo que le apuraba era que yo estuviera bien? ¿Todo este tiempo él estaba preocupado por mi? Por Dios, él estaba angustiado no por lo que Jacob me hubiese dicho sino por que yo estuviese bien.

- ¡Qué tonta eres, Bella! – me recriminé.

Lo único que me preocupaba era yo. Era una maldita egoísta.

Él iba de regreso hacia donde estaban los demás. Me estaba dando la espalda.

- Edward – lo llamé. Él se tensó por que le dije por su nombre pero últimamente se estaba volviendo inevitable llamarlo así – Perdóname.

Me miró extrañado por mis palabras.

- Perdóname – repetí – No te quise decir lo que dijo Jacob porque estaba muy sorprendida… Es que, lo que me confesó fue tan… extraño.

Él se giró completamente hacia mi y me miraba expectante.

- Jacob me dijo que… - inhalé y exhalé aire para que las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca - … me dijo que estas enamorado de mi.

Él abrió los ojos como platos. No dijo nada, no se movió simplemente me miraba muy sorprendido.

- Pero yo sé que eso es imposible, ¿verdad? – dije de inmediato – Tú y yo somos mejores amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Noté que él puso las manos con fuerza haciéndolas puño.

- Perdóname por comportarme así todo el día. Jacob es… raro – dije echándome a reír pero Edward no se me unió – Bien, vayamos con los demás.

Caminé hacia donde él estaba pero él caminó en la dirección opuesta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté alarmada.

- Necesito hacer unas llamadas. Nos vemos más tarde – se limitó a decir y desapareció de mi vista.

¡Vaya! Ahora que se lo había confesado a Edward me sentía más ligera.

De vuelta con mis amigos, me encontré la mirada preocupada de Rose. Sólo le dediqué una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza tratándole de decir que ya había hablado con Edward. Ella me sonrió aliviada. Fue allí cuando comencé a prestar atención y me sumergí en los preparativos para ir todos juntos a la playa la siguiente semana dejando el tema de Edward y Jacob guardado en alguna parte de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Siguiente en actualizar: "The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe"**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

- ¡¿Nos vamos a ir en un jet privado?! – no pude evitar que mi voz subiera más de la cuenta cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y las azafatas nos guiaron hasta una sala distinta a la de los demás. Mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta O al contemplar el jet en todo su esplendor.

- Desde luego – dijo Alice con tono victorioso – Tu querías pagar el pasaje de avión, así que Edward nos pidió que usáramos el Jet de su padre para evitarte el gasto. ¡Eres demasiado terca, Isabella Swan! ¿Qué parte de "no hay necesidad de que pagues nada" no entendiste?

Por fin había llegado la semana de vacaciones de EF. Alice y los demás estaban entusiasmados por irnos de viaje todos juntos. No tuve que rogarle mucho a mis padres para que me dieran permiso; en cuanto les dije que Edward me acompañaría, ellos accedieron gustosos.

Emmett y Edward se adelantaron para conversar con el capitán del avión. Yo la verdad me sentía maravillada, jamás había viajado fuera de Nueva York con tantos lujos. Rosalie me miraba con una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos, las azafatas nos indicaron que era hora de ingresar al avión. Nos señalaron nuestros asientos. El jet era pequeño, pero lleno de comodidades. Eran 5 filas de asientos. Jasper se sentó con Alice, Rose con su novio Emmett y a Edward no le tocó de otra más que sentarse conmigo en la parte posterior.

Nuestro destino: Hawái.

Nos esperaba un tranquilo viaje de dos horas. Rose y Emmett usaron este tiempo para dormir, Alice y Jasper no tardaron nada en ponerse a discutir, eso no era inusual. Sin embargo, yo no podía estar quieta, me sentía muy feliz y ansiosa por llegar pronto a la casa de playa de Emmett. ¿Una semana entera en Hawái con mis amigos? ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Era casi imposible dejar de sonreír. Pero después de un rato, una mirada fría me atravesó causándome escalofríos. No fue difícil encontrar al dueño.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté a Edward que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente.

- Estoy bien – me contestó serio y ladeó su mirada hacia otro lado.

Desde lo ocurrido aquél día con Jacob, sentía que estábamos distanciados. Esto me preocupaba, Edward se portaba muy serio conmigo. Al platicarle esto a Rose, me escribió que lo más probable es que tuviera problemas en casa; que le diera tiempo para que acomodara sus pensamientos y que pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Esto no me hizo sentir nada mejor. Si Edward tenía problemas en casa, ¿por qué no tenía la confianza para platicarme al respecto? ¿Acaso no éramos mejores amigos?

Eliminé rápidamente los pensamientos negativos. Ésta semana sería perfecta. Ya encontraría un tiempo para hablar con Edward.

Al aterrizar, unas azafatas distintas nos condujeron hasta otra sala donde 3 hombres vestidos de traje y corbata nos esperaban.

- Sr. Cullen – se limitaron a decir y tomando nuestro equipaje nos llevaron hasta una limosina negra.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le susurré a Jasper antes de que el vehículo arrancara.

- Son los guardaespaldas de Edward – dijo divertido.

- ¡¿Guardaespaldas?! – traté de ahogar el grito que salió de mi garganta, pero fue casi imposible. Edward me observó molesto y, tomando su celular, se perdió en una llamada telefónica por el resto del camino.

Esto de los gritos iba a ser un problema, pues no dudé en soltar otro cuando aparcamos en la casa de playa de Emmett… O debería decir la mansión de playa de Emmett.

Me sentía ridícula al ver que este tipo de cosas me intimidaba, pero Alice dijo que era sumamente adorable.

- ¿E-esta es t-tu casa? – pregunté titubeando al admirar la gran estructura.

- No es mía – dijo Emmett riendo – Es de mis padres. ¿Te sorprende ésta? Deberías ver la que tiene Rose en Madrid. Es bastante impresionante.

Rosalie le dio un codazo a su novio por la modestia.

- Yo digo – anunció Alice – Que acomodemos nuestro equipaje en las habitaciones y luego vayamos a los centros comerciales que Hawái nos ofrece y compremos muchas cosas. ¿Te imaginas toda la ropa que podemos obligar a Bella a probarse, Rosalie?

La rubia asentía de forma efusiva la cabeza mientras yo negaba.

- Me parece bien, pero no podré acompañarlas. Tengo trabajo pendiente – dijo Emmett apenado – Un cliente de mi papá está en la ciudad y me pidió que lo ayudara con unas cosas. Pero, ¿qué les parece si nos vemos aquí en la casa para cenar? El Chef prepara un salmón exquisito.

- Es una pena que tengas que trabajar en vacaciones; pero a veces es necesario que hagamos el sacrificio – dijo Jasper en tono melancólico.

- Jamás ayudas a tu madre en la escuela – lo evidenció Alice.

Si. Esto significaba otra pelea.

- Tú conoces a mi madre. Da miedo. Ni aunque me pagaran sería su asistente. Ella es demasiado mandona y tiene ataques de bipolaridad. Créeme. Lo mejor es no meterse.

Alice le contestó algo que no alcancé a escuchar, mi atención estaba enfocada en Edward que todavía no se despegaba del celular.

Me miró por un segundo y mi cuerpo se paralizó.

- Te llamo más tarde – le indicó a la otra persona en la línea.

- Edward – le dije – Iremos a turistear al centro, ¿nos acompañas?

No había notado que pasamos a ser el centro de atención de los demás.

- No estoy de humor – dijo serio – Iré a descansar a mi habitación. Nos vemos en la noche.

- Espera – lo tomé del brazo para que volteara a verme. Él tensó por mi contacto. Lo jalé unos metros hasta un lugar donde los demás no nos escucharan - Edward… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás actuando muy raro.

- ¿Y quién piensas que es la causa? – me gruñó.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté asustada.

- No es nada – dijo negando con la cabeza – Nos vemos después.

Y zafándose de mi agarre desapareció de mi vista.

Mi pecho se movía con rapidez, traté de regular mi respiración antes de encaminarme a donde estaban los demás.

En serio me urgía hablar con Edward.

- Esta noche – pensé en voz alta.

**.**

Prácticamente, Alice y Rose nos arrastraron a Jasper y a mi durante el resto de la tarde.

Trajes de baño, zapatos, sandalias, vestidos, blusas, piyamas, pantalones, faldas, shorts, suéteres, ¡incluso ropa interior! Todo esto me habían regalado mis dos amigas en nuestro tour por los centros comerciales de Hawái.

- ¿Cómo voy a llevarme esto de vuelta a NY? Es demasiado – les reclamé. Pero al ver ese brillo en sus rostros me arrepentí de haberles preguntado.

Así es, mis amigas me compraron también un set de maletas totalmente nuevo. ¿En verdad todo esto era necesario?

- Velo como nuestro regalo de Navidad, Bella. Te hacía falta un cambio de guardarropa – se excusó Alice – Así que deja de poner esa cara y camina.

Al caer la tarde, los guardaespaldas llegaron por nosotros. No pude evitar reír cuando vieron la cantidad de bolsas que traíamos cargando, bueno Jasper traía la mayoría, gracias a Alice. Nos llevaron de vuelta a la mansión donde Emmett y Edward nos esperaban.

- ¡Rose! – gritó el primero y corrió a los brazos de su novia dándole un beso apasionado.

Edward estaba sentado en la sala leyendo despreocupadamente un libro.

- La cena está casi lista – nos anunció Emmett - ¿Por qué no pasan a sus habitaciones a refrescarse y nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos?

Alice jaló a Jasper escaleras arriba para que llevara todo lo que me habían comprado. ¡Pobrecito!

Aproveché que Emmett y Rosalie abandonaron también la sala para hablar con Edward.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Bien, supongo. ¿Necesitas algo? – me contestó, de nuevo, con actitud seria.

- Quiero hablar contigo – dije – Quiero saber por qué estás molesto conmigo.

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto contigo?

- No lo sé – dije avergonzada – Desde… desde la fiesta de cumpleaños haz estado… distante.

Él abrió mucho los ojos cuando mencioné lo último.

- Tonta, Bella – dijo sonriendo y atrapando un mechón suelto para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja – No tengo nada. Todo está bien.

Verlo sonreír me tranquilizó mucho. No dudé en acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazarlo.

¿Me preocupe demasiado para nada? ¡Qué tonta!

- Te quiero mucho, Edward – susurré y pude sentir cómo se tensaba. Él no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos con facilidad – Eres mi mejor amigo.

Él soltó un suspiro y me dio unas palmaditas rápidas en la espalda.

- Será mejor que subas a cambiarte de ropa. La cena debe de estar lista pronto.

- De acuerdo – dije pero por una extraña razón no quería despegarme de él. Su perfume tenía una esencia de menta que me encantaba ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Me sentía… muy cómoda.

Fue mi turno de suspirar. Me separé de él a regañadientes y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, unos grititos extraños me despertaron. Eran las 10am. Cambié mi piyama por shorts de mezclilla y una blusa azul, cepillé mis dientes, agarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y bajé las escaleras para buscar a los demás.

Rose y Alice estaban cruzadas de piernas y brazos en la sala, lucían irritadas. Jasper y Edward sorbían de su café con tranquilidad y Emmett conversaba con… ¿dos niñas?

- Hola – dije al acercarme a ellos.

Ahora sí pude contemplar bien a las desconocidas. Eran unas gemelas de alrededor de 12 años, llevaban vestidos similares sólo que uno era color rojo y el otro rosa. Además, una llevaba el cabello ondulado y la otra muy lacio.

- Bella – me saludó Emmett apenado – Ellas son Rachel y Rebecca… Son las hijas del cliente de mi padre… Del que les platiqué ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza, aún sin entender bien qué hacían ellas aquí.

- El caso es que su padre tuvo que dejar Hawái por unas complicaciones en Nueva York… Así que mi papá me pidió que las cuidara por un par de días. En verdad lamento esto.

Alice bufó molesta. ¿Qué tenía de malo cuidarlas? Las niñas eran sumamente adorables.

- ¿Por qué habrías de lamentarte? – le dije y me acerqué a donde estaban las niñas que al verlas aún más de cerca su rostro se me hizo extrañamente familiar – Hola, mi nombre es Bella.

- Yo soy Rachel – dijo la niña de rosa – Y ella es mi hermana Rebecca.

- ¿Ya desayunaron? – dije sonriendo.

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿qué les parece si jugamos a algo? – les propuse.

- Me parece perfecto – dijo Rebecca, la niña de rojo - ¿Por qué no jugamos a la familia?

Alice volvió a bufar así que le dediqué una mirada para que se controlara. ¿Cuál era su problema?

- ¿Venimos a Hawái para jugar a la casita? – preguntó Jasper divertido.

Emmett se veía claramente desesperado por la situación. Rose no hacía ningún movimiento, Alice parecía muy molesta y a Edward no parecía importarle.

Las niñas bajaron el rostro como a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- No estén tristes – les dije – Todos queremos jugar, ¿verdad?

Llamé la atención de mis amigos y ellos se limitaron a asentir. Me senté justo a un lado de Edward y le indiqué a las pequeñas que organizaran el juego.

Las cuidaríamos por un par de días, ¿qué podría salir mal?

- Bien – dijo Rebecca – Entonces elijamos a los integrantes de la familia, ¿si? Emmett tú serás nuestro tío y tu novia… nuestra abuela.

Noté la mirada de rabia en mi amiga rubia. Esto no acabaría bien.

- Jasper será nuestro primo… Y nuestro padre será…

La niña se paseó por la sala señalando los puestos, hasta que paró en donde estaba sentado Edward.

- Tú serás nuestro papá, Edward. Porque hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos.

Él asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Las conoces? – le pregunté en susurros.

- Se podría decir que si – me contestó.

- Nuestra mamá, o sea la esposa de Edward… Serás tú – dijo Rebecca apuntando a Alice.

Ella y Edward soltaron un gritito de horror que me hizo reír.

- Destinados al divorcio – dijo Emmett con una risotada.

- Y tú Bella… Serás nuestra hermana – anunció Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

**.**

Las niñas nos explicaron que teníamos que seguir con el juego de la familia hasta que ellas se fueran. A la hora de la comida, Edward y Alice fueron obligados a sentarse juntos y agarrarse de la mano. Lo gracioso eran sus rostros, no vi en ningún momento en que se miraran a la cara, comían en silencio.

Rosalie estaba muerta de celos, al ver que las dos niñas se acomodaban en el regazo de Emmett.

Jasper estaba quitado de la pena mientras disfrutaba de su filete. Y yo… pues no podía quejarme en realidad.

Después de la comida, las niñas se excusaron para tomar su siesta. Mis amigos no tardaron en reclamarme por haber aceptado el juego. Yo no le veía nada de malo.

Alice, Rose y Emmett subieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse su traje de baño después de un rato, planeaban ir a nadar a la alberca de la mansión, Jasper y Edward se pusieron a jugar ajedrez y yo opté por salir de allí y caminar un rato por la playa para bajar la comida.

El lugar era precioso, fue una pena que mis papás no estuvieran aquí, a mi madre le hubiese encantado este lugar.

Seguí caminando por la bahía cuando vi la silueta de la una de las niñas a lo lejos. Conforme me acercaba reconocí a Rebecca que miraba fijamente a una familia que celebrara un picnic en la arena.

- No deberías estar aquí sola – dije con ternura – Pensé que estabas tomando tu siesta.

Rebecca no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente siguió contemplando a las personas.

- Debes de extrañar tus padres, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, tu papá estará aquí pasado mañana.

Ella soltó una risita.

- ¿En verdad crees que soy este tipo de niña? ¡Vaya que eres estúpida!

Su comentario me congeló el alma. Su voz era tan despectiva e hiriente.

- ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? – la regañé - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- ¿Planeas delatarme? Hazlo. Te engañé a ti en un principio, puedo hacerlo con el resto de tus amigos.

Todo rastro de enojo desapareció de mi rostro cuando la niña se fue caminando por la playa y pasó justo a un lado de donde estaba aquella familia.

- Eso fue… raro – pensé en voz alta.

**.**

El día siguiente lo pasamos en la playa. Esto no me hizo del todo feliz pues tendría que usar un traje de baño de dos piezas que Alice me había comprado.

Decidí que no le comentaría a nadie lo sucedido con Rebecca. Ella era linda y me la ganaría a como diera lugar. Fue por esto que no reparé en consentirla en todo momento, incluso cuando me pidió que le comprara Helado de Sandía… Tuve que recorrer más de 7 puestos de helado hasta encontrar de ése sabor.

- ¡Bella! – me habló Rachel - ¿Puedes tomarnos unas fotos con nuestros papás?

Tomé la cámara gustosa.

Alice lucía hermosa con su bikini violeta, su cabello negro tocaba ligeramente sus hombros. Edward… no era la primera vez que me apenaba verlo con el torso descubierto, llevaba un short negro y su cabello cobrizo bastante despeinado.

Las niñas se acomodaron frente a ellos y sonrieron. Les hice una seña de regaño a mis dos amigos para que sonrieran también… aunque era obvio que lo hacían más a la fuerza que por su propia voluntad.

Jasper organizó un partido de vóley-bol al que todos nos unimos gustosos, pero cuando Rebecca dejó de jugar, me salí yo también del partido para sentarme junto a ella.

Edward me miró curioso. Le dediqué una sonrisa para hacerle saber que todo está bien y él me la devolvió pero no muy convencido.

- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? – me preguntó Rebecca al sentarme junto a ella - ¿Por qué te portas tan cariñosa conmigo en vez de haberme delatado?

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

- Soy tu hermana, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué tiene de malo pasar tiempo con mi hermanita menor?

- Esto es en serio. Deja de jugar – me recriminó la niña.

- Quiero llevarme bien contigo – admití.

Ella hizo puños sus manos.

- En ese caso, tráeme una botella de agua de limón… "hermanita".

Suprimí el enojo que me dio su tono de voz burlón y me dirigí a un establecimiento cercano para comprar el agua.

Al regresar, mis amigos estaban rodeando a la niña.

- ¡Bella! – me llamó Alice - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui a comprarle esto a Rebecca, ¿por qué?

- Rebecca – dijo mi amiga furiosa – Deja de mandar a Bella a todos lados. Esto es un juego, somos tus amigos no tus malditos sirvientes.

- ¡Alice! – la regañé.

La niña no tardó nada en ponerse a llorar. Emmett se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y él y Rachel la consolaron.

- Sólo tenía sed – se excusó la pequeña – No pensé que Bella se molestaría.

- No me molestas – le dije con dulzura – Ten, Rebecca, aquí está tu agua.

Cuando me incliné a dársela, la niña me abrazó, posicionándose en mi cuello. Mi cabello tapaba su rostro, por eso no dudó en susurrar a mi oído.

- Tengo un último favor para pedirte… Si quieres que nos llevemos bien.

Después de hacerme saber "su pedido". Me zafé de su abrazo.

- Ahora vuelvo – les dije a los demás.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora? – me preguntó Alice.

- Tengo que buscar algo. No tardaré.

- Déjame acompañarte – me pidió mi amiga.

- No es necesario. Ahora vengo.

- Es inútil, Alice. Ya sabes lo terca que es Bella – comentó Edward.

**.**

- ¿Sabes lo que la palabra "NO" significa, verdad? Sería bueno que la usaras de vez en cuando – me reclamó mi subconsciente.

La niña me pidió una flor… Y no una cualquiera sino una que sólo crecía en una parte de la isla.

Los riesgos de que me perdiera eran muchos, pero en verdad que ya estaba harta de la actitud de Rebecca. Sólo quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

Visualicé las plantas a la distancia, para acercarme a ellas tendría que escalar una colina. Esto no me daba miedo, lo que me atemorizaba era que si perdía el equilibrio caería a un barranco del que no sería fácil salir.

Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces antes de subir.

- ¡Esto te ganas, Isabella! – pensé en voz alta y comencé a escalar.

A la mitad de la colina, me rasguñé mi antebrazo y éste sangró casi de inmediato. Me limité a respirar por la boca, si olía la sangre me marearía y no tardaría nada en caer.

Mis manos temblaban mientras seguía subiendo, pero faltaba poco para llegar a mi objetivo.

Sonreí victoriosa cuando alcancé a agarrar un par de flores, sin embargo, la felicidad me duró poco pues mi pie izquierdo se resbaló y ahora colgaba de una sola mano de la colina.

- No mires abajo, no mires abajo – me repetía.

A unos segundos de caer al acantilado, una mano cálida me jaló.

- ¡Edward! – grité aliviada.

- Con alguien tan terco como tú lo mejor es seguirte de cerca – me contestó con esa voz de terciopelo que erizaba mi piel.

Me abalancé para que él tomara mi otra mano y me ayudara a subir.

- Muchas gracias – pronuncié.

Él me dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas.

Cuando tomó mis dos manos me jaló hasta arriba, supongo que no midió su fuerza pues caí arriba de él sobre el césped.

Nuestras narices estaban a pocos milímetros de tocarse. Sus labios eran sumamente tentadores.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Sus ojos esmeralda eran intimidantes, sobretodo a esta distancia.

- G-gracias por salvarme – fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en esos momentos, pero no quería separarme de él.

**.**

- Aquí están – le dije triunfante a Rebecca mientras colocaba el racimo de flores frente a ella – Edward me ayudó.

La niña volvió a lanzarse a mis brazos, pero esta vez era diferente.

- Traté… pero no pude – susurró para sí misma – En verdad lo siento, Bella.

- ¿Rebecca? – la llamé.

Al ver su rostro, noté que sus ojos derramaban un par de lágrimas.

Con mis pulgares, los limpié y besé su frente.

- ¿Quién vendrá por ustedes? – le preguntó Emmett a Rachel.

- Alguien… - se limitó a contestar – De hecho, ya debe de estar esperándonos. Vamos por nuestras pertenecías, Rebecca.

Las gemelas se fueron agarradas de la mano hasta el piso de arriba.

- Creo que ya sabemos quién las va a recoger, ¿verdad? – dijo Alice pero no entendí a lo que se refería.

- ¿Sí sabes que son sus hermanas? – preguntó Edward mirando por la ventana.

- Desde el primer instante. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Pensaron que me iba a molestar?

- No queríamos causarte inconvenientes – contestó Emmett.

- A quién se los causaste fue a Bella – respondió mi amiga con una risotada.

- ¿De qué hablan? – les pregunté con curiosidad.

Alice se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Una vez más, después de comer, salí de la gran mansión para pasear por la bahía. Observé el vendaje que Edward me obligó a usar para sanar la herida de mi antebrazo.

Y luego, el recuerdo de la cercanía de los dos me hizo sonrojar una vez más. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo lo hubiese bes…?

Dejé de pensar sobre eso al momento que encontré a las gemelas platicando con alguien en la playa.

¿Qué no tenían un par de horas que se habían marchado?

Conforme me acercaba logré escuchar su conversación con la otra persona.

- Entonces, ¿qué les parecieron? – decía una voz masculina.

- Todos fueron amables con nosotras – dijo Rachel.

- En especial Bella – agregó Rebecca.

- ¿Niñas? – las llamé y las dos voltearon a verme, sin embargo sus rostros no reflejaban felicidad, más bien incomodidad - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde está su padre?

La persona que hablaba con ellas se acercó a donde yo estaba para que lograra reconocerlo. Eso no fue nada difícil.

- Tú…

- Gracias por cuidar de mis hermanitas, Bella.

Jacob me sonreía exponiendo sus dientes blancos, llevaba gafas de sol, una camisa blanca y shorts negros.

- ¿Rachel y Rebecca son tus hermanas? – pregunté asombrada.

- Ya veo – dijo con voz melosa – Edward y Emmett no te lo dijeron. Bueno, eso no importa.

Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

- Espera – lo llamé – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… Es que he estado pensado y… Bueno, quería saber si…

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a nuestra casa? – me preguntó ignorando lo que quería decirle - A mis hermanas les has caído muy bien.

Las niñas lo miraban extrañadas.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Rebecca.

- Sólo quiero platicar ella – le respondió a su hermana y luego se dirigió a mi - ¿Qué dices?

Sabía el riesgo que esto me traería. Rosalie me había advertido que lo mejor sería no meterse con Jacob pero… En verdad quería que él resolviera mis dudas.

- Está bien – le contesté y al hacerlo, un mal presentimiento se alojó en mi ser. Pero… ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Esperen pronto la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Nos leemos.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a actualizar: "The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe"**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

- Alice, ¿podrías sentarte de una vez? Me estás mareando – le pedí mientras hojeaba una revista.

Estábamos Rose, Emmett, ella y yo descansando en la sala. Las gemelas se habían marchado hace ya varias horas dejándonos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones… O al menos eso pensamos.

- Bella no ha regresado… - dijo Alice con voz melancólica.

Se recargó en la ventana que miraba hacia la playa.

- Desde que Rebecca y Rachel se fueron no la he visto – comentó Emmett – Dijo que iría a caminar.

- Es casi la hora de cenar. No se preocupen, no debe de tardar – mascullé para tratar de calmarlos a todos.

Edward apareció en la habitación a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Ya regresó? – preguntó también con tono de angustia - Rose negó con la cabeza - La estuve buscando por toda la casa y no aparece… Lo más seguro es que se haya ido con él.

- ¿Tú crees? – contestó Emmett.

Alice suspiró con pesadez y pasó exasperada las manos por su corto cabello negro. Lucía en extremo preocupada.

- ¿A quién te refieres con… "él"? – pregunté curioso.

Edward iba a contestarme pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Alzó la pantalla y después miró a Alice. Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, como teniendo una conversación mental.

Mi amigo bufó y contestó la llamada poniéndola en altavoz.

- ¿Jacob?

- _¡Edward! Qué gusto. No he sabido nada de ti desde la fiesta._

- ¿Dónde está Bella? – gruñó.

- _Vaya, eres muy bueno adivinando. Sólo llamaba para decirte que ella vino a hablar conmigo… Así que no te preocupes… Ella… Estará… Bien… Por cierto, no tengo intenciones de devolvértela…_ – finalizó usando una voz seria.

Edward comenzó a respirar muy rápido.

- No entiendo nada – dije parándome de mi asiento para situarme junto a Alice que parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

- No creí que fuese necesario que lo supieran - anunció Emmett dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie y a mi – Pero las gemelas son las hermanas menores de Jacob Black. Supongo que Bella se fue con ellos cuando él vino por las niñas.

Jadeé por la noticia y no porque esto me impresionara sino porque sabía lo que ese hombre significaba para Alice.

Me guardé las ganas de rodearla en mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Opté mejor por apretar su hombro derecho dándole ánimos.

Edward la miraba fijamente, igual como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Sea como sea – dijo después de un momento – Lo mejor será que vaya por ella a casa de Jacob.

- Bien – rió Emmett haciendo tronar sus dedos. Rose rodó los ojos desaprobando lo que su novio estaba planeando.

- Yo también voy – replicó con tono débil Alice.

- Alice… - comenzó a decir Edward.

- ¡Quiero ir por Bella! – dijo ella molesta.

- ¡¿Y serás capaz de verlo de frente?! – respondió el primero bastante irritado.

Alice agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

- Mejor te acompaño yo, Edward – me ofrecí para que Alice estuviese más tranquila.

Caminamos hasta la entrada para no perder tiempo. Sólo iríamos Edward y yo para no hacer el enredo más grande.

Rose besó mi mejilla y Emmett nos deseó buena suerte.

- _¿Buena suerte? Pues sólo iríamos a recoger a Bella en casa de ese tipo, ¿no?_ – pensé.

- Ten… cuidado – me susurró Alice.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Edward me esperaba en el _Camaro_ rojo del padre de Emmett, para llegar deprisa a casa de Jacob.

Él permaneció serio durante el viaje. A pesar de que lo conozco de hace varios años, era una persona totalmente impredecible.

- Fuiste muy maduro – dije después de un rato – Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar le hubiera gritado a Jacob.

- ¿Maduro? – bufó para luego voltearme a ver y dedicarme una mirada fría y furiosa - ¡¿Te parezco maduro?!

No dudé en soltarme a reír aunque creo que fue más de nervios que por diversión.

**.**

**.**

**Rebecca's POV**

Mi hermano guió a Bella a su habitación en la gran mansión, se excusó diciendo que bajaría a la cocina por un poco de té pero, al seguirlo de cerca, vi cómo se dirigía al despacho de nuestra madre y del librero extraía algo de una cajita de madera.

- ¿Jake? – dije nerviosa – Bella no tiene la culpa de nada… Sé lo que pretendes hacer… Por favor, no…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – me gritó y no pude evitar ponerme a temblar. Sus ojos irradiaban completa furia.

Me aparté de su camino no sin antes ver cómo guardaba la cajita de nuevo en su lugar. Subió a su habitación donde Bella se encontraba y yo decidí mejor regresar con Rachel.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob me sirvió en una taza azulada un poco de té. Me dedicó una sonrisa amable para que lo probara.

El sabor a yerbabuena y canela se alojó en mi boca. Sumamente delicioso.

- Ya he probado esto antes – dije encantada - Alice suele prepararlo con frecuencia en la escuela.

Él abrió los ojos y ladeó la mirada cuando vio que lo noté.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? – me dijo cambiando rápido de tema.

- Ahhh, claro – dejé la taza en la mesita y me crucé de brazos para después mirarlo fijamente - ¿Acaso tú, Edward y Alice se pelearon?

Él gimió y se removió en su asiento. Soltó una risita.

- No sé exactamente lo que sucedió pero – continué - Creo que lo mejor sería que ustedes tres arreglaran sus diferencias.

Jacob se cruzó de piernas y volvió a reír.

- No tiene idea que usted, señorita Swan, fuera tan metiche.

_¿Metiche? _

Al instante mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. ¿En verdad me estaba comportando como una vieja verdulera chismosa?

- Es un asunto que no te concierne – dijo con tono serio – Además, ¿qué te hace creer que estamos peleados? ¿Acaso Alice se está comportando raro?

- Lo lamento – dije evitando la pregunta – Tienes razón. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¿Así que eso era todo lo que querías preguntar?

- ¿Uh? Si – respondí dudosa.

Me levanté de mi asiento con intenciones de irme pero Jacob me detuvo.

- Bien… En ese caso, es mi turno… ¿Sabes? No pensé que fuese tan fácil traerte a mi casa. Eres una muy buena carnada.

- ¿Carnada? – pregunté asustada.

Jacob me mostró una sonrisa que hizo erizar mi piel.

**.**

**.**

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – grité desesperada.

Jacob me tomó de los brazos con fuerza y abriendo una puerta paralela a la de su closet me introdujo y cerró la puerta con llave.

- Te lo dije… Eres la carnada.

- Si no me dejas salir de aquí en este instante te juro que…

- Conforme pasa el tiempo lo entiendo menos – dijo interrumpiéndome.

- ¡¿Entender qué?! – repliqué.

- Cómo fue que te ganaste a mis hermanas… O cómo es que Alice te considera su mejor amiga. No importa lo "dulce e ingenua" que eres… Sigues siendo una maldita idiota.

- ¡¿A quién le dijiste idiota?! – dije molesta y golpeando la puerta para poder salir de allí.

- Vale la pena intentarlo – susurró Jacob pero parecía como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Jacob?

- Tengo una idea… En recompensa por servirme de carnada te daré un consejo… Esto te puede ser útil en un futuro… es bueno para pedir disculpas a alguien que quieres – dijo alzando una ceja.

**.**

**.**

**Rebecca's POV**

- ¿Qué haces? – me recriminó mi hermana.

- Quiero saber de qué están hablando Jake y Bella – repuse y ella negó con la cabeza como no dándole importancia a lo que pasaba.

Debo admitir que Bella no era de mi agrado cuando la conocí, sobre todo porque Jacob me pidió a mi, específicamente, que le hiciera la vida de cuadritos. Pero, ¡diablos! Ella era tan dulce y nos trató a las dos tan bien que me fue imposible. ¿Qué traía Jake contra Bella, Edward y los demás?

Escuché la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano abrirse, seguida de un gritito agudo.

- ¡Bella! – gemí.

- ¿Rebecca? – me llamó Rachel.

- Continua con lo que haces – dije tratando de sonar indiferente – Iré por un poco de agua.

Mi hermana volvió a colocarse sus audífonos y se perdió en la música.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y vi a Jacob hablar con una de las sirvientas de la casa.

- ¿Sr. Black? Hay dos jóvenes en la entrada preguntando por usted – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock.

- ¿Sólo ellos? – preguntó mi hermano con decepción – Bien.

Jacob siguió a la mujer escaleras abajo. Aproveché el momento para correr hasta su habitación y buscar a Bella. Pero al abrir la puerta no había ningún rastro de ella.

**.**

**.**

**Jasper's POV**

- Fiuuu – silbé – Esta casa es demasiado ostentosa pero bueno… Así es toda la familia Black.

Acabábamos de arribar a donde se encontraba Jacob y Bella. La mansión era casi el triple de grande de lo que lo era la de Emmett, incluso la de Alice se vería opacada por ésta. Seguí contemplando la estructura mientras Edward miraba a todos lados buscando a Bella.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Jacob Black mientras bajaba las escaleras – Qué gusto tenerlos aquí. Bienvenidos.

- Gracias – respondió Edward sonriendo con amabilidad.

Jacob notó el sarcasmo en la sonrisa de mi amigo y gruñó por lo bajo.

- Tú debes ser Jasper – dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

- Hola – saludé con educación – Disculpa, ¿cómo es que me conoces?

- Te recuerdo claramente. Eres hijo de la Directora de EF… La que me expulsó.

- No suelo participar en las decisiones de mi madre – dije a la defensiva.

Él soltó una risita.

- ¿Jacob? – lo llamó Edward molesto - ¿Dónde está Bella?

El tipo suspiró.

- Se encuentra en algún lugar de esta casa – respondió con sarcasmo – No me importaría devolvértela pero… Tengo mis condiciones.

Los dos guardaron silencio y se miraban fijamente. La tensión creció a su alrededor. Era tanta que comencé a sentirme incómodo.

- Entiendo – dijo mi amigo con una risotada – Disculpa, me fue imposible traer a Alice conmigo.

- ¡No la metas en esto! – gritó Jacob con ojos llenos de ira.

- Jasper – me dijo Edward con seriedad - ¿Podrías dejarnos hablar a solas?

- De acuerdo – contesté no muy convencido – Te espero en el auto.

Iba cruzando la puerta cuando escuché decir a Edward:

- Entonces… Sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

- Pero eso me pasa por estar de metiche… ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? – me lamenté aún adentro de la pequeña prisión en que la que Jacob me había metido.

Agité la puerta un par de veces más.

- ¿Bella? – dijo una voz débil proveniente del otro lado.

- ¡Ayuda! – grité.

El cerrojo comenzó a moverse y a los pocos segundos fui liberada.

- ¿Rebecca? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

- Shhh – me regañó la niña – Jacob puede escucharnos. Tienes que salir de aquí - Toda señal de ternura desapareció de su rostro cuando me incliné para abrazarla - No es la gran cosa – dijo zafándose de mis brazos – En verdad que eres tonta, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta que era una trampa?

- Lo lamento – respondí riendo – Todo estaba bien al principio, platicábamos como si nada, luego me pidió que fuera una especie de "carnada". ¿En qué diablos está pensando tu hermano?

- Es sobre esa chica… Alice.

Mi mente trajo a mi los recuerdos de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Jacob lucía bastante interesado en saber sobre el paradero de mi amiga y hace rato también cuando me preguntó si Alice estaba comportándose raro.

- No tienes mucho tiempo. Tienes que irte – dijo la pequeña sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Salimos sigilosas de la habitación de su hermano y me llevó hasta la terraza donde bajamos por las escaleras traseras de la mansión. Justo cuando dimos vuelta a la casa, visualicé a Jasper saliendo de la puerta principal.

- ¿Jasper? – lo llamé - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Bella! – corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotras y me abrazó – No deberías estar preguntando eso. Tardaste mucho en regresar. Todos nos preocupamos. Edward y yo venimos a buscarte.

- Lo siento – dije y lo abracé con fuerza.

- Tienes que irte, Bella – volvió a decirme Rebecca.

- No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy contigo – me puse en cuclillas y besé su frente.

- Vete antes de que alguien te vea.

Jasper me indicó el camino hacia el _Camaro_. Condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Emmett.

- Estoy muy contento de que estés bien – me dijo en el camino – Pero, ¿no deberíamos regresar por Edward?

- Lo haré yo – respondí – Yo regresaré por él pero primero tengo que hacer una cosa antes… Necesito hablar con Alice.

**.**

**.**

**Alice's POV**

Pasaba de la media noche y aún no teníamos noticias de Edward y Jasper y mucho menos de Bella.

La ansiedad me carcomía. ¿Y si Jacob se atrevía a lastimarla?

Emmett regresó a la sala con un cobertor en sus manos. Rosalie había caído rendida en uno de los sillones. Él se acercó con cuidado para cubrirla y besar delicadamente sus labios.

Me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacia la ventana. No había nadie.

- Todo estará bien, Alice – masculló Emmett.

En ese momento se escuchó el rechinido de las llantas en el patio delantero.

Corrí a la entrada y allí estaba mi ángel.

- Hola – saludó con timidez.

No dudé en estrecharla en mis brazos y besar su frente.

- ¿Estás bien? Por Dios, Bella. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir con Jacob? Me tenías preocupada. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella soltó una risita y me regresó el abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – escuché que Emmett le preguntó a Jasper.

- Se quedó en la mansión. Al parecer él y Jacob tenían asuntos que atender. Bella quería hablar con Alice también.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? – le dije.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Crees poder explicarme qué sucedió contigo y con Jacob?

Solté un jadeo por la pregunta.

Ladeé la mirada para evitar la suya. Lo que pasó… No. No quería recordarlo. Él… me hizo daño y ni por todo el dinero del mundo quería abrir las heridas.

- Perdón, perdón – se disculpó Bella – No quería que te pusieras así. Escucha, sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero es que… La razón por la que él me retuvo en su casa es porque quería verte… Lucía desesperado por saber de ti.

- ¿E-en serio? – pregunté temerosa.

No. No quería saber nada de él. Apreté mis puños llena de furia al recordar…

- En fin – dijo Bella sacándome de mi trance – Es mi turno de ir a "rescatar" a Edward.

Emmett, Jasper y yo gemimos.

- ¡¿Planeas regresar?! – repliqué aterrada.

- Se supone que soy algo así como "su carnada". Lo mejor será que regrese… No se preocupen… Yo cuido a Edward – repuso con una risotada.

Me volvió a abrazar y besó mi mejilla.

Tomó las llaves del auto del padre de Emmett y despareció por la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – le dije y corrí a la cocina por un trozo de papel y lápiz.

¿Jacob quería saber de mi? Esto era lo único que le quería decir.

**.**

**.**

**Edward's POV**

- Entonces, ¿hasta cuando planeas continuar con esto? – le pregunté y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones del despacho – Que yo recuerde, tú fuiste quien hizo la promesa de no acercarte a Alice hasta que ella accediera a verte a ti.

- ¡Vaya! Se nota que ahora sí quieres hablar, ¿no? – Jacob mantenía su distancia. Estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en uno de los enormes ventanales.

- Para serte franco me siento un poco… Irritado con la situación. Parece que estás intentando todos los métodos para que Alice venga a verte. Es admirable… Todos estos años cumpliendo lo que prometiste… Sin embargo, ésta ocasión involucraste a Bella…

Él bufó y me dio la espalda. Me paré y caminé hacia él hasta tener una distancia razonable.

- La fiesta y ahora esto – dije riendo – Honestamente sobrepasas mis expectativas, Jake. ¿Usar a tus hermanas como señuelo?

- Nunca pensé que a Rebecca o a Rachel les cayera bien Bella. Esa sí que fue una sorpresa… A ti también te cae bien, ¿verdad, Edward?

Ignoré su tono burlón que hizo hervir mi sangre.

- Tienes suerte – repuse – El hecho de que a las gemelas les cayera bien Bella hizo más fácil tu plan. Traerla a la mansión fue demasiado… fácil. Usaste a Bella para que Alice viniera a verte… Alice haría eso por su mejor amiga. La conoces a la perfección. Ese era tu plan desde un principio, ¿cierto?

- No me puedo acercar a ella en EF. Fui expulsado – admitió – No es mi intención lastimarlos… a ninguno de ustedes.

- Y al final – dije con burla – Alice ni siquiera vino a verte.

Jacob gruñó y furioso recorrió el camino que nos separaba.

- ¡Cállate! – me gritó – Sabes bien que la familia Black está por encima de los Cullen. Si yo lo deseo las empresas "Masen" caen en bancarrota en cualquier momento.

Bufé y metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Ésta sala es muy pequeña – repuse - la que tenemos en la mansión de Barcelona es más grande. Al igual que el resto de la casa… Nuestra mansión en Londres la rebasa totalmente.

- Esta mansión no es nada más que basura para nosotros – dijo molesto Jacob – Si quieres… te la doy – repuso con soberbia.

Ésa era mi oportunidad.

- En ese caso – saqué con rapidez la chequera de mi chamarra – Véndemela - Él retrocedió cohibido. Tomé uno de los cheques y lo puse en la mesa – Ya está firmado… Anota la cantidad que quieras. Pero eso sí te advierto – le dije en tono frío – No te vuelvas a acercar a Bella.

- Ya lo tenías todo pensado, ¿no? – dijo sentándose en el pequeño sofá.

- Te estás buscando una pelea conmigo, Jacob. No te metas con Bella. ¿Me oyes?

Él ladeó la mirada.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? – dije exigiendo una respuesta.

Bufó y salió de la sala. Lo seguí de cerca. Subió las escaleras y se adentró en una habitación.

Abrió una puerta pero no había nadie allí.

Soltó una carcajada.

- Al parecer ya se escapó. Es bastante astuta. ¿Qué es lo que le encuentras de atractiva, Edward? Es sólo una chica demasiado ingenua e idiota.

**.**

**Bella's POV**

- ¿A quién le dices idiota? – refunfuñé al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Bella! – dijo Edward. Le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Regresaste – suspiró Jacob – Ya veo.

- Lamento haber escapado sin tu permiso – dije mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Me puse frente a Edward – Tenía asuntos qué arreglar primero. Ten, te lo manda Alice – le ofrecí el pedazo de papel que me había dado mi amiga.

Él nos dio la espalda y comenzó a leer. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- No pude traerla – le comenté a Jake – Pero como te vi muy preocupado por ella… Ya me lo haz dicho, no es de mi incumbencia… Sin embargo sería bueno que ustedes arreglaran sus problemas.

Jake suspiró y juro que noté que se sonrojó.

- … Y yo que pensé que eras sólo una idiota – susurró – Eres… rara - dijo y salió de la habitación.

- Fantástico. Primero soy una metiche, luego una idiota y ahora ¿soy rara? – pensé en voz alta – Bueno, al menos las cosas se tranquilizaron, ¿verdad, Edward?

Volteé a verlo y me dedicaba la mirada más furiosa que jamás haya visto.

Caminó directo a mi y yo retrocedí asustada.

- Espera… Espera… - dije dando pasitos para atrás – Tengo una explicación. Sé que me dijiste que no me metiera con Jacob pero…

Al dar un último paso choqué contra la pared.

Edward se colocó frente a mi y puso sus dos brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Me tenía atrapada. Bajó la cabeza y su cabello cobrizo tapó su mirada.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté cautelosa. Tenía miedo de lo que me esperaba.

- Tú eres… - susurró. Alzó su cara y me paralicé al ver su rostro. Lucía aterrado, ansioso. Como si… - ¿Cuánto querías que me preocupara para que estuvieras satisfecha?

Posó su frente en mi hombro y me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Lo siento – mascullé y también posé mi cabeza en su pecho. Aspiré su dulce aroma y suspiré – En verdad lo lamento. No era mi intención preocuparte.

- Estoy muy feliz de que estás a salvo – susurró y besó mi coronilla.

- Perdóname – susurré también y lo estreché aún más fuerte contra mi.

**.**

**.**

**Alice's POV**

"_Si te atreves a acercarte a Bella, te las verás conmigo" – Alice._

Fue lo único que en ese momento quería que Jacob supiera de mi. No soportaba la idea de verlo de nuevo… No después de lo que pasó.

- Edward marcó – dijo Jasper acercándose a mi – Él y Bella vienen de regreso para acá. No deben de tardar.

Suspiré aliviada. Las cosas resultaron al final de todo.

- Escucha… - Jasper llamó mi atención para que lo mirara de frente – Realmente no entiendo toda esta situación… pero lo de Jacob se resolverá… con tiempo. Tal vez no tiene caso que te lo diga… pero… cuentas conmigo para todo. Yo estaré aquí para ti. ¿Bien?

Bufé molesta.

- No lo necesito – susurré - … pero gracias - y me fui directo a mi habitación.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Regresábamos a casa de Emmett por fin. Edward se rehusó a dejarme manejar el Camaro de regreso.

Se mostró distante y serio en el camino, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _O tal vez en verdad está furioso contigo_ – me dijo mi subconsciente – _Lo hiciste preocuparse._

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Aparcamos frente a la mansión y Edward me miró para que bajara del auto, supongo que para que él guardara el auto en el garaje.

Allí se me prendió el foco, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

- ¿Edward? – lo llamé.

Él me miró y aproveché el momento para acercarme.

Rodé sus hombros con mi brazo y besé su cuello. Fue algo sencillo. Un simple beso.

Edward se tensó y abrió mucho los ojos cuando me eché para atrás.

- ¿Qué te pareció eso? – pregunté avergonzada – Jacob me contó que esa es una buena forma para disculparse con una persona que quieres… Aunque no estoy segura de que funcionó del todo… Tal vez debería intentarlo con Jasper.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – me gritó molesto.

**.**

**.**

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Estábamos de vuelta en el jet privado. Edward miraba la ventana fijamente. Me alegraba que las cosas entre nosotros habían regresado a la normalidad. Así me gustaba.

Rosalie y Alice se sentaron juntas esta vez. Ambas dormían plácidamente, mientras que Emmett y Jasper disfrutaban de una película en sus laptops.

Edward seguía sin mirarme. No dudé en entrelazar mi mano con la suya para llamar su atención. De nuevo, él se tensó con mi agarre.

- _Te digo que creo que no le gusta que lo agarres_ – me recriminó mi subconsciente otra vez.

- Fue muy divertido, ¿no? Las vacaciones juntos – dije con una sonrisa – Es una lástima que llegando tengamos la tercera ronda de exámenes.

- Qué bueno que lo recuerda... Señorita Número Dos - respondió riendo.

Ese apodo me hacia hervir la sangre, pero no quería arruinar la paz que nos inundaba a los dos.

- Ya verás que ésta vez sí te voy a ganar – repuse y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Él volvió a tensarse.

_- ¡Qué parte de "no lo toques" no entiendes!_ – me gritó mi subconsciente.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto... Más de lo que se imaginan.**

**- Cezi**

**¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe"**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Era domingo por la noche, me encontraba en la habitación del Internado que me asignaron hace ya 3 años.

Acabábamos de regresar de nuestro viaje a Hawái. Mientras los demás se dispusieron a descansar y estudiar para los exámenes del día siguiente, mi padre me pidió que revisara unos estados de cuenta de la empresa.

Acepté a regañadientes, después de todo fue él quién me permitió salir la semana de vacaciones sin ningún inconveniente, aunque claro, al llegar, mi escritorio estaba repleto de trabajo por hacer.

Después de descargar de mi correo lo necesario, minimicé la ventana y mi fondo de pantalla salió a relucir: Bella dormida en mi pecho. Sus largas pestañas negras acariciaban sus mejillas rosadas, su boca está un poco abierta y sus labios relucen con un poco de brillo.

Se la tomé el verano pasado, en un día de campo que mi madre organizó para un evento de caridad al que Bella asistió gustosa.

Todo estaba bien en ese tiempo, ¿quién podría siquiera imaginar lo que vendría después?

Tengo más de seis meses que no he hablado con Esme. Anthony habla por teléfono con ella casi todos los días. Él me comentó que mi madre y Eleazar, su nueva pareja, planean mudarse a Argentina. Vaya.

Mi mente regresó a su lugar al volver a observar a la mujer de mi pantalla.

Posé mi mano en mi cuello, donde ella me besó hace dos días. Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó al sentirla tan cerca.

- Tonta, Bella – pensé - ¿Algún día te darás cuenta de lo que siento?

Me dispuse a continuar con mis tareas cuando una vocecita sonó a mis espadas:

- Hola Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Él cerró su computadora con fuerza. Colocó la mano derecha en su tabique nasal. Lucía molesto.

- Me asustaste – le dije.

- Yo soy el que se asustó – pronunció irritado – Para la próxima toca la puerta, es de mala educación no hacerlo.

- Lo hice – contesté apenada - Lo hice varias veces pero no contestaste. No me quedó de otra más que entrar.

Él suspiró y se paró de su asiento en el escritorio, caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer rendido.

- Bueno… ¿Y qué es lo que querías? – me preguntó pasando su brazo sobre sus ojos.

- Pues – dudé – Mañana es la tercera ronda de exámenes. Estoy preparada para vencerte, de una vez por todas. Adiós Señorita Número Dos PARA SIEMPRE.

Él me ofreció una sonrisa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Personas como tú honestamente… - dijo como pensando en voz alta. Frotó su cabello cobrizo y me miró con detenimiento – De acuerdo. Pero pretendo hacer este reto un poco más… Interesante.

Ladeé la cabeza sin poder entender a lo que se refería. Él soltó una risita y tomó mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

- Esta vez – acercó mi mano y la besó como un gesto de caballerosidad – Si yo logro vencerte… Pasarás un día entero conmigo. Sin objetar ni refutar.

Un gemido de sorpresa se alojó en mi garganta.

Él se acercó hasta mi oído y susurró:

- Ya no voy a contenerme.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y con paso apresurado abandoné su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Caminé directo por el pasillo como bólido.

No había notado que estaba totalmente sonrojada y que mis manos estaban cerradas en puños.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Ya no va a contenerse? ¡Ah! No entiendo nada.

Acaricié con delicadeza la parte donde él había depositado el beso y, sin darle más vueltas al asunto me encaminé a mi cuarto. Mañana sería un día importante. No podía darme el lujo de perder ante Edward.

**.**

**.**

Desperté temprano para darle una última repasada a mis apuntes. Guardé el asunto del día anterior en alguna parte de mi cerebro. Necesitaba concentrarme.

Tomé una ducha rápida cuando el reloj marcó las 8 de la mañana. Vestí el uniforme oficial de C1 y con el cabello aún húmedo partí hacia la cafetería. Aún tenía un par de horas antes de que los exámenes comenzaran.

En el camino, un grito desesperado inundó los pasillos.

- ¿Alice? – dije preocupada cuando mi amiga se echó a llorar en mis brazos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- El salón está destrozado – sollozó – Todas nuestras cosas están destrozadas.

- ¿Qué? – dije horrorizada - ¿De qué hablas?

- Entré temprano para servir el té en el juego de tazas que compré en Hawái, ¿recuerdas? – asentí - Al abrir la puerta, mis cubiertos y todo estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Nos abrimos paso entre el alumnado, dirigiéndonos a donde nos impartían clases. Rosalie y Jasper ya se encontraban allí.

Las paredes estaban llenas de aerosol con palabras altisonantes, exigiéndonos que nos marcháramos del Internado. Nuestros libros de texto, los sillones, las sillas, el pequeño comedor; todo estaba hecho trisas. Al igual que las macetas de barro que adornaban las esquinas del lugar y el gran ventanal.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto? – dije impactada por el destrozo.

- Debió ser cuando nos marchamos de vacaciones – contestó Jasper – Si quieren ver el lado positivo nadie resultó herido.

Alice le gruñó y Jasper optó por encogerse de hombros.

- Pero… ¿Quién haría algo así? – pregunté enfadada.

- Éste Internado alberga a todo tipo de personas – dijo Edward haciéndose presente en el salón – Al parecer a algunas no les agrada para nada C1.

Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar. ¿Quién podría caer tan bajo como para hacer algo como esto?

Emmett apareció de repente y, sin decir nada, comenzó a recoger los trozos de cerámica del juego de té de Alice. Todos lo miramos extrañados.

- No tiene sentido buscar culpables – nos dijo – Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es limpiar.

Rosalie suspiró y se unió a su novio en la tarea de juntar, lo que ahora, era basura.

- ¿Bella? – me llamó Emmett - ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de traer un par de escobas?

- C-Claro – le contesté y salí rumbo al cuarto de intendencia.

Durante mi estancia en este Internado, jamás me había enfrentado a un problema como este. Aunque claro la idea de Class 1 tenía poco más de un año en función y desde entonces los demás alumnos comenzaron a comportarse raro.

Pocas eran las veces en que me topaba con Ángela o Jessica en los pasillos, pues nuestros horarios y actividades eran totalmente diferentes. Los miembros de C1 tenían más privilegios, pero esto no nos hacía ni más ni menos importantes que el resto del alumnado. ¿Qué nadie se había dado cuenta de eso? Nosotros nos ganamos nuestros lugares a pulso, estudiando duro.

Después de tomar las escobas, regresé al salón para ayudar a limpiar. Pero una voz familiar se hizo presente en el camino.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Swan – dijo con tono burlón Mike Newton, el joven rubio y alto que, junto con James, casi hacen que me ahogue en la alberca de la escuela. Me dedicó una sonrisa que me causó escalofríos.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que… Se supone que te habían expulsado.

- ¿Expulsado? No. Mi padre es una persona bastante influyente. Sólo me suspendieron por un rato… Gracias a ti.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mi y yo retrocedí por inercia.

- Deja de estar jugando conmigo. Estás por llegar al límite – quise sonar seria pero mi voz se quebró.

- ¿Qué pasa? Le dirás a Cullen que te salve otra vez.

- No necesito que nadie me salve. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo.

- Como siempre, la señorita Swan, menospreciando a la gente. Pensé que el escarmiento en la piscina había arreglado tus malos modales.

- Tengo que regresar a mi salón – dije y le di la espalda.

- ¿Sabes? Es curioso… ¿Cómo es que siempre son las mismas seis personas las que quedan en C1 una y otra vez?

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué hacemos algún tipo trampa? – pregunté molesta. Esto era el colmo.

- El hijo de la directora está allí, ¿no te parece sospechoso? – replicó con un tono fantoche que me hizo hervir las venas.

- Simple casualidad – me limité a decir.

- Vaya Swan, pareces confiada. ¿Acaso quieres jugar?

- No me dan miedo tus retos – contesté confiada pero al instante mi mente me trajo imágenes de la última vez que había aceptado un desafío y cómo Edward se puso furioso conmigo por mi imprudencia.

- Perfecto – dijo Newton victorioso – Me alegra que hayas aceptado, sin embargo, tú no serás la que compita conmigo… Sino el que va en 6mo lugar: McCarthy. ¿Crees que esté listo para un poco de "sana competencia"?

- Bien, Bella – me regañó mi subconsciente – Una vez más te metiste en problemas por bocona, ¿cuándo aprenderás?

**.**

**.**

**Emmett's POV**

"_Habla, Hale. Dinos que no rompamos tu violín. Hale, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato?"_

Rosalie tenía 13 años, acababa de mudarse a Nueva York junto a su padre. Se inscribió en el colegio en donde estudiábamos Edward, Alice y yo. Fue allí cuando la vi por primera vez. Su belleza me cautivo, su sonrisa me enamoró y su olor a jazmín simplemente me embriagó.

Se nos explicó de la condición que sufría Rose por la pérdida de su madre, nos pidieron que no nos burláramos o siquiera lo mencionáramos.

Eran pocas las clases que compartía con ella en un principio. Una de ellas era música. Recuerdo aquél día con mucha rabia: El profesor no llegaba aún, mis compañeros de clase la rodearon y comenzaron a aprovecharse de ella, tomaron sus cosas y las tiraron al suelo, incluso su delicado violín que tenía sus iniciales incrustadas con finos detalles en oro.

Lo hicieron pedazos sin tener un poco de piedad por la niña.

"_¿No vas a decir nada, Hale?"_

Ella se echó a llorar mientras los demás se burlaban.

Una corriente de ira pura se apoderó de mi.

La pelea que cree fue tan grande que fui expulsado de la escuela, al parecer uno de los involucrados era hijo de un alto funcionario de gobierno. Esto no me importó, ellos destruyeron por completo las pertenencias de Rosalie. Mi pobre niña indefensa.

Mis padres no me reprendieron por lo sucedido cuando les expliqué mis razones. Fue ese mismo día me prometí que no permitiría que nadie, nunca, se aprovecharía de ella.

Me fue inevitable recordar lo sucedido al ver el salón destrozado.

Si Rose hubiese estado cuando los malditos entraron a profanar nuestro salón juro que…

Terminaba de recoger los cristales del ventanal cuando sentí una mirada fija en mi espalda.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Emmett? – me preguntó Edward. Alcé la vista y me encontré con la suya, que irradiaba preocupación – Por favor, tranquilízate.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo inapropiado? – le dije en tono de broma.

A él pareció no causarle gracia.

- Sabes bien que no es eso a lo que me refiero – replicó – Entiendo cómo te sientes pero, por favor, sé prudente.

Obviamente, Alice, Edward y Rosalie eran los único enterados de lo sucedido años atrás. Suspiré y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

Los exámenes habían finalizado, los resultados nos los darían a conocer en unos días. Tuve la suerte de estar en el mismo salón que Rosalie a la hora de aplicar la prueba. Me reconfortó verla tan tranquila, el día anterior había estudiado bastante. Ella no podía permitirse bajar de calificaciones, sino su padre…

Detuve mis pensamientos al instante, me ponía nervioso con tan solo considerarlo.

Al terminar de contestar la prueba, todos regresamos a C1 para finalizar la limpieza del lugar. Jasper nos comentó que su madre buscaría a los maleantes, pero que no nos prometía encontrarlos pues, ante sus ojos, "Pudo haber sido cualquiera".

Alice nos invitó a su habitación para cenar. Aún estaba encaprichada por su juego de té roto pero Bella habló con ella y su actitud mejoró. Edward mencionó algo sobre reponer los muebles pero no puse mucha atención.

Después de ser espectador de una pelea usual entre Jasper y Alice respecto al postre, Rosalie bostezó cansada y la convencí de ir a la cama.

Aunque era en contra del colegio, el padre de mi novia, logró convencerlos de adaptar una habitación doble para su hija. Frente a todo el alumnado las que dormían allí eran Rose y Alice pero en realidad éramos ella y yo.

Nuestra relación no parecía de un par de adolescentes, sabía perfectamente que Rosalie era la mujer con la que quería casarme, tener hijos y envejecer.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, ella fue directo a la ducha mientras yo aproveché el tiempo para revisar unos correos en mi computadora.

Tenía en mi bandeja una carta de mis padres, estaban en Somalia, apoyando un proyecto para abastecer de medicinas a las comunidades más pobres. Me preguntaron cómo nos la habíamos pasado en la casa de playa, mi estancia en el Internado y, desde luego, por Rosalie.

Tanto mis padres, como el de ella, estaban más que felices por los 4 años de noviazgo que llevábamos.

Terminaba de redactar una respuesta cuando Rose salió del vestidor usando su piyama favorita, su cabello dorado y húmedo tocaba ligeramente su cintura. Lucía como la criatura más dulce e inocente del universo. No me resistí en pararme de mi lugar y caminar hasta ella para estrecharla en mis brazos y llenarla de besos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté respecto a lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Ella me dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió.

- Te amo, Rose.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y articuló a la perfección: "Te amo" antes de acercarme a ella y entrelazar nuestros labios.

Justo cuando el beso comenzó a subir de temperatura, dos golpes tímidos se hicieron presente en la habitación.

Besé la frente de Rose y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Hola chicos, lamento molestarlos – dijo Bella apenada – Emmett, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

- Claro, ¿quieres pasar? – le pregunté y ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

No dejaba de jugar con un mechó de su melena castaña y volvió a asentir.

- Emmett… ¿Te gustan las competencias?

La miré extrañado por la pregunta.

- La verdad es que no – le contesté con una media sonrisa - ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

Bella parecía debatir internamente sobre decirme algo o no. Suspiró rendida y negó con la cabeza.

- No nada. Olvídalo. Gracias. Buenas noches. ¡Adiós, Rose!

Mi rubia favorita salió del baño cepillando sus dientes y agitó la mano en dirección de nuestra visita.

Cerré la puerta aún repasando lo poco que dijo.

- Ahora qué hiciste, Isabella – pensé en voz alta.

Rosalie salió del baño, su cabello ahora estaba trenzado. Me dedicó una mirada coqueta y la seguí para robarle un beso.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

- Tienes que estar bromeando – dije molesta.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Edward, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón sólo para encontrarlo nuevamente rayoneado y destrozado. Las palabras en aerosol eran las mismas: "Púdranse" "Váyanse de EF ¡AHORA!"

- ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – la voz de Alice se hizo presente.

- Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos. No podemos dejar que esto siga así – replicó Edward.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

- Pobre de él – susurré.

- ¿Bella? – dijeron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Salí corriendo del salón, en dirección al jardín, seguramente allí estaba. No miré atrás para ver si alguien me seguía. Ya estaba exasperada por la situación.

Y efectivamente, estaba recargado en un árbol hablando con dos chicas que había visto antes, pero no recordaba sus nombres. El rubio soltó una carcajada, jalé de su hombro para que me viera de frente.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ah! Swan – dijo al reconocerme - ¡Qué gusto!

- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunté irritada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué hice? – refutó riendo – Espera, eso no es importante. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro acuerdo? ¿Ya hablaste con McCarthy?

_¡Mierda! _

- ¿No puedo reemplazarlo?

- Ya veo. Temes que el 6to lugar los deje con mala reputación. ¿Tan aterrada estás de perder, Swan?

- No es eso – contesté – Él no es el tipo de personas que les gusta competir. Además, fui yo con la que te metiste, soy yo la que debe de aceptar el reto, por favor… Sólo deja a Emmett en paz…

Una mano cálida en mi hombro izquierdo se hizo presente, jadeé al ver a su dueño.

Emmett vestía el uniforme azul marino, su corbata estaba desatada y sus manos convertidas en puños.

- Así que eso era… - dijo con voz seria y fría. Me miró por un momento luego dirigió toda su atención al rubio frente a mi – Si lo que querías era un reto conmigo, sólo lo hubieras preguntado directamente.

- Lo hubieras rechazado – contestó – Por eso opté por el "método Swan".

- Me gustaría saber una cosa – le dijo Emmett ignorado lo que acababa de decir Mike - ¿Fuiste tú quién destruyó el C1?

Ha! ¿Acaso Emmett dedujo lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Fuiste tú? – volvió a preguntar mi amigo.

- ¿Y qué si fui yo? – contestó Mike con tono burlón.

Después todo pasó en cámara rápida, como en un parpadeo:

Emmett avanzó hasta Mike para propinarle un golpe en la cara cuando Edward intercedió y lo detuvo en el último momento.

Mike lucía sorprendido, Emmett exasperado, Edward furioso y yo… aterrada.

- ¡Edward! – jadeé.

- Si lo golpeas te expulsan. Lo tienes en tu historial académico – le dijo muy enfadado a Emmett – Te pedí que fueras prudente.

Edward retrocedió pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Acepto tu prueba – dijo Emmett ya más calmado.

- ¿Seguro? Te aseguro que yo voy a… - iba a agregar otra cosa más pero fue interrumpido.

- Sin embargo, si yo gano, no te vuelves a meter ni con Bella ni con Rosalie ni con nadie de C1 ¿entendido?

No esperó una respuesta y se alejó.

- Como quieras – respondió Mike abandonándonos también.

Una ola de culpabilidad me azotó, si yo no fuera tan lengua floja nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

- _Te lo dije_ – replicó mi subconsciente.

- Él estará bien – susurró Edward, como si hubiese leído mi mente – Él lo aprecia demasiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté confundida.

Él sólo alborotó mi cabello y me dejó sola también.

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, tomé el recipiente que mi madre me había mandado con varias galletas que ella había cocinado, y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la de Emmett y Rosalie.

Ella abrió la puerta esta vez.

- Hola, Rose. Lamento molestarlos, ¿puedo pasar?

Ella sonrió y asintió. Me indicó dónde sentarme y a los pocos segundos Emmett se unió a nosotras.

- Hola, Bella. ¿Pasa algo?

- Te traje algo… Bueno a los dos – tomé el recipiente y se lo ofrecí a Emmett – Lo siento mucho, te metí en un enredo que no te involucraba y ahora tienes que aceptar una estúpida prueba con Newton por mi culpa.

Rose me miró con ternura y después observó a su novio.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Emmett.

- Bella, ¿te gusta estar en C1?

- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que me gusta.

- Pero no te gustan los privilegios y que la gente te trate distinto, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Agaché la cabeza y me limité a asentir.

- No tiene nada de malo que no te guste. No tienes buenas calificaciones porque quieres pertenecer a C1, lo haces por tu beca y por… Edward. Para poder estar con él, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé y comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosa. Había acertado una vez más.

- ¿Sabes? La exclusividad es algo que nosotros sí necesitamos. Lo digo por mi, por Rosalie y los demás.

Jadeé al escuchar esto y miré a Rosalie que lucía avergonzada.

- ¿Lo necesitan? – pregunté sin poder entender a lo que se referían.

Fue allí cuando me enteré de los desprecios y burlas que sufrió Rose al cursar la escuela pública. Emmett y ella no estaban en un Internado exclusivo sólo porque querían, ellos estaban hartos de estar rodeados de gente que no entendían su situación.

Esta revelación me hizo sentir aún peor, si Emmett perdía, Mike se uniría como el 6to alumno de C1.

- No te preocupes por mañana – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – Todo estará bien.

Rose besó su mejilla y me sonrió pero con tristeza vi como una pequeña lágrima descendía de sus ojos azules.

**.**

**.**

- Así que tendré espectadores. ¡Qué gratificante! – nos dijo Mike cuando Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice y yo llegamos al salón donde se realizaría la prueba.

- Entonces, ¿quién eligió el desafío? – preguntó Edward.

- Me tomé el tiempo de elaborar un examen de 500 preguntas – dijo una voz familiar de repente – Tendrán solamente una hora para resolverlo.

Por inercia tomé la mano de Edward al visualizar a James entrando al salón. Su sola presencia me aterraba, teniendo en cuenta que por él y Mike casi muero ahogada meses atrás.

Él lo dedujo y me tomó de la cintura de modo sobreprotector. Agradecí el gesto.

- Buenos días, Swan, Cullen – saludó con un gesto y después miró detenidamente a Alice – Brandon, tan hermosa como siempre. Por cierto, Jacob te manda saludos – dijo riendo.

Mi amiga se tensó y no hizo ningún sonido. Sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina a James.

- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos. Una hora, 500 preguntas. No será nada fácil.

- ¿Empezar? – dijo Jasper – Emmett todavía no llega.

- Pues lástima por él. La puntualidad es importante – le respondió mientras le entregaba a Mike una docena de hojas impresas.

En ese momento, el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar. Él miró el número y lo puso en altavoz.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Dónde diablos estás?

- _El asistente de mi padre me llamó temprano. Estoy en su oficina atendiendo unos clientes, trataré de llegar allá lo antes posible._

- Es una lástima – rió Mike.

- _Dile a ese idiota, que escudarse con la familia Black no le va a servir de nada._

Y tras decir esto colgó.

- Jacob – susurró Alice.

- Contrólate – le dijo Edward.

No me había dado cuenta que aún lo tenía agarrado de la mano y que él aún me estrechaba la cintura.

Fingiendo indiferencia, me zafé de su agarre y solté su mano. Él pareció no notarlo.

- No tengo idea de lo que habla – pronunció Mike respecto a las acusaciones de Emmett – Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo 500 preguntas qué responder.

- Eres un maldito hijo de… - pretendía arremeter contra él pero Edward me detuvo.

- Todo estará bien, Bella. ¿Acaso crees que Emmett va a perder esto?

Sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme, ni tampoco a Rosalie que no dejaba de mirar el reloj mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Mike lucía tranquilo, tomándose su tiempo para contestar cada cuestión.

**.**

Faltaban poco menos de 20 minutos para que la hora terminara cuando Emmett cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

La cara de Rosalie pasó de extrema preocupación a alivio instantáneo.

- Emmett, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Alice angustiada.

Él no dijo nada, se acomodó en el escritorio asignado y leyó con rapidez la docena de hojas que debía contestar en 15 minutos.

- ¿Qué haces McCarthy? – rió Mike - ¿Tratando de memorizar las 500 preguntas?

- Algo así – contestó él sonriendo.

Al terminar de leer, tomó las hojas para responder y su lápiz comenzó a escribir sin parar. Una casilla tras otra casilla, Emmett no despegó la mirada en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que…? – preguntó Jasper atónito.

- La única razón por la que Emmett está en 6to lugar es porque siempre se preocupa demasiado en que Rosalie estudie para sus exámenes – nos contó Edward - Sin esa carga…

- ¡Tiempo! – gritó James minutos después.

- ¿Qué mierda? – dijo Mike sumamente molesto - ¿Me estás diciendo que contestaste 500 preguntas en 10 minutos? No. No. Aquí hay un truco, hiciste trampa. En definitiva jugaste sucio.

- ¿Quieres hacer la prueba de nuevo? Hagámoslo, pero por favor, ahora no te metas en las faldas de Jacob Black.

Mike corrió hasta Emmett con intenciones de soltarle un golpe, sin embargo, Emmett fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

Tomó a Mike por la solapa de su chaqueta y lo levantó unos centímetros.

- ¿Edward? Si lo golpeo ahora, sería considerado defensa propia, ¿verdad?

- Lo más probable – contestó Edward con una media sonrisa.

Emmett dejó caer a Mike y lanzó su puño contra su cara, sólo que éste se detuvo a los pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- No te vuelvas a meter conmigo – le gruñó.

Mike abandonó rápidamente la habitación y James lo siguió de cerca.

Rosalie corrió hasta su novio y lo besó apasionadamente, no había notado que ella estaba llorando.

- Todo está bien, cariño – le dijo secando sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana exacta desde lo ocurrido. Nos encontrábamos Jasper, Alice y yo descansando en la sala de C1, Emmett y Rosalie salieron al jardín hace pocos minutos.

- Y al final nunca supimos quién destrozó el salón, ¿verdad? – mencionó Jasper.

- Pues ya no pasó nada después de lo de Emmett y Mike. Pero ese tema aún me sigue preocupando – le contestó Alice - ¿En qué piensas, Bella?

Recargué mi codo en la mesa y mi mejilla descansaba en mi mentón.

- Pensaba… No sé en qué pensaba – reí – Lo lamento, estoy un poco distraída.

- ¿Es por los exámenes? Las calificaciones no deben de tardar en ser colgadas en el mural de la entrada.

- No. No pensaba en eso – les respondí sonriendo.

- Un momento, eso quiere decir que, si Emmett se aplica, ¿podría ganarles a ti y a Edward el primer lugar? – preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

- En ese caso, no podemos descansar en nuestros laureles – dijo Edward al entrar a la habitación. Me hice a un lado para que se sentara junto a mi - ¿O usted qué opina, Señorita Número Dos?

- No me hagas molestar, Edward – murmuré cerrando los ojos.

- No te has olvidado de nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad? – susurró a mi oído, cosa que me paralizó al instante.

- ¡No! No lo he olvidado.

- _De hecho, sí lo hiciste_ – replicó mi subconsciente.

**.**

**.**

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – di el grito en el cielo - ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!

_6to. Whitlock, Jasper._

_5to. Brandon, Mary Alice._

_4to. McCarthy, Emmett._

_3ero. Hale, Rosalie Lillian._

_2do. Swan, Isabella Marie._

_1ero. Cullen, Edward._

- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo volví a perder?

Hundí las manos en la cara. Derrotada. Avergonzada. Y sobretodo asustada por el reto que acababa de perder con Edward.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – se acercó el susodicho con tono burlón hacia donde yo estaba – Entonces no hay nada más que decir.

Tomó una de mis manos, y con el mismo gesto caballeroso, besó el dorso.

- Un día entero con Isabella Swan… Esto será divertido – exclamó Edward victorioso.

- ¿Q-Qué es lo que tienes en mente? – pregunté nerviosa.

- No tienes una idea – respondió él regalándome una sonrisa.

* * *

**Última actualización del 2012.**

**Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias en el transcurso del año.**

**Les deseo a todos y cada uno de mis queridos readers un muy feliz año, pásensela increíble y preparen las uvas para los 12 deseos/propósitos.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Nos leemos EL AÑO QUE ENTRA.**

**LOLZ!**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**

**¡Feliz 2013!**


	9. Chapter 9

__**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – di el grito en el cielo - ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!_

_6to. Whitlock, Jasper._

_5to. Brandon, Mary Alice._

_4to. McCarthy, Emmett._

_3ero. Hale, Rosalie Lillian._

_2do. Swan, Isabella Marie._

_1ero. Cullen, Edward._

_- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo volví a perder?_

_Hundí las manos en la cara. Derrotada. Avergonzada. Y sobretodo asustada por el reto que acababa de perder con Edward._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya – se acercó el susodicho con tono burlón hacia donde yo estaba – Entonces no hay nada más que decir._

_Tomó una de mis manos, y con el mismo gesto caballeroso, besó el dorso._

_- Un día entero con Isabella Swan… Esto será divertido – exclamó Edward victorioso._

_- ¿Q-Qué es lo que tienes en mente? – pregunté nerviosa._

_- No tienes una idea – respondió él regalándome una sonrisa._

**.**

**Bella's POV**

- ¿Es necesario? Quiero decir, esto no es una cita, ¿verdad? Es más como una salida entre amigos.

Él bufó y soltó una risita. Reflexionó un poco su respuesta, posicionando el dedo pulgar e índice en su barbilla.

- Pues… No tengo ningún problema en verlo como una cita. ¿Tú sí?

- No-Es-Una-Cita – dije separando claramente cada palabra. Él entrecerró los ojos como esperando a que cambiara de parecer pero al ver que no lo hice bufó y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa? Le pediré al chofer de mi padre que pase por nosotros – comentó él como si nada - ¿Te parece bien en dos horas?

- ¿No estaremos aquí? – pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa e ignorando su pregunta.

- Bella… Estamos en este Internado 24 horas, 7 días a la semana, por supuesto que nuestra ci… - alcé la ceja cuando estuvo a punto de mencionar la palabra "cita". Soltó un suspiro y continuó – nuestra salida… nuestra salida no será aquí. Si no, no sería "salida".

- Dos horas. De acuerdo – dije derrotada.

Camino a mi habitación me encontré con Emmett, que buscaba sin parar a Jasper. Me preguntó por su paradero, pero desde que finalizó el desayuno no supe nada de él. Me despedí de él con un abrazo y seguí mi rumbo.

Al ingresar a mi cuarto, antes de tomar una ducha, abrí mi armario para buscar algo de ropa. ¿Qué debía vestir? ¿Jeans? ¿Shorts? ¿Acaso un vestido?

Era poca la ropa que traía de mi hogar al internado, algunos pares de jeans, blusas y suéteres. No le veía el caso traer toda mi guardarropa entero sí, el único día donde nos dejaban vestir como quisiéramos, era el fin de semana.

Traté de darle a entender esto a Alice… No tuve éxito.

La ropa que ella y Rose me habían regalado en Hawái se conservaba aún con las etiquetas puestas en algún cajón de mi recamara en Nueva York.

- Genial – pensé en voz alta por mi mala suerte.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando dos toques rápidos a la puerta se hicieron presentes. ¿Quién será?

Abrí y me encontré con un Edward muy distinto al que había visto minutos antes: cara pálida, el color esmeralda de sus ojos endurecido y una vena hinchada se atravesaba en su frente. Esto sólo significaba una cosa: Problemas.

- ¿Estás bien? - me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero él no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

- Kate e Irina vinieron – Kate era la asistente de Carlisle, el padre de Edward; Irina era la asistente de Kate… La asistente de la asistente del padre de Edward. ¿Me di a entender? Pfff, esa jerarquía siempre me hacía fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Nos iremos con ellas o…?

- De improvisto, mi padre tiene una junta con unos accionistas de las empresas Masen en Chicago y me pidió que lo acompañara.

- Ohh, ya veo – no sé por qué esta noticia me puso triste, pero así fue - ¿Cuándo regresas?

- Probablemente hasta el lunes – respondió con voz seria.

Eso significaba que estaría sola en el Internado durante todo el fin de semana.

Jasper tenía una comida con su madre, Alice visitaría a una prima en Nueva Jersey y Emmett y Rose irían en un viaje rápido a España, ése sábado era aniversario de la muerte de la madre de mi amiga.

Mi única salvación era que Edward se quedaría en el Internado pero con esta situación… Vaya.

- El trabajo es el trabajo – dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Mierda! Por primera vez íbamos a salir juntos y todo se echó a perder. ¿Qué tendré que hacer ahora para que aceptes otra vez?

- Perdí la apuesta, Edward. Así vuelvas hasta el año que entra estaré aquí para saldar esa cuenta. ¿Lo prometí, recuerdas? Él abrió mucho los ojos con mis palabras - Será mejor que no hagas esperar a Kate e Irina. Salúdalas de mi parte, ¿quieres?

- Lo haré – sonrió – Gracias, Bella. Nos vemos… luego.

- Ten cuidado y… suerte.

Sentí un hueco en el estomago cuando lo vi alejarse por el pasillo. ¿Acaso inconscientemente estaba feliz por salir con él? No. Desde luego que no. Sólo me sentía un poco abatida por la soledad que sufriría el resto del fin de semana.

Mi primer plan fue hablar con mis padres para ir a visitarlos a casa pero éste se vio saboteando cuando ellos me dijeron que visitarían a la abuela Swan en Forks, el pequeño pueblito donde ella vivía. Quería acompañarlos pero ellos regresarían hasta la próxima semana y eso significaría faltar a clases por lo que mi padre se opuso rotundamente.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para abandonarme precisamente ese fin de semana? – pensé en voz alta.

Guardé la ropa que había sacado, tomándome todo el tiempo en doblarla y acomodarla correctamente. Lo mejor en estos casos sería mantenerse ocupada.

Conecté mi iPod en las pequeñas bocinas que Emmett me regaló en mi cumpleaños pasado y me dejé llevar por la música.

Daft Punk se hizo presente en ese momento y moviendo mis caderas al compás de _"One More Time"_ limpié y reordené mi librero.

Decidí que ahora sí, era el tiempo de meterme a bañar, sin embargo cuatro toques rápidos y desesperados irrumpieron mi puerta.

- ¿Qué acaso no quieren que me bañe? – le dije a mi techo, como si alguien de arriba me estuviera jugando una mala broma.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté extrañada al verlo parado frente a mi. El pobre rubio tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en los muslos, jalando aire. Aún vestía el uniforme azul – No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Qué no deberías estar con tu madre?

Él levantó su mano derecha y me indicó con el dedo índice que aguardara un segundo mientras él seguía tratando de regular su respiración. Cuando lo logró dio un último suspiro y me miró a los ojos.

Ahora que lo notaba sus ojos tenía un color bastante peculiar, una mezcla entre azul y gris. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

- Bella… - se acercó a mi y me tomó de las manos uniéndolas con las suyas - … ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No hice ningún sonido, ni ningún movimiento. Sólo me quedé allí pensando en qué momento del día podría tomar una buena ducha de agua caliente.

**.**

**.**

**Jasper's POV**

– UNA HORA ANTES –

Me encontraba en la oficina de la directora, o sea, mi madre. Aunque fuera de ella, el lugar seguía causándome escalofríos. Y es que no es una mujer fácil de tratar.

- ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar, madre? – me senté en uno de las sillas rojas que decoraban su oficina y desaté un poco mi corbata - ¿Qué no deberíamos ir en camino a la fiesta que me dijiste que te acompañara?

- Eso ya no importa ahora – dijo ella con voz seria y brusca. Este tipo de respuestas ya no me eran raras. Después de demasiadas peleas, acepté que así era la forma de ser de mi madre y que ni mi padre ni yo podríamos hacer nada al respecto.

- Sé que quedé en 6to lugar en esta ronda de exámenes – por un momento sospeché que tal vez era ésa la razón por la que ella estaba molesta, por lo que no dudé en excusarme de inmediato - pero te prometo que mejoraré en la siguiente. Sabes bien que no me gusta defraudarte.

_Y en definitiva, que no me gusta que te enojes_ – pensé.

- Mientras no repruebes ninguna materia eso no es problema, Jasper – me reprochó – Y no. No es por eso por lo que no iremos a la comida. Simplemente no me apeteció ir.

- Ya veo. Bueno… En ese caso ya me voy – iba a pararme de mi asiento pero mi madre, que me estaba dando la espalda, se giró para encararme. Haciéndome entender que la plática aún no terminaba – O tal vez no – dije sentándome de mala gana.

- El próximo sábado tienes una cita. Por favor, vístete presentable. Es la hija del director del Hospital Central de Nueva York. Hazme el favor de ser prudente, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿U-una c-cita? – dije titubeante.

- Por supuesto, Jasper pronto irás a la universidad. Sabes bien que en nuestra familia se acostumbra que los hombres estén comprometidos desde corta edad. Sólo obedece, ¿si?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me case con esa niña? – pregunté aterrado. Por Dios, sólo tengo 18 años.

- Son las tradiciones.

- No. No lo son. Yo no veo que Edward, Alice o incluso Rose o Emmett lo hagan.

- Cullen no debe de tardar en organizar citas de compromiso, es sumamente normal. La familia Brandon ya tiene en mente unos prospectos para Alice. Sabemos bien que Hale y McCarthy no se demorarán en anunciar que están comprometidos. ¿Por qué te rehúsas a seguir mis indicaciones? Son tradiciones familiares a los que estás ligado.

- Pues no – dije molesto – No estoy ligado.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó mi madre alzando la voz también.

- P-porque… - y se me prendió el foco – Porque ya tengo novia, madre.

- ¿Novia? ¿En serio?

- Si, tenemos poco, pero soy feliz con ella. ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente?

- Tranquilo, cariño – dijo ahora con voz dulce. A veces sus cambios de humor me hacían perder la cabeza – Si tal es el caso, mañana llévala a la casa, ¿si? Quiero conocerla.

…

- Y fue así como sucedió – finalicé con un suspiro. Bella y yo estábamos sentados en su habitación. Tuve que platicarle con detalle lo ocurrido porque eso de que quería que ella y yo fuéramos pareja la tomó por sorpresa. Creo que a cualquiera lo tomaría por sorpresa – Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

- Jasper… ¿Por qué no simplemente te negaste?

- No conoces a mi madre, Bella. Ella me obligaría ir. Es más, estoy seguro que me llevaría ella misma a la cita. ¿Te imaginas? Antes de graduarnos yo ya estaría casado - Ella soltó una risita, pero mi fobia al compromiso era algo con lo que yo no quería jugar - Sé que es mucho pedirte… Sería sólo mañana, lo prometo.

Bella me miró por varios minutos, después posó su mirada en sus manos y finalmente suspiró sonoramente.

- Está bien. Acepto. No estoy de acuerdo con que le mientas a tu mamá pero… Haré una excepción sólo por ti.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – le dije mientras la rodeaba en mis brazos. Ella volvió a reír y me abrazó también.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que no deberías hablar con la gente en absoluto. Sólo te metes en problemas_ – me recriminó mi subconsciente cuando Jasper abandonó mi habitación.

- Es una buena causa – me dije.

Por fin, tuve el tiempo de tomar un largo baño. Mi piel agradeció el contacto con el agua caliente. Después de vestir mi piyama y cepillar mi cabello, abrí de nuevo mi armario. Al fin de cuentas sí necesitaba un cambio de ropa apropiado para mi cita con Jasper al día siguiente.

Él me dijo que lo mejor sería si pasáramos toda la mañana juntos para después ir a visitar a su madre. Dijo que debíamos practicar todo el asunto de "novios" a la perfección para que la Directora Whitlock no sospechara nada.

Una vez más, mi ropa estaba desparramada en mi cama y no tenía ni una mínima idea de que usar.

No me quedó de otra más que consultarle a alguien mis dudas.

- _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bella!_ – chilló Reneé, mi madre, cuando le platiqué lo sucedido. Omití nombres, sólo le dije que tenía una cita con un chico de la escuela – _¡Charlie! Bella tiene una cita._

- ¡Mamá! – le reclamé avergonzada – No es la gran cosa. Además no por eso te llamaba, no tengo nada qué usar. ¿Qué se supone que se debe de vestir en estas ocasiones?

- _Tienes que ser tú en todo momento, Bells. No cambies ni pretendas ser algo que no eres, busca jeans, una bonita blusa e impresiónalo. Edward estará encantado. Ya lo decía yo. Edward y tú son hechos el uno para el otro._

- ¿Edward? – gemí – No. No, madre. No saldré con Edward.

- _¿Qué?_ – dijo demasiado fuerte.

- Mi cita no es con Edward. Él está en Chicago con su padre.

- _¿En verdad?_ – su voz ahora sonaba desilusionada.

- Si, de verdad. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Edward y yo sólo somos amigos. Los mejores, de hecho.

- _Supongo que si_ – replicó con tristeza – _En fin, recuerda usar perfume y ondula tu cabello. Luce hermoso ondulado. Usa zapatos cómodos y recuerda que el beso de despedida es en la boca._

- ¡MAMÁ! – grité sonrojada.

- _¡Reneé!_ – escuché mi papá al fondo.

¿Besar a Jasper? Sería casi incestuoso. NO. NO. NO.

- _Bueno, sólo digo_ – rió – _Cariño, debo irme, nuestro autobús se está moviendo._

- Con mucho cuidado, me saludan a la abuela Swan.

- _Suerte mañana. Te amo. Adiós._

**.**

**.**

Mi despertador no sonó la mañana siguiente. Jasper me dijo que pasaría a mi habitación a las 11am. Desperté con el tiempo suficiente para maquillarme y cambiarme, pero no para ondularme el cabello, como me lo había pedido mi madre.

Después de mucho buscar, y darme por vencida, opté por unos jeans que Alice me obligó a comprar meses atrás, una blusa blanca de botones al frente blanca y flats blancos también. No pude hacer mucho por mi cabello, lo trencé de una manera suelta y desordenada, dejando unos cabos sueltos para que luciera más fresco. Me encantó el resultado.

Finalmente, tomé mi chaqueta negra, regalo de Rosalie, y un bolso pequeño del mismo color que atravesaba mi pecho.

No me olvidé del perfume y justo cuando terminé de maquillarme, tocaron a la puerta.

Me miré al espejo antes de abrir sólo para descubrir que me gustaba mi aspecto y que al final de todo, estaba conforme con mi atuendo.

Jasper me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Portaba jeans, una camisa blanca, un saco de vestir negro y sus inseparables converse. Lucía muy apuesto.

- Estamos iguales – comentó él. Era verdad, los dos de mezclilla, chaquetas negras y camisas blancas.

- Ya estoy lista – le anuncié. Él me ofreció un ramo de margaritas.

- Para mi hermosa novia – rió.

- Vaya, eres todo un estuche de monerías. Y de verdad que sabes tratar a una dama, recuérdame de presentarte a una amiga – bromeé.

- Nada de amigas. Pretendo mantenerme soltero.

- De acuerdo – reí. Tomé las margaritas y poniéndoles un poco de agua las acomodé cerca de mi ventana.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó Jasper.

Asentí y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación nos dirigimos a la salida.

Jasper me platicó que su madre nos vería alrededor de las 4 de la tarde en su oficina de vuelta en el Internado, por lo que teníamos tiempo para ir a pasear en la ciudad por unas horas.

- Me alegra que decideras usar jeans – me comentó cuando llegamos al garaje del Internado, para después señalarme con su cabeza nuestro vehículo para el resto de la tarde.

Una motocicleta negra. Lo había visto montarla varias veces, pero jamás imaginé que yo, algún día, sería la persona que lo acompañara.

- ¿No tienes miedo o si? – me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el casco negro que tenía para el pasajero.

- ¿Miedo? Nunca – respondí segura.

La sensación de libertad que nos proporcionaba la motocicleta, ya en la carretera, era indescriptible. El aire húmedo y caliente rozaba mi cara. Tenía ganas de gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Jasper se dio cuenta de que lo disfrutaba y aceleró haciendo que me aferrara más a su cintura.

- Si me aprietas más me vas a lastimar – gritó Jasper.

- Es tu culpa – repliqué y le di un apretón para que él se echara a reír.

Llegamos a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. En definitiva consideraría que Jasper me enseñara a andar en motocicleta después. Era tan liberador.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Cuando estaba dispuesta a ir a pasear, Jasper me miró avergonzado.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin entender.

- ¿Te importa si te agarro de la mano? Quiero decir, eso hacen los novios, ¿no?

Asentí y con toda la naturalidad del mundo estrechamos nuestras manos.

No se sentía raro, ni incómodo. Jasper y yo éramos amigos desde hace tiempo por lo que no nos sentíamos inseguros. Debo admitir que las miradas que me lanzaban las chicas eran intimidantes. Mi amigo era muy guapo, eso era indudable y en vez de sentirme celosa o algo así, me sentí muy orgullosa. Raro. Lo sé.

Al recorrer el centro comercial, Jasper me comenzó a platicar sobre su infancia, de cómo conoció a Edward y los demás y de lo solitario que era cuando cursaba la primaria.

- Soy hijo único – me platicaba – Mi padre da clases en la NYU, mi madre se ocupaba mucho con los asuntos de EF, prácticamente estaba solo todos los días. Me gustaba explorar, tal vez por eso soy tan hiperactivo – bromeó – Aunque todo cambió cuando conocí a Edward y Emmett. Bueno, Edward siempre fue demasiado reservado, pero lo considero mi hermano, parte de mi familia, al igual que Rose y tú.

- ¿Y Alice? – pregunté extrañada.

- Ay, esa niña – rió – Es la persona más exasperante del universo.

- Hey, es mi mejor amiga – le recriminé.

- Lo sé, pero por favor, debes de admitir que… - como que planeaba agregar algo a su argumento pero se echó para atrás en el último momento - … sabes que la quiero mucho, como a ti y a Rose.

- Tengo una duda, ¿por qué no le pediste a alguna de ellas ser tu novia? Las conoces desde hace más tiempo que a mi.

- ¿Convencer a Emmett que me deje tratar a Rose como mi novia? No, gracias. No quiero morir joven – masculló burlón - Y sobre Alice… ella jamás lo entendería. Me diría que lo mejor sería ir a la cita con la chica esa. Fuiste mi último recurso y en verdad te agradezco que me estés ayudando con esto.

Me incliné y besé su mejilla.

Él siguió conversando y me hizo reír varias veces. Después de todo no fue tan mala idea aceptar su propuesta. Jasper y yo nos divertimos bastante.

Tiempo después entramos a una heladería, él insistió en pagar mi helado. No pude evitar refutar, si no dejaba que Alice o incluso Edward me pagara las cosas menos él.

- Eres mi novia, Bella. Eso es lo que se hace – argumentó.

No me quedó de otra más que aceptar y ya no objetar nada al respecto.

Nos sentamos en un cubículo y disfrutamos de nuestro helado. Él contaba las historias más divertidas y no me quedaba de otra más que carcajearme de una manera nada moderada. Las demás parejas nos miraban extrañados. Tal vez nuestro comportamiento no era el más apropiado.

- Creo que esto no parece una cita – repuse – Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil? ¿Qué están haciendo los demás que nosotros no estamos haciendo?

Él se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor. Frunció sus labios evitando reírse y me señaló con la cabeza una pareja que comía helado a unas mesas de la nuestra.

_- Osito, ¿quieres un poco de mi helado?_

_- Ay Osita, tú nunca te lo comes entero. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_- Puedes amarme y así _– rió la chica. Su risa era chillona e irritante.

_- Pero si yo te amo, osita. Con todo mi corazón… Que ahora te pertenece._

_- ¡Ay, Osito! Qué cosas tan lindas dices._

Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver y no dudamos en soltar una larga carcajada. No. Ni aunque nos pagaran actuaríamos de esa manera tan melosa y fastidiosa.

- ¿Quieres de mi helado, osita? – bromeó Jasper.

- ¡Cállate! Ugh! Hasta me dan escalofríos que me llames así.

Él siguió comiendo de su helado y dejamos en paz a la pareja de tortolitos que ahora se estaban devorando a besos.

Daban las dos de la tarde y ahora estábamos sentados en una banca en Central Park. Tenía años sin ir así que Jasper se ofreció a llevarme.

Compramos un par de hot-dogs y los comimos mientras continuamos conversando.

- No creo que en una cita normal se deba de comer tanto – dije dándole un mordisco a mi salchicha.

- Es el encanto Whitlock – me dijo Jasper – Ésta es una verdadera cita. Nada parecida a lo convencional.

Rato después, Jasper sacó su celular y lo colocó en autorretrato.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues… pensé que deberíamos tomar unas fotos. Ya sabes, para que mi madre nos crea.

Al principio quisimos parecer tiernos, posando para la cámara de forma romántica, pero al final hicimos toda una sesión haciendo caras divertidas. Por más que tratáramos esto no era una cita, era una salida entre amigos.

- Son más de las 3, creo que es tiempo de regresar y hablar con mi madre, ¿estás lista?

Pasé saliva nerviosa. ¿Y si este plan no funcionaba?

Me tomó de nuevo de la mano y andamos hasta su motocicleta. El viaje de regreso fue callado. Los dos estábamos ansiosos y aterrados al mismo tiempo.

…

Las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso jamás me parecieron más eternas que ahora. La madre de Jasper nos esperaba en su oficina.

Él me tomó de la mano y la elevó hasta sus labios para darles un suave beso. Mi mente me trajo imágenes de Edward. No había pensando en él hasta ese momento, ¿se molestará conmigo por haber salido con Jasper? No. Jamás, él sabe bien que sólo somos amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente Cullen no desaparecía de mi cabeza? Una sensación de vacío se alojó en mi estómago… Como culpabilidad. Raro. Lo sé.

- Pase – exclamó la Directora cuando tocamos a la puerta – Oh, Jasper. Qué bueno que ya llegaste.

La mujer delante de mi, madre de mi amigo, lucía como una ejecutiva de una empresa internacional. Vestía una falda de tubo gris, tacones negros y una blusa de seda blanca. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta. Daba la impresión de ser una mujer muy dura, tal vez Jasper no exageraba después de todo.

- Madre, ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia. Bella, ella es mi madre, Lucinda Whitlock.

- Mucho gusto – estreché su mano con la mía con educación. Ella me dio un apretón fuerte y me sonrió enseñándome sus dientes perfectos y blancos.

- Puedes llamarme Lucy, por favor, siéntense – ella se acomodó en el gran sillón de cuero negro frente a nosotros – Entonces, con que novios, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella antes, hijo?

No había notado que mis manos temblaban y sudaban frío. Jasper puso su mano izquierda sobre las mías y les dio un apretón cariñoso.

- Como te lo dije ayer, tenemos poco. Estamos conociéndonos, ¿verdad? – los dos me voltearon a ver esperando una respuesta. Quise decir algo pero no salió nada de mi boca por lo que me limité a asentir.

- Los esperaba más temprano – se quejó la directora.

- Lo lamento – replicó Jasper al instante – Paseamos juntos en la ciudad, se nos hizo un poco tarde.

Lucy Whitlock nos miró a los dos por unos minutos, en completo silencio. Colocó su dedo índice en la sien y el dedo pulgar en la barbilla.

- Por lo que veo, esto va en serio – masculló – Se ve que son muy unidos, hay una aura de confianza a su alrededor.

Suspiré y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Ella nos creyó. Apreté la mano de Jasper en señal de celebración. En verdad no teníamos idea de lo que venía a continuación:

- Bésense – nos pidió como si nada. Como si nos estuviera pidiendo leer algo en el pizarrón – No deben de tener ningún problema con esto, ¿verdad? Bésense – nos volvió a pedir.

Jasper y yo abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa.

Me giré a verlo y él me dedicó una mirada estupefacta. Dios, todo había salido bien hasta ahora. Por un segundo pensé que lo habíamos logrado.

Sabía bien que esto no era cualquier cosa, estaría besando a Jasper, mi amigo, un chico que consideraba casi mi hermano.

Pero ver su cara de preocupación me derritió el corazón. Yo había prometido ayudarlo y si un beso le salvaba la cabeza así lo haría.

Posicioné mi mano derecha en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi.

- Hazlo – articulé.

Él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Cerré los ojos esperando en cualquier momento sentir rozar nuestros labios pero no sucedió.

- No puedo – me susurró – Bella, debes de besar al hombre que ames. Lamento haber llevado esto demasiado lejos.

- Madre, te mentí – dijo él. Casi olvidaba que su madre estaba disfrutando el espectáculo – Bella no es mi novia. No tengo novia. Y, ¿te soy sincero? No tengo planeado tener una en un futuro. Quiero entrar a la universidad y ya. No quiero comprometerme, al menos, no ahora.

- Lo sé – respondió la directora – Jasper, soy tu madre. Te conozco a la perfección. Me sorprendió que me mintieras por eso llevé esto al límite. Tenía curiosidad de ver qué hacías.

Jadeé de la impresión. No sabía si enojarme o ponerme a llorar o reír. Toda la situación había sido ya bastante bizarra.

- Bella – me llamó Jasper - ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con mi madre?

- P-por supuesto – titubeé aún anonadada por lo ocurrido – C-con permiso.

Pude respirar tranquila al salir de ese lugar. Negué con la cabeza repasando la escena. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera besado a Jasper? Qué incómodo.

Bajé la escalera de dos en dos, dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, la puerta principal se abrió.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en extremo sorprendida. Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día - ¿Qué no d-deberías estar en Chicago?

Edward avanzó y se posicionó frente a mi. Tenía puestos sus lentes Ray-Ban (mis favoritos), usaba un traje negro a la medida, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado para atrás. Lucía increíblemente guapo.

- Recibí una llamada de Jacob – comentó ignorando mi pregunta - ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Jasper?

Al tratar de gemir, me ahogué con mi saliva y comencé a toser como loca.

- ¿C-como se enteró J-Jacob? – pregunté entrecortada.

Él se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – masculló.

Acto seguido me tomó de la cintura y me cargó como si fuese un bebé.

- ¡Bájame! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Reclamando mi premio – contestó y comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta.

- ¡¿Cuál maldito premio?! ¡Bájame!

- Quedamos que si te vencía en los exámenes pasarías el día entero conmigo. Y eso es exacto lo que harás ahora.

- Estás loco. ¡Bájame!

- Me temo que eso no va a pasar – me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y salimos del Internado. Ya afuera me bajó. Un auto negro nos esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta.

- Sube – me pidió.

- En verdad que tu locura no tiene límites… ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? Edward, no hay tiempo de salir a ningún lado son más de las 5 de la tarde. No tengo permiso de estar afuera durante la noche.

- Ahora sí – se limitó a decir. Cerró la puerta y le indicó al chofer que avanzáramos. Ni oportunidad de despedirme de Jasper tuve.

- ¿Cómo qué ahora sí? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

- Significa – se acercó demasiado a mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios – Que pasaras la noche en mi casa… conmigo… Eso significa.

* * *

**crematlv19: **_"Gracias. Desde un principio he tenido tu apoyo en mis fanfics. Te mando un abrazo enorme y gracias de nuevo por dedicarle unos minutos a la historia."_

**Kjmima: **_"Feliz año. E igual, a echarle ganas a este nuevo añito. Gracias por tu review. Un abrazo."_

**Ximenafan (Guest): **_"Espero hacer más POV en un futuro. Estoy siguiendo la línea central de la historia pero, como te has podido dar cuenta, a veces le agrego cosas a lo loco. Hay que darle siempre un toque divertido y distinto. Gracias por leer."_

**BFF CULLENISTA 100: **_"Te lo agradezco. Gracias por leer."_

**Andy (Guest): **_"LOLZ! Lo sé. A veces yo también estoy así de: "Bella, cierra la boca -.-" Gracias por leer. Un abrazo."_

**ichigoneeko: **_"En el próximo capítulo lo descubrirás. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Feliz 2013."_

**Nelita Cullen Hale: **_"La verdad es que a veces hasta me siento en deuda contigo. Haz estado al pendiente de mis historias desde que comencé. Muchas, muchas gracias. Te deseo lo mejor en este 2013. Un abrazo y las mejores vibras."_

**cullen n masen: **_"Espero que el próximo capítulo se preste para ser un Edward's POV. Gracias por dedicarme un ratito de tu tiempo."_

**...**

**A partir de ahora, estaré respondiendo reviews, quejas y comentarios en la parte final de los capítulos. (Just so you know) **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe"**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Después de dos largas juntas entre el personal de las empresas _"Masen"_ y "_Welch & Cía."_, por fin me pude retirar a la habitación del hotel en el que estaba hospedado.

El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, las punzadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes. No era de extrañarse, había pasado todo el día pegado en la pantalla de la computadora, checando que las cifras que dictaba el encargado de finanzas concordara con nuestra información. Dejando de lado, también, que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Desaté la corbata roja de mi cuello y la aventé a la cama en cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta.

Coloqué los dedos índice y cordial en mis sienes para proporcionarme un suave masaje, esperando que el dolor disminuyera.

Me recosté en el sofá, sin dejar de mover los dedos en contra de las agujas del reloj. De repente, oí dos golpes rápidos en la puerta y mi padre apareció en la habitación.

- La junta fue exitosa. Gracias por acompañarme – dijo él en tono cordial.

Ya no me extrañaba el tono tan neutral que usaba Carlisle conmigo. Nuestra relación en los últimos meses, era estrictamente profesional.

- Me dijiste que terminando este compromiso me podría regresar a Nueva York, ¿Recuerdas?

- Edward – refutó fastidiado - el presidente y su familia nos invitaron a cenar mañana por la noche. No podemos faltar a ese compromiso. Además – continuó - su hija se mostró muy interesada en ti durante la junta. ¿No crees que sería bueno que entablaras una relación amistosa con ella?

- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? – respondí molesto – La única razón por la que te acompañé fue para que no me estuvieras reclamando luego que no me interesa la compañía. Cumplí con nuestro acuerdo, mañana a primera hora regreso a casa, ¿oíste?

Mi padre no dijo nada y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Las punzadas continuaban. Saqué algo de ropa de la maleta que me preparó Kate y tomé una ducha de agua fría, esperando que calmara el dolor de cabeza.

No lo disminuyó, pero me sentí mucho mejor. Abrí el gran ventanal de la habitación y me quedé allí, observando las decenas de rascacielos que adornaban el paisaje nocturno de Chicago.

- _Te extraño…_ - susurré.

Otros dos toques irrumpieron el silencio en el cuarto, sólo que ésta vez fue Irina quien apareció.

- Te traje algo de cenar – murmuró – No has comido nada en todo el día. No quiero que te vayas a desmayar.

La encaré y noté que ya había cambiado su traje gris usual por jeans y una sudadera.

- Gracias – respondí.

- Tu boleto para Nueva York ya está reservado, tu padre me pidió que lo hiciera - Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos - Él no es malo, Edward. Sabes bien que no ha podido manejar a la perfección lo que ocurrió con tu madre. Por favor, no seas duro con él. Necesita de ti y de Anthony más que nunca.

Regresé mi mirada al ventanal, dando por terminada la conversación.

- De acuerdo – suspiró ella – Tu vuelo sale a las 2 de la tarde. Paso a recogerte para llevarte al aeropuerto... Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches… y gracias – murmuré. Ella soltó una risita y salió de la habitación.

Tomé el sándwich de la bandeja que Irina depositó en la mesa para devorarlo en un par de bocados.

Encendí el televisor y zigzagueé entre todos los canales por inercia, ni siquiera alcanzaba a notar qué programa se estaba transmitiendo.

Sin embargo, una escena familiar apareció en la pantalla haciéndome detener: Un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio, corre detrás de una mujer pelirroja y delgada. Ella sostiene con fuerza un paraguas, el cielo prácticamente se está cayendo en la escena. Un par de taxis pasan con fuerza mojando a los actores; ellos no parecen notarlo. Están concentrados… Se miran fijamente antes de hablar:

_- "No puedo seguir con esto. No quiero seguir sufriendo"_ – solloza la protagonista.

_- "¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te amo, Lucía. Te amo"_ – replica él.

_- "¿A dónde iremos? Dímelo. ¿A dónde es que quieres ir?" _– dice frenética.

_- "Contigo… A adonde fuera… Incluso hasta al mismo infierno, porque yo te amo."_ – responde el hombre y se funden en un beso apasionado, dándole entrada a lo créditos finales.

Recuerdo haber visto esta película con mi madre, un día que ella me pidió ayuda con uno de sus bocetos.

Tenía alrededor de 10 años. Contemplé la escena y le pregunté cómo era posible que un hombre accediera a ir al infierno con tal de no alejarse de otra persona, en ese tiempo aquello me parecía tan absurdo.

Mi madre me sonrió, alborotó mi cabello y respondió: _"Cuando te enamores lo entenderás, cariño"._

El repique del celular, me sacó de mi trance. El número no me fue familiar, pero aún así no dudé en responder.

- ¿Diga?

- _¡Edward!_ – saludó una voz ronca.

- ¿Jacob? – exclamé sorprendido - ¿Qué quieres?

- _Mi pobre, pobre Edward. Todavía no cumple la mayoría de edad y ya lo tienen trabajando como esclavo en la compañía de la familia. _

- Qué simpático – repuse con sarcasmo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- _¿Sabes? Creo que no es muy buena idea que gastes todo tu tiempo en el trabajo. A veces, por cuidar unas cosas puedes llegar a descuidar otras._

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Jacob. Ve al grano – gruñí.

- _Lo digo porque… Mañana, nuestra dulce Bella, tiene una cita._

Gemí y sentí que mi cuerpo entero se prendía en llamas. Finalicé la llamada. El dolor de cabeza, junto con las punzadas, se volvieron aún más fuertes. No dudaba que en cualquier momento la cabeza me pudiese explotar.

Volví a tomar el celular, marqué el número de Irina y esperé a que contestara.

- _¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?_ – dijo somnolienta.

- Necesito irme a Nueva York ahora mismo – exigí furioso.

**…**

**Bella's POV**

Bajé la escalera de dos en dos, dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, la puerta principal se abrió.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en extremo sorprendida. Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día - ¿Qué no d-deberías estar en Chicago?

Edward avanzó y se posicionó frente a mi. Tenía puestos sus lentes Ray-Ban (mis favoritos), usaba un traje negro a la medida, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado para atrás. Lucía increíblemente guapo.

- Recibí una llamada de Jacob – comentó ignorando mi pregunta - ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Jasper?

Al tratar de gemir, me ahogué con mi saliva y comencé a toser como loca.

- ¿C-como se enteró J-Jacob? – pregunté entrecortada.

Él se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – masculló.

Acto seguido me tomó de la cintura y me cargó como si fuese un bebé.

- ¡Bájame! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Reclamando mi premio – contestó y comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta.

- ¡¿Cuál maldito premio?! ¡Bájame!

- Quedamos que si te vencía en los exámenes pasarías el día entero conmigo. Y eso es exacto lo que harás ahora.

- Estás loco. ¡Bájame!

- Me temo que eso no va a pasar – me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y salimos del Internado. Ya afuera me bajó. Un auto negro nos esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta.

- Sube – me pidió.

- En verdad que tu locura no tiene límites… ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? Edward, no hay tiempo de salir a ningún lado son más de las 5 de la tarde. No tengo permiso de estar afuera durante la noche.

- Ahora sí – se limitó a decir. Cerró la puerta y le indicó al chofer que avanzáramos. Ni oportunidad de despedirme de Jasper tuve.

- ¿Cómo qué ahora sí? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

- Significa – se acercó demasiado a mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios – Que pasaras la noche en casa… conmigo… Eso significa.

**…**

- No quiero ir contigo – repuse.

- No tienes otra opción – contestó con tono molesto.

Me aparté de él, recargándome por completo en la puerta. Coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y posé la mirada en el exterior del coche, evitando conversar con Edward. Cuando él se molestaba lo mejor era no acercársele; ya tenía yo experiencia al respecto.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno decía nada. Lo miré de reojo y noté su perfil distinto. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración era chistosa y su pecho jalaba mucho aire.

Él notó que lo miré y se cruzó de piernas.

- ¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos de mi? – exigió saber.

- P-porque estás enojado – dije con timidez.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y luego bajó su mirada, dejando que el cabello cobrizo lo cubriera.

- No estoy enojado – susurró.

Suspiré y fijé toda mi atención a las manos de Edward, que estaban cerradas en puños.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a tu casa? Tal vez podemos ir a otro lado – dije. Él me miró y me animé a preguntar - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sus ojos esmeralda lucían cansados, ojeras oscuras aparecieron en su rostro.

_- La mujer preguntó: "¿A dónde iremos? Dímelo. ¿A dónde es que quieres ir?"_ – susurró Edward. Parecía como si estuviese delirando. Su voz no era muy clara. Desató su cinturón de seguridad y se acercó hacia mi – _El hombre contestó: "Contigo… A adonde fuera… Incluso hasta al mismo infierno… porque yo t-te…"._

Sentí que mi corazón se paralizó al ver a Edward desvanecerse en mis piernas. Su rostro palideció y sus ojos esmeralda perdieron color.

- ¡¿Edward?! – grité espantada. Toqué su frente y estaba hirviendo. Lo agité varias veces, tratando de que recobrara el sentido - ¡Edward! ¡Despierta, Edward! Por favor, ¡Edward! – sollocé.

**…**

El doctor de la familia acababa de salir de la habitación de Edward. Anthony y yo estábamos en la sala de su casa, esperando por noticias. Al ver al hombre de bata blanca, corrimos hacia él.

- ¿Mi hermano está bien, Garrett? – preguntó Anthony ansioso.

- Necesita descansar. No te preocupes, todo está bien – le contestó al pequeño para luego dirigirse a mi– Asegúrese que se tome el medicamento, que dejé en la mesita, cada 12 horas. Permitan que guarde reposo por un par de días. Ese chico está exhausto – explicó – En todo caso, si necesitan algo o tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en llamarme.

- Gracias, Garrett – dijo aliviado Anthony.

- ¿Usted es Isabella? – me preguntó el doctor con curiosidad.

- Sí – respondí - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- Edward ha estado preguntando por usted entre sueños – comentó guiñándome el ojo – Sé que él estará en buenas manos. Cuídelo bien.

Asentí y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Anthony acompañó al doctor a la puerta, aproveché el momento para entrar a la habitación de Edward.

Y allí estaba él, arropado con un cobertor y sábanas blancas. Su respiración era irregular y su piel jamás había estado tan pálida.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, para verlo a la perfección y con extremo cuidado.

Aparté el cabello cobrizo de su frente. Lucía muy dulce y apuesto dormido.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿me oyes? – susurré en sollozos – No quiero perderte – Entrelacé sus dedos tibios con los míos y besé el dorso de su mano, como él solía hacerlo conmigo – No quiero perderte – repetí.

Esperaba que él se despertara e hiciera algún tipo de comentario que me hiciese reír, pero nada sucedió. Jamás había visto a Edward así de vulnerable. Quise reprimir el nudo que se formó en mi garganta sin mucho éxito. Un par de lágrimas rodearon mis mejillas.

- Edward estará bien, ¿verdad? – irrumpió Anthony. Me paré del suelo, dándole la espalda con rapidez para evitar que me viera llorar. No quería agobiarlo.

- Sólo necesita descansar – le dije - Ya sabes lo terco que es tu hermano. Cree que es un robot – Me senté en el sofá marrón de la habitación y el pequeño hizo lo mismo.

- Siempre está trabajando, nunca se toma un descanso. Y si no está trabajando está estudiando, o haciendo tareas. Supongo que lo has notado – me dijo – A veces he tratado que salga a divertirse. No sé, que vayamos juntos al cine o a comer un helado, pero mi padre llega siempre con algún tipo de emergencia de la oficina – Anthony hablaba pausado, su voz comenzaba a cortarse. Estaba llorando – Es la primera vez que colapsa de esta manera.

- _Bella, tonta_ – me regañé mentalmente – _La cita que apostaron tal vez era su forma de decirte que necesitaba un poco de diversión, de relajarse. Pero, como siempre, te pusiste histérica e hiciste todo un escándalo al respecto._

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo a cuidarlo? – preguntó Anthony sacándome de mi reprendida mental – Tengo miedo que algo pase y no tenga un adulto que me ayude.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dije extrañada – Esme o Carlisle no tardarán en llegar.

- Mi padre se quedará en Boston por otro par de días. Kate e Irina llegarán hasta mañana. Te prometo que yo no te daré problemas pero, por favor, ayúdame con mi hermano.

- ¿Qué hay de Esme? – me animé a preguntar.

- Bella… - dijo él rodando los ojos – ¿Cómo crees que mi madre vendrá?

- Pues vive aquí…. ¿cuál es el problema? – respondí sin entender.

Anthony abrió muchos los ojos.

- ¿E-Edward no te lo ha d-dicho? – titubeó anonadado.

- ¿Decirme qué? – dije exasperada.

- Bella… Mis papás se divorciaron hace casi 8 meses. Mi madre vive con su nuevo novio en Kansas – anunció - ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?

Gemí a causa de la noticia. Ahora todo tenía sentido: cómo Edward estuvo evitando el tema, cómo los días que venía a su casa no encontraba a Esme por ningún lado. ¡Maldito, Edward!

- Él jamás lo mencionó – me excusé molesta.

¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme el divorcio de sus padres? ¿Qué no éramos amigos? Todo ese sentimiento de tristeza que me albergaba minutos atrás, desapareció. Estaba en verdad furiosa.

- Oh – dijo el pequeño – Supongo que fue por una buena razón – Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras yo seguía pensando mil y un veces el sermón que le aventaría a Edward una vez despertara – Iré a decirle a la cocinera que prepare algo de cenar.

No le respondí nada. Anthony salió apenado de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Me crucé de brazos y seguí refunfuñando entre dientes.

De seguro, Alice, Rose y los demás, incluso mis padres también lo sabían y ninguno se dignó a contarme. ¿Mejores amigos? ¡Ha! Edward me va a escuchar. No sabe lo que le espera.

Pasaron los minutos y ni Anthony regresaba con la comida ni Edward despertaba del sueño profundo en el que se encontraba.

Comencé a curiosear entre sus cosas. No era este mi plan en un principio; al inicio buscaría un libro para entretenerme pero, jamás había estado antes en su habitación así que me ganó mi lado curioso.

- _La curiosidad mató al gato_ – replicó mi subconsciente haciéndome una mueca.

Decidí ignorar la advertencia y a los pocos segundos ya estaba abriendo una pequeña cómoda blanca junto a su armario: Papeles firmados por él, estados financieros, contratos, pagarés… Parecía más el archivero de un contador que la mesa nocturna de un chico.

Justo cuando pensé en darme por vencida al no encontrar nada divertido, un portarretratos dorado salió a relucir. Le di la vuelta y ahogué un sollozo al ver el rostro de Esme y Edward sonrientes.

Yo estuve presente el día en que tomaron la fotografía:

Era el cumpleaños número 11 de Edward. Mis padres asistieron gustosos al picnic que organizó Esme en honor a su hijo mayor.

Fui la única niña invitada al festejo. Incluso, ahora que lo pienso, sí Alice y Jacob fueron amigos de Edward a tan corta edad, ¿por qué no los vi antes?

En fin, ese día después de la fiesta, los Cullen nos invitaron a la mansión para que Edward nos deleitara con un concierto privado de piano. En ese entonces, aún le tenía mucho rencor a él por haberme dejado en ridículo frente a mi padre. Al terminar una pieza alegre, Esme abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y lo llenó de besos, exigiéndole a Carlisle que fotografiara el momento.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué Edward no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me ocultaría el divorcio de sus padres?

- ¿Bella? – dijo una voz débil al otro lado de la habitación.

Corrí a su lado deprisa, dejando el portarretratos donde lo encontré.

- Hola – susurré – Te desmayaste… El chofer nos trajo a tu casa y el Dr. Garrett vino a revisarte.

Él quiso levantarse de la cama pero se lo impedí de inmediato.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿O acaso no me escuchaste? – lo reprendí – Te desmayaste, Edward. El doctor dijo que fue porque estás exhausto.

Sus ojos verdes aún no recuperaban su color brillante del todo. Su frente estaba llena de sudor al igual que su cuello.

- Tengo frío – repuso entrecortado.

Alcé un poco las sábanas para arroparlo, sin embargo me di cuenta que seguía usando el traje negro costoso con el que me recogió en el Internado y, además, que éste estaba empapado de sudor.

- Tengo que cambiarte de ropa. ¿Me escuchas? – mascullé con ternura. Edward asintió - ¿Dónde está tu piyama?

- E-En el armario n-negro – jadeó, como si le faltara aire.

Me paré y caminé directo a donde me indicó. Abrí las puertas y escogí un pants gris y una camiseta de cuello v blanca. Supuse que esto lo haría sentir más cómodo.

- Edward – lo llamé a susurros – Voy a quitarte la ropa, ¿si? Para que no quieras pasarte de listo, ¿me oyes?

Él seguía con los ojos cerrados pero me regaló una sonrisa.

Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros alzándolo lo suficiente para quitarle la camisa. Me impedí mirar sus abdominales marcadas y lo cubrí de inmediato con la camiseta fresca. Eso fue fácil. Lo difícil sería reemplazar los pantalones.

La respiración de Edward se volvió lenta, agradecí que se hubiese quedado dormido. Desabroché el cinturón de cuero y le quité los pantalones con rapidez para reemplazarlos con los pants.

Minutos después llegó Anthony con una bandeja que albergaba un gran tazón de caldo de pollo, agua natural y pan tostado.

- ¿L-Lo cambiaste de r-ropa? – preguntó incrédulo. Me limité a contestar afirmativamente. Él alzó la ceja y me miró con cara graciosa – Isabella Swan… No se te ocurrió violar a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

No entiendo por qué, pero mis mejillas se sonrojaron por sus acusaciones.

- ¡Anthony! Por supuesto que no. Somos amigos.

El niño soltó una risita y tras asegurarse que Edward no necesitaba otra cosa abandonó la habitación, no sin antes decirme que, por ordenes de Carlisle, él pasaría la noche en el Internado.

Le prometí que cuidaría bien de su hermano hasta que Irina y Kate llegaran a reemplazarme el día siguiente. Me dio las gracias y nos dejó solos.

Tuve que despertar a Edward al poco tiempo. Lo obligué a terminarse su comida y a que se tomara su medicamento sin refutar. Él lucía bastante sorprendido porque aún me encontrara allí con él. ¿A dónde más iría?

Su aspecto lucía mucho mejor que horas antes, por lo que no dudé en preguntar.

- Edward… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres se divorciaron?

Detuvo su cuchara al momento de escucharme. Lo agarré desprevenido.

- Porque no tenía caso que lo supieras – contestó como si nada.

Su respuesta me dejó helada y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

- ¿Acaso tan poco te importo? – pregunté con voz cortada. Él alzó su vista con rapidez para encararme. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos – Siempre pensé que el cariño que nos teníamos era recíproco… Pero ahora veo que no es así.

Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó de comer.

Retiré con cuidado la bandeja de sus piernas y, evitando que él me viera llorar, salí al balcón de su habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de mi.

¡Dios! Tal vez no tenía el mínimo derecho al llorar por la indiferencia de Edward en estos temas. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, ha sido cuando me he dado cuenta de lo poco que sé de él. Aquél que consideraba mi mejor amigo…

Recargué mis codos en el balcón y oculté mi rostro con las manos, echándome a llorar tendido.

- Perdóname – masculló Edward desde la puerta.

Me giré para verlo enseguida. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Me posicioné a su lado para evitar que él se cayera en cualquier momento.

Agaché la cabeza para que no viera mis lágrimas pero fue en vano, me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a encararlo. Sus ojos tristes miraron los míos.

- Perdóname – repitió.

Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello y lo abracé, él posó sus manos en mi cintura. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos. Jamás me había sentido tan cómoda y protegida. Se sentía… maravillosamente perfecto, como si pudiera estar así toda la vida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunté en susurros y sin abandonar mi posición entre sus brazos.

- Porque… Porque me duele hablar de eso… Estar contigo, estar en el Internado… Me hacen distraerme de lo sucedido. Sabía que si te lo contaba me obligarías a hablar de ello.

Lo apreté más contra mi y él hizo lo mismo.

**…**

Tuve que jalar deprisa a Edward dentro de la habitación cuando casi se desvanece una segunda vez. La temperatura no le bajaba. Un par de mucamas me trajeron trapos de agua fría para que la colocara en su frente, sin embargo, nada funcionaba.

Quise convencerlo de que tomara una ducha de agua fría, pero él se negó.

- Trata de dormir, ¿quieres? – le pedí.

- No quiero – refutó.

- Eres demasiado testarudo – lo regañé – Necesitas descansar. Así te sentirás mejor – él guardó silencio – Te dejaré solo para que concilies el sueño más rápido.

- ¡No! – bramó con pánico – No puedes dejarme solo. Te gané en la apuesta. Estás obligada a estar conmigo todo el día.

Su reacción me extrañó, así que aún un poco confundida, le dediqué una sonrisa.

- No me iré – le dije – Pero tienes que dormir.

- No – contestó de nuevo – Si me duermo… Caerá la noche… Y tendrás que irte.

Una ola de furia se alojó en mi ser.

- ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te dormirás para poder estar conmigo? – grité – Tú eres el que siempre me está diciendo: "No seas imprudente" "Hazlo con moderación". Ahora soy yo la que te estoy diciendo esto así que ¡Duérmete! Necesitas dormir, al menos, unas 12 horas seguidas para que logres recuperarte por completo. ¡Así que hazlo! Y hasta que te quedes dormido, ¡yo no me iré de…!

Iba a continuar con mi sermón cuando noté que la respiración de Edward se volvió lenta y profunda. ¡Se había quedado dormido!

- Me haces enojar por nada – susurré aún un poco molesta – Estaré aquí contigo… No te preocupes.

**…**

**Edward's POV**

Lo único que aparecía en mis sueños era la imagen de Bella y yo abrazados en el balcón de mi habitación.

Sentí que podría estar abrazado a ella para siempre. Me sentía… completo.

Su rostro sonrojado por haber derramado lágrimas me torturaba, también. Odiaba ver a Bella llorar, me partía el corazón y más aún al saber que la razón de sus sollozos había sido yo.

"_Contigo… A donde fuera… Incluso hasta al mismo infierno, porque yo te amo…_" - fue el final de mis pensamientos.

Arrugué los ojos antes de abrirlos. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Visualicé mi alarma a la distancia, marcaba las 3:46 de la mañana. Llevé mi mirada hacia el sillón marrón donde estaba sentada Bella, pero no había nadie.

No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado. Por quedarme dormido, había perdido el poco tiempo que tenía con ella.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca me marchaban bien con Bella? Y justo hoy era mi oportunidad y todo… Todo se fue a la basura.

Me senté con cuidado en la cama, sentí un ligero mareo por levantarme tan rápido. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo. Estiré los brazos para liberarme de los nudos que se formaron al estar horas en la misma posición.

Estaba a punto de pararme, cuando un pequeño bulto llamó mi atención. Era un ovillo envuelto en sábanas justo a la mitad de mi habitación.

Caminé hacia él y mis ojos se abrieron al llevarme la sorpresa de que era Bella, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

Usaba sus manos como almohada y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una de las sábanas blancas de mi armario. Llevaba puesta, también, una de mis camisas blancas idéntica a la que yo llevaba puesta.

- _No dejas de sorprenderme_ – susurré con una sonrisa.

A pesar de estar durmiendo prácticamente en el suelo, Bella lucía cómoda e incluso parecía como si estuviese soñando pues sonrió y suspiró.

- Para bien o para mal… - pensé en voz alta – … eres lo único que me hace feliz.

Bella se removió de su lugar y abrió lentamente los ojos. Al verme despierto y de pie, se paró rápidamente de su lugar, enredándose de una forma encantadora con la sábana.

- Ya despertaste – dijo aliviada - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Aún tienes temperatura?

- ¿Cuál de todas esas preguntas quieres que te responda primero? – pregunté.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin regresaste a la normalidad – me sonrió.

- Pensé que te habías ido a casa.

- Te dije que no lo haría. Además, tendría que haber regresado al Internado; y de quedarme aquí contigo a regresar sola a ese lugar, preferí quedarme contigo – respondió alzando la ceja.

- Bueno, al menos te sirvió de algo la apuesta – gruñí – Te saqué de la escuela.

Ella soltó una risita y la miré extrañado.

- Estaba bromeando – me dijo – Para serte sincera, jamás había estado tan preocupada. Tú estabas muy enfermo y no parecías mejorar. Me asusté mucho.

Procuré no inmutarme por sus comentarios. Opté por parecer serio tras sus confesiones.

- Lo que te pasó fue por estar siempre tan estresado y atareado… Así que… - comenzó a jugar nerviosa con un mecho de cabello castaño sin verme a la cara - … Está bien si no quieres pero… Quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo domingo?

Por un momento consideré pellizcarme, o tocarme la frente para saber si no era una jugarreta de mi cabeza lo que acababa de oír. Abrí mucho los ojos y Bella me miró apenada.

- … Te ayudará a relajarte… Aunque si tu no quieres… Lo entiendo totalmente…

- ¿A dónde? – pregunté evitando que se diera cuenta de lo ansioso que me sentía.

En definitiva no se esperaba la pregunta pues posicionó la mano en su barbilla y guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando qué contestarme. No había notado que aún llevaba puesta mi camiseta blanca, que cubría muy ligeramente sus muslos, dejando expuestas sus largas piernas blancas.

Me fascinó verla tan concentrada en su respuesta, aunque estaba casi seguro que me contestaría:

- _Donde sea está bien. Mientras nos divirtamos, todo estará bien._

Típico de Bella.

Sin embargo, ella me dedicó una sonrisa y me respondió:

- Donde sea está bien… Siempre que estoy contigo me divierto mucho, Edward.

Esta vez no fui capaz de evitar gemir. Abrí mucho los ojos por lo que acababa de exclamar. Ladeé la mirada para que no notara mi sorpresa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó con preocupación.

- N-No pasa nada – dije.

- Además, con esta salida pretendo reponer mis errores contigo.

- ¿Errores? – exclamé extrañado.

- Si… Ya sabes – sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse – Por el beso del otro día… ¿recuerdas? Quiero decir, debe ser terrible ser besado por una chica que ni siquiera te gusta.

- Entonces reponer errores, ¿eh? – gruñí.

Tonta, Bella. ¿Acaso yo no era obvio sobre mis sentimientos por ella? ¿O ella era demasiado despistada e ingenua?

Al parecer, lo segundo.

- _En verdad que personas como tú…_ - pensé - Ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir enojado, feliz, triste, ansioso y sorprendido en cuestión de minutos - ¡Tonta, Bella! – me repetí y no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? – dijo Bella con desconfianza.

- Por nada – respondí con una risita.

- Oye, entonces, ¿no hay ningún lugar en específico al que quieras ir el domingo? Por mi no hay problema.

- Contigo… A donde fuera – respondí.

Ella se sorprendió con mi respuesta y pasó las manos por su cabello nerviosa.

- Bella… - dije llamando su atención, armado de valor.

Y sin más, me acerqué a ella para besarla. Al entrelazar nuestros labios, sentí su cálido aliento hacerse paso por el mío. Me sentía en la misma gloria, tenía más de 5 años deseando saborear sus labios y ahora mismo estaba sucediendo. Bella no se movió, de seguro estaba paralizada por mi gesto.

El beso duró pocos segundos, pero para mi se sintió una eternidad.

Al separarme de ella, Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y seguía sin moverse. Me crucé de brazos y solté una risita por su expresión.

- Bien. Ya no tiene caso que pagues tus errores respecto al beso. Ya me lo cobré – mascullé sonriendo.

Noté que sus manos se convirtieron en puños y comenzaron a temblar.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – me gritó para luego encerrarse en mi baño.

- ¡Ya pagaste tus errores, Isabella, y esa camiseta te queda muy bien, por cierto! – le grité también ahogando una carcajada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un cerdo! – me dijo furiosa desde el interior.

Posé los dedos en mis labios, aún seguía tibios. Me abrí paso hasta el balcón, donde ella y yo habíamos estado abrazados por la tarde.

- _Contigo iría a donde fuera, Bella… Incluso hasta al mismo infierno, porque te amo_ – susurré.

* * *

**...**

**Kjmima: **_"Puedo asegurarte que todos los personajes terminarán con sus respectivas parejas, aún falta un poco para ver a Alice con Jasper. No comas ansias y gracias por leer. Un abrazo"_

**valelunitaandedward: **_"Te agradezco los comentarios y perdón por tardar tanto en subir. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo enorme"__  
_

**Twilight all my love 4 ever: **_"Lo sé. Bella es super imprudente y todavía faltan más imprudencias. No puedo esperar a que leas lo que viene. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia. Saludos"__  
_

**crematlv19: **_"Te lo agradezco. Un abrazo"__  
_

__**cullen n masen: **_"Gracias! y gracias a ti por leer. Un abrazo"_

**ichigoneeko: **_"Al parecer bastante celoso. LOLZ! Gracias por leer."__  
_

**GUEST: **_"Wow! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Espero y me dejes el link de dónde contactarte, me encantaría ayudarte con tu historia. Un abrazo"__  
_

** .HPTFMA:** _"¿Recibiste mi PM? Un abrazo y gracias por leer"__  
_

**GUEST #2: **_"Como te habrás dado cuenta, no tengo un horario establecido de cuándo subo. Trato de subir lo más antes posible pero a veces por tareas me es imposible. Gracias por leer."__  
_

**Nelita Cullen Hale: **_"Gracias por leer. Un abrazo enorme."__  
_

**Elyy Pocoyoo: **_"A mi también. LOLZ! Gracias por leer"__  
_

**Lilly Black Masen: **_"LOLZ! Gracias por leer"__  
_

_**Tany Cullen:** __"Tany! Gracias por leer, siempre espero con ansias tus comentarios. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto"_

**ximenafan: **"Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te guste y qué bueno que ahora sí te caiga bien Bella. Gracias por leer y espero que tu review"_  
_

**Jeimy Alexandra: **_"Lo sé. Lo sé. Ahora sí me pasé. Tardé muchísimo en subir, prometo que no se repetirá. Gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de esta historia"_

__**...**

**Nos leemos MUY pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a actualizar: _"Find Me"_**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

El sueño se desarrollaba igual que las últimas noches:

_Me veía a mí misma, tenía como 10 años. Mi cabello negro tocaba con suavidad mi cintura, mi madre solía cepillármelo cada noche antes de dormir. _

_La Alice de mi sueño, se encontraba en el jardín de nuestra antigua casa con aquel amplio jardín donde jugaba todas las tardes. _

_Noté que había alguien detrás de ella que la observaba sigiloso, pero yo no volteaba para encararlo. _

_De repente, aparecía Victoria… Dios. Su carita de piel blanca y sus rizos rojizos parecían nunca moverse de su lugar, tal y como lo recordaba. Quería acercarme y estrecharla en mis brazos, sin embargo a cada paso que yo daba, ella retrocedía._

_- ¿N-No quieres jugar? – le preguntó la pequeña Alice asustada._

_La niña simplemente negó con la cabeza y huyó._

Abrí los ojos con pesadez.

Últimamente no podía descansar por completo en las noches. Los malditos sueños… los malditos recuerdos de lo sucedido inundaban mi cabeza desde hace un par de semanas.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia un lado y me encontré a mi prima durmiendo plácidamente. Había decidido visitarla este fin de semana para platicar con ella. Mis tíos me comentaron que, tras su separación con su novio, había caído en depresión. Afortunadamente, logré hacerla recapacitar y me prometió que saldría adelante.

Después de desayunar los deliciosos panqueques que nos preparó mi tía, el chofer de mi papá pasó por mí para llevarme de vuelta a Nueva York.

Mi plan era regresar de inmediato a EF. Me moría de ganas de ver a Bella, Rose y los demás. Con eso de que vivimos juntos, me sentía rara al no verlos por un par de días. Sin embargo el chofer tenía instrucciones de llevarme directo a casa para saludar a mis padres antes de que ellos se fueran de viaje.

No refuté, después de todo, eso significaría que no tendría oportunidad de verlos por unos meses. Les encantaba tener lunas de miel improvisadas.

Conversé con ellos acerca de la situación de mi prima y de cómo me iba en la escuela. Mi papá no dudó en preguntarme sí tenía algún pretendiente en el Internado a lo que negué con rapidez. En verdad esperaba que esto no significara que ellos meterían las manos en el asunto y quisieran presentarme a alguno de los hijos de sus amigos. Mi mamá sonreía divertida ante la situación.

Después de un rato, subí a mi habitación para llevarme un poco de ropa al Internado. Dos toques tímidos resonaron en la puerta. Apareció una de las mucamas de la mansión para darme un paquete forrado de tela negra y un gran moño rojo.

- ¿Un paquete? ¿Quién lo envió? – pregunté extrañada.

- El mensajero dijo que es departe de la Directora Whitlock, Srita. Alice – contestó ella igualmente extrañada.

- Oh. Bueno. Gracias – mascullé al tomar la caja entre mis manos – Por cierto, ¿haz visto mi vestido verde? No lo encuentro.

- Permítame ir a preguntarle a las otras mucamas – me dijo con una sonrisa.

En cuanto me dejó sola, abrí impaciente la caja. ¿Qué tendría que enviarme la madre de Jasper?

Jadeé al ver el interior. Era un uniforme marrón, como el que usaban los demás alumnos en el Internado.

- ¿Q-Qué significa esto? – gemí asustada.

¿Acaso me acababan de correr de C1? No. No. No. Sacudí la caja buscando algún tipo de nota. Apareció una hoja elegante con caligrafía perfecta:

_Queridos alumnos de C1: _

_Debido a sus lamentables comportamientos, me he tomado la libertad de darles un escarmiento. Es por esto, que durante tres días, los seis alumnos asistirán a la escuela pública del centro de Nueva York, esperando que esta experiencia se vea reflejada en sus actitudes de vuelta en EF. Buena suerte y… Diviértanse._

– _Lucinda Whitlock_

_Directora del Instituto "Education First"_

- Es mi caja de pandora – dije furiosa - ¡Esta es mi maldita caja de pandora!

**…**

El lunes muy temprano, el rumor se esparció como pólvora por los pasillos de la escuela pública sobre la presencia que tendrían los alumnos de "EF" en su escuela.

La mayoría del alumnado estaba ansioso y emocionado por sus visitantes, pues, para ellos, era como si fueran a compartir clases con celebridades.

- ¡Oh Por Dios! "EF" es carísimo. ¿Qué tendrían que hacer ellos aquí? Bueno, no importa. Con que se sienten a mi lado me doy por servida – mascullaban emocionadas las alumnas.

La escuela entera se paralizó cuando dos limosinas aparcaron en la entrada.

Del primer auto negro, descendió una joven de cabello largo y castaño, acompañada del hombre más guapo que jamás hayan visto, de porte elegante, lentes oscuros y cabello cobrizo.

Del segundo, una joven rubia, que bien podía ser modelo, junto con un hombre fornido y de cabello oscuro que tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la joven.

Y, finalmente, de la tercera, un par de jóvenes que discutían sin ningún pudor de que fueran vistos en público. Ella era de cabello muy corto y él de cabello ondulado y rubio.

**…**

**Bella's POV**

Recibí el paquete con el uniforme y la noticia a los pocos minutos que regresé al Internado. Kate e Irina acababan de llegar de Chicago, ellas se harían cargo de Edward para que tomara sus medicamentos y descansara. El tema del beso lo borré por completo de mi mente. Le pedí a Edward que no se hablara de nuevo del tema, era algo… vergonzoso.

El lunes temprano, él se ofreció a pasar por mi para irnos juntos a la nueva escuela; cosa que agradecí porque no tenía ningún medio de transporte disponible para regresar a Nueva York.

En el camino, opté por mostrarme fría con él. Aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues encontraba la manera de hacerme reír. Se notaba que ya estaba totalmente recuperado, su semblante era distinto, como si fuese otro Edward… otro más joven y alegre.

- Te ves hermosa con este uniforme – susurró Edward, muy cerca de mi rostro.

- Gracias – me limité a decir antes de que me pusiera roja como un tomate – Aunque ya lo había usado antes – Edward alzó la ceja extrañado – ¿Recuerdas? Antes de ingresar a EF yo tenía que estudiar en una escuela pública y el uniforme no era muy distinto a este.

Él asintió y a los pocos segundos la limosina frenó.

- Tú también luces muy guapo con este uniforme – dije con una sonrisa. Edward soltó una risita y tomó sus lentes de sol para luego abrir la puerta.

De otra limosina bajaron Emmett y Rose. No dudé un segundo en estrecharla en mis brazos. Tenía casi tres días sin verla, tuvo que hacer un viaje relámpago a Madrid por el aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre.

- No tengo idea de cómo le hacen ustedes dos para parecer modelos con cualquier ropa que lleven – bromeé y Emmett me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Todo esto es tu maldita culpa – gritó Alice, que estaba en una densa pelea con Jasper.

- ¿Mi culpa? Es para que aprendas a ser humilde – contestó él quitándole importancia.

- No quiero ser humilde, quiero regresar al Internado. Quiero mi uniforme, mi salón, mi juego de té… ¡Bella! – Alice corrió a mi lado con un abrazo estrangulador.

- Alice… No le veo nada de malo que estemos aquí – mascullé.

- ¡Ay, no! ¿Te pondrás de su lado?

- No estoy de ningún lado – dije con paciencia – Es una buena idea que los seis convivamos con otros alumnos, ¿no crees?

- Eso mismo digo yo – exclamó Jasper exasperado. Alice le regaló una sonrisa asesina, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros.

- Jasper, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir? ¿Tu mamá te dio alguna indicación? – preguntó Emmett cambiando de tema.

Nuestro amigo sacó una hoja blanca de su bolsillo para luego leer en voz alta el contenido:

_Brandon, McCarthy y Swan, estarán en el salón 122._

_Whitlock, Cullen y Hale en el salón 131._

- ¿No tomaremos clases los 6 juntos? – dijo preocupado Edward.

- Supongo que mi madre se tomó en serio eso de convivir con otras personas – respondió Jasper.

- ¡Ha! Edward de lo que está preocupado es de no estar en el mismo salón que Bella – dijo Alice victoriosa – Pero no te apures, yo la cuidaré.

Él le dedicó una mirada fría y ella le sacó la lengua.

Por como iban las cosas… esto sería un muy largo día.

**…**

**Alice's POV**

- ¡Clase! – gritó el profesor llamando la atención de los alumnos. El hombre calvo nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos al pizarrón – Como ya saben, los alumnos de "Education First" tomarán clase con nosotros por unos días. Por favor, háganlos sentir bienvenidos.

Noté que todas las jovencitas tenía la boca abierta y soltaban suspiros al ver a Emmett. Él se cruzó de brazos disgustado, seguro preocupado por haber dejado sola a Rose. Aunque no tenía por qué apurarse, Jasper y Edward no dejarían que nadie la hiciera sentir incómoda por su condición médica.

- Bien…. Preséntense – nos pidió el profesor.

Nos miramos a ver los tres para decidir quién iría primero. Por supuesto, Bella estaba emocionada por esta experiencia, por lo que no dudó en dedicarles una sonrisa amistosa a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

- Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero pueden decirme Bella – dijo. Noté que un par de chicos en la parte de atrás la veían atentamente, por lo que ella desvió la mirada incómoda. ¡Qué adorable!

- Mi nombre es Alice Mary Brandon. Mucho gusto – les guiñé el ojo de una forma coqueta haciendo que soltaran una risita.

- Yo soy Emmett McCarthy. Espero que nos llevemos bien – se limitó a decir mi amigo.

- De acuerdo. Por favor, aguarden a que sus compañeras regresen para que tomen asiento – masculló el profesor calvo.

- Disculpe – dije con una sonrisa – ¿En qué momento vendrá el chef para tomar nuestro pedido para el desayuno?

El hombre me miró extrañado y nuestros compañeros no tardaron en carcajearse.

- Aquí sólo hay almuerzo y se sirve en la cafetería – me explicó Bella.

Por alguna razón sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi. ¿Eso significaba que tampoco tendríamos hora del té?

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió. Eran dos chicas uniformadas que cargaban dos escritorios. Emmett, como buen caballero, se los quitó de las manos. La primera suspiró al verlo de cerca, mientras que la segunda se acercó a nosotras para saludar. Cuando se paró frente a mi no pude evitar jadear asustada. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho y mi respiración se volvió agitada.

- ¿Victoria? – susurré.

- Alice, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bella preocupada.

- N-No es nada – titubeé.

- Así que ustedes son las nuevas. Bienvenidas. Sé que nos llevaremos bien – dijo la chica con voz dulce – Mi nombre es Bree Tanner . Mucho gusto.

_- Persona equivocada_ – pensé.

- Yo soy Bella, él es Emmett y ella es mi amiga Alice.

- ¿Alice? ¡Qué bonito nombre! – masculló encantada Bree.

¡Dios! Era idéntica. Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza:

_- Somos las mejores amigas, ¿verdad Alice? – pronunciaba orgullosa Victoria cuando jugábamos a las muñecas._

_- Las mejores – afirmaba yo._

_Hasta ese día…_

_- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – me gritó Victoria. Aunque sólo tuviéramos 11 años en ese momento, cada vez que recordaba esas palabras sentía mi corazón encogerse._

Bella estrechó su mano con la de ella, al igual que Emmett. Bree me sonrió y alzó su mano hacia mi.

_- Ella no es Victoria, no es Victoria_ – me repetí mentalmente para tratar de calmarme.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me era imposible responder a su gesto. Bella me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que reaccionara.

No quería tocarla… Eché mi cuerpo para atrás, haciendo que Bree bajara lentamente su mano y me mirara apenada. Los demás alumnos murmuraron cosas que no alcancé a entender. Pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

**…**

**Bella's POV**

Después del momento incómodo entre Bree y Alice, el profesor nos pidió que tomáramos nuestros lugares para comenzar la clase.

Emmett lucía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no me atrevía preguntarle si sabía qué le pasaba a Alice. Opté por esperar a que terminara la clase para buscar a Rosalie y comentarle lo sucedido.

Dejando de lado el ambiente tenso que inundaba el aula, me agradaba estar en ese lugar. Extrañaba la simpleza de asistir a clases, tener muchos compañeros, bromear, ser tratado como un alumno cualquiera.

Mientras la clase avanzaba, notaba a Alice más y más nerviosa. Miraba sus manos para luego hacerlas puños y temblar. Bree la veía apenada, como si pensara que ella tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía a mi amiga. Eso era prácticamente imposible.

No tenía idea que cómo ayudarla y ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Le pedí permiso al profesor para salir de clase, con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al sanitario. Él accedió.

Tardé un poco en buscar el salón donde estaban Rose, Jasper y Edward. Cuando lo hice, me sorprendió que no había ningún profesor en el aula y que todos los alumnos rodeaban a mis amigos como si quisieran un autógrafo.

Jasper ayudaba a Rose a quitarle a los hombres que insistían en invitarla a salir de encima, mientras que Edward trataba de leer un libro con un par de decenas de chicas haciéndole preguntas incómodas.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido. Sin duda estaba molesto. Me encantaba cuando hacía ese gesto. Solté una risita, tal vez muy fuerte, pues Edward alzó la mirada localizándome e, ignorando a sus nuevas seguidoras, se acercó a donde yo estaba.

- ¿Saltándote clases tan pronto, Bella? – rió.

- Ya no estamos en el Internado – respondí riendo también. Noté que sus compañeras me miraban recelosas, dedicándome miradas muy frías. Algunas me causaron escalofríos.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mi querida Bella? – Edward me acorraló en la puerta, haciendo que se unieran nuestras frentes.

- En realidad… vine a buscar a Rose – mascullé nerviosa por su cercanía.

La cara de póker que puso Edward no tuvo precio. Suspiró derrotado y volvió a su asiento.

Negué con la cabeza divertida y me acerqué a donde estaba Rose. Prácticamente la jalé de su asiento para que dejaran de molestarla y, llevándola al pasillo, le platiqué lo sucedido.

Ella tomó su celular y me texteó una respuesta:

"_No estoy muy segura de lo que le pueda pasar a Alice. Tal vez sólo se siente nostálgica porque estamos aquí y no en el Internado. Trata de animarla con un poco de té. Sabes que eso siempre la hace sentir mejor. De todos modos, nos vemos en el almuerzo."_

Asentí no muy convencida. Rose tenía esa mirada en su rostro que reflejaba que había algo que no me estaba diciendo, como cuando le pregunté sobre los padres de Edward.

Decidí hacerme la desentendida y regresé a mi salón, no sin antes comprar un poco de té en la cafetería.

**…**

**Alice's POV**

El profesor le pidió a Emmett y a otros alumnos que lo ayudaran a llevarse unos libros hasta su oficina. Jadeé asustada, Bella aún no regresaba, lo que significaría que tendría que arreglármelas sola por un rato.

¿Qué había pasado con toda esa seguridad que tenía antes de ver a Bree? Todo se había evaporado y la imagen de Victoria me torturaba cada segundo.

- ¡Te odio! – sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza.

¿En qué había fallado? ¿Por qué de repente todos los que quería se alejaron de mi?

- ¿A-Alice? – su voz dulce irrumpió mis pensamientos. Alcé el rostro y me encontré con Bree que lucía en extremo nerviosa y otras dos chicas a sus costados – ¿H-Hice algo m-mal? ¿T-Te ofendí en algún momento?

- No hiciste nada – repliqué – Es culpa mía, disculpa.

Ella pareció aliviada.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigas, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Bree con timidez.

_- No creo que quieras eso _– dijo esa vocecita masculina dentro de mi cabeza que había tratado de callar hace más de 4 años _– Sabes bien le puede pasar a la gente si se acercan a ti. ¿Recuerdas?_

Dejé que el cabello me cubriera la mirada, mis manos se volvieron puños y no había notado que estaba temblando.

- No es buena idea que tú y yo seamos amigas – le respondí a Bree. Haciendo que gimiera por la impresión.

- ¿H-Hice algo malo? – repitió.

- Lo siento – susurré.

Sus acompañantes le dijeron que yo no valía la pena, que ella no merecía que la tratara así y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. 4 años… 4 años habían pasado desde que dejé de verlo y ahora estaba retomando el mismo comportamiento que solía tener junto a él.

Es como… si todo se volviese a repetir.

La sonrisa de Jacob apareció en mi cabeza y un par de lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas.

**…**

Poco después logré recuperar la postura. La mayoría de los alumnos seguían mirándome para luego susurrarse entre ellos. Opté por ignorarlos, acerqué mi silla a la ventana, me coloqué los audífonos y me dejé llevar por la melodía.

- _Me molesta que hagas eso_ – me recordó la vocecita de Jacob en mi cabeza – _Parece que tienes autismo. Cuando estés conmigo, abstente de escuchar música._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de eliminar sus palabras de la mente.

- No puedo dejar que vuelvas a controlarme – repetí como un mantra por varios minutos, hasta que sentí un golpecito en mi hombro que me hizo voltear.

Era mi Bella, sostenía una taza de cerámica entre sus dedos.

- Sé que no es como ese té delicioso y exótico que preparas, pero sé que te gustará – me dijo con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar que se formara un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos amenazaran con volver a soltar lágrimas. Le quité el té de sus manos para colocarlo en la silla y la rodeé con mis brazos.

- Gracias, Bella – sollocé contra su cuello,

- Todo estará bien. ¿De acuerdo? – susurró.

Asentí sin apartarme de ella. Bajo su abrazo me sentía protegida, haciendo que la vocecita desapareciera. Sin embargo, lo que no pude escapar fue de los murmullos de los alumnos que cada vez se hacían más altos.

_- ¿Quiénes se creen que son?_

_- Sólo porque tienen dinero piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran._

_- Son unas ridículas._

Bella giró su rostro furiosa para encarar a las personas que hablaban de nosotras. Las amigas de Bree rieron orgullosas de haberla hecho molestar. Bree, por otro lado, lucía avergonzada.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – exigió saber mi amiga – Qué fácil es decirlo en susurros, ¿verdad? ¡díganlo de frente!

El entero grupo se quedó en silencio.

- _B-Bella déjalo así_ – le pedí con voz débil. No tenía fuerzas para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones una vez más. Esto era algo que no podía controlar ya.

Jacob tenía razón después de todo… Lo mejor era siempre estar solo.

**…**

**Jasper's POV**

No encontré una mejor solución, para que nuestros compañeros dejaran en paz a Rose, que ir a buscar a Emmett. En cuanto la rubia lo vio se encaminó directo a él y se fundieron en un beso de película, haciendo que los demás refunfuñaran molestos.

Dieron el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo y Edward no se movía de su asiento. Bueno, no es como si tuviera todo el espacio para hacerlo, las chicas del salón lo rodeaban como si fuese la última botella de agua del desierto. No pude evitar echarme a reír.

Como la parejita no se había visto por un largo periodo de tiempo (Sí, al parecer 4 horas es un largo periodo), opté por ir a buscar a Alice y Bella para almorzar juntos. Busqué su salón por un segundos hasta localizarlo. Ellas estaban paradas en la puerta, mirando hacia el interior atentamente.

- Discúlpame, Bella. Esto no hubiese pasado si no fuese por mi comportamiento. No quería que tuvieras problemas con ellos – dijo Alice con tristeza.

- No digas eso. Nada de esto es tu culpa – refutó Bella.

- ¿Qué hacen? – les pregunté.

Al alzar la vista al salón me di cuenta que todos estaban reunidos en grupitos de amigos. Reían, platicaban, dejando de lado a Alice y Bella.

- Esto de hacer amigos no es tan fácil, ¿verdad? – dije.

- Es el primer día, por supuesto que no será fácil – comentó Bella como si nada.

Alice no dijo nada. Podía ver de reojo que ella lucía en extremo afectada por la situación. ¿Por qué dijo que era su culpa?

A pesar de lo poco que podíamos convivir ella y yo en paz, verla de esa forma me incomodó. Quería hacerla reír, quería que volviera a hacer la niña insoportable de siempre. Verla así me hacía sentir… raro.

- ¿Qué tienes Alice? – pregunté tocando su hombro - ¿Estás en tus días o algo así?

Sabía el peligro que contraería hacer esa pregunta. Pero en verdad quería hacerla reír… o en el peor de los casos, enojar.

- ¡Eres un asco! – exclamó furiosa Alice para luego soltarme una bofetada.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos por la acción. Coloqué la mano en donde ella propinó el golpe sin decir nada.

_- ¿Viste lo que hizo? _

_- Pobrecito. Él sólo la saludó y ella lo recibió así._

_- Qué fastidio estar siquiera de alguien como ella._

Alice tapó su rostro con las manos. Al parecer no sirvió de nada hacerla molestar; solamente empeoré las cosas.

- Así nos llevamos ella y yo – dije dirigiéndome a los demás – Me gusta que me pegue. Ya sé, es algo raro pero, es la niña más insoportable del mundo… y me encanta.

Ella me dedicó una mirada cálida y sonrió.

La confesión salió tan natural de mi boca que la realidad de mis palabras me golpeó casi tan fuerte como la bofetada.

De repente me sentí ligero y ajeno a la situación. Como si una burbuja nos separara de los demás.

Era cierto… Alice me volvía loco. Tal vez lo que sentía no era sólo cariño de amigos… tal vez… Yo sentía algo por ella.

**…**

**Edward's POV**

- Entonces, ¿tienes novia? – preguntó una chica.

- Eso es algo que a ninguna le concierne – espeté molesto.

- ¿Qué te parecería salir conmigo el próximo fin de semana? – preguntó otra.

- Lo lamento – dije con una gran sonrisa – Ya tengo planes.

Miré a mi alrededor y ni Rosalie ni Jasper se encontraban ya en el aula. Tomé mis pertenencias y salí directo a donde estaba Bella. Eso de no tomar clases con ella me ponía ansioso.

Crucé el pasillo y no tardé mucho en encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie que almorzaban con las manos entrelazadas. No parecía muy cómodo, pero ellos lucían encantados.

- Buen provecho – murmuré. Ellos sonrieron y yo sólo negué con la cabeza divertido.

Pude distinguir la melena rubia de Jasper a la distancia, se encontraban los tres apoyados en la puerta. Me posicioné junto a Bella y le dediqué una sonrisa que ella no me devolvió. Su comportamiento me extrañó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté.

Ella me hizo una señal para que mirara a Alice que mantenía la vista baja. Al alzar la vista hacia el salón, un rostro familiar se hizo presente. La chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Victoria? – susurré.

Alice jadeó sorprendida porque, al parecer, yo también la había reconocido.

Sin embargo, viendo bien a la chica, su parecido era meramente superficial. Los rizos pelirrojos de Victoria eran inconfundibles, en cambio esta chica tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio; sus ojos eran de un color similar, pero los ojos de Victoria eran más grandes.

- ¿Por eso te comportas así? ¿Porque se parece a Victoria? – le pregunté a Alice – Eres tan tonta.

Ella frunció el ceño y me miró molesta.

- ¡Edward! No le hables así a Alice – me regañó Bella.

Negué con la cabeza y bufé. La chica caminó desde el otro lado del salón hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Alice se congeló al tenerla tan cerca. Recuerdo que así solía comportarse cuando tenía a Jacob a su alrededor.

- ¿A-Alice? P-Por favor. Sea lo que sea que hice… perdóname – exclamó en sollozos la chica.

Alice no emitió ningún sonido. Bufé una vez más. Esto no me correspondía a mí, pero no quería que Bella se preocupara por ella.

- Alice… – llamé su atención inclinándome en su hombro – El pasado hay que dejarlo en el pasado… No dejes que lo que pasó te afecte… Él ya no está aquí.

**…**

**Alice's POV**

Odiaba cuando Edward tenía razón, sobre todo cuando incluía a Jacob. Llevé a Bree de la mano fuera del salón con dirección al jardín más cercano. Ella se sorprendió por mi gesto, pero no dijo nada. Nos sentamos bajo de un roble.

- Lamento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera – comencé a decir – Yo tuve una amiga que se parece muchísimo a ti… Supongo que los recuerdos me nublaron la mente… Las cosas con ella no terminaron de la mejor manera. Es una historia muy larga pero… Quedó en el pasado. Me encantaría que fuéramos amigas. Claro, si es que tu todavía quieres.

- Tu sabes que sí – respondió Bree sonriendo.

- Saliendo de clases, mis amigos y yo iremos a mi casa a tomar el té. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

- ¿En verdad? – asentí – Me encantaría. Muchas gracias. Iré a marcarle a mi mamá para decirle que llegaré tarde a casa. Ahora vuelvo.

Volví a asentir y la miré alejarse.

Suspiré aliviada. Las vocecitas querían arruinarme el momento, pero lo evité a toda costa, aunque evitar los recuerdos me fue imposible:

_Cuando tenía 10 años, solía jugar todo el tiempo con Edward y Jacob en el jardín de mi antigua casa. Esto, obviamente, no era porque nosotros quisiéramos, los padres de los 3 nos obligaban a entablar relaciones desde temprana edad._

_Edward siempre fue introvertido, tenía una extraña aura que invitaba a no acercársele._

_Jacob… Jacob jamás llegó a llevarse bien con Edward, por lo que yo llegué a ser su única amiga._

_Los tres cursamos juntos desde el preescolar hasta la primaria. Edward y Jacob imponían demasiada autoridad y como yo tenía a nadie más, tenía que estar con ellos todo el tiempo. Nadie se atrevía a acercársenos. Y no los culpaba, para ser sincera._

_- Es mejor estar solos, ¿no Alice? – me decía Jacob – Soy lo único que necesitas._

_Era muy pequeña para refutar. No entendía lo fácil que podía ser apartarme de Jake._

_Solía estar muy celosa de las demás niñas, aquellas que organizaban fiestas de té con sus amigas o que jugaban juntas a las muñecas._

_Incluso cuando juntaba el valor necesario para hablar con ellos, se alejaban. Todos tenían miedo._

_- Si te juntas con nosotros, Jacob se va a enojar – se excusaban._

_Jake… Jake era mi perdición._

_Pensé que todo mejoraría cuando, al entrar a la secundaría, sus padres lo mandaron al extranjero a estudiar por 3 años. Sin embargo, él no dudaba en llamarme todos los días casi amenazando con volver pronto._

_La sombra de Jacob estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, en realidad jamás se fue._

_Un día de verano, encontré a Victoria perdida en mi jardín. Se había mudado a la casa de al lado. Esta fue la primera vez que encontré a una chica que no conoció a Jake._

_Ella fue mi primer amiga._

_Creo que ese verano fue el mejor de mi vida. Los días me parecían eternos. Edward estuvo con nosotras uno que otro día, leyendo o jugando, ocupado en sus cosas._

_Todos los días eran como un sueño… Hasta que Jacob se puso en medio…_

**…**

**Bella's POV**

Después de almorzar, aún nos quedaba algo de tiempo antes de volver a clases. Edward estaba recargado en el barandal del 2do. Piso, parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

Saqué de mi bolso una paleta de dulce y quitándole el envoltorio lo metí a mi boca. Me puse a su lado y él soltó una risita.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando uno se aleja es porque tiene motivos para hacerlo – masculló.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunté ofendida – Sólo quería hacer algo de plática.

- No. No quiero que te vayas – me dijo – Es sólo que el asunto de Alice me hizo revivir viejos momentos.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a que te desahogues.

- Estoy bien – finalizó, dedicándome una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. Cuando vio que me distraje, de un movimiento rápido, tomó mi paleta y la metió a su boca, dejándome boquiabierta.

- Eres un…

- No te preocupes, no me da asco. Ya te he besado, ¿recuerdas? – dijo interrumpiéndome. Su comentario me hizo sonrojarme, quise irme de allí pero me tomó del brazo.

- ¿Ya estás lista para el domingo? – preguntó con la ceja alzada y la paleta de dulce en su boca.

- No lo he olvidado – respondí.

- ¿Por qué? – irrumpió una voz familiar. Giré mi rostro y Alice estaba detrás de nosotros - ¿Qué va a pasar el domingo?

_¡Mierda! _

**…**

**Jacob's POV**

- ¿Alice está en una escuela regular? ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté extrañado.

- Un castigo de parte de la directora. Aquí tengo toda la información – dijo Sam entregándome un sobre marrón - ¿Necesita algo más?

- Eso sería todo.

Él asintió y abandonó la habitación.

Al abrir el sobre, me sorprendió la cantidad de papeles que había allí: listas de calificaciones, expedientes, horarios. Todo acerca del nuevo salón en el que estaba Alice.

Miré su fotografía más de lo necesario. Su rostro lucía aún más hermoso con el cabello corto.

Seguí repasando los expedientes y paré de repente al ver un rostro familiar.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Bree Tanner…

No tardé nada en leer su historial. Un plan se alojó en mi mente y supe que ya no había marcha atrás.

- … Esto va a ser divertido…

* * *

**Gaby Rivera: **"Me encantaría poderte decir que será pronto... pero sería una mentira. Tu tranquila, todo esto tendrá un final feliz. Gracias por leer."

**Rose Cullen Manson: **"No sé en un futuro si se menciona de nuevo a Carlisle o Esme. Trataré de meterlo y dar algún tipo de explicación. Muchas gracias por dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a esta historia. Saludos."

**isa Kathe: **"Hahaha! Gracias por leer. Un abrazo."

**Cla . aw . HPTFMA: **"Hola! Qué bueno que te esté gustando la adaptación. Imagino que si lo hiciera exactamente igual al manga o a la serie estaría medio aburrido porque la gente ya sabría que pasará. Te agradezco que estés al pendiente de esta historia. Y sobre el otro manga, sí lo he leído y visto. Me encanta USUI! De hecho, en un principio iba a adaptar ésa historia y no ésta, pero al final me decidí mejor por ésta. Un abrazo. Saludos."

**Kjmima: **"WOW! Guatemala! No conozco Guatemala *sadface* Un abrazo desde Ags, México."

**TEAM EDWARD (Guest): **"A mi también me encanta que la relación de Jasper y Alice no sea tan convencional, bueno al menos por ahora. Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Un abrazo."

**ichigoneeko: **"Hahaha! A mi también me encantó esa parte. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos."

**Twilight all my love 4 ever:** "LO LAMENTO!"

**Magtam1830: **"Te lo agradezco. Un abrazo."

**Tany Cullen: **"Tany hermosaaa! Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia también. Creo que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia, no puedo esperar a que lean lo que sigue. Un beso y un millón de abrazos. Ánimo!"

**Nelita Cullen Hale: **"Me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias. Un abrazo. Saludos."

**katyms13: **"Te lo agradezco. Aún nos queda mucho qué contar, espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo. Saludos."

**ximenafan: **"Muchas muchas gracias. Qué linda. Gracias a tí por dedicarle un poquito de tu tiempo a leer esta historia. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte."

**Jana Cullen: **"DONE! Qué bueno que te gustó la historia."

**cinderella191: **"También es uno de mis favoritos, creo que es obvio, ¿no? LOLZ! Muchas gracias por leer. Un abrazo."

**...**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima en Actualizar: "The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe"**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin es miércoles! – gritó Alice emocionada cuando salimos de nuestros salones. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Era obvio que esto de asistir a clases con alumnos regulares no era para ella.

- ¡Alice! – la reprendió Bella negando con la cabeza. Me dedicó una mirada apenada – En verdad lo lamento, Bree.

Me encogí de hombros por la disculpa. Si yo estuviese en su lugar, probablemente estaría desesperada por volver a donde pertenezco también.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el patio principal donde unas elegantes limosinas recogerían a los seis alumnos de "Education First". Solo que, a diferencia de los dos últimos días, ahora se encontraban estacionados dos autos: un Jeep rojo y uno plata.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver semejante recibimiento. ¿Cuándo en la vida un automóvil así se convertiría en mi transporte?

Ni en sueños.

Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty se dirigieron a los hombres en traje que estaban dentro de los vehículos. Con un ligero gesto, les entregaron las llaves y se marcharon. Al parecer ellos mismos los conducirían.

Edward Cullen (quien juraba era novio de Bella aunque ella lo negara) se acercó a nosotras con paso lento, como costumbre dirigiéndose primero a la castaña.

- Emmett, Jasper y yo iremos a mi casa a comer, ¿gustas venir?

- ¡Desde luego que no! – intercedió Alice con rapidez – Esta tarde es de chicas, y Bella estará en mi casa. Nos vemos de vuelta en el Internado.

Edward rodó los ojos molesto y antes de alejarse, besó con ternura la coronilla de Bella, haciendo que esta se pusiera rojísima como un tomate.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Supongo que… Nos vemos después… Fue un gusto conocerlas a las dos – me despedí con educación.

A pesar de que a ellos no les gustaba estar aquí, a mí me parecía increíble. Creo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos a ver.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Tarde de chicas! – chilló Alice. Solté un gemido por la inesperada invitación - ¡Hey! No me veas así, no es como si no hubieses ido antes a mi casa. ¡Anda! Rose nos está esperando.

La rubia tocó el claxon del Jeep rojo. No pude evitar sonreír de emoción. Era como pasearme con la realeza. Fingir que yo podía darme los gustos que quisiera: vivir en una mansión, tener montones de ropa y zapatos… ¡Vaya!

La situación financiera de mi familia no era muy buena, por lo que soñar despierta con vivir en un mundo como el de Alice era lo menos que podía hacer.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Bella abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

- ¡Bree! – gritaron a mis espaldas. Me volteé para ver quién me llamaba y me topé con las caras anonadadas de Maggie, Charlotte y Lauren.

- Discúlpenme un momento – dije dirigiéndome a Rose, Alice y Bella.

Rose me regaló una sonrisa, por lo que me di media vuelta y caminé hasta donde estaban mis amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitan ayuda con la tarea? – les pregunté avergonzada.

- Quedamos en que irías a mi casa para ayudarnos a estudiar para los exámenes. ¿Recuerdas? – exigió saber Charlotte.

- L-Lo olvidé por completo – respondí – Alice me invitó de nuevo a su casa.

- ¿De nuevo? ¡Dios! Bree. No puedo creer que nos estés cambiando por "las alzadas esas" – dijo Lauren.

- Son mis amigas también – dije sonrojada.

- ¿Y si vamos contigo? – se auto-invitó Maggie – Diles que quieres que vayamos nosotras.

- N-No voy a hacer eso – contesté angustiada – Mejor les diré que no iré con ellas.

- No seas estúpida. Sólo diles que te acompañaremos a su casa. ¿Qué tiene de malo? – intercedió Lauren.

Suspiré sonoramente y regresé a donde estaban esperándome Alice y las demás. Lucían tan tranquilas, despreocupadas y hermosas… ¿Por qué yo no podía ser así?

- ¿Ya estás lista? – dijo Bella.

- ¿S-Será mucho problema s-si mis amigas van también? – pregunté titubeante.

Alice miró a mis espaldas y tras embozar una enorme sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

- Entre más seamos mejor – dijo ella guiñando el ojo – Diles que se apresuren, tenemos mucho por hacer.

**…**

**Alice's POV**

- ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarme? – le confesé a Rosalie cuando llegamos a mi casa. Ella me había dado miradas reprobatorias durante todo el trayecto – Sé manejarlo, Rose. No puedo darme el lujo de perder a Bree por una tontería.

Ella rodó los ojos y entró a mi habitación cargando una pequeña charola de galletas.

La seguí de cerca, con una tetera.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

- ¿Nos tardamos? – me hice la desentendida – Estábamos preparando el té. Dejen lo sirvo, antes de que se enfríe.

Rosalie me acompañó hasta la terraza para servir té en mi juego de tazas. Podía sentir aún su mirada fija pero opté por ignorarla.

Las amigas de Bree no habían sido amables conmigo y ella estaba molesta porque aún así las invité a mi casa.

- ¿Alice? – me llamó Charlotte - ¿Te importa si vemos tu closet?

Rose se puso las manos en la cadera y me miró molesta. Como advirtiéndome que más me valía dar una buena respuesta.

- A-Adelante – dije y al instante, Rosalie caminó hacia adentro y tomando su abrigo, abandonó la habitación.

- ¿A dónde va, Rose? – preguntó Bree.

Le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Tiene asuntos qué atender – respondí.

Charlotte, Maggie y Lauren esculcaron de pies a cabeza el armario. Probándose mi ropa y mis zapatos.

Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero sabía que a Rosalie lo que le molestaba era que fuera tan amable con personas que me trataron mal.

Esto no era nada nuevo. En nuestra antigua escuela, varias chicas se volvieron mis amigas porque les regala cosas: libros, joyas, celulares, reproductores de música, etc.

Yo no le veía nada de malo, quiero decir, ¿qué no los amigos se regalan cosas? Rosalie convenció a Edward de que hablara conmigo al respecto. En cuanto dejé de darles obsequios a mis amigos… Desaparecieron. Se alejaron de mí como si nunca hubiese existido.

Me propuse esta vez cuidar la amistad de Bree como la más preciada de las reliquias. De algún modo sentía que se lo debía a Victoria.

- En verdad lo lamento. Te juro que ellas no son así. No sé que les pasa – las defendió Bree.

- Está bien. No pasa nada – respondí con una sonrisa – Se nota que las quieres mucho.

- Son mis amigas… Como tú. A ti también te quiero. Aunque tengamos poco de conocernos, sé que eres una persona asombrosa. Tengo suerte de llamarte amiga.

Sus palabras me hicieron un nudo en mi garganta. No dudé en abrazarla con fuerza.

**…**

Aunque teníamos ganas de seguir la reunión, la madre de Bree había sido muy clara con la hora de llegada, por esto, en cuanto comenzó a anochecer tuvo que irse.

Ordené a uno de nuestros choferes que la llevara a ella y a sus amigas a sus respectivas casas. Lo hacía por Bree más que nada, era tarde y no quería que se expusiera a ningún peligro.

Bella y yo también nos iríamos pronto al Internado.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Alice. ¿Nos vemos después? – se despidió Bree en la puerta.

- Estoy en el Internado toda la semana. Cuando quieras puedes irnos a visitar – dije con una gran sonrisa – Podríamos hacer otra tarde de chicas.

- Eso estaría bien – intercedió Bella – Así conoces nuestra escuela.

- De acuerdo. Adiós – finalizó Bree.

La estreché en mis brazos una última vez para luego acompañarlas al auto.

- Me divertí mucho – dijo Bella cuando el vehículo desapareció de vista – Alice, ¿Qué pasó con Rose?

- Nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros – No te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Sabes? Con el paso del tiempo me doy cuenta que ninguno de los cinco son sinceros conmigo – replicó con el ceño fruncido. Lucía adorable - En serio, Alice, dime qué sucedió.

Embocé mi mejor sonrisa y negando con la cabeza contesté.

- Bella, creo que estás paranoica. Vamos adentro a cenar para luego regresarnos a la escuela.

La pobre suspiró resignada e ingresó a casa. Yo estaba por hacerlo cuando James, uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre, apareció.

- ¿Señorita Alice?

- ¿James? – dije con amabilidad - ¿Qué necesitas?

El guardaespaldas tenía ya un par de años trabajando para mi padre.

Era muy atractivo, cabello rubio siempre atado en una coleta, ojos azules, cuerpo musculoso. Recuerdo que los primeros días no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando me saludaba. Pero ahora, se había convertido, junto con su adorable esposa e hija, parte de la familia.

- Sólo quería que supiera que hoy, cuando fuimos a entregarles el Jeep al Sr. McCarty y la Srita. Hale, había un auto negro con vidrios polarizados frente a la escuela. Creo que no lo notó.

Traté de hacer memoria pero nada aparecía. Debí de haber estado demasiado distraída.

- No. No recuerdo haberlo visto.

- Anoté las matrículas por mera curiosidad y me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de que pertenece a la familia Black.

Mi cuerpo entero se congeló al escuchar esto último.

_Jacob…_

Su sonrisa apareció en mi mente, causándome escalofríos.

¿Qué quería Jacob con nosotros? ¿Qué no fui clara cuando le pedí que no me buscara? Además, ¿por qué vigilarnos? Él ya conoce a todos…

A todos menos… Bree…

La realidad de mis palabras formaron un nudo en mi garganta.

- James, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor – dije con la voz entrecortada.

**…**

**Bree's POV**

- Bree, por favor, nada de salidas por ahora. Necesito tu ayuda en casa – me reprendió mi madre antes de salir por la puerta.

No era muy común en mí escabullirme después de salir de la escuela pero, con Alice estos últimos tres días, había llegado bastante tarde, causando que mi mamá me regañara.

- Así lo haré. No te preocupes – la abracé de la cintura y besé su frente – Debo irme o no alcanzaré el autobús.

- Suerte, cariño – sonrió y con esa bonita sonrisa supe que el enfado se le había pasado.

Tomé mi mochila y las llaves para salir de casa. En cuanto me di la media vuelta, me encontré a un joven rubio junto con a un Mercedez negro. Varios de mis vecinos rodearon el automóvil con la boca abierta.

- ¿Señorita Tanner? – me llamó el joven – Lamento el retraso.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto? – titubeé anonadada - ¿Quién es…?

- Oh. Disculpe. Mi nombre es James. Tengo órdenes de la Señorita Alice Brandon de llevarla a la escuela y recogerla para traerla de nuevo a casa.

- ¡¿Que Qué?! – chillé con los ojos muy abiertos

**…**

- ¿Bree? – preguntó Maggie en cuanto entré al salón. Junto con Charlotte y Lauren miraban sigilosas la ventana - ¿Por qué llegaste en ese auto?

- Si, Bree – prosiguió Lauren - ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguirte un guarura así?

- A-Alice lo puso a mi disposición. Para llevarme a casa y esas cosas.

- ¿Llevarte a casa? ¡Dios! – dijo Charlotte en tono despectivo - En verdad que la gente rica gasta el dinero en meras tonterías. ¿Para qué necesitarías tú un chofer y guardaespaldas?

- _No tengo idea_ – pensé en mis adentros.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Alice en verdad tiene mucho dinero, ¿vieron cuánta ropa y joyas tenía? – preguntó Lauren.

- ¡Lo sé! – exclamó Maggie – Los anillos y aretes que tenía allí eran preciosos y de seguro muy costosos. Deben valer miles de dólares.

- Creo que ella ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta si nos hubiéramos llevado algunos – dijo Charlotte cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Charlotte! – la reprendió Lauren – No digas eso.

- ¿Qué? Estoy bromeando – dijo soltando una risotada a la que se unió Maggie.

¿Robarle a Alice?

No eso….

Quiero decir… Tiene muchísimas joyas, yo misma lo vi el día anterior. Estoy segura que ella ni se daría cuenta…

¿Robarle a Alice?

No… Yo no… podría… ¿verdad?

**…**

**Alice's POV**

- _Todo está bajo control, señorita Alice. El auto negro de la otra vez no ha aparecido. De todos modos, estamos en contacto._

- Muchas gracias, James.

Aparté el celular de mi oreja y logré respirar tranquila por un rato.

No logré proteger a Victoria… Pero eso no sucedería esta vez con Bree.

De eso estaba segura.

Me encontraba de vuelta en EF. Era tan bueno volver. Sentía que hasta se me había olvidado lo que era estar allí. ¿Quién fuera a decir que extrañaría vivir en el Internado?

Después de clases Jasper, Emmett y yo fuimos a comer. Rose seguía molesta conmigo y Edward y Bella se excusaron porque les había tocado ser pareja en un proyecto de Biología.

Últimamente los dos estaban muy raros, con todo el asunto de Bree ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de investigar qué era lo que pasaba.

Conversábamos los tres muy quitados de la pena cuando recibí una llamada al celular. Contesté de inmediato pensando que se podía tratar de Bree.

Y así fue. Sólo que, en vez de que me llamara James, fue la misma Bree.

- Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te va? – pregunté con una enorme sonrisa.

- _Necesito hablar contigo_ – repuso en tono serio haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara por completo - _¿Crees poder venir a la ciudad?_

- C-Claro – contesté - ¿Está todo bien?

- _Le diré a James que me lleve a tu casa. ¿Te veo en dos horas?_ – dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

- D-Desde luego. Allí te veo. Adiós B…

Colgó la llamada.

Mis amigos me miraban extrañados por la repentina interrupción.

- ¿Estás bien, Alice? – preguntó Jasper.

- No. Debo ir a ver a Bree. ¿Puedes conseguirme el permiso de tu mamá? – le pedí suplicante – Es urgente.

- Desde luego – sin preguntar por qué o pedir explicaciones, Jasper salió deprisa de la cafetería.

**…**

Salí del Internado en cuanto me dieron la autorización. Jasper se ofreció en llevarme él mismo a mi casa pero decliné la propuesta. Uno de los choferes ya estaba afuera del Internado esperándome.

Conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino me sentía cada vez más nerviosa. No reparaba en tronarme los dedos ansiosa por saber lo que Bree tenía que decirme. Aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no eran buenas noticias.

No pasó mucho para que llegáramos. En cuanto bajé del auto, James le abría la puerta a Bree.

No dudé un segundo en correr hacia ella y estrecharla con fuerza.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa apenada que me hizo suspirar aliviada.

La conduje hasta mi habitación sin soltarla de la mano. Tras pedirle que me esperara allí y que se sintiera como en casa (como en los últimos días) me dirigí a la cocina donde las cocineras se sorprendieron de verme. Era muy inusual que yo estuviera allí en plena semana.

Les expliqué que sólo estaría allí por unas horas, para luego pedirles que me dieran mi tradicional tetera de agua caliente, sobrecitos de té y mis mejores tazas de porcelana.

Al subir a mi habitación Bree lucía en extremo nerviosa. No había notado que tenía entre sus manos un bolso marrón pequeño. Sus manos temblaban a su alrededor. A cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía.

Dejé en la mesita la bandeja con el té y sentándome en el sofá le pedí que me acompañara.

- No vine a pasar el rato, Alice – repuso Bree con tono serio pero dudoso.

Un involuntario gemido surgió de mi garganta.

- Quiero que lo del chofer pare. Es ridículo. Me siento ridícula. Yo no necesito un guardaespaldas. Para ser honesta, es molesto tener el auto lujoso. La gente se me queda viendo.

Me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacia ella. Incrédula por sus palabras.

Ella dio un último paso hacia atrás chocando con mi repisa y haciendo que una de mis figuras de cristal perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara en mil pedazos en el suelo.

No. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Verdad? Es un sueño. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta.

Mi mirada estaba postrada en la figura deshecha.

- Ya volveré aquí – dijo Bree – Y ya no quiero volver a verte.

Esas fueron sus palabras. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté cuando ella abandonó la habitación dejándome sola.

Sola.

De nuevo.

Me fue inevitable perderme en los recuerdos. Como una especie de Deja Vu:

_Un día, Victoria vino a mi casa bañada en lágrimas._

_- ¡Estúpida Alice! Un niño llamado Jacob me dijo que haría que su papá despidiera al mío si seguíamos siendo amigas. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¡Te odio!_

En aquél entonces, Jacob lo destruyó.

Ésta vez… Terminé haciéndolo yo misma.

**…**

- ¿Alice? – dijo una voz familiar - ¿Alice? Despierta.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Estos me ardían demasiado. Bella me miraba preocupada. Estaba sentada a mi lado y pasaba los dedos por mi cabello corto con gesto maternal.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté extrañada.

- Todavía estás en casa. Una de tus mucamas nos llamó para que viniéramos por ti. Están preocupadas.

Alcé la vista y vi a Edward recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Alice? – dijo Bella - ¿Por qué no volviste a la escuela?

La abracé con fuerza atrayéndola a mi y me solté a llorar como lo hice antes de que me desvaneciera en el sofá.

- Todo fue culpa mía – sollocé.

**…**

Al día siguiente, de vuelta en el Internado, me sentía desfallecer. Por suerte ya era viernes. Pasaban de las 3 de la tarde. Acabábamos de salir de clase de Cálculo y nos encontrábamos ahora en el salón de C1. Rose me había traído algo de té pero ni eso lograba subirme el ánimo.

Me aferré a uno de los cojines del sillón y hundí mi cara en él sin hacer ningún ruido por un largo rato.

- Alice – dijo Emmett – No puedes estar así. No has querido comer ni tomar nada. Sólo lograrás enfermarte.

- No quiero nada – respondí monótona.

- ¿Todavía estás en tus días? – preguntó Jasper con una risotada - ¿O de plano ya estás así de amargada?

- Jasper – lo reprendió Edward – Te estás ganando una paliza. Déjala en paz.

- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que eso es lo que necesita. Que la dejen de apapachar. ¿Verdad, Señora Amargada?

Sus palabras no eran más que un zumbido. No quería siquiera alzar la vista.

- Jasper. Basta – dijo Bella.

- No voy a dejar de molestar a ésta amargada hasta que me ponga atención – me quitó de un jalón el cojín que tenía en la cara y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación - ¡¿Ya me vas a poner atención?!

No tenía ganas de discutir, por lo que subí las piernas al sillón y las abracé para perderme de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó Jasper desesperado. Lo siguiente que sentí fue que era alzada en brazos y me llevaban a toda velocidad hasta el jardín al centro de la escuela.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – exigí saber. Jasper lucía agitado. Me iba a dar la media vuelta para regresar al salón cuando él se interpuso – Hazte a un lado.

- No hasta que estés mejor.

- Pues no voy a estar mejor, así que apártate – dije moviéndome de lugar.

- ¡No! – exclamó volviéndose a interponer.

- Jasper. ¡Apártate!

- No, hasta que hablemos.

- ¿De qué carajos tendríamos que hablar tú y yo? – repuse enfadada.

- Pues… verás – dijo apartando el cabello rubio de su rostro – Soy bastante malo en esto de las conversaciones pero… No me gusta que estés deprimida. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando te deprimes, por alguna razón, me deprimo yo también. Y no me gusta estar deprimido así que no te deprimas, ¿entendido? ¡Anímate!

Sus palabras me hicieron abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio?

- Pero… Quería protegerla – comencé a decir y un nudo se formó en mi garganta de forma instantánea por lo que me fue inevitable echarme a llorar – Quería protegerla y ella se enojó conmigo.

- ¡Hey, no llores! – dijo alzando las palmas de las manos – De cualquier forma, si hiciste que se enojara, lo único que puedes hacer es pedirle disculpas, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡No es tan simple! – repliqué con un grito.

- No importa – masculló – No importa si es sencillo o complicado. Si hiciste algo mal, al final dirás que lo lamentas. No ganas nada con deprimirte e ignorar lo sucedido.

Mis puños y músculos se fueron relajando con sus palabras. Las lágrimas habían cesado. No había conocido a alguien que fuese capaz de hacerme sentir de la forma en que me sentía.

A paso lento me acerqué a él y hundí mi cara en su pecho, rodeándolo por el cuello con mis brazos.

- Gracias – susurré – Tienes razón, tengo que pedirle disculpas a Bree… Gracias, Jasper.

Él se paralizó por el contacto. En definitiva no se esperaba mi gesto. A los pocos segundos, Jasper rodeo mi cintura y posó su frente en mi hombro.

Y por un momento, deseé jamás volverme a mover.

**…**

**Bree's POV**

El sábado temprano, me excusé con mi mamá, argumentando que tenía tarea que hacer en casa de Charlotte.

Mi mamá no reparó en dejarme ir. Tomé mi bolso marrón y salí en autobús rumbo a la ciudad. Bajé en un centro comercial y no dudé un segundo en ir a una gran casa de empeños que estaba cerca de allí.

- Hola – me saludó una joven de cabello castaño - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Vengo a…

- ¿Quieres empeñar algo? – me interrumpió - Necesito tu identificación.

- ¿Identificación?

- Así es. Tienes que ser mayor de edad.

- Oh. Es que yo no… - me excusé.

- Eres tan tonta – masculló una voz masculina a mis espaldas - ¿Viniste sin siquiera estar informada?

Al voltear a ver a la persona que me hablaba me encontré con un joven moreno muy alto. Cabello corto negro y una hermosa sonrisa blanca. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, una camisa blanca y chamarra de cuero negro.

- ¿Q-Quien eres tú? – pregunté titubeante.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de vender? – dijo con tono golpeado. Al ver que me aferraba de mi pequeño bolso marrón, me lo arrebató en un segundo. Lo abrió y vació su interior: Aretes, anillos, collares. Propiedad de Alice – Qué bonitas. Pero, ¿por qué una chica como tú tendría joyas como éstas? Son muy caras.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y morirme de vergüenza al ver expuesto mi crimen. ¿Por qué le hice esto a Alice?

El joven me jaló del brazo hasta sacarme del lugar. Ya en la calle, no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

- ¡Ay! No me vengas con eso – me regañó – Lo entiendo. Tu familia tiene problemas económicos y esto fue tu última opción. Lo entiendo. No tienes porque llorar.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes que mi familia…?

- Te investigué – repuso como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo – Se las robaste a Alice Brandon.

- P-Por favor – rogué – No se lo digas. Yo buscaré la forma de devolvérselas sin que ella…

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo él – Luego se las devolveré yo. Ella no se dará cuenta que salieron de su habitación. Pero, a cambio, debes jurarme que te alejarás de ella. ¿Me oíste?

**…**

**Jacob's POV**

Tanner seguía debatiendo internamente sobre si aceptar mi condición o no.

- C-Creo que lo mejor será que le pida disculpas…

Su rostro reflejaba mucho arrepentimiento. Por un momento me sentí conmovido. Pero no. Ese no era el motivo por el que yo estaba allí.

- Sólo aléjate de ella – finalicé y le di la espalda.

Un grupo de jóvenes corrió hacia nuestra dirección. Uno de ellos aventó sin querer a Bree, haciendo que ella se cayera en plena calle. Un auto que iba directo a ella tocó la bocina, haciéndome reaccionar. Corrí hasta donde ella estaba y logré apartarla antes de que el auto la arrollara.

**…**

- ¿Quién era ella? – preguntó Rebecca.

Después del incidente, insistí en llevar a Bree a mi casa para que la viera un doctor. Afortunadamente, no tenía ningún golpe grave pero, aún así, lo mejor sería que la revisaran.

- Ve con Rachel – me limité a decirle a mi hermana. Ella rodó los ojos y se perdió por el pasillo.

- Ya puedes pasar a verla. Sólo tiene raspaduras en los brazos y rodillas. Ya le he recetado una pomada. Estará bien en un par de días – me dijo el médico.

Deprisa entré a mi habitación y ella estaba recostada en la cama.

- En cuanto puedas levantarte, hazme el favor de irte – dije serio.

- ¿Te revisó el doctor a ti también? Tú fuiste quien recibió fuerte la caída.

- Estoy bien – puse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me acerqué a la ventana para contemplar el atardecer.

- No sé como pagarte lo que hiciste por mí, Jacob.

- No hace falta. Pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera.

Bree se sentó en la cama y tras unos segundos, se posicionó justo a mi lado. Viendo hacia la ventana.

- Tú eres amigo de Alice, ¿verdad?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Es que… En verdad quiero disculparme con ella. Lo que le hice fue… Terrible.

- Desde luego que fue terrible – la acusé – De seguro querías dinero desde un principio, por eso te acercaste a Alice, ¿verdad?

Bree reclinó la frente en el cristal, dándome la razón.

Eso pensé… Después de todo… Así es son las personas:

_- No quiero jugar con él, papá. Ni siquiera me cae bien._

_Esas fueron las palabras de un niño con el que el día anterior había jugado felizmente._

_- Por favor, hijo. Sopórtalo un par de días más. Sabes bien que nos conviene llevarnos con la familia Black._

_Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarme vencer por las lágrimas, una cálida mano jaló de mi brazo llevándome al otro extremo del jardín._

_- ¡Jake! Es hora del té. No podemos llegar tarde a la hora del té – la sonrisita angelical de Alice hacía que todo mejorara. _

_Hasta que un día… Esas palabras de consuelo cambiaron en su totalidad._

_- ¡Jake! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más! – el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Alice me atormentaba cada día._

¿Señor Black? – me llamó una de las sirvientas sacándome de mis recuerdos – Tiene invitados.

Y allí estaba, frente a mi. Aquél ángel que juró jamás volverme a ver. Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados al verla allí.

Una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro hasta que, detrás de ella, apareció el hijo de la directora de EF. ¿Qué carajos hacían juntos?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

- Alice… - dijo Bree quien apenas se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Bree? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – su mirada se paralizó al ver los vendajes que le acaban de poner. Me dedicó una mirada de odio – En verdad que eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo siquiera te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima?

- Alice, él no… - Bree iba a abrir la boca para defenderme cuando me posicioné frente a ella para que no continuara.

_Tú no tienes que saber más que lo necesario_

Y los recuerdos me abrumaron de repente.

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca del Internado donde Edward, Alice y yo cursábamos la primaria. Estaba dispuesto a marcharme cuando escuché un par de vocecitas susurrar._

_- La verdad es que no es nada divertido pasar la tarde con Alice. Pero, ella es súper rica. Me regala muchas cosas. Por lo que me tengo que aguantar._

_- Qué bien. A la próxima iré contigo – repuso una segunda voz._

_- ¡Sí! Tienes que venir, así no me aburro tanto._

Si yo podía resolver ese problema sin que ella supiera, le ahorraría esa angustia y tristeza de ser traicionada. Yo sabía bien lo que era ese trago amargo. ¿Por qué Alice tendría que pasar por aquello?

Estaba dispuesto en convertirme en el villano de la historia… Por ella.

- ¡Vaya! Eres de esos tipos que hacen las cosas complicadas, ¿Verdad? – replicó Whitlock sacándome de mi trance.

- Tú eres quien hace las cosas complicadas – le contestó Alice.

- No nos salgamos del tema, Alice. A lo que veníamos. ¿Recuerdas? – dijo señalando a Bree con la cabeza.

Quise interponerme pero él me lo impidió.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que hable, Bree? Deja de meterte – me dijo.

- No es asunto tuyo – mascullé molesto.

- No. No lo es. Pero no tienes derecho a callarla. Estás tratando de ocultar algo y francamente toda esta situación ya está demasiado revuelta como para que la revuelvas más.

Con un solo empujón me quitó de en medio. Dándole la oportunidad a Alice de acercarse.

- Alice. Jacob no me lastimó. Fue él quien me salvó. Casi me atropellan cuando… - la voz de Bree fue perdiendo fuerzas – Mi padre tiene muchos problemas económicos. Desde hace unos meses nos dijo que lo mejor era mudarnos pero yo no quería. Así que… Pensé que si conseguía el dinero suficiente lograría que nos quedáramos aquí. Por eso… Robé tus joyas.

El rostro de Alice lucía angustiado y no precisamente por el robo, sino por la situación de Bree.

- Lo lamento mucho – sollozó Bree hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

En ese instante, la mirada de Alice se posó en mí. Y yo la sostuve deseando que pudiera escuchar lo que transitaba por mi cabeza.

Sólo quería verla sonreír.

Estaba tan enamorado de ella que… No me importaba si lo único que sentía por mí era odio.

Bufó y tomó a Bree por los hombros.

- Tú misma me dijiste que éramos amigas. Si me hubieras contado yo hubiese buscado alguna forma de ayudarte. En verdad te quiero, Bree.

Alice la rodeo y la abrazó con fuerza. No fui capaz de dejar de mirarla apenado.

- Jake… - murmuró viéndome fijo – Lo siento.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza sin poder creerlo. Y supe que con eso bastaría. No necesitaba que pronunciara una palabra más.

**…**

**Alice's POV**

Después de llevar a Bree a su casa. Jasper y yo regresamos al Internado en su motocicleta.

La noche era fría por lo que él me ofreció su chaqueta. Me abracé fuerte de él mientras ganábamos velocidad.

- ¿Jasper? Gracias.

Él giró el rostro tratando de ver el mío.

- ¿Gracias? Gracias, ¿de qué?

- Sólo gracias – dije sonrojada – Así déjalo.

**…**

Antes de ir a clase, estábamos Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo en la cafetería. Tomando nuestro tradicional té y contándoles con detalle lo ocurrido con Bree.

- Y así fue como resultó. Además, gracias a Edward, logré encontrarle al padre de Bree un buen empleo en una de sus empresas. Así no tendrán que mudarse.

- Eso es un buen final – sonrió Emmett besando la frente de su novia.

- Ah. Antes de que lo olvide. Ten, Jasper – dije sacando un pequeño paquete de mi bolso y entregándosela al rubio.

- ¿Y esto? – replicó extrañado.

La mirada de Rosalie y Emmett también estaban llenas de curiosidad.

- Es un regalo – dije sonrojada – Una muestra de gratitud.

No pude evitar reírme al ver como metía más de 4 chocolates en su boca. Al menos le había gustado el regalo.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Edward y Bella? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué no dijeron que saldrían el domingo? – musitó Emmett.

- Pero hoy es lunes – dijo Jasper con la boca llena de comida – Y que yo sepa, no llegaron a dormir ayer.

- ¡¿Qué?! – mi voz llegó a tal decibel que Rose y los demás taparon sus oídos - ¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! Tenemos que llamar a la policía. ¡Dios! ¿Qué tal si algo le hizo Edward? ¡Mi pobre Bella! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

**...**

* * *

**Jana Cullen: **"Awww! Qué bueno que te guste! Y espero que este capítulo te guste más! Gracias por leer. Un abrazo."

**crematlv19:** "Te debo los de Emmett y Rose. Me pondré a trabajar en ello. Gracias por leer."

**isa Kathe:** "Hahahaah! No te pierdas el próximo capítulo. Ahora sí. La cita de Edward y Bella!"

**Ilovevampiresangels:** "Gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia. Saludos."

**Kjmima:** "Yaay! Iré a Guatemala entonces! Hehehe, espero que tras este capítulo haya cambiado tu opinión sobre Jacob. No es malo, sólo está enamorado."

**ximenafan:** "HAAHAHAH Tu review me hizo el día. Espero que ya te hayas mejorado de la garganta y que no te hayas lastimado por andar saltando. Espero ansiosa tu comentario en el próximo capítulo sobre la cita de Edward y Bella! Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia."

**ichigoneeko:** "Es que es SU BELLA. Hahahaha. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos."

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** "Pues sí tuvo otro dilema pero ya se aclaró todo. Gracias por leer. Abrazos."

**tany cullen:** "Mi Tany linda! Te debo la cita para el siguiente capítulo. Te agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que le has dado a cada una de mis historias. Te deseo lo mejor en este bonito día. Un abrazo fuerte, amiga!"

**krlita . monkdita:** "Te lo agradezco. Muchas gracias por leer y dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a esta historia. Saludos."

**mari0605:** "Yo también amo su relación en esta historia. Es tan distinta a lo que usualmente se lee. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos."

**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen:** "¿Al ambiente donde creciste? Wow. Me gustaría saber más al respecto. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo."

**Dani viloria:** "Lo sé. Perdóname. El tiempo se pasa volando. Duré un mes entero sin publicar en ninguna de mis historias. En serio necesito organizarme. Gracias por leer."

**Emmett McCartys angel**: "WOW. Estoy enamorada de tu historia (Surrounded by boys) No puedo creer que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia. En verdad que es un honor (Y no es barba, ¿eh?) Muchas, muchas gracias."

**...**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_ VIERNES _

Luego de que Jasper se llevara a Alice en brazos fuera del salón, Edward recibió una llamada al celular. En cuanto abandonó el lugar, aproveché la oportunidad para hablar con Emmett y Rosalie.

Con todo el asunto de Bree y la reciente depresión de Alice, había olvidado por completo que faltaba poco para el domingo… Para mi cita con Edward.

_No. No es una cita. Es una salida de amigos_

- Oigan. ¿Están libres el domingo? – les pregunté tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Los dos estaban sentados en un sofá. Rose recargada en el pecho de Emmett, con las manos entrelazadas. Se quedaron viendo por un momento, como leyendo los pensamientos del otro. Algo raro que sólo hacían ellos dos.

Mi amiga volteó a verme, dedicándome una mirada apenada y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo lamento, Bella. Mis padres acaban de regresar a Nueva York. Me pidieron que llevara a Rosalie para saludarlos y pasar el día con ellos – se excusó Emmett – ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algún plan en mente?

- No. No – repuse con rapidez – Sólo preguntaba.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, ellos no lucían muy convencidos. En definitiva no se esperaban que fuese yo quien pusiera la iniciativa en una salida en grupo. De hecho cualquiera estaría sorprendido.

- Si las cosas mejoran con Alice, ¿les parece si vamos a la alberca en un rato? – dije para cambiar de tema.

Los dos asintieron y volvieron a su posición habitual: Perdidos en su burbuja. Qué lindos.

Al ver que ni Jasper ni Alice regresaban, opté por irlos a buscar. Saludé a Jessica y Ángela escaleras abajo. A pesar de que vivíamos todos allí, eran pocas las veces donde nos cruzábamos.

Seguí buscándolos por un buen rato sin tener éxito. A los pocos minutos me llevé la grata sorpresa de encontrarlos abrazados en el jardín.

¿Alice y Jasper abrazados? No lo había pensado antes pero, hacían bonita pareja.

Suspiré y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Estaba tan feliz por haber visto aquella imagen de paz y armonía entre los dos, que me escabullí antes que alguno me viera.

Qué bueno sería que se portaran así siempre.

Caminé rumbo a mi habitación para despejarme un rato, cuando una mano apareció de la nada y me jaló del brazo estampándome en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Los ojos esmeralda de Edward me miraban con cautela. Su boca estaba entreabierta y su aliento mentolado golpeó mis labios.

- ¿Por qué estás buscando acompañantes para el domingo? – preguntó con tono molesto.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para estar enterado de todo lo que pasaba?

- Pensé que… T-Tal vez Rose y Emmett querrían ir con nosotros. No le veo nada de malo – mentí.

Él alzó una ceja, incrédulo a mis palabras.

- ¿No será que te da miedo estar sola conmigo? – susurró a mi oído.

- ¿Miedo? – repuse riendo - ¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? Si sólo eres tú.

Él sonrió también.

- Así es… Sólo soy yo…. Y sólo serás tú.

Me tenía acorralada, con las dos manos apoyadas junto a mi cabeza. Sin escapatoria. Mi respiración entrecortada no mejoraba la situación, tomando en cuenta lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío. Nuestras narices se rozaban con delicadeza.

- Sólo seremos los dos – concluí.

**…**

_ SÁBADO _

- _"Yo no le veo nada de malo que salgan"_ – escribió Rosalie con caligrafía perfecta en una libreta.

Pasaban de las 7 de la noche y nos encontrábamos sentadas en mi habitación.

- Ése no es el punto, Rose. Él… Cree que es un cita.

- _"¿No lo es?"_ – escribió la rubia con rapidez. Le respondí con un rotundo "¡NO!" a lo que ella respondió – _"Pero, ¿qué no fuiste tú quien lo invitó a salir?"_

- ¡¿Cómo le hace todo el mundo para saber lo que digo o lo que no digo?! – repliqué molesta.

Rose se echó a reír, abriéndose paso en mi habitación, se colocó frente al armario y rebuscó algo de ropa para que yo usara el día siguiente.

Al no encontrar nada bueno, se disculpó un segundo y se fue. Regresó a los pocos minutos con una funda de terciopelo negro.

Antes de mostrarle el interior, tomó la libreta que dejó sobre la cama y garabateó algo:

_- "Este vestido lo compré en Madrid la semana pasada. Quiero regalártelo pero, como sé que te opondrás, por lo menos úsalo mañana."_

- Definitivamente, no – contesté – Rose, no voy a usar algo que ni siquiera haz usado tú.

- _"A mi no me molesta. Anda, ¿si?"_

Al levantar la mirada del cuaderno para ver el rostro de mi amiga, me regaló una sonrisa apenada y suplicante. ¿Siquiera podía negarme?

- No es justo y lo sabes – le dije tomando la funda entre mis manos.

El vestido era simplemente precioso. Era negro, lleno de encaje floral. Caía justo arriba de mis rodillas y un cinturón cromado rodeaba la cintura para darle un toque informal.

Por lo menos Rosalie no refutó en ningún momento cuando le dije que por nada del mundo usaría tacones. Elegí flats sencillas color negro.

Después de esto nos fuimos a cenar a la cafetería del Internado. Emmett fue el único que nos acompañó, y me dio la noticia que Edward se fue a su casa por órdenes de su padre. Esto me extrañó. Él no había mencionado nada, ni siquiera sabía que Carlisle estaba en la cuidad.

Justo antes de que nos sirvieran nuestros alimentos, Jasper apareció. Alice estaba exhausta y en cuanto llegaron a la escuela ella se excusó para ir directo a la cama.

- ¿Alice y Jacob hablaron? – exclamó Emmett alarmado. Rosalie tenía la boca totalmente abierta.

Jasper asintió despreocupado tras darle un mordisco a su dona.

Yo no le veía nada de malo. A pesar de que los momentos que había compartido con Jacob no habían sido muy buenos, me alegraba que él y Alice hayan hecho las paces.

Quise seguir escuchando la plática de Jasper pero Edward no abandonaba mis pensamientos. Saqué de mi bolsillo mi celular y redacté un mensaje corto:

"_¿Estás bien? Te extrañamos en la cena. – Bella. "_

- _Creo que la única que lo extraña eres tú_ – me reprendió mi subconsciente.

Seguí al pendiente de lo que nos decía Jasper sobre Bree cuando el celular vibró. Señal de que tenía una respuesta.

"_¿Tú me extrañas? Saldré del Internado más seguido. ¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana? – Edward."_

Me fue inevitable sonrojarme. Rosalie fue la única que lo notó pero no le dio mucha importancia.

"_Eres mi mejor amigo. Claro que te extraño. Por cierto, no creo que sea buena idea que te regreses hasta acá sólo por mí. Te veo en Central Park a las 12pm, ¿sí? – Bella."_

"_¿Segura? No me molesta pasar por ti – Edward."_

"_Yo sé que no, pero está bien. Nos vemos allá… Oye, no me contestaste, ¿estás bien? – Bella."_

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el celular volvió a vibrar:

"_No. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. Nos vemos mañana. - Edward"_

Ante ésta respuesta no estaba muy segura sobre qué contestar. Por lo que dejé de lado el celular y seguí comiendo y tratando de concentrarme en lo que Jasper parloteaba.

**…**

Me acomodaba de una forma. De otra. De otra. Y nada.

El sueño me había abandonado por completo. Me sentía nerviosa. No tenía idea de lo que me depararía el día siguiente.

Miré a mi alrededor con detenimiento.

El vestido, los accesorios y zapatos que usaría estaban perfectamente acomodados (Gracias a Rose) en uno de mis sillones.

El sonido de la gotera de mi baño me estaba volviendo loca.

- _Creo que estás esquizofrénica_ – me dijo el subconsciente.

Volví a intentar quedarme dormida pero nada sucedía. Con tan sólo imaginarnos a Edward y a mí en una cita… Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Me sentí ansiosa. Emocionada.

No sé. Siempre me divertía mucho al estar con él. Pero, algo era diferente esta vez. ¿Qué era?

Un momento…

Yo nunca he estado en una cita antes.

Claro, pasé un día entero con Jasper pretendiendo que éramos novios aquella vez. Sin embargo, no calificó para nada como una cita. Lo que inició como "plan romántico", terminó en una magnífica salida de amigos.

¡Ay, no! ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Y si Edward se desilusiona?

El motivo de la cita, era por el episodio de estrés que sufrió hace una semana. Edward necesitaba divertirse, pasársela bien. Eso sonaba fácil pero…

Prendí mi lámpara con rapidez y tomé mi laptop que descansaba en mi mesita de noche. Tecleé frenética: CITAS

Al instante, la pantalla se llenó de páginas distintas. Una llamó mi atención:

"_5 pasos a seguir para una cita exitosa"._

Y fue así como pasé gran parte de la noche estudiando lo que esa página de chicas recomendaba.

**…**

_ DOMINGO _

- Luces muy bonita, Bella – me halagó Emmett.

Íbamos Rosalie, él y yo en su Jeep. Pretendía irme en autobús hasta la ciudad, pero Emmett se ofreció argumentando que les quedaba de paso a casa de sus padres.

Para ser sincera, me sentía muy cómoda con la ropa que llevaba. Rosalie se ofreció a ayudarme con el cabello y maquillaje.

Sombra rosada, labial, delineador, rímel. El cabello castaño me caía en pequeñas ondas. Con un bolso rosa y unos lentes de sol, mi atuendo estuvo completo.

Al doblar en la esquina, pude distinguir a Edward a la distancia.

Llevaba jeans desgastados, una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos bastante ceñida a su pecho, converse y sus inseparables Ray-Ban. Pasaba nervioso sus manos por el cabello cobrizo, logrando sólo que se despeinara más.

Lo que no había notado es que estaba fumando. Esto me extrañó mucho. Él mismo me había prometido que abandonaría ese horrible hábito.

- _Está fumando_ – susurró Emmett a Rosalie – _Eso no puede ser bueno._

- ¿Qué? – les pregunté a los dos y ambos se hicieron los desentendidos – En fin. Gracias por el aventón. Que les vaya bien y nos vemos en la escuela.

- Suerte, Bella – dijo Emmett con una risotada. Rosalie se limitó a guiñarme el ojo y sonreír.

Antes de cruzar la acera, alisé el vestido, me coloqué los lentes de sol y practiqué mi mejor sonrisa.

Él me daba la espalda cuando me acerqué. Respiré profundo y recordé lo que había leído la noche anterior:

**PASO #1: **

"Al inicio de la cita. La mujeres debemos mostrarnos tiernas y coquetas sin caer en lo vulgar. Prueba usando palabras cursis…"

¿Palabras cursis?

Di el último paso para ponerme justo frente a Edward.

- ¡Hola! ¡Dios! Lamento mucho el retraso. Soy taaan torpe – saludé con voz melosa - ¿Tenías mucho esperándome, niño?

- _¿Niño?_ – me reprendió mi subconsciente - _¿Tienes retraso o algo así?_

La mirada de Edward era fría. No dijo nada por unos segundos. Simplemente se me quedó viendo. Me di una bofetada mental. Si lo que quería era sonar dulce, no lo conseguí.

De repente, la mirada reprobatoria de Edward se transformó en una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me quitaban el aliento.

- No. Acabo de llegar – dijo tirando la colilla de su cigarro - ¿Nos vamos?

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó a paso lento rodeando el parque.

Ok. Eso no había salido bien. ¿Qué seguía?

**PASO #2:**

"Los chicos aman la sinceridad y la cursilería. Platica con él usando palabras dulces. Procura que tu voz suene empalagosa. A los chicos les gusta eso…"

- _¿Qué diablos fue lo que leíste? – _replicó de nuevo mi subconsciente – _¿Una guía para retrasadas y desesperadas? Bien, Bella._

¡Dios! Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Owww. Edward. Me dan muchos nervios estar solita contigo – dije, con la misma voz melosa, y tomándolo del brazo.

Él se frenó por completo y me miró raro alzando una ceja. Me veía como si hubiese algo mal conmigo.

Luego se echó a reír. ¡Se estaba riendo de mí!

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando giró el rostro hacia otro lado. Como si alguien nos estuviera observando. Se zafó de mi agarre y caminó unos metros lejos de mí. Inspeccionando el lugar.

- ¿Edward? – lo llamé, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharme.

¿Qué más decía aquella página?

**PASO #3:**

"Cuando te pierda de vista. Posiciónate tras de él y cúbrele los ojos diciendo: ¿Adivina quién soy? Eso es tierno y romántico… ¡Sorpréndelo!"

Aproveché que él me daba la espalda para ocultarme tras de él.

- ¿Adivina quién…?

Se volteó rápidamente y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Lucía molesto e irritado. Sus puños estaban cerrados y seguía observando a nuestro alrededor de manera inquietante.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – pregunté seria.

- Nada – contestó con voz baja. Volvió a mirarme y ahora cambió su rostro malhumorado por uno más amable – No pasa nada, Bella. Lo lamento, ¿te asusté?

Sonrió exponiendo sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- _Y creías que la loca eras tú_ – me dijo la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

- Tu bipolaridad a veces me abruma – murmuré sincera.

Él soltó una risita.

- No digas eso. Después de todo, es nuestra cita – sin agregar nada más, tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Su contacto era cálido y electrizante – Por cierto, perdón por no haberlo mencionado antes. Luces hermosa.

Alzó nuestras manos y besó el dorso de la mía. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Suerte que los lentes de sol ayudaban un poco a disimularlo.

- Oye, ¿ya vas a comportarte como la Bella de siempre? Sólo soy yo. No tienes porque actuar así – comentó riendo.

Sonreí encantada. Es verdad, sólo era él. Y sólo era yo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Seguimos caminando alrededor del parque. Tomados de la mano. Varias chicas me dedicaron miradas asesinas al pasar junto a ellas.

Todo iba de maravilla excepto que, el celular de Edward, sonó más de 10 veces en los 5 minutos que tardamos en llegar a un pequeño café.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – repliqué preocupada.

- Se las pueden arreglar – murmuró como si nada.

- Edward – lo reprendí – No te molestarían si no fuese urgente.

Suspiró derrotado. Su mandíbula se tensó al ver la pantalla del celular.

- ¿Por qué no entras y pides una mesa mientras yo atiendo esto? – dijo con voz seria.

Algo en sus palabras y su tono de voz no me gustó para nada.

Asentí, haciéndole creer que en verdad entraría al café. En cuanto dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle, lo seguí de cerca. Estaba regresando al parque.

Para mi gran sorpresa, Carlisle acababa de bajar de un volvo negro. Sus guardaespaldas estaban allí también.

Sin embargo, Edward había desaparecido de mi vista. ¿Dónde estaba? Hace un segundo estaba justo delante de mí.

Carlisle se giró, estuve a punto de alzar la mano para saludarlo, cuando me jalaron del brazo indicándome que me ocultara.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – me reprendió Edward furioso – Te pedí que te quedaras en el café.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? Me estás ocultando algo – no sé porque un nudo se formó casi de inmediato en mi garganta. Me quité con rabia los lentes de sol. Edward hizo lo mismo.

- En verdad que personas como tú… - suspiró él con pesadez.

Estábamos sentados en el pasto. Un par de árboles frondosos, nos tapaban lo suficiente como para que el padre de Edward no nos viera.

A los pocos segundos, un par de lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas.

Edward me miró alarmado. Quiso tomarme del brazo pero me aparté. Rodeé mis rodillas y me eché a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Edward.

- ¡No sé! – reparé en sollozos.

- ¿Te lastimé?

- No, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Sólo estoy demasiado frustrada, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron mucho al escuchar mi respuesta.

- Tú estabas preocupado desde un principio. Algo te molestaba y no lo había notado. Estaba actuando de forma estúpida con mis frases idiotas – dije con voz entrecortada - Soy como… La peor amiga del universo. Y en verdad lo lamento. Jamás me salen las cosas bien cuando se trata de ti.

Edward se posicionó a mi lado con cautela.

- No seas tonta. No tienes porque disculparte… Yo soy quien tiene la culpa – admitió.

Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

- De mi papá… De sus presiones.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer, Edward? ¿Por qué te fuiste del Internado?

- Porque él… Tengo que encargarme de una… Situación. Y como le dije que no. Por eso vino a buscarme – dudó varios segundos escogiendo sus palabras - ¿Ves? Nada de esto es culpa tuya – rió – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

- No te rías – lo regañé - ¡Dios! Si tenías un pendiente en tu trabajo pudimos haber dejado esto para después. Mide tus prioridades, Edward. Tu padre vino aquí a buscarte. Tienes que ir con él. ¡Ve!

Una brisa veraniega rozó nuestros rostros en aquél momento. Edward no había abierto la boca para nada tras mis palabras.

El rostro de Edward ahora reflejaba decepción pura. Negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de ponerse de pie y darme la espalda.

- Supongo que tienes razón… Será mejor que me vaya.

Una ola de culpabilidad me golpeó.

_No te vayas. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado._

- Edward – susurré.

Y acto seguido, entrelacé mi mano con la de él. No lo quería dejar ir. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No quería que me dejara sola.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – se hizo presente la vocecita en mi cabeza.

- Bella… - susurró él también.

Mi mano no quería alejarse de la suya. Me incorporé con lentitud. Mi corazón latía a la perfección, mi respiración estaba controlada.

Algo había cambiado. Ya no me sentía nerviosa estando a su lado… Me sentía cómoda. Como si encajáramos como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Di un paso para acércame hacia él cuando una tercera persona se posicionó frente a nosotros.

- Así que prefieres jugar a las escondidas que irme a recoger al aeropuerto – dijo una voz femenina aterciopelada – Se nota que no haz cambiado nada.

Regresé a mi realidad de golpe. Como si hubiesen roto una burbuja. Giré el rostro para encarar a la persona que le hablaba a Edward.

Era una joven de tez blanca, cabello ondulado rubio que rozaba sus brazos con delicadeza. Ojos color avellana, pestañas largas y sonrisa espectacular. Un poco más alta que yo y llevaba puesto un vestido floreado con sandalias a juego.

¿Algún pariente de Edward?

- Parece que estaban divirtiéndose. Me hubieran invitado. A mí también me gusta… jugar – al decir esto último le guiñó el ojo a Edward - ¡Dios! Qué maleducada soy. Tú debes de ser Bella. Carlisle me ha contado mucho de ti.

- ¿Carlisle? – pregunté extrañada.

- Mi nombre es Tanya Denali. Acabo de regresar de un viaje de estudios en Francia. Edward debió de haberme mencionado – aseguró.

Oh. Oh. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Edward jamás me había contado nada de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguirle la corriente?

- Bella – la voz de Edward se hizo presente. Lucía en extremo nervioso – Conozco a Tanya desde que somos niños… Ella es…

- Soy su novia – finalizó Tanya la frase dándole un casto beso en los labios a Edward.

¿Esto en verdad está sucediendo?

* * *

**...**

**crematlv19: **"Siempre te digo que lo haré y se me olvida hasta que vuelvo a leer tus reviews. Prometo (ahora sí) ponerme a trabajar en ello. Gracias por leer."

**Gaby Rivera:** "Hahaha, sé que te dejé en suspenso. Lee la nota hasta el final. Gracias por dedicarle un ratito a esta historia."

**Lilly Black Masen:** "Qué bueno que te gusto. Saludos."

**Isa Kathe:** "Espero haberte dejado con la boca entreabierta. Lee la nota al final. Saludos."

**ximenafan:** "Me encanta leer tus reviews. Siempre me hacen reír. Te agradezco el apoyo y pues ya viste que ahora no tardé mucho en actualizar. Espero seguir este proceso. Un abrazo enorme y me alegra que ya estés mejor. Saludos."

**Kjmima:** "Qué bueno que te gustara. Gracias por leer."

**tany cullen:** "Tú siempre tan linda. No te apures, amiga. Yo me atengo a tus tiempos. Un abrazo enorme."

**ang:** "Gracias a tí por leer esta historia cada que puedes. Un abrazo."

**Jana Cullen:** "Sus deseos son órdenes."

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** "Qué bueno que te gustó. Gracias por leer."

**yisicullen25:** "Pronto... Pronto."

**FloR KelleR:** "Como usted ordene xD"

**Debii Hale:** "Tienes toda la razón. Me encanta hacerlas sufrir. LOLZ! Gracias por leer. Lee la nota de abajo."

**ichigoneeko:** "Muchas gracias. Tu siempre tan linda y atenta. Lee la nota de abajo."

**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen:** "HAHAHA, me encantó lo de la vida social. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo capítulo tras capítulo."

**sophia:** "Actually this is an adaptation. So I think the job is pretty much done. I just like to play around with the characters. I'm so happy you liked it. Thanks for the review. Hugs."

**aledecullen2:** "Y a mí me encantó tu review. Gracias por pasar a leer. Saludos."

* * *

**¡Readers!**

**Ok. Ya sé. Probablemente me odian por haber dejado así este capítulo pero verán: este capítulo es sólo la mitad del capítulo original. **

**Cuando subí el cap pasado y recibí, en menos de 24hrs, 15 reviews me emocioné demasiado (jamás me había pasado en todo mi tiempo en FF). Así que, el punto aquí son dos:**

**1. Quería dejarlas con la boca abierta. (Avísenme si eso sucedió)**

**2. La otra parte ya está lista. Sólo espero sus bonitos reviews en mi bandeja y lo subiré de inmediato.**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Me ayudan a ayudarlas? LOLZ!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**BTW imágenes de escenarios, vestuarios y personajes están en mi página de Tumblr. El link está en el perfil. Gracias.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

- Ahhh. Con que allí están – Carlisle se posicionó a mi lado mientras Tanya alejaba sus labios de los de Edward.

Quería reaccionar. Quería poder decir algo. Siquiera moverme de lugar pero estaba paralizada. ¿En verdad esto estaba pasando?

- Tuve que ir yo por Tanya dado el caso que te negaste a hacerme el favor – le dijo Carlisle a Edward con tono reprobatorio.

- Tenía ganas de pasar el resto del día contigo, cariño – murmuró Tanya con aquella voz aterciopelada. Similar a la de una niña pequeña, sumamente dulce – Pero como, al parecer, ya tienes planes – agregó esto mirándome con una enorme sonrisa – Me robaré tus planes.

Tanya me jaló del brazo y me estrechó contra ella. Edward lucía furioso.

¿Qué no la molesta debía de ser yo? ¿Cómo fue que él jamás me contó nada sobre su novia?

- Será una tarde de chicas – me dijo la rubia – Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. No te preocupes, cariño – le repuso a su novio – La llevaré a su casa en un par de horas. Vamos, Bella.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron mucho conforme nos alejábamos. Carlisle se cruzó de brazos y le dijo algo a su hijo que no alcancé a escuchar. Tanya me arrastró hasta un centro comercial. Me tenía agarrada de la mano, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con todo esto. Primero: Mi fallida cita con Edward. Segundo: Conocer a la novia del chico con quien saliste en una cita (quien por cierto es tu mejor amigo) y Tercero: Pasear con la novia como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa con esa cara? – sonrió Tanya al darse cuenta que permanecía callada.

- Es que… No te entiendo – repuse con timidez – Si acabas de regresar de Francia, ¿qué haces conmigo en vez de estar con tu novio?

- No sé si te diste cuenta pero… No nos soportamos – rió – La verdad preferiría mil veces pasear contigo que con él.

Ahhh. Ya…

Un momento… ¡¿Qué?! ¿No se soportan?

El dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

- Creo que no te entiendo – titubeé.

- Es una larga historia – dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta de esto, volvió a regalarme una linda sonrisa – Edward es difícil. Sin embargo, tú tuviste las suficientes agallas como para salir hoy con él. Me tienes intrigada.

- Oh. Lo lamento. Sólo somos amigos – comenté de inmediato – Él es…

- No te preocupes. Lo sé – replicó – No tenemos un noviazgo de lo más normal.

_¿De lo más normal?_

- Sigo sin entenderte – suspiré frustrada.

- ¿Te molesta si cambiamos de tema? No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

Volvió a tomarme de la mano y entramos a un restaurante de comida japonesa. Los hombres a nuestro alrededor la miraban con la boca abierta. Era una criatura hermosa, educada y tierna. ¿Cómo Edward pasaba el tiempo conmigo cuando tenía una novia como ella?

- Carlisle me contó que tu padre fue entrenador de natación. Eso debe de ser emocionante – me dijo después de que un mesero tomó nuestra orden - ¿Te gustaría dedicarte a lo mismo en un futuro?

Fue así como nos embarcamos en una larga conversación por el resto de la tarde. Era fácil hablar con ella. Me recordó mucho a Alice.

Tanya me contó sobre sus padres: Eleazar y Carmen Denali, tienen una red de hoteles por todo el mundo. Sus dos hermanas mayores, Irina y Kate, viven en Londres donde han formando ya una familia. Sus sobrinos son su adoración. Retornaría a sus estudios en una escuela privada aquí en Nueva York.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la platica se volvía más y más entretenida. Después de abandonar el restaurante, caminamos hacia Central Park, donde ella había dejado estacionado su auto.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que su vehículo, era un Mustang descapotable plata. Hermoso.

Tras salir de la ciudad, le iba dando a Tanya las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa. No tardaríamos más de 10 minutos en llegar.

- Bella, ¿cuál es tu relación con Edward? – esta pregunta me sorprendió. Dado el caso que ella había desistido a hablar de él durante toda la tarde.

- Es mi mejor amigo – contesté sonriente.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.

- Edward y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace un año – casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al escuchar esto. Tanya tenía la vista perdida en la carretera – No es algo con lo que alguno de los dos estemos de acuerdo pero… Así lo decidieron nuestros padres.

- Eso es…

- ¿Ridículo? – me interrumpió - ¡Vaya que lo es! Lo único que buscan nuestras familias es extender sus empresas. ¿Puedes creerlo? A ninguno le interesa lo que él o yo queramos. Supongo que es el precio que tenemos que pagar.

- ¿Precio? – repuse.

- Pues sí… Ya sabes, por las comodidades y el dinero que tenemos – bufó – _"Primero es lo que te convenga, los sentimientos vienen después". _Eso me dijo mi padre. Se supone que el compromiso vendría hasta que alguno de los dos terminara sus estudios, pero… Con lo que sucedió con Esme… Todo se apresuró.

- Ya veo.

- Edward y yo no tenemos nada en común. Él no es mi tipo. Ni yo el suyo. Sin embargo, tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

Su voz sonaba triste, por un momento pensé que tal vez se echaría a llorar.

- ¿Y cómo es "tu tipo"? – dije tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿Alto, musculoso?

- Yo quiero un príncipe – repuso soltando una risotada – Quiero un príncipe como el de los cuentos de hadas.

- Pues… Edward luce como un príncipe – comenté con timidez y esperando que Tanya no notase que me estaba sonrojando - ¿No crees?

- No. No. Él es más como un… No sé. Conde endemoniado – rió.

Guardé silencio incómoda.

- Oh. Lo lamento – murmuró Tanya apenada – No debería de estarte contando este tipo de cosas. Es tu amigo, después de todo.

- No. Está bien – dije sonriendo – Me gusta que me compartas lo que sientes. En verdad me caes muy bien.

- A mí también me caes bien. Eres una chica muy dulce, Bella. Edward tiene suerte de tenerte.

Al decir esto ladeé la mirada hacia la ventana. Faltaba poco para llegar.

- El caso aquí es que, de una u otra forma, debo de hacerme a la idea de que Edward es con quien me voy a casar así que… Bella, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro – contesté – Pídeme lo que quieras.

- ¿Podrías investigarme cuál es el "tipo de chica" que a Edward le gusta? Tal vez… Podamos encontrar alguna manera de mejorar nuestra relación.

La sangre se me congeló y mis ojos se abrieron mucho. Incluso un débil nudo se quiso formar en mi garganta pero lo controlé de inmediato. ¿Por qué habría de ponerme a llorar?

- Sé que es un favor muy grande pero…

- Lo haré. No te preocupes – dije en voz baja.

Tanya se estacionó frente a mi casa y, desatando su cinturón de seguridad, me estrechó fuerte en sus brazos.

- Gracias, Bella – me susurró – En verdad tengo que hacer que esto funcione.

**…**

_ LUNES _

Papá me pidió que pasara la noche con ellos y que él mismo me llevaría temprano al Internado. Sólo que ni mi alarma ni la de él sonó al día siguiente, por lo que llegué tarde a clases.

Crucé el umbral del salón con la respiración agitada tras haber corrido desde la entrada hasta allí.

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – gritó Alice furiosa - ¿Por qué llegas hasta estas horas?

- Estaba en casa de mis padres – contesté como si nada - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ay, Bella! – Alice me abrazó con fuerza, quitándome el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones – Estaba tan preocupada. Pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo. ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

Sollozó en mi hombro. Sus ataques bipolares siempre me ponían nerviosa. Rosalie y Emmett nos miraban con la ceño fruncido. Tan extrañados por el comportamiento de Alice, como yo.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

- ¡Bella! No te preocupes por él. No vino a dormir ayer. Pero eso no importa ahora – me regañó Alice – Por favor. Por favor, dime que no saliste ayer con él.

- Pues… Sí. Sí lo hice – respondí con timidez. Alice pegó el grito al cielo.

- ¡Ay no! – volvió a sollozar.

- El coche de Edward acaba de llegar – anunció Jasper metiendo un puñado de nueces en su boca.

- ¡Jasper! – gritó Alice – No tenías por qué decirlo.

Suspiré con pesadez. Justo cuando pensé que las cosas entre ellos dos habían mejorado, me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de que todo seguía igual.

Jasper y ella se embarcaron en una pesada discusión. Emmett nos hizo una señal a Rose y a mí para que nos retiráramos del salón.

Bajamos las escaleras rumbo a la cafetería. No dudé en preguntarles cómo les había ido el día anterior.

Emmett me contó que su primo Diego, había sido transferido de su escuela en Nueva Jersey a EF. Rose lucía muy entusiasmada. Yo sabía que Diego era una de sus personas favoritas de la familia de su novio.

Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Emmett. Era alto, delgado y de piel bronceada. Cabello rizado y negro. Sonrisa embriagadora y los tradicionales hoyuelos de los McCarty.

Un chico bastante guapo y agradable.

Me comentaron, también, que su familia los estaba presionando para que contrajeran matrimonio pronto. Ambos se negaron de inmediato. Claro, en sus planes estaba casarse, pero cuando ambos cumplieran mínimo 25 años de edad, no 18.

Estábamos por sentarnos en una mesa, cuando distinguí a Edward a la distancia.

- Ahora vuelvo – murmuré. Me eché a correr para alcanzarlo. Grité su nombre varias veces hasta que me escuchó y se frenó. Estaba en el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca.

- Bella – dijo con preocupación - ¿Cuándo llegaste? Traté de llamarte a tu celular pero…

- Lo lamento – musité - Me quedé en casa con mis padres y el celular se me quedó sin batería.

- ¿C-Cómo te fue ayer con Tanya? – preguntó tratando de sonar serio. Sin embargo, su rostro lucía en extremo nervioso.

- Ella es muy linda. Me la pasé muy bien.

- Parece que se volvieron amigas con rapidez – rezongó.

- ¿Por qué no me habías nada sobre ella? – pregunté de golpe. Acababa de recordar que estaba molesta con él por haberme ocultado aquel detalle tan importante.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recargó en una pared cercana.

- ¿Qué querías que te contara? – dijo con tono fantoche.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – repliqué irritada - Eres mi mejor amigo. Debiste de haberme dicho que tienes novia.

- No me gusta hablar de ello.

- Eso no importa. Somos amigos. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil contarme ese tipo de cosas?

- ¡Porque son cosas que no te incumben! – al decir esto último. Sus ojos reflejaban rabia. Su tono de voz había sido severo.

Me fue inevitable jadear. Él jamás me había hablado así.

- Tienes razón – sentencié – No me incumbe.

Giré sobre mis talones y me alejé de allí. Escuché a Edward llamarme un par de veces pero no volteé la mirada. Seguí caminando, reprimiendo unas pequeñas lágrimas que me amenazaban con rodear mis mejillas.

**…**

- ¡Isabella! Qué gusto verte de nuevo – masculló Diego dándome un cálido beso en la mejilla – Eres más bonita de lo que recordaba.

- También es bueno verte, Diego – sonreí.

- Ohh, Diego. Si Emmett me hubiese avisado antes te hubiera organizado una fiesta de bienvenida – dijo Alice cabizbaja.

- ¿Y qué hubieras servido? ¿té? – murmuró Jasper con una risotada. Haciendo que mi amiga le dedicara una mirada asesina que hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos.

- Todo fue repentino, querida Alice – comentó Diego con incomodidad – Aún así te lo agradezco.

- ¿Ya te dieron un tour por la escuela? – pregunté.

- Lo hizo el decano. Aunque debo admitir que estoy algo celoso. El salón de C1 es mucho mejor que cualquiera de los normales.

- Tal vez si te esfuerzas seas un nuevo integrante – repuso Jasper con amabilidad.

- No soy tan teto como Emmett ni Rosalie. Con que me inviten aquí de vez en cuando me doy por servido – dijo Diego soltando una risotada. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones junto a su primo – Oigan, por cierto, ¿dónde está Edward? No he tenido oportunidad de saludarlo.

- Fui a decirle que nos acompañara a cenar pero no quiso salir – contestó Jasper entristecido – Volvió a discutir con su padre.

- ¿Con Carlisle? ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad se apoderó de mi boca.

Alice, Rose y Emmett se voltearon a ver. Intercambiando información con miradas. ¡Como odiaba esas miradas!

- Iré a decirle al Chef que nos traiga la cena de una vez. Bella, ¿me acompañas?

Rosalie me indicó con la mirada que aceptara.

Caminé junto a Alice hasta salir del salón. Iba a dar vuelta hacia la cocina cuando mi amiga me jaló escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué no íbamos con el Chef Emilio?

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Nos dirigíamos hacia los dormitorios. Abrió la puerta del suyo e ingresamos. Alice iba a contarme algo, pero dos toquecitos a la puerta nos interrumpieron. Rosalie entró y se sentó a mi lado.

- Me están asustando, ¿qué pasa?

- Es sobre Edward – susurró Alice.

- No me hablen de él – dije cruzándome de brazos – Estoy muy molesta.

- Bella – continuó Alice. Su rostro irradiaba tristeza – Esme se va a casar.

- ¿La madre de Edward? – pregunté. Rose asintió - ¿Eso qué tiene de malo? Si se divorció de Carlisle tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, ¿no?

- Concuerdo contigo – musitó Alice – El problema es que… Se mudarán a Argentina… Y Esme planea llevarse a Anthony con ella. Se lo acaba de decir a Carlisle y Edward ésta tarde.

- ¿A-Anthony? – mi voz subió varios decibeles asustada – No es cierto.

¡Dios! ¿El hermanito de Edward? No. No. No podía separarlos. Edward amaba demasiado a Anthony y él a su hermano mayor.

Cubrí mi boca con las manos. Tratando de callar aquél grito descomunal que surgió de mi garganta.

- Ya es un hecho – afirmó Alice y Rose se le unió. Ellas, al igual que yo, sabíamos lo terrible que debía sentirse Edward en esos momentos.

- Tengo que ir con Edward – dije parándome a toda velocidad de mi asiento. Rosalie me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

- No. Bella. Déjalo. Él quiere estar solo – musitó Alice.

- Desde que lo conozco, Edward jamás ha sabido lo que es bueno para él – murmuré con una sonrisa triste – Vayan abajo. Iré a buscarlo.

Alice y Rosalie se quedaron de pie en la habitación de la primera.

Fui corriendo por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con la puerta de Edward. A pesar de ser casi las 8 de la noche, yo aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de C1.

- ¿Edward? – pronuncié tocando a la puerta – Edward, ábreme.

Esperé unos segundos y nada.

- Edward.

Me arriesgué en abrir la puerta e ingresar. Y allí estaba, sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda.

- Edward – volví a llamarlo.

Seguía sin emitir ningún sonido. No tuve más remedio mas que rodear la cama y posicionarme frente a él en cuclillas.

Posé mi mano en su mejilla, alzando su rostro para que encarara el mío. Al hacerlo, me fue inevitable gemir y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Edward estaba llorando. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban rojos, igual que sus mejillas y nariz. Lucía como un niño pequeño.

- Edward… – susurré y echándome a llorar también, lo abracé. Él hundió su rostro en mi cabello y yo en su pecho.

- ¿Me perdonas? – me dijo con voz entrecortada y sorbiendo su nariz – Por favor, perdóname. Debí de haberte dicho lo de Tanya. Es sólo que no sabía cómo. Por favor, Bella. Perdóname.

Lo abracé aún más contra mi cuerpo. No reparé en alzarme del suelo y sentarme en la cama a su lado.

- No debí de haberme metido. No tienes nada de qué disculparte – me zafé de su agarre para volver a tomar su mejilla y ver su rostro - ¿Me perdonas tú? Prometo ya no ser tan entrometida. Es sólo que… Me importas. Y mucho. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti. Eres mi mejor amigo… Y… Lamento mucho que Anthony se tenga que ir. Sé cuanto lo quieres.

- Toda esta situación es una mierda – murmuró – Pensé que al divorciarse mis padres, se acabarían las peleas y los malos ratos… Tal parece que no será así. Anthony necesita a mi madre, eso lo sé. Aunque me repita mil veces que no se quiere ir, sé que es lo mejor.

Con las manos, limpió un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

- Esme a accedido a que yo pueda ir a visitarlo las veces que quiera. Y así lo haré. Sin embargo, saber que Anthony ya no estará en la ciudad…

- Lo sé. Lo sé – dije frotando su espalda.

- Perdón. No debería de estarte abrumando con mis problemas – se disculpó con timidez.

- ¿Cuándo te meterás en la cabeza que para eso estoy yo aquí? – lo regañé.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y tomando una de mis manos, besó su dorso.

- Te quiero, Bella.

Sus palabras eran dulces y me hicieron suspirar. No dudé en regresarle la sonrisa y decirle:

- Yo te quiero más, Edward.

**…**

_UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS_

**Tanya's POV**

- ¡Claro que no! Jacob, yo jamás me embriagué en ninguna de tus fiestas. Me estás confundiendo con alguien más – dije entre risas.

Jacob se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo de su plato.

Nos encontrábamos en Dwight School. Ya tenía un par de días en los que me había reintegrado a mis clases normales.

Jacob Black era uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Siempre me hacía reír con sus comentarios despectivos. A pesar de ser muy cerrado, en verdad lo quería. Además, nuestras familias se conocen desde mucho antes de que alguno de los dos naciera.

Jacob iba a comentar algo más, cuando mi celular vibró. Era una llamada. Alcé el dedo índice pidiéndole a Jacob unos segundos.

- ¿Diga?

- _Hola, Tanya. Es Bella… Bella Swan._

- ¡Bella! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

- _B-Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?_

- Estoy a la perfección. Acabo de salir a mi receso antes de entrar de nuevo a clases. ¿Ya le preguntaste?

- _N-No. Lo lamento._

- Por favor hazlo pronto. Cuento contigo.

- _Sí. Está bien –_ dijo no muy convencida -_ Déjamelo a mí._

- De hecho, saldré con él en un par de días. Espero que me puedas dar una respuesta para entonces.

- _D-De acuerdo. En ese caso, mejor me doy prisa. Adiós, Tanya._

- Cuídate, Bella. Hasta luego.

- ¿Bella Swan? – preguntó Jacob antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

- Ella misma. Awww. Amo a esa chica. Es tan dulce e interesante. Un momento – dije alzando una ceja - ¿La conoces?

- Así es. ¿Fue ella quién estaba con Edward cuando llegaste el domingo? ¿La chica de la que me hablaste? – asentí extrañada por el tono de burla que usó Jacob - ¡Vaya! Al menos Edward ya se animó a confesárselo.

- ¿Confesarle qué? – dije enfadada - ¿A qué te refieres?

Jacob sonrió con maldad. Algo no me estaba gustando en todo esto.

**…**

**Bella's POV**

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? – pregunté ofendida.

- Porque es una pregunta estúpida. Por eso.

Preguntarle directamente a Edward no había resultado para nada bien. Así que opté por preguntarle a sus amigos más cercanos:

- ¿Eh? ¿El tipo de chica de Edward? – dijo Alice distraída mientras rebuscaba algo en su armario.

- Sí. Quiero decir, eres su amiga desde el jardín de niños. Conoces a toda su familia, sus gustos. ¿No tienes alguna pista?

Al decir esto volvió la mirada hacia mi. Sus ojos estaban muy grandes y murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ya decía yo que salir con él era un peligro! ¡Mi pobre Bella!

- ¿Alice?

Siguió murmurando aquello sin control. Creo que ni siquiera notó que me escabullí fuera de su habitación. Suerte que tenía un plan B:

- ¿Lo que le gusta a Edward? – preguntó extrañado Emmett – Pues… Esta no es una pregunta que nosotros podamos contestar – miró a su novia que descansaba en su regazo - ¿Qué se supone que debemos contestar, Rose?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Sacó de su bolsillo un celular y me escribió una respuesta que Emmett no alcanzó a leer:

- _"NO SEAS COBARDE Y PREGÚNTALE TÚ MISMA!"_

- ¡Pero ya lo hice! – rezongué frustrada.

Regresé del jardín al salón de C1. Allí se encontraba Edward, leyendo concentrado.

- ¡Dime! ¿Cuál es tu tipo? – pregunté señalándolo con el dedo. Ya estaba harta de toda esta investigación.

- _Tú y tu bocota_ – replicó mi subconsciente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber? – suspiró Edward.

- Pues es que…

- ¿Tanya te pidió que me preguntaras? – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿C-Cómo s-supiste que…?

Edward me dedicó una mirada fría.

- Estaba preguntando por mera casualidad. ¡¿Tanya te pidió que me preguntaras?! – no había notado que mis manos sudaban frío y que mi corazón latía a mil por segundo – Además, te estás contradiciendo, Bella. No te entiendo.

Edward se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia mí. Por inercia yo retrocedía. No había notado que estaba llegando al límite de la pared. Estaba atrapada.

- ¿Me estoy contradiciendo? – dije con voz entrecortada.

- Tanya es mi novia… ¿Y aceptaste lo que te pidió a pesar de saber esto? – ladeé la cabeza tratando de evitar su mirada. Edward colocó su mano en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos – Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó el domingo? Cuando te dije que lo mejor sería que me fuera. Me tomaste de la mano impidiéndomelo. ¿Qué fue eso?

Mis oídos zumbaban. De repente me sentía acalorada. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío.

Es verdad. Yo lo detuve. En mis pensamientos le rogaba que no se alejara de mi mano. Yo misma me cuestioné sobre esta acción. ¿Por qué lo hice?

Edward lucía exasperado esperando una respuesta.

- L-Lo hice… - solté un suspiro y me zafé de su agarre – Lo hice para molestarte, ¿de acuerdo?

La cara de póker de Edward no tenía precio. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? Si ni yo misma sabía el significado.

- Ya contesté tu pregunta – repuse – Ahora tú contéstame la mía.

Edward parpadeó varias veces, mi voz lo acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos.

Embozó una ligera sonrisa y me contestó:

- Una chica normal – sacudí la cabeza, tratando de escucharlo mejor – Mi tipo de chica, es una chica normal.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – dije insatisfecha – Es muy ambiguo.

- ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga? – sonrió.

- Nada. Supongo que eso está bien porque si no…

- Porque si no te lo hubiera dicho – me interrumpió – Te hubieras metido en un problema, ¿verdad?

Jadeé al escuchar esto. Mis ojos se abrieron aún más. No supe que decir, así que salí corriendo del lugar rumbo a mi habitación.

La cabeza me comenzaba a punzar. La respuesta de Edward había sido tan… Rara.

¿Una chica normal? ¿Qué diablos es una chica normal?

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando una voz sonó a mis espaldas.

- ¡Bella! – giré el rostro y me encontré el de Tanya, quien estaba eufórica. Dio dos pasos para estar justo delante de mí y sin chistar me soltó una bofetada que hizo que me balanceara.

- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! – replicó Tanya con los puños cerrados – Me dijiste Edward y tú eran amigos, no me dijiste que habían salido en una cita. ¡Eres su maldita novia!

- No somos novios – musité asustada y dando un paso atrás para evitar una segunda bofetada.

- ¿Vas a seguir mintiéndome? Pensé que eras diferente. Con razón no quisiste preguntarle a Edward qué tipo de chica le gustaba.

- Si ese es el caso – susurré.

Quería abrir la boca para contestarle a Tanya. En verdad quería. Sin embargo, el rostro dulce de Edward no abandonaba mi mente:

"_Porque si no te lo hubiera dicho, te hubieras metido en un problema, ¿verdad?"_

¡Dios! Él se preocupaba por mí hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería decirle a Tanya qué tipo de chica Edward prefería? Porque… ¿Qué tal sí él se enamoraba de verdad de ella?

- _Díselo, Bella_ – me dijo mi subconsciente con una mueca triste.

Alcé el rostro para enfrentar a Tanya, y ella se asombró al verme llorar. Pequeñas lágrimas caían sin parar.

- A Edward… - comencé a decir. Pero un montón de flashbacks inundaron mi mente:

Su sonrisa sincera cuando lo felicité en su cumpleaños y le regalé aquellos pases, su rostro aliviado al ver que había despertado después de lo que sucedió con James y Mike, sus sonrisas, sus miradas cautivas, sus actitudes, las veces que me hizo reír, las veces que me hizo llorar, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos se acumularon en mi mente.

"_Contigo… A donde fuera" _

Edward era… mío. En cierta manera lo era. Mi mejor amigo. Mío.

- ¿Bella? – una segunda voz me llamó. Regresé a mi realidad. Diego estaba detrás de Tanya y me veía con suma preocupación - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?

Tanya abrió mucho los ojos. No entendía porque, hasta que ella giró lentamente y lo encaró. Diego se sorprendió aún más.

- ¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asustado.

La rubia se paralizó y no pronunció ni una sola palabra. ¿Acaso se conocían?

* * *

**...**

**FloR KelleR:** "Sus deseos son órdenes. Gracias por leer."

**Carol-kayto:** "Esperare tu review con ansias. La adaptación es de una serie Anime llamada "Special A". Sólo estoy tomando a los personajes, escenarios y una que otra situación. Me gusta jugar con los personajes y la trama. No es idéntica a la serie pero tampoco no es indiferente. Chécala a ver qué te parece. Saludos."

**carol:** "¡Gracias!"

**Karolina:** "Qué bueno que te gustó. Gracias por leer."

**andy231:** "Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. Saludos."

**grisAliceCullenSwan:** "En ese caso, ¡Misión Cumplida! Gracias por leer."

**crematlv19:** "Pronto. Lo prometo."

**sophia:** "It would be awesome. Thanks for reading!"

**Gaby Rivera:** "Ups! Olvidé explicar eso. Pues la verdad no tenía ningún significado oculto: Edward estaba nervioso pues sabía que Tanya llegaría a la ciudad. No es nada extraordinario. Lo lamento... En fin, gracias por leer."

**Elyy Pocoyoo:** "Hehe. Algo así. Saludos."

**valelunitaandedward:** "Espero que te animes a dejar más reviews en el futuro. Es bueno saber qué les gusta y qué no les gusta a las readers y me fascina que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer."

**yisicullen25:** "Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos."

**Elizabeth Swan Cullen:** "No. No te enojes. Sucederá pronto. Lo prometo."

**Anakarina:** "Wow. Nicaragua. Yo quiero ir a Nicaragua. Gracias por leer."

**katyms13:** "Espero haber respondido tu pregunta con el capítulo anterior. Saludos."

**Emmett McCartys angel:** "Se me paraliza el corazón, en serio, al saber que lees mi historia. Un abrazo. Gracias por leer."

**Kjmima:** "¡Vaya que lo necesita! Saludos."

**ichigoneeko:** "Lo sé. También me encanta Rosalie en esta historia. Es como la cosa más adorable del mundo. Qué bueno que te guste. Gracias por leer."

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** "A mí me da muchísima risa esa parte. Pues es que es una principiante en eso de las citas. Pobre. Gracias por tu review."

**aledecullen2:** "¡Misión Cumplida!"

**hearthyross:** "Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita."

**tany cullen:** "Aww mi dulce Tany! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Un abrazo enorme!"

**...**

* * *

**Readers! Wow. Estoy anonadada. Desde las 2 de la mañana el celular sonaba y sonaba. Cuando me desperté tenía más de 15 reviews... ¡Estoy impresionada!**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Y espero haberlas dejada con la cara de "What?"**

**Nos leemos pronto. (Ya saben cómo hacerle)**

**- Cezi**

******BTW imágenes de escenarios, vestuarios y personajes están en mi página de Tumblr. El link está en el perfil.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

Toda aquella furia que sentí al enterarme que Bella estaba interesada en Edward se esfumó al ver el rostro de Diego.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él en Nueva York?

Mis manos temblorosas se posicionan en su pecho. ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Sí. Un hermoso sueño.

- Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Diego intrigado dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose de mi agarre.

- Volví – digo anonadada y abriendo mucho los ojos – Volví de Francia hace unos días.

Quiero dar un paso para estrecharlo entre mis brazos pero él retrocede de nuevo.

Claro, no lo culpo. Después de lo que sucedió… No debería de extrañarme su actitud:

_Hace aproximadamente dos años, Diego y yo cursábamos la secundaria juntos. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Mi familia vivía, en ese tiempo, en Nueva Jersey. Decidieron alejarse de las grandes ciudades cuando la salud de mi hermana mayor, Irina, era delicada._

_Diego y yo pasábamos todos los días juntos. Me acompañaba a mi casa después de la escuela, se escabullía a mi habitación al caer la noche y fue él con quien compartí mi primer beso. _

_Todo esto sucedió a espaldas de mi padre. Él ya tenía en mente un prospecto para que yo contrajera matrimonio. A pesar de que sólo tenía 16 años, Eleazar Denali, ya había planeado mi vida de principio a fin._

_Una noche, cuando mis padres y hermanas salieron a un evento social y yo me había quedado en casa con la excusa de que "tenía mucha tarea", Diego escaló hasta mi ventana. Compartimos varias horas juntos, charlando, bromeando. Hasta que un pequeño roce de manos, se transformó en una ola de calor indescriptible. Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar. Nuestra respiración entrecortada volvía más excitante la experiencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estábamos los dos recostados en mi cama usando sólo ropa interior. _

_- Te amo – susurré en jadeos._

_- Te amo – dijo él mientras depositaba besos por todo mi cuello._

_Para mi mala suerte, mi padre entró a la habitación cuando nos encontrábamos en una situación indecorosa. No los habíamos oído llegar. Eleazar no reparó en soltarme un golpe seco en el rostro y en dejar a Diego inconsciente en el suelo tras propiciarle decenas de patadas._

_Fue internado de inmediato en el hospital. Varias de sus costillas estaban rotas y tenía una fuerte contusión en la cabeza._

_Diego encubrió a mi padre, diciendo que lo habían asaltado de regreso a casa. _

_No tuve ninguna oportunidad de irlo a visitar y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido. Mi padre me tenía como prisionera en la casa._

_Tuve que vivir varios días con la evidencia de que lo sucedido no había sido producto de mi imaginación: un rostro desfigurado apareció en mi espejo. Mi nariz se tornaba morada, al igual que mi ojo izquierdo. _

_Ni mi madre ni hermanas mencionaron nada al respecto. Ni siquiera se dignaron a reclamarle a mi padre, o al menos irse a despedir al aeropuerto cuando, pasando unas semanas, Eleazar me internó en un colegio en Francia. _

_No pude decirle adiós a Diego. No pude pedirle perdón ni reiterarle mis sentimientos._

_En un viaje que hicieron Carlisle Cullen y mi padre a Francia, me informaron que mi compromiso con Edward era oficial. Ya no había marcha atrás._

_Fueron pocas las veces que regresé a Nueva York. Y en ninguna tuve la valentía suficiente como para ir a buscarlo. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo y, sin embargo, mi corazón latía igual de fuerte que como lo hizo el último día que vi a Diego._

- Tengo que ir a la clase – dijo Diego sacándome de mis recuerdos. Me mira apenado y se gira dándome la espalda - ¿Segura que estás bien, Bella?

Por un momento olvidé por completo que me encontraba en EF. Pestañeo varias veces, tratando de volver a mi realidad.

- Sí. Estoy bien – responde Bella.

Diego no dice nada más y se aleja de nosotras. Quiero gritar, decirle que todavía lo amo pero ya está demasiado lejos.

- Tanya… - dice Bella llamando mi atención y tomándome de las manos – Estás… muy pálida. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

- No – susurro – D-Debo irme.

Y zafándome de su agarre me escabullo hasta la entrada donde está estacionado mi auto.

Las manos aún me tiemblan y creo que devolveré el estómago.

- _No lo hagas, Tanya. No lo hagas_ – me reprendo. Y antes de que me de cuenta, ya estoy derramando lágrimas sin parar.

…

**Bella's POV**

- Diego. ¡Diego! Espera – grito a sus espaldas mientras corro hacia donde está él. Si el rostro de Tanya era pálido, Diego parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien. Ohm, ¿C-Cómo conoces a Tanya Denali? – pregunta ansioso. Sus pupilas están muy dilatadas, exigiéndome una respuesta.

- Es mi amiga – digo poco convencida. Después de todo, acababa de recibir una fuerte bofetada de su parte – Vino aquí a visitarme. Los dos se comportaron muy raros. ¿Pasa algo?

Diego está a punto de decirme algo cuando la campana del Internado nos interrumpe.

- Debo irme – se limita a decirme y se marcha a paso rápido por el jardín.

No me queda de otra más que hacer lo mismo e ir a clase.

…

_Horas más tarde_

- ¡Odio cálculo! ¡Lo odio! – refuto irritada. Rosalie suelta una risita encantadora.

Nos encontrábamos ella y yo en los pasillos caminando con destino a nuestras habitaciones. Alice tenía preparada ya la merienda y la degustaríamos en una de las pequeñas terrazas de EF. Era viernes, después de todo.

- No es broma, Rose – digo angustiada – Si quiero mantener mi beca, no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar cálculo.

Ella hace una mueca triste y, sacando una pequeña libreta azulada y una pluma, me escribe un mensaje:

- _"¿Por qué no le dices a Edward que te de clases? Él es buen tutor. Nos ayudó a mí y a Jasper en los exámenes pasados."_

Pongo los ojos en blanco tras leer aquello.

- No le voy a decir a Edward, Rose – replico - Lo último que quiero es que él sepa que estoy teniendo dificultades. No va a dejar de molestarme. Oye, ¿Y si le digo a Emmett?

Esta vez, la risita de Rosalie se transforma en una fuerte carcajada. Limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos, me escribe otro mensaje:

- _"Suerte con eso ;) "_

Me encojo de hombros resignada.

Luego de quitarme el uniforme y ponerme ropa más cómoda, me dispongo a revisar mis correos antes de reunirme con los demás.

No hay nada fuera de lo común: una carta de mi madre, otra de mis amigos en Forks, invitaciones para un desfile de modas de Alice y un cupón para descargar música nueva de parte del padre de Rosalie, Ryan Hale.

Mi mente se inunda de nuevo con lo ocurrido en la mañana. ¿Cómo fue que lo olvidé?

Rebusco en mi bolso el celular y, presionando un par de botones, entra la llamada.

_- ¿Diga?_

- Tanya, es Bella.

- _H-Hola_ – saluda nerviosa - _¿Necesitas algo?_

- Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estabas… Lucías mal cuando viniste.

_- Estoy mejor._

Ninguna de las dos emite algún sonido. Supongo que Tanya aún no me tiene la confianza suficiente como para contarme lo que ocurrió. Suspiro decepcionada.

- De acuerdo… Bueno. Me alegra que estés bien.

_- Si._

- Bien. Adiós, Tanya.

- _¿Bella? Gracias por preocuparte_ – tras decir esto, corta la llamada.

En ese mismo instante, mi celular vibra: Un mensaje.

"_¿Dónde estás? Alice se está desesperando, creo que mandará a la CIA a buscarte. La pones ansiosa – Edward "_

Sonrío como boba al ver que es él.

Las cosas entre los dos volvieron prácticamente a la normalidad. Anthony tenía un par de días viviendo en Argentina, y aunque el pequeño aún no estaba muy conforme con la idea, parece encantado de estar viviendo con Esme.

Yo misma estuve presente en la primera video-llamada que hicieron Anthony y Edward. Verlos sonreír a los dos y bromear me puso muy feliz. Ni el divorcio de sus padres, ni todos los cambios que estaban sufriendo, se interpondría entre ellos.

"_¿Ella se pone ansiosa? ¿O tú te pones ansioso? – Bella" _

No sé como tuve los pantalones para presionar ENVIAR con tal mensaje. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Coqueteando?

- _Sí. Como retrasada_ – se burla mi subconsciente.

"_No me hagas ir a buscarte (: – Edward"._

De nuevo, una sonrisa boba se apodera de mi rostro. No me queda de otra más que apagar la luz de mi habitación e ir a donde están ellos.

…

_Horas después_

- ¡Buenas noches! – se despiden todos tras haber degustado una deliciosa merienda: trufas de chocolate, coctel de frutas y malteadas.

Rosalie y Emmett se escabullen con prisa a su habitación. Se han mandado miradas coquetas durante todo el día, por lo que les urge un momento de privacidad.

Jasper y Alice no han mejorado mucho su relación, y para terminarla de amolar, la siguiente semana tienen que presentar un proyecto, por lo que deberán estar juntos durante un largo tiempo. Suerte para todos que sus habitaciones están lejos, sino nos volveríamos locos escuchándolos discutir todo el tiempo.

Edward camina a mi lado por el pasillo. Sólo porta la camisa blanca y el pantalón azul del uniforme. Su cabello luce más alborotado que nunca y me es inevitable reír cada vez que trata de acomodarlo.

El silencio es cómodo. Sin embargo, son apenas las 9 de la noche y no tengo ánimos de ir ya a la cama.

- ¿Estás cansado? – me atrevo a preguntar antes de subir a las escaleras que nos guían a nuestras cuartos.

- Un poco, ¿por qué? – pregunta extrañado.

- Por nada – respondo. Si está cansado lo mejor es que duerma temprano.

- Dime – me pide.

Volteo a verlo y me dedica una bonita sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír también.

- Es sólo que aún no tengo sueño. ¿No quieres ir a nadar un rato?

- ¿Otra competencia? – dice alzando la ceja.

Niego riendo.

- Vamos – acepta.

Bajamos con rapidez las escaleras que ya hemos subido y nos dirigimos ahora a la alberca privada de nuestro salón. Uno de los únicos lujos que me encantan de C1.

Edward entra a su vestidor y yo hago lo mismo. En cuestión de minutos, él ya me está esperando a la orilla de la alberca, usando su _speedo_ azul. Al verme en el traje completo del mismo color, me sonríe y se zambulle en el agua.

Como siempre, alardeando, da un par vueltas a toda velocidad.

- ¡No estamos compitiendo! – le reclamo.

El agua está caliente. Con un salto elegante entro al agua también. Mi cabello castaño se esparce y cuando trato de acomodarlo, Edward aparece frente a mí. Simplemente me encanta esa sonrisa que no ha eliminado de su rostro desde hace ya varios días.

_¿Qué pasa con él?_

- ¿Qué? – me dice - ¿Por qué me ves así?

Su cabello tiene una forma extraña. Paso mis dedos por él y trato de remediarlo pero es inútil.

Sus ojos verdes se abren mucho tras mi contacto.

- No es nada – le contesto.

Seguimos nadando por un rato. El recuerdo de Tanya vuelve a azotarme. Quiero conseguir respuestas pero sé que Edward se molestará y evadirá el tema. Temo que lo estable que ha estado nuestra relación estos últimos días se venga abajo. Sin embargo, me he encariñado con Tanya, y a pesar de lo sucedido, en verdad quiero ayudarla.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noto cuando Edward se sumerge debajo de mí y me ataca, haciendo que salga una enorme carcajada de mi garganta.

- ¡No hagas eso! – le pido sin dejar de reír.

Él también se ríe, pero ahora me acecha. Nada despacio hacia donde yo estoy. Su mirada es picarona por lo que retrocedo.

- ¿Edward? – lo llamo. Él hace un movimiento con la cabeza como diciéndome que me escucha - ¿Tú sabes qué pasó entre Tanya y el primo de Emmett?

Edward se frena de inmediato, su expresión ha cambiado. Para mi buena suerte, este no luce enojado, sino apenado.

- ¿Sigues en contacto con Tanya? – su pregunta me hace fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, supongo que no – se limita a decir.

Nada hasta la parte más baja de la alberca y se sienta en uno de los escalones. Lo sigo de cerca.

- Diego McCarty no es del agrado de Eleazar Denali, el padre de Tanya – comienza a decirme. Me sorprende que me esté contando por lo que me coloco a su lado y le pongo toda la atención – En mi familia, Bella, lo importante es que las empresas y las herencias queden en buenas manos. El padre de Tanya es dueño de una red hotelera, ¿te imaginas lo que sucedería si empresas Masen uniera sus ganancias con las de ellos? Es por esto que Carlisle y Eleazar han ideado toda esa estupidez de que Tanya y yo nos casemos al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

- ¿T-Tú no quieres? – titubeo. Él niega con la cabeza. Y por alguna razón, me siento aliviada.

- Ni Tanya – admite - La entiendo. Somos completos extraños, dos títeres que se mueven como mi padre y Eleazar quieren. No es justo.

- No. No lo es. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Diego en todo esto?

Edward me relata lo poco que sabe al respecto. Me es inevitable sentirme mal por los dos y, sobretodo, por que sé que ambos son buenas personas y los estimo mucho.

Conforme continua la plática, me pierdo un poco en mis pensamientos, ¿qué no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros para ayudarlos?

- Deberíamos salir del agua. No quiero que te enfermes – dice Edward de repente.

Asiento todavía algo distraída.

De un salto él sale de la alberca. No logro evitar sonrojarme al verlo pasar una pequeña toalla por todo su cuerpo. Sacude su cabeza como un perro, haciendo que miles de gotitas salgan disparadas por todos lados.

Subo por las escaleras para tomar mi toalla pero él lo hace primero.

- Permíteme – me dice.

Con ternura ata la toalla rosada alrededor de mi cuerpo y tomando una más pequeña, frota mi cabello para tratar de secarlo.

Así pasan varios segundos, él frotando y yo parada allí como tonta.

Cuando el arduo proceso termina, me doy cuenta lo cerca que están nuestros rostros. Él sonríe con timidez y no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

- Deberíamos hacer algo para reunirlos, Edward. A Tanya y Diego – él suelta un ligero suspiro y asiente resignado sin eliminar la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre? – me pregunta.

- Una parrillada – digo decidida. Edward no entiende mis palabras y me ve extrañado.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Isabella? – me interroga divertido.

- Necesitamos hacer unas llamadas – le contesto y jalando de su brazo, abandonamos la alberca.

…

_Al día siguiente_

- Me encanta la idea. Simplemente me encanta. ¡Parrillada de chicas! – exclama Alice emocionada.

Nos encontramos en una pequeña propiedad del padre de Rosalie. Una linda casa de campo a las afueras de Nueva York, que nos servirá como escenario para el elaborado plan que Edward y yo hemos creado con ayuda de Rosalie y Emmett también.

Muy temprano, el jeep rojo de Rosalie, nos esperaba en la entrada del Internado. Sabía que la única forma de llevar a Alice a la parrillada sería mintiéndole. Algo que no se me da muy bien, pero con la ayuda de Rose, no pareció notarlo.

- ¿De chicas? – pregunta Jasper a espaldas de mis amigas. Justo detrás de él se encuentra Edward, Emmett y Diego.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! – grita Alice señalando a Jasper con el dedo índice. El rubio se encoge de hombros y la furia de mi amiga ahora se centra en mi - ¡No me dijiste que los hombres también vendrían!

- No sé porque dedujiste que sería una parrillada de chicas – dije riendo.

- ¡Ay no! – se lamenta Alice. Rosalie frota su espalda para consolarla y volteándome a ver me guiña el ojo.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Edward! Qué bueno que llegaron – los saluda Ryan Hale, el padre de Rosalie.

Es alto, cabello rubio, algo pasado de peso, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa singular. Porta jeans, una camisa naranja y un delantal que reza: "El mejor cocinero del mundo".

Emmett no pierde tiempo en ir a ayudar a su suegro, quien coloca el carbón para iniciar la parrillada.

Alice y Jasper se embarcan en una discusión sin sentido, por lo que me alejo de ellos. Edward se ríe al notar lo que hago.

- Bells – me saluda Diego. Edward y él estrechan manos y platican de algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Pretendo ir a ayudarle a Rose a colocar la mesa, cuando el rechinido de unas llantas se escucha a la distancia.

- _Tanya_ – pienso algo nerviosa.

Al parecer Edward también lo oye y prácticamente arrastra a Diego a la parte trasera de la casa argumentando que se necesita más carbón.

Aliso mi blusa blanca y limpio el sudor de mis manos con los shorts de mezclilla que llevo puestos. Ato bien los cordones de mis converse blancos, me coloco los lentes de sol y camino con rapidez a la entrada donde ya ha sonado el timbre.

Tanya lleva puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa polo rosa, converse y el cabello rubio en largas ondas.

- Lamento la tardanza – dice apenada – Traje pastel.

Sonrío y no dudo en darle un abrazo que ella recibe algo extrañada.

- Qué bueno que pudiste venir – le digo.

- De hecho me salvaste de una terrible tarde junto a mis padres. ¿Por qué pasar el sábado en una fea oficina cuando puedes salir al aire libre?

- Pasa, los demás están en la parte de atrás.

Dejamos el pastel dentro del refrigerador. Antes de salir, Tanya me toma de la mano haciéndome voltear a verla.

- No había tenido oportunidad de disculparme por lo de ayer – masculla sincera - Fui una estúpida. No quería lastimarte.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes. Fue culpa mía por no haber sido clara con mis intenciones con Edward. Ya te lo dije, es sólo mi mejor amigo.

- Ahora entiendo eso. ¿Bella? – su rostro luce triste de pronto – He sido muy injusta contigo. Eres una muy buena persona. En verdad que Edward tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado.

Le dedico una sonrisa pero ella no me la devuelve.

- Me iré a vivir con mis hermanas – me revela. Un jadeo involuntario sale de mi boca – Quiero hablar con mi padre y cancelar mi compromiso con Edward. Sé lo furioso que se pondrá, por eso ya preparé todo para irme a Londres cuanto antes.

_Mierda. ¿Y el plan?_

- No te precipites, Tanya. Tal vez tu papá lo entienda.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, como si yo hubiese dicho la mayor idiotez del mundo.

- Bueno. Bueno – musito – Mira, no hablemos de eso ahora. El punto de la parrillada era divertirnos y distraernos un rato.

Tanya asiente tras soltar un largo suspiro.

Ahora soy yo quien jala de su brazo. Alice y Rosalie se acercan a saludarla. No tenía idea que ellas ya se conocían.

_Maldito mundo pequeño. ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo se conoce excepto yo?_

Así como la sonrisa de Tanya llegó, también desapareció.

Diego estaba a poco metros de ella, cargando una bolsa de carbón con las dos manos.

- H-Hola – lo saluda ella levantando un poco la mano.

- Hola – murmura Diego. Sus miradas se mantienen en el otro por unos segundos hasta él se aleja caminando hacia donde está el Sr. Hale.

Tanya luce decepcionada. Masculla un _"no debí de haber venido"_ y se escabulle dentro de la casa. Voy a ir a hablar con ella cuando Edward y Rosalie se me adelantan. Los dos me hacen una seña haciéndome entender que ellos se harán cargo.

No me queda de otra más que cortar algo de verduras para la parrilla junto a Jasper.

…

**Tanya's POV**

- ¿No es obvio? Él no me quiere aquí – digo molesta - ¿Cómo se atreven a invitarme si sabían que Diego también asistiría?

- Fue idea de Bella – musita Edward irritado - Está preocupada por ti. Piensa que tal vez tú y Diego puedan hacer las paces.

- ¿Las paces? – pregunto cruzándome de brazos. Me giro a encarar a Rose – Rosalie, tú más que nadie sabe bien lo sucedido. ¿Sinceramente creíste que con un _"Lo lamento"_ todo se resolvería?

La rubia baja la cabeza apenada.

- No le hables así a Rose – me recrimina Edward – Yo no quería invitarte. Por mí, no hay ningún problema con que te vayas, pero Bella se esforzó mucho organizando esta reunión.

Rosalie le dedica una mirada asesina a Edward por su extrema honestidad.

- Me largo – murmuro.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿Todo bien? – el padre de Rosalie entra a la casa cargando un gran sartén lleno de carne cruda y salchichas. Rose asiente con una sonrisa fingida. La mirada de Ryan Hale se posa en mí - No planeas irte tan rápido, ¿o sí? La fiesta apenas comienza.

- Gracias, Señor Hale. Pero tengo asuntos que…

- ¡Es sábado! ¡Y estamos en una parrillada! ¿Qué puede ser más importante? – exclama feliz – Rose, ¿podrías buscar la espátula y los cuchillos en ese cajón?

Le planta un beso dulce en la frente de su hija y desaparece por el marco de la puerta.

Mientras Rosalie rebusca lo que su padre le pidió, aún estoy en la cuestión sobre sí irme o quedarme. Opto por lo último. Camino hasta mi auto a paso rápido. En mi garganta comienza a formarse un nudo. Cuando ingreso, un par de ojos azules me miran fijamente.

Diego está frente al auto, sosteniendo dos vasos con líquido naranja en su interior.

Trato sutilmente de limpiar un par de pequeñas lágrimas que se desbordan de mis ojos. Salgo del interior del auto no muy convencida. Me acerco a donde está Diego.

- P-Pensé que, tal vez, tendrías sed – dice extendiéndome uno de los vasos. Su voz es dulce y amable.

Tomo el vaso y le doy un pequeño sorbo.

- G-Gracias – titubeo.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – pregunta extrañado – Acabas de llegar.

- No quería incomodarte – respondo sincera.

Él sube una ceja, intrigado por mi comentario.

- ¿Por qué habría de incomodarme? Sé que me comporté algo raro ayer pero… Era porque no pensaba encontrarte allí. Supuse que aún te encontrabas en Francia.

Mi mirada baja hasta la bebida naranja del vaso. Ahora ya me es imposible retener las lágrimas.

La mano de Diego se posa en mi barbilla, alzándola para que lo vea.

- Pero, ¿por qué lloras?

- Y-Yo…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te portas tan lindo conmigo? – le reclamo - ¡Dios! Después de lo que pasó deberías odiarme. Quererme borrar del mapa.

- Tanya… - murmura.

- ¡No! Es que no te entiendo. Yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para defender lo que teníamos. Lo arruiné y tú sufriste las consecuencias. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lloré por no tener la oportunidad de irte a visitar al hospital. Por no irte a rogar que me perdonaras. Soy una maldita cobarde y lo lamento.

A partir de ese momento, ya no puedo decir ni una sola palabra más. Mi garganta se cierra por completo y me tiendo a llorar con fuerza.

Diego tampoco dice nada, sino que me quita el vaso de la mano y me estrecha en un fuerte abrazo. No dudo ni un solo segundo en rodearlo en mis brazos también.

Besa repetidamente mi frente y coronilla, susurrando un _"Tranquila"_ y _"Todo está bien."_

Al ver que sus palabras no logran consolarme, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y entrelaza sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos se abren con fuerza al sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Sus ojos también se abren y me miran con cautela. ¿Estoy soñando?

No. Es real. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me entrego en un beso más profundo. Un suspiro sale de la boca de Diego que nos hace reír a los dos.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto el volver? – susurra.

Y antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya nos estamos besando otra vez.

…

**Bella's POV**

- ¡Ay, qué romántico! – dice Alice en un suspiro sonoro. Jasper bufa y le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Alice lo fulmina con la mirada y en menos de lo que pensamos, ya están discutiendo de nuevo.

- Rose, ustedes no se besan así de… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Explícito, ¿verdad? – comenta el Señor Hale asustado por la escena que estamos presenciando.

Rosalie pone los ojos en blanco algo molesta mientras que Emmett, por el comentario, escupe su refresco.

- No me veas así, hija. Un padre siempre piensa que los besos que se dan sus hijas con sus novios son en la mejilla.

Edward y yo nos alejamos del sermón incómodo que comienza a predicar el padre de Rose.

- Bueno, al final todo salió bien. ¡Te lo dije! – festejo emocionada.

- Sí, señorita Swan – sonríe Edward.

- _Y supongo que esto quiere decir que se cancela el compromiso y que Tanya no se irá a Londres_ – pienso extasiada de felicidad.

- Fue muy noble lo que hiciste hoy, Bella. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

No aguanto las ganas de abrazar a Edward y hundirme en su pecho. Él suelta una risita y besa mi frente.

Los reclamos de Alice y Jasper interrumpen nuestro momento a solas. Mi amiga grita algo sobre que Jasper no tiene modales o algo así, por lo que tenemos que regresar a donde están los demás.

- ¿Vamos? – dice Edward extendiéndome su mano.

- Vamos – respondo entrelazando su mano con la mía.

…

_Lunes_

- Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí – ríe Alice. Nos encontramos en el Internado de vuelta. Han pasado las clases y ahora nos disponemos a comer en nuestro salón.

Edward parece que echa chispas de lo molesto que está.

- Alice – digo reprendiéndola.

- Espera, Bella. Es que… - suelta una carcajada estruendosa – Tú y Edward salen a una cita el domingo. Ésta se ve interrumpida por Tanya, la novia de Edward. Tú le ayudas a Tanya a descubrir qué tipo de chica le gusta a Edward ¿y al final, Tanya se queda con Diego? ¡Tienes que admitir que es graciosísimo!

Edward se concentra más en el libro que tiene en sus manos, pero es obvio que su humor está cambiando por las burlas de Alice.

- Y yo que estaba preocupada porque ninguno de los dos vino a dormir el Domingo. Pero fue porque Tanya se llevó a Bella – se carcajea.

- No te conviene tenerme de enemigo, Alice – dice Edward apretando los dientes.

- Cálmense los dos, ¿si? – les pido nerviosa.

- Mejor vámonos a comer a otro lado – propone Emmett. Jasper, Rose y yo asentimos mientras que Edward y Alice se embarcan en una batalla de asesinas que hasta da escalofríos presenciar.

* * *

**...**

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** "Lo sé. La parte de Anthony sí me dio un poco de tristeza. Pero le dio un bonito giro, ¿no crees? Gracias por leer. Saludos."

**isa Kathe:** "Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer y que bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Saludos."

**Elyy Pocoyoo:** "HAHAHA! Ya verás lo que sucederá con Jacob en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer."

**Kjmima:** "¡YAY! Qué bueno que te estén gustando los capítulos. Muchas gracias por dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a esta historia. Un abrazo."

**tany cullen:** "Mi Tany hermosa! Espero que te estés recuperando! Te mando un abrazo enorme. Te extraño, amiga."

**ichigoneeko:** "Traté de integrar más a Rose y Emmett en este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer."

**Anakarina: **"Excelentes tus vibras de inspiración. LOLZ! Gracias por dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a esta historia. Saludos."

**vale55:** "¡7! Gracias por leer."

**FloR KelleR:** "Falta un poco para que nuestra Bella despistada se de cuenta. Mantente alerta. LOLZ! Gracias por leer."

**ang:** "Gracias por tu lindo review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo."

**Lilly Black Masen:** "Espero que MI Tanya te haya caído bien al final. Todos tienen su historia. Gracias por leer."

**Ilovevampiresangels:** "MISIÓN CUMPLIDA. Gracias por leer."

**alondrixcullen1498:** "Gracias a tí por leer. Un abrazo."

**Debii Hale:** "Lo sé. Pobre Bella hahahahahaha. Gracias por dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a esta historia. Un abrazo enorme."

**yisicullen25:** "Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Falta poco para el final. Gracias por leer. Saludos."

**satineych:** "¡Qué bueno que te gusta! Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos."

**ximenafan:** "¡DIOS! Siempre que actualizo no aguanto las ganas de ver tus reviews. Me hacen el día y me dan muchísima risa. Espero que la situación con los policias no haya pasado a mayores. LOLZ! Muchas gracias por leer, te mando un abrazo enorme."

**Emmett McCartys angel:** "Traté de agregar más a Emmett y Rosalie en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. No me canso de repetirte que me encanta tu historia. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por leer."

**...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los readers por sus reviews. También a los que agregaron a la historia como Favorita y a mí como autor favorito. **

**Esta historia está casi en su recta final. Le faltan, aproximadamente, 7 capítulos más y ya está.**

**He recibido varios PM preguntándome sobre TDW:HTB & Find Me. Espero actualizar pronto. Ustedes pacientes.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**********P.D. Imágenes de escenarios, vestuarios y personajes están en mi página de Tumblr. El link está en el perfil.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su habitación en el Internado "EF" de Nueva York. Rebuscaba entre una pila enorme de ropa, algo que usar para esa tarde, después de todo, las clases habían terminado y ya había planeado cenar en la cafetería de la escuela, con el resto del alumnado de C1.

Faldas, pantalones, blusas, camisas, shorts. Más de mil prendas pasaron por su delgado cuerpo y aún no encontraba algo que le gustara.

No tenía idea de porque se sentía tan presionada por lucir bonita aquella tarde, pero así era.

Al final, optó por jeans y una blusa sencilla color lila. Cepilló su corto cabello negro con delicadeza cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Para su mala suerte, éste se encontraba debajo de las montañas de ropa, por lo que prácticamente tuvo que escarbar hasta hallarlo.

Su ceño se frunció al leer la pantalla del móvil.

- ¿Papá? – dijo en forma de saludo – Mamá me dijo que estabas en Los Ángeles.

- _Hola, hija_ – saludó con tono serio el Sr. Brandon – _Así es. Regresaré este fin de semana a casa. _

- Ya veo – murmuró Alice.

- _Te marco para informarte que la próxima semana tendrás una cita con Demetri Bewley, el hijo de Heidi Bewley, ¿la recuerdas?_

El cerebro de Alice se atrofió ante la mención de la palabra "cita". Sabía que el día en que sus padres comenzaran a arreglar compromisos para ella sería una tortura, sólo que nunca pensó que sucedería tan rápido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir con él? – respondió de mala manera.

- _Alice, no comiences, hija. Yo no voy a vivir para siempre. Es tiempo que tomes el papel que te toca. Demetri Bewley es el tipo de hombre que tu madre y yo queremos para ti._

- Tengo 17 años, papá – se defendió, pero un nudo traicionero comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

- _Yo era mucho más joven cuando acepté casarme con tu madre. Y fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado._

- No es justo – susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿_Es que acaso hay alguien que te interese, Alice? Porque tus responsabilidades…_ - su padre dijo algo más que no alcanzó a escuchar. La mirada de Alice voló a una fotografía que descansaba en su mesa de noche.

Diego la había tomado apenas hace unos días. En ella, aparecían Emmett y Rosalie abrazados, Edward rodeaba ligeramente la cintura de Bella y Alice y Jasper se sonreían el uno al otro como si estuvieran en una burbuja, apartados del resto.

_Jasper._

- No – mintió Alice – No hay nadie que me interese. Pero aún así no quiero salir con Demetri.

- _No te estaba pidiendo tu opinión, simplemente te estaba informando_ – dijo Maurice Brandon alzando la voz y dejando a su hija sin palabras – _Te marco luego para confirmarte la fecha y el lugar. _

Y sin decir nada más, cortó la llamada.

Alice, llena de rabia y sentimientos encontrados, se dejó caer en la suave alfombra que adornaba su habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sonido de sus sollozos era lo único que se podía escuchar en ese lugar.

**…**

- ¡Tanya! – rezongó Bella cruzándose de brazos – Que te haya ayudado a entrar al Internado sin permiso, no era para que te besuquearas con tu novio.

Tanya Denali y Diego McCarty se fundieron en un apasionado beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

Después de lo ocurrido la semana anterior en la cabaña del padre de Rosalie, se prometieron que pelearían contra quien fuera por defender su relación, que retomarían después de tanto tiempo.

Afortunadamente para Tanya, su madre, Carmen Denali, la apoyó cuando le confesó que seguía enamorada de Diego, su novio antes de irse a Francia.

La Sra. Denali, quien nunca se perdonó el no haber defendido a su hija aquél verano, quiso recompensar los daños ocasionados al convencer a su esposo que les diera una nueva oportunidad a la joven pareja.

No fue fácil, pero hasta el momento Eleazar Denali no había objetado nada al respecto.

- ¿Qué… haces… aquí? – preguntó Diego entre jadeos pero sin despegarse de los labios de la rubia.

- Vine a verte – sonrió ella – Y a hablar con Bella y los demás.

Bella negó con la cabeza, divertida. Debía admitir que Diego y Tanya eran una pareja adorable, casi como Emmett y Rosalie.

_- Tal vez algo tienen los McCarty_ – pensó sonriendo.

Los jóvenes amantes planeaban volverse a fundir en otro beso, pero Bella logró separarlos a tiempo.

- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos. Créanme. Pero es hora de cenar y me muero de hambre – Bella los tomó a los dos de la mano y los llevó a arrastras escaleras abajo, como si fuesen niños pequeños.

No fue difícil encontrar a sus compañeros en la cafetería. Jasper y Edward degustaban ya de una enorme taza de café, mientras que Rose, Emmett y Alice bebían a sorbitos su té helado.

Bella tomó asiento junto a Edward, quien le ofreció un poco de café que ella aceptó gustosa.

Diego y Tanya se sentaron junto a Jasper y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban uniendo sus labios otra vez.

- ¡Tanya! – volvió a rezongar Bella - ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros?

- Ya – murmuró la rubia dándole un beso rápido a su novio. Causando que Rosalie y Jasper soltaran una risita – Quería pedirles su ayuda. Me ha tocado ser la coordinadora del festival anual de Dwight School.

- ¿Sobre qué es el festival? – intercedió Emmett interesado.

- Se hace para recolectar dinero para los orfanatos de Nueva York. Cada año, tienen muy altas ganancias. Tengo miedo de no llegar a lo acordado – admitió – Diego me dijo que sería buena idea tener a "Education First" como escuela invitada al festival. Así acude más gente.

- Eso suena bien – sonrió Bella.

- Entonces, qué dicen, ¿me ayudan? – preguntó Tanya.

- Nosotros nos apuntamos, ¿verdad, Edward? – musitó Bella. Al cobrizo no le quedó de otra más que asentir.

- Me agrada la idea y más si es para una buena causa – dijo Emmett. Observó a su novia y ella asintió contenta – Rosalie y yo te ayudaremos encantados.

- No veo porque no – murmuró Jasper despreocupado - ¿Tú que dices, Alice?

La joven de cabellos negros no había escuchando más de la mitad de la conversación. Todavía seguía demasiado agobiada con la discusión que había tenido con su padre horas atrás.

Jasper trató de llamar su atención un par de veces más, pero nada la sacaba de su trance.

No tuvo más remedio más que acercarse a su rostro para que la joven lo viera. Alice pestañeó varias veces y al ver a Jasper demasiado cerca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y propiciándole una fuerte bofetada, lo apartó de su lado.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – pronunció ella furiosa.

- Te estaba preguntado que si irás al festival. No tenías porque pegarme. Eres una niña malcriada.

- Pues claro que iré al festival – respondió Alice aún sin saber bien a qué se refería Jasper con "el festival"

Los demás seguían impactados al contemplar tal escena. La actitud de Alice había sido exagerada y rara.

Jasper resopló molesto por el gesto de Alice y sin dar explicaciones, salió de la cafetería.

Una ola de tensión e incomodidad albergó al pequeño grupo.

- A-Alice, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bella con timidez.

La joven sintió la mirada juzgadora de sus compañeros por lo que optó por salir de allí también.

Bella tenía intenciones de seguirla de cerca, pero Edward se lo impidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Él conocía el carácter explosivo de Alice y lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos casos era darle un poco de espacio.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Tanya rompiendo el silencio - ¿Los espero mañana saliendo de clases en el colegio?

Rosalie asintió, emitiendo una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

- Te acompaño a tu coche – le dijo Diego. Su novia susurró un "gracias" y entrelazando sus manos, la joven pareja salió de allí.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se levantó más temprano de lo común para tomar una ducha.

Después de prácticamente huir de la cafetería, se encerró en su habitación para soltarse a llorar. Se reprendió por haber actuado de esa manera con Jasper pero…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde que su padre le dio la terrible noticia, Jasper no abandonaba sus pensamientos? Sentía como si lo estuviese traicionando, como si le estuviese siendo infiel.

¿Infiel? ¿A Jasper? ¡Por Dios!

Estos últimos pensamientos fueron el detonante para que la joven se dejara vencer y cayendo en un sueño profundo.

A pesar de que juraba que Jasper rondándole por la mente era a causa del cansancio, en cuanto su piel blanca tocó el agua caliente, el joven de cabello rubio apareció de nuevo en su cabeza.

Lo conocía desde que Jacob fue transferido al extranjero. Jasper era rebelde, divertido y elocuente, distinto a cualquier otra persona que había conocido a sus cortos 12 años.

Se acopló casi de inmediato al pequeño grupo que formaban ya Edward, Emmett, Rose y ella. Como si estuviese destinado a pasar.

Un recuerdo en particular se alojó en su mente: Un día caluroso de abril, una paisaje maravilloso, ella y Jasper tomados de la mano, ambos pequeños e ingenuos. Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores días de su vida.

**…**

Acababa de aplicar una última pincelada de maquillaje en su rostro, cuando dos toques se hicieron presentes en su puerta.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Rosalie cruzada de brazos con un pequeño cuaderno azulado que, últimamente, llevaba a todos lados para poder comunicarse con sus amigos.

- Buenos días – la saludó Alice - ¿Ya es hora de bajar? Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Pasa.

Rosalie entró con toda familiaridad a la habitación de su amiga. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y garabateó algo en su cuaderno.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

Alice suspiró al leer aquello. Se sentó en su pequeño diván. No tardó mucho en contarle a Rose lo sucedido. Como era de suponerse, tampoco tardó mucho en soltarse a llorar. La rubia corrió a arrodillarse ante Alice y tratar de consolarla.

Rosalie sabía bien que eso de los matrimonios arreglados era algo muy común entre sus círculos sociales. Internamente, se sentía agradecida que su padre aprobara a Emmett y que, a pesar de ser aún muy jóvenes, sabía que él era el hombre con quien terminaría casándose. Y ese pensamiento la hacía muy feliz.

Mientras Alice secaba sus lágrimas, Rose aprovechó el momento para escribir algo en su cuaderno:

"_Conozco a Demetri y estoy segura que te caerá muy bien. Nada está escrito aún, Alice. Trata de sonreír, ¿quieres? Bella ha estado muy preocupada por ti."_

- Le debo a Jasper una disculpa – admitió Alice.

Rose se limitó a asentir. Retomando su cuaderno, escribió:

"_¿Estás de acuerdo con ir hoy al festival? Sabes bien que Jacob estará allí"_

- Estaré bien – respondió Alice – Las cosas entre nosotros… Están bien.

"_Bien. En ese caso, alístate, que vamos tarde a clase."_

Alice se esforzó por formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie agradeció el esfuerzo y besando maternalmente su frente, salió de la habitación.

**…**

Aprovechando que el volvo de Edward estaba en el garaje del Internado, los estudiantes de C1 y Diego McCarty, se montaron en él para ir a Dwight School, como lo habían prometido el día anterior.

Dwight School, se caracterizaba por su amplia gama de actividades culturales durante todo el año. Además, de ser uno de los colegios más caros de Nueva York, que albergaba a los hijos de las familias más ricas del estado. Por esto mismo, era que propiciaban los eventos de recolecta de dinero para los menos afortunados.

Tanya Denali, desde las 9 de la mañana, estaba vuelta loca con las preparaciones. Le quedaba al menos de consuelo que vería a su novio pronto.

Habría de todo en aquel festival: áreas de comida, stands culturales, subastas, ventas de artesanías e incluso un concierto donde se presentarían un par de bandas conformadas por los alumnos de Dwight School.

Pasando las 3 de la tarde, Jacob Black, quien no era una de las personas más participativas en el evento, estaba recargado en la ventana del tercer piso del edificio, mirando fijamente la entrada principal.

Tanya le daba los últimos detalles a los estudiantes encargados de hacer los tours a los padres de familia, cuando visualizó a Jacob a la distancia.

- No debe de tardar – se limitó a decir con una risita.

Ella le había comentado el día anterior, por vía telefónica, que los alumnos de C1 asistirían a dicho evento. A Jacob, esas últimas horas, se le habían hecho eternas. Se moría de ganas por ver a Alice una vez más.

En cuanto vio el volvo aparcar en la entrada, se dirigió al stand del que era coordinador. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro. Tanya, al contemplar esto, soltó otra risita y corrió al corredor central para recibir a su novio y amigos.

Como ya era costumbre, Diego y ella se fundieron en un apasionado beso antes de saludar a los demás.

Después de contarles lo agitado que había estado su día, los dirigió al stand del que ellos estarían encargados.

Era el edificio de rectoría. Adornado de paredes imponentes, lámparas gigantescas y alfombras rojizas.

- Se nos ocurrió hacer aquí una fuente de sodas – anunció Tanya en el camino – Nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que elegimos a los hombres y mujeres más guapas para que sirvieran de meseros y acompañantes de nuestros comensales. Será un hit entre los estudiantes, estoy segura.

Al abrirse paso entre la puerta de metal, una decena de meseros se hicieron presentes. Relucían sonrisas espectaculares, uniformes sobrios y uno que otro lanzó un guiño a los estudiantes de C1.

- ¿Seremos meseros? – preguntó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sí. Meseros – lo desafió Tanya - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Edward rodó los ojos irritado. Eso de ayudar en el festival lo hacía solo por Bella, pero lo menos que quería era estar rodeado de gente que ni siquiera conocía.

- Bienvenidos – exclamó una voz conocida – Edward, Bella, ¡qué gusto verlos de nuevo!

De una puerta lateral, Jacob Black salió portando un elegante traje negro.

-_ Jake_ – susurró Alice.

- Yo soy el responsable de esta área. Espero que Tanya ya les haya dicho sus funciones – dijo el moreno acercándose a ellos.

- Algo así – respondió Bella no convencida aún del todo - ¿Dónde están nuestros uniformes?

- Todavía es temprano – masculló Jacob – El festival no empezará sino hasta dentro de dos horas. ¿Por qué no se dejan consentir por Dwight School?

Como por arte de magia, la decena de meseros se movieron hacia los estudiantes de C1.

Alice, quien se había prometido mejorar su actitud, se dejó apapachar por el par de meseros que le ofrecieron asiento y una taza de humeante té.

Emmett y Jasper fueron encaminados por dos encantadoras meseras al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba la terraza.

Rosalie lucía muerta de la pena cuando un mesero se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano y besando su dorso.

Un atractivo mesero de cabello negro y ojos azules miró a Bella detenidamente, le dedicó una sonrisa y a paso lento caminó hacia ella.

- Buenas tardes, señorita. Mi nombre es Peter y será un verdadero placer servirla esta tarde.

Bella sonrió encantada, iba a tomar al joven de la mano para que le indicara su asiento cuando una mirada esmeralda paralizó al mesero.

- No será necesario – musitó Edward en tono frío. Peter se encogió de hombros y prácticamente salió huyendo de allí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Edward! – rió Jacob – No espantes a mis meseros. Tú también puedes escoger a la mesera que tú quieras.

- En ese caso – dijo el cobrizo – La elijo a ella.

Y dejándose caer en un sillón cercano, tomó a Bella de la mano, para sentarla en sus piernas.

El tono de piel de Bella pasó de pálido a rojo intenso.

- Como gustes – finalizó Jacob.

Bella logró apartarse del regazo de Edward, solo para sentarse junto a él. Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos. Emmett y Diego conversaban animados mientras Jasper y Rose degustaban de uno de los cientos de carritos de postres que estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar.

Alice escuchaba la conversación distraída la conversación de Tanya con uno de las meseras.

- ¿Qué pasa con Alice? – se preguntó Bella preocupada – Pensé que venir hoy le levantaría los ánimos, pero no.

Jacob también miraba a la joven de cabello negro a la distancia. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo no estaba bien con ella.

Alice bebía a sorbitos de su té. Fingiendo estar interesada en lo que Tanya y la mesera, que portaba en su gafete el nombre de "Tia", mascullaban.

- Sí, Diego y yo estamos de lo mejor – decía Tanya sonriente - ¿Tú y Benjamín como han estado?

- Hemos tenido algunos problemas – mustió Tia apenada – Pero, supongo que toda pareja los tiene, ¿no es cierto?

"Relaciones" era el último tema del que Alice quería hablar. Levantó su mirada tratando de buscar a sus demás amigos, aunque al primero que quería localizar era a Jasper. Que platicaba encantado con otra mesera. Ella reía de forma estruendosa y el rubio, no tardaba nada en unírsele.

Una ola de rabia se apoderó de ella. Él había aceptado sus disculpas horas atrás, no habían comentado nada ya al respecto, pero verlo tan quitado de la pena la hizo sentir triste y agobiada a la vez. Sentimientos que no podía describir.

**…**

El festival comenzó oficialmente cuando el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde. Bella, Edward y los demás, ya habían cambiado sus ropas por el traje sobrio que portaban los meseros.

A Alice junto a Diego y Rose, se les asignó recibir a los comensales conforme llegaran.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett, tendrían la tarea de ser "acompañantes" de las jóvenes que llegaran. Al cobrizo no le gustaba nada la idea, esto era justamente, lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Bella y Tanya eran meseras y prepararían una que otra bebida. Por Bella no había ningún problema.

Un par de jóvenes estudiantes arribaron en ese momento. Alice y Diego se encargaron de sus abrigos mientras que Rosalie les asignaba una mesa.

Edward estaba "a cargo" de las nuevas comensales, él no reparó en dedicarles una mirada asesina, haciendo que las pobres se encogieran de hombros.

- ¡Edward! – lo reprendió Emmett – El punto es que se queden, no que huyan asustadas.

- Es que yo no quiero estar haciendo esto – rezongó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

Emmett rodó los ojos por el berrinche que estaba haciendo su amigo, y se dispuso a acompañar a las jóvenes asustadas.

- Si no lo haces, Bella se va a poner triste – bromeó Jasper.

Fue esta vez Edward quien rodó los ojos y resignado caminó hacia unas nuevas comensales que acababan de llegar.

Por falta de personal, Alice fue requerida como mesera rato después. Para su mala suerte, en su primera entrega, tuvo que llevarle un par de bebidas a la joven que platicaba amenamente con Jasper. El rubio sonrió mientras Alice servía el té. Su ceño se frunció al ver que Alice no le devolvía la sonrisa, sino que lo miraba enojada.

- _¿Estás bien? _– susurró él.

Ella no respondió y siguió sirviendo las bebidas ordenadas a las demás mesas. Jacob fue testigo entre lo ocurrido entre Alice y Jasper. Suspiró irritado y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Jacob? – le habló Bella – Pensé que ibas a hablar con Alice, ¿no lo harás?

- No es de tu incumbencia. Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes – murmuró enfadado – Vuelve a tu puesto.

- Eso ya lo sé. Me prometí no meterme en lo que no me importa – dijo ella – Pero la cuestión aquí, es que sí me importa. Trata de hablar con ella, ¿quieres?

- En verdad que personas como tú… Deja de meterte, ¿si?

Bella iba a agregar otra cosa, pero un gritito de Alice la hizo regresar con rapidez a la cocina.

Aunque se arrepintió de inmediato, pues el olor a sangre se hizo presente.

Alice, por accidente, tiró una de las tazas de porcelana y tratando de limpiar el desorden, se hirió, con un gran corte, en la palma de su mano izquierda.

Jacob se posicionó a su lado deprisa, le gritó a una de las meseras que le pasara un trapo limpio. Rodeó la herida de Alice y apretó, causando que ella gimiera.

- Sigues siendo igual de torpe – sonrió Jacob.

Alice se sonrojó tras el comentario, recordando los cientos de veces que ella llegó a lastimarse y que Jacob fungía la función de enfermero, cuando eran niños.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jasper se enterara de lo ocurrido y corriera hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntarle.

- Fue un accidente – dijo ella sonriendo.

Jacob notó un brillo especial en los ojos de Alice al ver a Jasper preocupado. Entonces, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, Alice – pidió Tanya.

- Yo te acompaño – dijeron Jacob y Jasper al unísono. Causando que Bella subiera sus cejas impresionada.

- Yo te acompaño – volvió a decir Jasper. Alice asintió anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta el edifico principal, donde se encontraba la enfermería. Alice aún tenía el pañuelo blanco alrededor de su mano y él posó su mano en la cintura de ella.

- Gracias – murmuró Alice.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir lo que te pasa? Haz estado rara desde ayer – comentó Jasper.

- N-No es nada – mintió ella – Además, ¿por qué dices que he estado rara?

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos, Alice? – dijo Jasper como si fuese lo más obvio – Te conozco demasiado, créeme.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

- Puedes contarme lo que te pasa, si quieres. Tal vez te sientas mejor.

- No es nada – mintió nuevamente. Jasper bufó resignado.

**…**

- Listo, querida – dijo la enfermera con ternura – Suerte que fue un corte limpio.

La mujer anudó una venda alrededor de la mano de Alice, después de aplicar un poco de pomada.

- Mantén la herida limpia, ¿de acuerdo? No tardará mucho en sanar.

- Gracias – susurró Alice.

- Le diré a tu amigo que puede pasar – dijo la enfermera refiriéndose a Jasper.

En cuanto la mujer abandonó la habitación, el celular de Alice comenzó a timbrar. Suspiró angustiada al leer la pantalla.

- Papá.

_- La cita es el próximo jueves, a las 8 de la noche. Mandaré un auto por ti._

- Pero, papá…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, su padre cortó la llamada.

- ¿Alice? – la llamó Jasper. Ella con disimulo, limpió una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con rodear su mejilla derecha - ¿Pasa algo?

- No.

- Alice…

La joven se armó de valor para contarle a Jasper lo que en verdad le pasaba.

- Mi papá me arregló una cita con Demetri Bewley…

- ¿Una cita? – dijo él sorprendido - ¿Conoces al tipo o…?

- No. Dice mi papá que es el tipo de hombre que quiere para mí. ¿Puedes creerlo? – al decir esto último, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Te irá bien – se limitó a decir Jasper, haciendo que Alice jadeara por lo que acababa de escuchar – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si tu padre lo aprueba, estoy seguro que es un buen tipo.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron mucho. Lo único que le cruzaba en la cabeza a la hora de pensar en la cita con Demetri era Jasper, y éste se lo tomó como si nada.

Alice lo miró furiosa, sin poder creerlo.

- Está bien – espetó – Conoceré a Demetri, o a cualquier otro hombre. ¿No te importa, verdad? ¡Yo no te importo!

Jasper trató de tomarla por los hombros pero ella se zafó del agarre.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Te odio! – le gritó.

Y tras decir esto, salió de prisa de la habitación. Dejando a Jasper boquiabierto.

**…**

**Alice's POV**

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¿Qué nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? Lo odio. ¡Lo odio!

Me eché a correr hasta una de las jardineras traseras del colegio. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba llorar. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro, ¿tan poco le importaba yo a Jasper?

Al dar vuelta en la esquina del edificio, noté a Rosalie a la distancia, que me miraba angustiada. No tenía ánimos para dar explicaciones por lo que seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi destino.

Hundiendo las manos en mi rostro y dejándome caer en el césped, me eché a llorar.

- ¿Alice? – la voz de Tanya se encontraba muy cerca. No tenía las fuerzas para levantar el rostro, por lo que seguí sollozando – Oh, cariño.

Tanya se sentó a mi lado y pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solamente estando allí, apoyándome mientras yo me sentía a morir con mi corazón hecho trizas.

**…**

Rosalie ingresando al edificio a toda prisa y con dirección a la cocina, llamó la atención de Edward, quien estaba lidiando con una joven que no reparaba en hacerle preguntas personales que lo hacían sentir incómodo. Se disculpó de la manera más amable que pudo y caminó hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

- ¿Alice estaba llorando? – preguntó Bella angustiada.

Rosalie con dificultad pudo garabatear el mensaje en una servilleta.

- ¿Por qué las bebidas están tardando tanto? – se quejó Jasper entrando a la cocina y sentándose en uno de los banquitos que estaban allí.

Rose le enseñó el mensaje a Jasper, que lo leyó con dificultad.

- ¿Alice llorando? – se hizo el desentendido – Después de que salimos de la enfermería no la he visto.

Bella y Rose intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

- Ya saben como es Alice – se unió Edward a la conversación – Denle un poco de espacio. Estará bien.

Bella fulminó a Edward con la mirada. ¿Cómo dejarla sola iba a ser una opción?

**…**

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche, y Alice no aparecía por ningún lado. A pesar de que Jasper había fingido indiferencia por su paradero, la verdad es que las palabras que ella pronunció anteriormente lo habían dejado deshecho.

Los comensales empezaban a retirarse, por lo que varios de los meseros iniciaron el proceso de limpieza con el que Tanya había sido muy estricta.

- Edward, Alice aún no regresa – murmuró en extremo preocupada Bella. Edward suspiró y observó a Jasper a la distancia, que se despedía de un par de jóvenes.

- Jasper – lo llamó - ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Alice? Ya casi es hora de marcharnos.

El rubio miró extrañado a Edward. Él le guiñó el ojo haciéndole entender que no perdiera tiempo.

Tanya apareció al poco tiempo que Jasper se marchó, había cambiado ya su traje de mesera por su ropa común. Diego se reunió con ella rápidamente. Ésta le comentó lo sucedido con pena; como había visto a Alice salir a toda prisa del edificio principal y como la había encontrada envuelta en lágrimas en los jardines.

Jacob, que estaba a poca distancia de la pareja, escuchó lo sucedido y no tardó nada en salir a buscar a Alice también.

En el camino, se topó con Jasper, que su rostro reflejaba angustia pura.

Jacob lo entendía. Sabía bien que Alice ya no le pertenecía, que tal vez nunca le perteneció.

- ¿Alguna pista de donde pueda estar? – le preguntó Jacob con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

- No. Pero no te apures, yo la encontraré – dijo Jasper en tono socarrón.

- Pues no está resultando – susurró el moreno.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Jacob – puntualizó Jasper rebuscando entre los salones que permanecían abiertos.

- En verdad que sigues siendo igual de mezquino e insolente – masculló Jacob mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Deja de molestar – le contestó Jasper.

- Si sigues mintiendo, eventualmente la mentira te parecerá real – dijo el moreno. Jasper alzó la ceja sin entender bien a qué se refería – Deja de ser un imbécil con Alice y dile la verdad.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron mucho al escuchar aquello. ¿Tan poco sutil había sido ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella?

- De estar yo en tu lugar – admitió Jacob – No estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

Sin agregar nada más, desapareció por uno de los pasillos del edificio.

Un recuerdo en particular se alojó en la mente del rubio:

_Fue durante uno de los primeros años en los que lo internaron en el colegio donde ya se encontraban Alice, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie._

_Se celebrara al atardecer, el festival de primavera. A diferencia de lo que opinaban los demás, a Jasper le pareció bastante aburrida y sosa la celebración. Planeaba escabullirse de allí, cuando una vocecita chillona se lo impidió._

_- ¿Qué haces? Te meterás en problemas – musitó Alice. Tenían alrededor de 12 años. La chiquilla no era muy distinta a como era ahora. Excepto que su cabello negro, rozaba ligeramente su cintura._

_- No pasa nada – dijo el niño rubio rodando los ojos._

_- ¡Jasper! - rezongó Alice, poniendo sus delicados bracitos en su cadera._

_- No seas cobarde – la llamó – Si no quieres que vaya solo, entonces acompáñame._

_Se adentraron a lo más profundo del pequeño bosque que rodeaba su antiguo colegio, ambos tomados de la mano y soltando risitas nerviosas. Las estrellas y la luna resplandeciente, eran los únicos testigos de las travesuras de los dos pequeños. Conforme el ruido del festival desaparecía, Alice se aferraba aún más a Jasper._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraron en la cima de una pequeña colina, que daba una excelente vista de la ciudad de Nueva York. Cientos de luces de colores adornaban el firmamento. Esto era lo más hermoso que había visto Alice en su corta vida y estaba maravillada. Jasper contempló el rostro de la pequeña y sonrió. _

El mismo recuerdo rondaba la mente de Alice, que se encontraba sentada en la fuente principal, justo a un lado de donde ahora los estudiantes prendían una hoguera para continuar con la celebración anual.

- _Me enamoré de él desde aquél día _– susurró Alice – _Me enamoré del niño aventurero que ponía mi mundo de cabeza._

Él jamás había demostrado que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, por lo que, egoístamente, siempre lo trataba de una manera grosera. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas porque los sentimientos se esfumaran, pero nunca lo hicieron… Y ahora su corazón tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

- Ya no puedo contenerme – sollozó.

- Con que allí estás – murmuró Bella a sus espaldas, irrumpiendo sus sentimientos – Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bella no se había dado cuenta que su amiga estaba llorando, por lo que en cuanto Alice la encaró, Bella jadeó asustada.

- ¿P-Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?

Alice no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar a Bella y seguir sollozando en su pecho.

- Todo esto es culpa mía – murmuraba Alice destrozada.

La castaña no tenía idea a qué se refería Alice, pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

- Discúlpate, Alice. Di que lo lamentas.

- Es demasiado tarde – respondió Alice.

- Nunca lo es. Si no lo dices ahora te arrepentirás después. Anda. Hazlo – y diciendo esto, con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de su amiga.

Edward, Emmett y Rosalie habían contemplado la escena desde la distancia.

Rose rebuscó entre la gente a Jacob. Tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver con él. Emmett, al darse cuenta de lo distraída que estaba su novia, le preguntó que qué sucedía, a lo que ella se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

Jasper apareció segundos luego. Con la respiración entrecortada por haber corrido en busca de Alice. Al verla charlar con Bella, se tranquilizó un poco.

La joven de cabello negro y él hicieron contacto con los ojos. Alice le susurró algo a Bella y ella asintió. Jasper se encaminó hacia Alice y ella le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Se apartaron del resto, caminaron hasta uno de los corredores laterales del lugar. Cerca de una jardinera.

Se sentaron en una pequeña banca, Alice lucía muy nerviosa, en cambio Jasper estaba encantado de haberla encontrado.

-_ ¿Podrías perdonarme?_ – susurró ella – _Yo no te odio. No debí de haber dicho eso._

- No tengo nada qué perdonarte. A veces soy un cretino contigo – admitió el rubio.

- ¡No! – exclamó Alice con fuerza, haciendo que Jasper diera un respingo – Quiero decir, tú nunca te has portado mal conmigo. Siempre eres muy lindo.

Al escuchar esto, Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano. El corazón de los dos comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido por el contacto. Ella bajó el rostro avergonzada, pero Jasper no se lo permitió, la tomó de la barbilla y alzó su cara para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel.

Jasper tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Alice. Ella, al darse cuenta, se zafó rápido del agarre y se apartó un poco.

Visualizó a los pocos metros una maquina de bebidas y, argumentando que tenía algo de sed, caminó hacia allá.

Jasper frunció el ceño extrañado por el comportamiento de la joven, sin embargo, no quería apresurar las cosas. Temía que Alice se asustara por lo que él tenía que decir.

En cambio, ella, caminaba dudosa hasta la máquina. Ingresó un par de monedas y al ponerse de cuclillas para recoger su bebida, cerró sus ojos.

- No puedo decírselo – pensó en voz alta. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, y sus manos transpiraban sudor frío – Él no debe saberlo nunca. Es tiempo de tragarme mis sentimientos. No puede saber que estoy enamorada de él.

Suspiró un par de veces, agarrándose de valor para regresar, tomó finalmente su bebida y al girar para volver, Jasper estaba con los ojos muy abiertos a pocos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó con cautela. Por el susto, Alice dejó caer la lata de jugo y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas - ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era correr, al tratar de hacerlo, Jasper la sujetó con fuerza del brazo impidiéndoselo, pero sólo logró resbalar en el suelo y tirar a Alice también. Ella cayó arriba de él, sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado antes.

- Sí, ¿de acuerdo? – sollozó Alice – Estoy enamorada de ti.

- Alice…

- Por eso estaba triste. Por eso te dije esas cosas cuando sugeriste que fuera a la cita con Demetri. Es porque te quiero…

Una lágrima de Alice, aterrizó en la mejilla de Jasper.

- _Ya veo_ – susurró él.

- Lo lamento – dijo la joven – Entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo pero…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo dejar de decir mentiras? – la interrumpió Jasper.

Alice gimió impresionada. El rubio trató de incorporase, por lo que los dos terminaron sentados en el suelo, con las piernas entrelazadas, aún con los rostros demasiado cerca.

- No vayas – le pidió Jasper – No salgas con Demetri, ni con otro hombre, ni con nadie. Quédate conmigo.

Besó la mejilla de Alice, donde se derramaba una última lágrima. Besó su frente, su nariz.

- Quédate conmigo – repitió.

Alice lo rodeó con sus brazos y se fundió en su pecho.

- _No hay ningún otro lado donde quisiera estar_ – susurró ella.

**…**

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella desayunaban en la cafetería de EF. Comentando lo ocurrido el día anterior. Al finalizar el festival, Tanya les dijo a los estudiantes de C1, que Alice y Jasper se irían por su cuenta y que los verían de vuelta en el Internado, cosa que dejó a los 4 alumnos bastante extrañados.

Lo que no sabían, era que Alice y Jasper, estaban enfrascados en una discusión en la habitación de ella.

- ¿Por qué no le podemos decir a nadie? – preguntó él con inocencia.

- ¿Qué pasa si las cosas entre nosotros no funcionan? No quiero que…

Antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más, Jasper tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un delicado beso en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no funcionará? Estoy loco por ti – dijo él.

Alice sonrió y abrazando a su "nuevo novio" por el cuello, se hundieron en un beso profundo que les cortaba la respiración.

- Te quiero – murmuró ella.

- Te quiero – respondió Jasper.

Y antes de salir rumbo a la cafetería, se entregaron nuevamente en un beso apasionado.

* * *

**...**

**Gracias a la siguientes personas por sus comentarios, también a quienes me agregaron como autora favorita y a "En Constante Competencia" como su historia favorita. Readers, me hacen muy feliz:**

Kjmima; **satineych;** ichigoneeko; **ximenafan (ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS)**;

Lilly Black Masen; **Nelita Cullen Hale;** Paolitaxx Cullen Swan;

**Jana Cullen;** Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen; **Anakarina;** AnnS & **GUESTS.**

**...**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**P.D. "The Darkest Water: Hard to Breathe" & "Find Me" se actualizarán pronto. Tengan paciencia 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

- ¿Señor Black? – irrumpió una de las sirvientas de la Mansión Black en el estudio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – murmuró Jacob desganado. Se encontraba en el sofá grisáceo leyendo despreocupadamente el periódico, como solía hacerlo al medio día.

- Lo buscan, señor.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Jacob dedicándole una mirada incrédula a la sirvienta. No esperaba visitas.

- Es…

- ¿Esa es forma de recibirme? – dijo la inesperada visita abriéndose paso por la puerta.

La joven sirvienta estuvo a punto de tomarla del brazo para impedirle el paso. Pero Jacob asintió con la cabeza indicándole a su empleada que no había ningún problema.

- No te esperaba – admitió él - No puedes aparecerte en mi casa así como así.

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – la voz cantarina de la visita era encantadora. Jacob se sintió embriagado, aunque logró ocultarlo a la perfección.

- Ninguno – repuso Jacob – Pero, si mis hermanas o mis padres te ven, puedes meterte en un aprieto.

- La discreción no es algo en lo que falle. Tú eso lo sabes bien – dijo sonriente el inesperado invitado.

Jacob suspiró frunciendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Le indicó a su visita que tomara asiento. Él hizo lo mismo, se cruzó de piernas mirando fijamente a aquella persona.

- Y… ¿En qué te puedo servir? – preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Acaso debo tener algún motivo para venir a visitarte? Pensé que éramos amigos.

- Lo somos cuando te conviene – respondió Jacob algo irritado – Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

- El día del festival no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.

- Todos tus amigos estaban allí, por supuesto que no hubo ninguna oportunidad. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ellos nos hubiesen visto charlando como si nada?

- Jake – rezongó la visita.

- ¿Qué? - rió él, notando la molestia en su invitado - ¿Qué coartada le diste a tu novio para venir a visitarme?

- Que tenía cosas que hacer.

- Adorable – bufó Jacob - Se nota que te ama mucho, que te tiene confianza.

- Siempre ha sido así – admitió.

- ¿Y seguirá amándote y confiando en ti cuando sepa que la única persona con la que hablas es conmigo, Rosalie?

…

**Horas antes.**

Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie disfrutaban de café helado en la terraza del Internado.

Era lunes y las clases se habían suspendido durante un par de días debido a un diplomado al que los catedráticos de "EF" debían asistir por órdenes de la Directora Lucinda Whitlock.

Los cuatro conversaban de cosas sin importancia cuando Alice entró deprisa y exaltada.

- Bella no regresará al Internado durante toda la semana – se lamentó.

- Ella mismo nos lo dijo, Alice – repuso Edward rodando los ojos – Fue a visitar a sus familiares en Forks.

- ¡No, tonto! Mi Bella pescó un fuerte catarro y tendrá que quedarse en cama por varios días.

- Si ése es el caso, te aseguro que sus papás cuidarán bien de ella, Alice – dijo Jasper con dulzura.

- ¡No! Porque la testaruda los convenció de que se fueran sin ella. Ahora la pobre debe atenderse. ¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo Reneé y Charlie?

- ¿Bella se quedó sola? – preguntó Edward alterado. En verdad que Bella era imprudente. Si le habían recomendado reposar, ¿cómo iba a cuidarse ella sola?

- Hey, no se alteren – musitó Emmett - ¿Por qué no mejor, en vez de lamentarse, vamos a visitarla?

- Eso suena bien – dijo Jasper consolando a su novia - ¿Quieres ir, Alice? Así te quedas más tranquila.

La joven de cabello negro se limitó a asentir. Jasper besó su sien pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió pues, ninguno de sus amigos se habían enterado, hasta ahora, que él y Alice eran pareja.

Por supuesto el rostro de Emmett, Rosalie y Edward estaba para morirse de la risa, sobretodo la cara de póker de Alice. Ella había sido muy clara con Jasper al respecto de "demostraciones de amor en público".

- ¡¿U-Ustedes…?! – comenzó a preguntar Emmett pero sus palabras se quedaron cortas.

- Ok. Mi error – se lamentó Jasper mirando a Alice – Chicos, Alice y yo somos novios desde hace 3 semanas.

Alice negó con la cabeza desaprobando el poco tacto de su novio.

- Ya era hora – se echó a reír Edward – Con razón el salón había estado tan tranquilo últimamente. Felicidades a los dos.

- G-Gracias – murmuró Alice aún queriendo asesinar allí mismo a Jasper.

- ¿Ves? No fue tan malo – el rubio soltó una risita incómoda.

La reciente pareja se embarcó nuevamente en una discusión. Sin embargo, ésta era ligera y Alice sofocaba risitas cuando Jasper le robaba besos castos cada pocos segundos.

Rosalie estaba encantada con la idea. Siempre supo que Alice y Jasper eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Emmett se percató de la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su novia y se acercó para robarle un beso también. Sólo que, a diferencia de Alice, ella lo aceptó gustosa e incluso trató de prolongarlo lo más que pudo.

- Sólo hay algo que me preocupa – le confesó en susurros Emmett a Rosalie. Ella lo observó con cautela para escucharlo – Jacob…

La rubia posó su mirada en Alice y Jasper abrazados. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan feliz y sonriente como ahora.

- Lo conozco, Rose – volvió a hablar Emmett – Sé de lo que Jacob es capaz de hacer. Ha estado enamorado de Alice demasiado tiempo.

Eso Rosalie lo sabía bien. Mejor que nadie, podría decirse.

Alice había hecho mucho por ella en el pasado. Era tiempo de compensárselo.

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos vamos entonces? – preguntó Edward, ansioso por pasar tiempo con Bella.

Los alumnos de C1 asintieron. Todos, excepto Rosalie.

- ¿Rose? ¿No quieres ir? – preguntó Emmett angustiado.

Rosalie con rapidez sacó de su bolso aquella libreta azulada que llevaba a todos lados para comunicarse con sus amigos cuando las señas no eran suficientes.

"_Acabo de recordar que mi padre quería que fuera con él a su oficina. Vayan ustedes. Los veré en casa de Bella lo antes posible"_

Edward, Alice y Jasper se tragaron la mentira sin ningún problema, a diferencia de Emmett que miraba extrañado a su novia.

- ¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué yo no sabía?

Rosalie optó por regalarle una sonrisa y darle un beso rápido en los labios. Él suspiró derrotado por sus encantos.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó.

Ella negó rápidamente. Tomó su libreta y garabateó:

"_Estaré bien. Cuida de Bella por mí, ¿si?"_

Su novio, al leer esto, asintió y besó la frente su rubia favorita; quien, tomando sus cosas, se marchó deprisa del lugar. Confiaba en que Emmett no sospechara nada y se le ocurriera marcarle a su padre.

Subió a su habitación compartida para ponerse ropa más acorde a la ocasión y, tras enviarle un mensaje a uno de sus choferes para que fuera por ella, abandonó "EF".

…

- Emmett nunca debe de enterarse de esto, Jake. Lo juraste. Juraste guardar mi secreto – dijo Rosalie aterrada.

- Eran tiempos distintos, Rose – respondió él quitándole importancia – Todo ha cambiado. Emmett no estaba contigo, Edward no estaba idiotizado con Isabella, Alice y yo éramos amigos y tú…

- ¿Y yo? – susurró con pena.

- No me hagas decirlo – musitó Jacob - Suena ridículo.

- Era verdad…

- Han pasado más de 5 años de aquello y aún me resulta imposible de creer – dijo Jacob soltando una risotada.

- ¿Que estaba enamorada de ti? – murmuró Rosalie.

- Rose…

- No vine a hablar del pasado, Jake.

- ¡Ajá! Eso quiere decir que sí tienes un motivo para ver aquí. No le des más vueltas al asunto y suéltalo, ¿quieres?

Rosalie se removió en su asiento inquieta. A pesar de que se había armado de valor durante todo el trayecto del Internado a la mansión Black, su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando.

Tal vez se debía a que no pensó que Jacob sacaría los temas del pasado a flote. Aunque… Era cierto. Todo había cambiado.

_Tras la perdida de su esposa, Ryan Hale, decidió que lo mejor tanto para él como para su pequeña hija, era comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de los recuerdos._

_Para su buena suerte, un conocido le ofreció un trabajo como asistente de producción en una pequeña casa productora que iniciaba en Nueva York. _

_Ryan Hale vio esto como una señal y a las pocas semanas, él y su hija ya estaban mudándose a un modesto departamento en aquella extraña ciudad._

_Todo parecía ir viento en popa, cuando al pasar el tiempo, el estrés post-traumático del que había sido victima su hija, parecía no tener fin._

_No fueron tres o cuatro los psicólogos y psiquiatras los que trataron a Rosalie Hale, sino decenas. _

_Los veredictos de los especialistas variaban constantemente. Los diagnósticos iban desde principios de esquizofrenia hasta autismo._

_Hicieran lo que hicieran, medicaran lo que medicaran, Rosalie Hale no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra._

La rubia parpadeó varias veces, despertando de su trance. Jacob aún la veía con una ceja levantada esperando su respuesta.

- Ya te lo dije. Sólo vine a visitarte – mintió.

El moreno suspiró agitando su cabeza, Rosalie lo estaba subestimando.

- Me muero de hambre – comentó él como si nada - ¿Vamos a comer a algún lado?

Rose frunció el ceño extrañada por la invitación. Jacob se paró de su asiento y le ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera.

Al ver lo indecisa que ella estaba, se inclinó en su hombro y susurró.

_- Como en los viejos tiempos…_

…

- ¡Isabella! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – gritó horrorizada Alice, al ver como ella tomaba una escoba y se ponía a barrer el pasillo de su casa.

- Haciendo el aseo – dijo la desentendida – No quiero estar en cama.

- Son indicaciones del médico, Bella – repuso Emmett – Nosotros nos encargamos de la limpieza, tú sube a descansar.

- Pero no estoy cansada – rezongó ella.

- ¡Obedece Isabella! – Alice gritó haciendo que la enferma se encogiera de hombros y subiera las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

Doblando el pasillo se encontró a Jasper y a Edward observando cautelosos la lavadora y secadora del cuarto de lavandería.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella.

- Nada. Nada – dijo Jasper alzando las manos – Vamos a lavar algunas sábanas para cambiar las de tu cama.

- D-De acuerdo – contestó Bella no muy convencida. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, haciendo que ella brotara un suspiro involuntario de sus labios.

Entró a su habitación por algo de ropa, luego volvió al pasillo dirigiéndose al sanitario para darse un baño de tina caliente y disponerse a descansar toda la tarde. Sin embargo, se encontró a Edward y Jasper justo donde los había dejado minutos atrás.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Edward? Si han usado una lavadora antes, ¿verdad? – preguntó cautelosa.

Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos, apenados por haber sido descubiertos.

- ¡¿Nunca?! – el tono de voz de Bella subió varios decibeles. Ellos se limitaron a negar con la cabeza. Bella soltó una risita al verlos descubierto – Lo haré yo, entonces.

- ¡ISABELLA! – gritó Alice nuevamente desde el piso de abajo.

Jasper rodó los ojos y bajó como bólido para tranquilizar a su novia.

- Deberías de estar en cama – le reprochó Edward cuando se quedaron solos.

- Y tú, a tu edad, ya deberías saber usar una lavadora. No tendrás servidumbre toda tu vida, Edward – rió Bella.

Él rió también.

- Entonces, enséñame – le pidió con tono coqueto.

- Es fácil. Como las sábanas son del mismo color, van todas juntas. Aquí pones el jabón. En este compartimiento el suavizante y aquí seleccionas la temperatura del agua. Le aprietas a INICIO y ya está.

- ¡Ha! En verdad es fácil.

Bella negó divertida y retomó su camino al baño.

Cuando la cerámica de las paredes comenzó a empañarse por el agua caliente, Bella se despojó de su ropa y entró a la tina. Agregó algo de sales de menta y yerba-buena para abrir sus vías respiratorias, como lo había indicado su doctor.

Después de lavar su cuerpo y cabello, se quedó varios minutos reposando cómoda en la tranquilizante agua caliente y perfumada. Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pero dos toques tímidos en la puerta, hizo que los abriera de golpe.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Todo bien?_ – escuchó decir a Edward por fuera.

- Sí – respondió ella alzando la voz.

_- ¿Necesitas algo?_ – preguntó.

Bella iba a responder que no, pero visualizó su toalla a la distancia. Había olvidado tenerla a la mano. El doctor había sido claro: _"Después del baño, ni una sola corriente de aire."_

- De hecho, sí – dijo no muy convencida - ¿Puedes pasar?

_- ¡¿Q-Quieres que p-pase?! –_ Bella notó el tono alterado de Edward tras aquella extraña petición.

- Sí.

_- Pero…_

- Necesito mi toalla. ¿Puedes pasármela?

_- ¿Q-Quieres que entre a d-darte tu toalla?_ – Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su madre lo había educado para ser muy pulcro a lo que las mujeres se refiere. ¿Iba a ver a Bella desnuda?

- Aún estoy en el agua, Edward. Está bien.

El joven de cabello cobrizo inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de adentrarse a donde estaba Bella. Fijando su mirada en cualquier lado que no fuese ella, tomó la toalla y se la extendió.

Se quedó paralizado en medio del baño cuando escuchó que Bella se paraba de la tina y tomaba la toalla. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, sus manos sudaban frío.

- No es para tanto – rió Bella – Ya. Ya estoy cubierta.

Edward se relajó y volteó a verla. Su cabello castaño estaba adherido a su rostro y varias gotitas descendían de sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

- ¡Mierda! – se quejó la enferma – Olvidé mis sandalias… Bueno, ni modo.

Iba a dar un paso adelante, pero Edward se lo impidió. Por suerte, la toalla era larga, él la tomó de su cintura y piernas, alzándola como un bebé.

- No era necesario – dijo ella soltando una risita al ver lo sonrojado que estaba su amigo.

- En verdad que personas como tú…

- Te estás mojando todo – rió ella.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isabella? – rió él también.

La dejó sana y salva en su habitación alfombrada, cerciorándose de que no tocara el piso frío.

- Gracias – repuso ella.

- I-Iré a ayudarle a Alice con la cena.

- ¿Tú vas a cocinar? – preguntó Bella asombrada

- N-No exactamente… - dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros - Soy el encargado de limpiar lo que Alice ensucie.

- Ya veo. Sólo me visto y bajo.

- No hay necesidad – musitó él - Te subiré la comida.

- ¿Seguro?

- Tú me cuidaste una vez, ¿recuerdas? Es mi turno de hacer lo mismo.

Bella expuso sus dientes en una sonrisa sincera, Edward se acercó lo suficiente como para besar su frente y desparecer de la habitación.

Bajó con cautela al primer piso donde se encontraban los demás. Jasper terminaba de aspirar la alfombra mientras que Emmett anotaba en una pequeña libreta lo que Alice le dictaba conforme inspeccionaba la alacena y el refrigerador.

- Y… Creo que eso es todo – terminó por decir Alice – No tarden mucho, por favor. Ya casi son las 4 y quiero que Bella coma bien antes de que se tome sus medicamentos.

Jasper le entregó la aspiradora a Edward guiñándole el ojo como diciendo: _"Buena suerte con Alice"_ y salió junto a Emmett por la puerta.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó el cobrizo.

- Al mercado, ¿puedes creer que lo único que había en la alacena era sopa instantánea? ¡Voy a regañar a Isabella como nunca! ¿Es que no entiende?

Edward negó soltando un suspiro, ese sería un largo día.

…

- Quise llamarte cuando fue el aniversario de tu madre. Pero…

- Lo entiendo – lo interrumpió Rosalie - No te preocupes.

Jacob condujo en silencio por las calles de Nueva York hasta aparcar fuera de una cafetería sencilla. Él sabía que la rubia nunca fue partidaria de los restaurantes elegantes.

La mesera les asignó una mesa y tras tomar su pedido se marchó dejándolos solos.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – preguntó Rosalie - ¿Tu madre?

- Los dos ocupados, como siempre. Creo que mi madre está en Irlanda, pero no estoy muy seguro.

Rosalie le dedicó una mirada apenada al moreno. Desde que lo conocía, sabía de la agitada vida en la que vivían los señores Black.

- ¿Quieres de una buena vez decirme por qué me buscaste? – exigió saber Jacob por enésima vez – Seamos sinceros, Rosalie, desde que ingresaste a "EF" tú y yo nunca volvimos a salir.

- Fuimos amigos en el pasado y quiero seguir siendo tu amiga ahora.

- Rose, dime la verdad – dijo él alzando un poco la voz.

- Lo estoy haciendo. No sé porque te es tan difícil creerme – respondió Rosalie de mala gana.

- ¡Porque te conozco, por eso!

El tono de la conversación comenzaba a elevarse por lo que los dos optaron por guardar silencio algunos minutos, esperando a que se enfriaran las cosas. Jacob bufó y cruzándose de brazos observaba atento la ventana, mientras que Rosalie revisó rápido su celular, rogando no tener llamadas perdidas de Emmett.

La mesera les entregó sus respectivas bebidas y se marchó. Rose sorbió de su soda de naranja mientras que Jacob le dio un largo trago a su vaso de agua mineral.

Los dos compartieron algo de contacto visual, pero el moreno era el primero en desviar la mirada. Involuntariamente salió de Rosalie una risita. Después de mucho pensarlo, Jacob decidió romper el silencio.

- Sé que debí de haberte preguntado esto hace mucho tiempo, pero… – comenzó a decir – ¿Es verdad? ¿Yo soy la única persona con la que hablas?

Rosalie apenada, ladeó el rostro y asintió.

- ¡Vaya! Y… ¿Tienes idea de por qué…?

Ella negó.

- ¿Lo has… Intentado? – preguntó él – Quiero decir, ¿has intentado hablar con Emmett?

- Todos y cada uno de los días desde que lo conocí – confesó Rosalie defraudada.

- ¿Y no…?

- No es algo que yo pueda controlar, Jacob – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros - No sé cómo o por qué funciona así.

La mesera regresó a su mesa para servirles sus platillos. Rosalie observó su hamburguesa y con cuidado le quitó los pepinillos y la cebolla. Jacob no dudó en sonreír, inundado por los recuerdos. Ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando comían juntos en su anterior escuela.

Rosalie al notar esto, también sonrió. Y su mente fue azotada por una ola de viejos momentos.

"_Mutismo Selectivo" fue lo que, finalmente, le fue diagnosticado a Rosalie. Un trastorno que, tras los eventos traumáticos ocurridos, le impedía comunicarse vía oral con los demás. _

_Desde muy corta edad, Rosalie ya asistía semanalmente con su terapeuta y tomaba medicamentos para la ansiedad. Aunque, no ayudaba mucho a su recuperación, que sus compañeros de la escuela la maltrataran por su condición médica. A los 13 años ella ya había cambiado de escuela más de 3 veces. _

_La fe de Ryan Hale en que su hija lograra desarrollarse, como cualquier jovencita de su edad, comenzaba a perderse. Finalmente optó por inscribirla en una escuela privada donde estudiaba el hijo de Esme Cullen, su vieja amiga de la facultad de Artes. _

_- ¿Edward? – dijo su madre con ternura – Ella es Rosalie. Viene de España y a partir de la semana que entra estará contigo en la escuela._

_- Mucho gusto – repuso el cobrizo con educación extendiéndole su mano para estrecharla con la chica rubia._

_Rosalie miró incómoda a su padre, como pidiéndole que le dijera qué hacer. Después de unos segundos, Edward bajó su mano. Ryan Hale le sonrió apenado._

_- Tu padre me dijo que tocas el violín, Rose – comentó Esme con una linda sonrisa para brindarle confianza a la pequeña – Edward toca el piano. En tu nueva escuela hay muchas clases de música. Estoy segura que te encantará. _

_Los adultos se embarcaron en una larga conversación a la que a los pocos minutos se unió Carlisle besando la frente de su esposa. _

_Rosalie se mantenía sentada en la silla de madera, usando un bonito vestido rosado, tronando sus dedos llena de ansiedad. Eso de convivir con personas desconocidas la alteraba demasiado._

_El timbre de la gran mansión sonó y más voces inundaron la habitación. Dos pares de adultos, que no conocía, saludaron a su padre como si fuesen muy buenos amigos y antes de que se pudiera acercar a averiguar quiénes eran, una jovencita de cabello largo negro se acercó con una brillante sonrisa._

_- Tú eres Rosalie, ¿Verdad? Mi mamá me dijo que estarás en mi clase de Geografía. La maestra Alannah te va a caer muy bien. Bueno, todos los maestros son muy buenos – sonrió - Mi nombre es Alice, por cierto._

_La rubia no sabía como reaccionar ante tanta atención. Rebuscaba a su padre con la mirada en busca de ayuda cuando un chico moreno de cabello negro y alto se acercó._

_- Alice, ¿a qué hora servirás el té? – dijo con tono severo. _

_La sonrisa de Alice desapareció al instante, su mirada estaba fija en el piso y sus manos temblaban ligeramente._

_- Jacob, yo sólo estaba saludando a… - se excusó la chica usando un tono de voz débil._

_- No me interesa. Hazlo. Dile a Edward que te ayude – le ordenó. Alice, al instante, se alejó dejando sola a Rosalie con aquel tipo mandón – Con que tú eres Jocelyn. Qué nombre tan horrendo._

_- "Mi nombre es Rosalie" – pensó ella._

_- Me dijeron que cursarás algunas clases conmigo. Si me ves no hagas como que me conoces. No quiero que piensen que soy amigo de la muda. ¿Entiendes, Jocelyn?_

- ¡Rosalie! – la llamó Jacob sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos – ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? Pensé que estabas dormida con los ojos abiertos.

Rose acababa de terminar su platillo mientras Jake daba la última mordida a su filete.

- E-Estoy bien. Discúlpame – dijo ella parpadeando varias veces - Estaba distraída… ¿Qué hora es?

- 3:30pm. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó él fingiendo indiferencia, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le agradaba pasar un rato con la rubia.

- Bella está enferma – le comentó – Emmett y los demás están con ella. Quedé de ir también.

- Puedo llevarte – ofreció Jacob bebiendo lo restante de su agua mineral.

- ¡No! – repuso Rosalie con rapidez, haciendo que Jacob frunciera el ceño – Quiero decir, no es necesario. Mi chofer lo hará.

- Entiendo, no quieres que te vean conmigo – dijo el moreno indignado.

- No es eso. Bueno tal vez sí… No quiero que nadie sospeche, Jacob.

Él se sintió ofendido y haciéndole una seña a la mesera pidió la cuenta.

- En ese caso, no los hagas esperar – pronunció él a regañadientes.

- Jake… No.

El moreno se paró de su asiento y caminó directo a la cajera para agilizar el proceso. Rosalie suspiró con tristeza. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, aún le dolía lastimar a Jacob. Y una vez más, su cabeza la inundó con recuerdos.

_- ¿Qué, Hale? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – reían sin parar sus compañeros de música. _

_Rosalie se mantenía cabizbaja, derramando pequeñas lágrimas._

_- Qué bonito violín – dijo una chica pelirroja – Y tiene inscrita una "R"… Supongo que de "Rara"._

_Entre otros tres compañeros, embistieron el reluciente violín de la pequeña contra el piso, haciendo que estallara en cientos de pedazos._

_- ¿No vas a decir nada, Hale?_

_Rosalie ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se echó a llorar tendido. De repente, las risas cesaron, siendo reemplazadas por golpes sordos._

_Un joven alto de cabello rizado negro tenía contra el suelo a un par de chicos, mientras que el tercero se quejaba manteniendo las manos en su nariz sangrante._

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó exaltado su defensor._

_Rosalie se limitó a asentir, aún con un par de lágrimas rodando sus mejillas. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba hablar. Decirle a aquél joven que le agradecía infinitamente lo que había hecho. Nadie jamás la había defendido._

_Un par de maestros llegaron al salón alarmados por lo ocurrido. Sin preguntarle a la agredida si se encontraba bien, tomaron a Emmett del brazo y se lo llevaron furiosos._

_Si Rosalie pensó que aquél episodio le ayudaría a sobrevivir a sus compañeros de clase, estaba muy equivocada. A la semana siguiente se enteró que su salvador había sido expulsado de la escuela. El joven al que le había roto la nariz era hijo del alcalde de la ciudad. La rubia se sentía vulnerable al caminar los pasillos de la escuela. _

_Un día, la joven de cabellos rojizos la acorraló en una esquina tratando de quitarle sus pertenencias. Rosalie impotente temblaba y derramaba lágrimas negándose a ceder. _

_- ¡Maldita muda! – masculló – ¡Suéltalo!_

_La rubia estaba a punto de dejarse vencer cuando una tercera persona se acercó a ellas._

_- Victoria, Victoria – murmuró una voz desaprobatoria – ¿Tu familia está en bancarrota de nuevo? ¿Eres tan pobre que necesitas robarle a otras personas? Qué pena._

_Rosalie buscó al dueño de aquella voz y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que era Jacob._

_- M-Mi familia no está en… - musitó la pelirroja abriendo mucho los ojos._

_- Vete – dijo el moreno fulminándola con la mirada. Algo tenía la expresión seria de Jacob que helaba el alma._

_Victoria se alejó rápido de allí, dejando a Rosalie anonadada._

_- Jocelyn, ¿cuándo dejarás de meterte en problemas? – masculló desganado._

_La rubia frunció el ceño al oírlo llamarla así. Todo el mundo sabía que su nombre era Rosalie. Entonces, ¿por qué hacía eso?_

_- Perdón. Lo olvidé – dijo Jacob riéndose – Eres muda. Sólo… Sé prudente, ¿quieres? No tendrás a McCarty o a mí sacándote de apuros toda la vida… Jocelyn._

_Sin decir nada más, Jake se alejó por el pasillo._

_No supo cómo lo hizo. Pero Rosalie tomó sus pertenencias y corrió hacia donde estaba el moreno. Lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a verla de frente._

_- Mi nombre es Rosalie, no Jocelyn. Imbécil._

_El rostro de Jacob no tenía precio. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? Rose se giró en sus talones con dirección a su siguiente clase. Cuando dio vuelta en los casilleros, se recargó en la pared cercana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, incrédula por lo sucedido. _

_Tal vez, ella ya estaba curada. Tal vez, ella podía ser normal como los demás._

Jacob, sin esperar a que Rosalie se parara de su asiento, salió del lugar echando humos. Caminó por el asfalto a paso rápido, la rubia lo seguía pisándole los talones.

- Jake… Espera – gritó tratando de frenarlo – Discúlpame. No te molestes, por favor.

El moreno, irritado, se giró para encararla.

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez, Rosalie!

Ella se encogió de hombros asustada.

- No me hables así – pidió en susurros.

De la nada, un pequeño nudo se formó en la garganta de Rose, desolada por los recuerdos. La rubia desistió en seguirlo y dando media vuelta caminó hacia la dirección contraria de la calle. Jacob pensó ignorar lo sucedido pero cediendo, ahora era él quien trataba de frenar a Rosalie.

- Rose… ¡Rose!

Ella lo escuchaba claramente llamándola pero sus palabras habían sido hirientes. Parecía que los recuerdos no dejaban de nublar su cabeza:

_La desilusión de Rosalie fue grande cuando al tratar de hablar con su padre no salió nada de su boca. ¿Había sido un sueño? Tal vez su imaginación le hizo una jugarreta. Ella no hablaba. Ella lo sabía, su padre lo sabía, su terapeuta y médicos lo sabían._

_La pequeña de 13 años se fundió en una fuerte depresión que casi le cuesta la vida._

_La señora Cullen, al igual que la Sra. Brandon y McCarty solían ir a visitarla por las tardes con sus respectivos hijos._

_Edward le llevaba cada vez un libro distinto. Los dos se sentaban en silencio en las escaleras perdidos en aquellas increíbles historias._

_Rosalie adoraba jugar a las muñecas con Alice, aunque en realidad lo que hacían era vestirlas de una y mil maneras distintas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las dos se hicieran muy cercanas._

_Emmett hacía hasta lo imposible por hacerla reír. Preparaba rutinas cómicas e incluso una vez llevó un disfraz de payaso que había usado en un festival de su nueva escuela. Había algo en Emmett que le encantaba a Rosalie; lo optimista que era, lo gracioso y carismático._

_Una tarde, días antes de acción de gracias, una visita inesperada recibieron los Hale. Sarah Black, sus gemelas de 4 años Rachel y Rebecca y Jacob, su hijo mayor._

_Ryan Hale entabló con facilidad una conversación amena con Sarah, mientras que Rosalie evitaba a toda costa quedarse sola con el moreno._

_¿La razón?_

_Su sola presencia era un recordatorio de aquella voz cantarina que su cabeza le hizo creer que ella poseía._

_Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba del lado de la joven pues su padre insistió en que Rosalie le diera un recorrido por la casa a su invitado. La rubia sentía las piernas hechas de metal, le costaba poner un pie frente al otro, en su mente le suplicaba a gritos a su padre que la acompañara. _

_A diferencia de la última vez que se quedó a solas con él, Jacob se mostró más amable y platicador. Le comentó que Victoria había sido expulsada de la escuela al igual que los otros dos tipos que la habían molestado aquella vez en la clase de música. Se ofreció a pasarle las tareas atrasadas e incluso, si tenía alguna duda, ser su tutor._

_Rosalie no podía creer que el comportamiento de Jacob cambiase de una forma tan radical. _

_Las siguientes semanas Jacob Black pasaba la mayor parte del día con Rosalie en su casa. Su padre estaba maravillado, el semblante de su hija era distinto, más sano y alegre._

_La rubia se despertaba con el recuerdo de Jacob en su cabeza todos los días. Cuando él llegaba a la casa, una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro y por más que tratara no podía eliminarla. Estar con Jacob la hacía muy feliz._

_Por esas fechas, Ryan Hale recibió la increíble noticia de que una casa disquera internacional quería contratarlo. Casi al instante, un enorme bono llegó a su cuenta bancaria y en menos de un parpadeo él y su hija se mudaban de nuevo pero ahora a una zona residencial exclusiva de la ciudad de Nueva York._

_Durante los días de mudanza, Rosalie empacaba sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón cuando Jacob entró a la habitación. Lucía desganado y algo molesto, Rosalie tomando hoja y lápiz garabateó un mensaje preguntándole qué le ocurría. Él le respondió que sus padres lo mandarían a estudiar al extranjero por un par de años. Rose no pudo evitar las lágrimas y abrazó a Jake con todas sus fuerzas._

_- No me dejes – susurró ella a su oído._

_Jacob deshizo el abrazo de inmediato, fascinado por escuchar hablar a Rosalie por segunda vez._

_- Rose…_

_- No te vayas – demandó ella y sin previo aviso, estampó sus labios con los del moreno._

_Fue en ese momento cuando ella cayó en su realidad: Amaba a Jacob, en verdad lo hacía. Sin embargo sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos._

_- No, Rose – dijo él apenado – Yo no te veo… De esa forma. Eres mi amiga. Me gusta que seamos amigos._

_- Lo lamento – masculló ella muerta de la pena y con el corazón roto tras aquella declaración._

_- Tú sabes bien que yo…_

_- Que tú estás enamorado de Alice – musitó Rosalie, sintiendo como cada palabra le quemaba la garganta._

_Jake asintió apenado. Rosalie no sabía qué hacer. Había expuesto sus sentimientos por primera vez y había sido rechazada_

_- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Jacob aún asombrado por lo ocurrido._

_- No lo sé – sonrió envuelta en lágrimas la rubia._

_Los dos se echaron a reír tratando de ignorar el momento embarazoso._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jacob abandonara el país. Rosalie prometió desechar la idea de que algún día él la viera como algo más que una amiga. Olvidarlo era el plan._

_Todo mejoró cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con Emmett. Con él fue con quien verdaderamente entendió las palabras "Te amo" y con quién en verdad veía un futuro. Él era el hombre destinado para ella, con quien, estaba segura, pasaría el resto de sus días. En cierta forma, le agradecía a Jacob lo que tenía con Emmett._

- Rose. Discúlpame, ¿sí? – le pidió el moreno – No debí hablarte así. Déjame compensártelo.

Rosalie se frenó en la calle y miró a Jacob con la ceja alzada.

- ¿Cómo me lo vas a compensar? – dijo sonriente. Extrañamente los recuerdos le hicieron ver lo mucho que le debía a Jacob.

- Te llevaré con Isabella.

- Alice estará allí – le dijo Rosalie.

Jacob se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

- Escucha… La razón por la que quería verte era para… - inhaló profundo la rubia, llenándose de agallas para confesarle la verdad – Alice y Jasper…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió Jacob.

- ¿L-Lo sabes?

- De hecho creo que tardaron demasiado en confesárselo a ustedes – masculló divertido.

- Entonces tú no… - Jacob frunció el ceño sin entender lo que Rosalie quería decirle – Quiero decir, ¿tú estás bien con eso?

- La amo demasiado como para hacerle daño, Rosalie. Si estar con Jasper la hace feliz, supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Rosalie dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su amigo - Has madurado.

- ¡Ha-Ha! Qué graciosa – dijo él rodando los ojos – Anda, vamos que es tarde.

…

La noche llegó a Nueva York. Rosalie se despidió de Jacob con un abrazo y condicionando verse más seguido. Al llegar pensó en encontrar tranquilidad, sin embargo, encontró a Alice eufórica y a los demás tratando de calmarla por el bienestar de Bella.

- Alice, no es necesario que se queden a dormir, ya me siento mejor.

- Isabella, ¿qué harás si te da calentura en la noche? ¿Qué tal si tus pastillas se terminan? ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué harías si alguien entra a robar?!

- He vivido aquí por más de 15 años y jamás hemos tenido un incidente así – dijo irritada.

- Siempre hay una primera vez – rezongó la joven de cabello negro.

- Alice – la regañó Jasper.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad – le dijo a su novio para luego dirigirse a la enferma - Bella, Rose y yo podemos dormir contigo y los chicos que duerman en la sala de abajo.

Pensar que organizarse sería rápido fue un grave error, pasaban de las 11 de la noche y la batalla por quién dormiría con Bella y quien en el sillón continuaba. Finalmente optaron por dormir en parejas, Edward y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie (quienes juraron y perjuraron que les era imposible dormir separados) y Bella con Alice.

Alice cayó en un sueño profundo en cuanto tocó la almohada. Bella soltó una risita triunfante y, con cuidado, se zafó de las sábanas para salir de inmediato de su habitación. Tomó una frazada y caminó con rumbo al jardín trasero donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Edward sentado leyendo un libro.

- ¿No tienes sueño? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

- Aún no – musitó Bella sonriente. Edward señaló un lugar junto a él para que Bella se sentara abrigada por la frazada. Sin dudarlo, recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Falta poco para nuestra graduación – dijo ella de repente.

Edward asintió sin dejar de leer.

- Voy a extrañar esto – murmuró con tristeza Bella – Ya sabes, pasar el día todos juntos.

- Nos seguiremos viendo, Bella. Eso nunca lo dudes.

- ¿Y tú me vas a extrañar? – dijo ella soltando un largo bostezo.

Él cerró su libro y besó la frente de Bella.

- No me voy a ir de tu lado – le prometió.

Bella asintió cerrando sus ojos y dejándose vencer por el efecto de las pastillas.

…

**Chicago, Illinois.**

_- Padre, no creo que…_

- Carlisle. Edward no tiene necesidad de seguir en esa escuela sin prestigio en donde está inscrito – discutió Aro Cullen furioso – ¡Carajo! Mi nieto es el heredero legítimo de los Cullen.

- _Él es mi hijo, padre_ – se defendió Carlisle desde la otro lado del teléfono - _Además no creo que exista un motivo por el cual Edward quiera abandonar Nueva York._

Al escuchar esto, Aro Cullen soltó una carcajada que llenó de nervios a su hijo.

- Carlisle, te voy llevando la delantera.

_- ¿Qué?_

Sin decir nada más, cortó la llamada.

- Mi hijo es más estúpido de lo que pensaba – musitó el anciano - Es por esto que te contraté, Riley. Espero que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Riley Biers un joven castaño de ojos azules, alto, fornido y vestido de traje hecho a la medida.

- Siempre es un privilegio trabajar para usted, Señor Cullen – dijo el empleado de sonrisa atractiva – Mi vuelo hacia Nueva York sale en un par de horas.

* * *

**...**

**valelunitaandedward:** _"Qué bueno que te gustó. Quería darle algo distinto esta vez a la relación de Alice y Jasper. Al parecer lo logré. Gracias por leer. Saludos."_

**Bellapaolacullen**: _"Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. El capítulo quedó muy largo entonces supongo que valió la pena. Muchas gracias por leer. Un abrazo."_

**Kjmima:** _"Te prometo que a partir de ahora nos enfocaremos en Edward y Bella. Falta poco para el fin de esta historia. Gracias por leer."_

**ayled94306:**_ "Qué bueno que te animaste a dejar un review, espero que te animes a dejar uno para este capítulo. Ahora sí llega la recta final de la historia por lo que nos enfocaremos en Edward y Bella por fin. Gracias por leer. Que tengas bonito día."_

**Nelita Cullen Hale:**_ "Espero haber resolvido tu duda. Hehe, qué escondido se lo tenía Rose. Gracias por leer."_

**AnaMa9507:** _"Qué bueno que te gustó. Saludos"_

**Gaby Rivera:** _"La historia casi llega a su fin por lo que nos enfocaremos en Edward y Bella por completo"_

**isa Kathe:**_ "Así es, Isa. Casi llegamos al final de esta historia y aún falta lo mejor."_

**ximenafan:** _"Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios. Te juro que me haces el día. Me reí bastante (Por favor no azotes tu cabeza contra el teclado) Te aseguro que ya, a partir del siguiente capítulo, nos enfocaremos en Edward y Bella totalmente. Saludos Ximena!"_

**tany cullen:** _"Te quiero, Tany!"_

**ichigoneeko:** _"Qué bueno que te gustó. Y espero que también te haya gustado este. Saludos"_

**Jana Cullen:** _"Gracias por tu review y gracias por dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a mi historia. Saludos"_

**Guest:**_ "Tus deseos son órdenes!"_

**Anakarina:** _"Creo que me iré a vender helados contigo, hahahaha. Saludos"_

**juliet . mariel:**_ "Saludos!"_

**stewpattz:** _"Mi sueño frustrado siempre fue ir a "EF" Si tú tienes la oportunidad ¡adelante! Gracias por animarte a leer esta historia. Un abrazo"_

**...**

* * *

**"The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe: - Próxima en actualizarse.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, readers.**

**Un abrazo.**

**- Cezi **


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

- ¡Bella, ya llegamos! – gritó Reneé desde la planta baja. La castaña se encontraba en su habitación. Presurosa dejó de lado su laptop y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa, dándoles sus respectivos abrazos a sus padres.

- Todos te mandan sus saludos. Hiciste falta, Bells – dijo Charlie dejándose caer en el sofá. El viaje había sido agotador.

- Espero verlos para vacaciones de verano – respondió Bella con nostalgia – Extraño muchos a todos.

Bella Swan había vivido hasta sus 15 años en Forks, un pequeño pueblito de Washington. Cuando sus padres sufrieron algunos problemas económicos, su única opción, fue buscar trabajo en las grandes ciudades. En este caso, en Nueva York.

- Ángela fue la más desilusionada porque no fuiste con nosotros. Nos pidió que te diéramos un fuerte abrazo de su parte y espera que te recuperes pronto – musitó la madre de Bella – Por cierto, te oigo mucho mejor. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Alice prácticamente contaba los segundos para que tomara mis medicamentos – dijo ella rondando los ojos. Reneé y Charlie rieron complacidos, sabían lo sobreprotectora que era Alice con su hija – Se quedó a dormir toda la semana. Con eso de que no teníamos clases.

- ¿Y Edward? – preguntó Reneé tratando de sonar indiferente. Charlie negó con la cabeza divertido mientras tomaba el periódico y comenzaba a leer.

- Él también estuvo aquí. Ya saben lo exagerada que suele ser Alice. Edward supo defenderme. Ha estado viniendo por las tardes para asegurarse que estoy bien – dijo Bella.

Casi como por arte de magia, el timbre de la casa resonó. Reneé alisó su blusa blanca y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Bella y Charlie bufaron ante su comportamiento.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Reneé extasiada – Justo hablábamos de ti. Pasa, pasa. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? Luces muy apuesto.

Bella rodó los ojos apenada por los comentarios inapropiados de su madre, así que, a paso rápido, se acercó a la puerta.

Edward llevaba jeans, una playera negra con diseños extraños, converse y sus inseparables Ray-Ban.

- Sra. Swan, no sabía que llegaban hoy – dijo el cobrizo algo intimidado.

- Bueno, queríamos despedirnos de Bella antes de que regresara al Internado. ¿Qué no deberías de estar allá, por cierto?

- Carlisle necesitaba que lo ayudara con unas cosas en la oficina. Ya iba hacia el Internado pero antes quería ver si Bella no necesitaba algo. Ahora que ustedes están aquí, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

- ¡Tonterías! – replicó Reneé – Quédate a merendar. Y así se van juntos esta noche a EF.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Bella irritada – No es necesario que Edward me lleve, puedo tomar el autobús.

- No tengo ningún problema con llevarme a Bella, Sra. Swan. Y gracias por la invitación pero ya he merendado en casa de mi padre.

- Ya veo. Pues yo me muero de hambre – rió Reneé – En fin, ¿Bella? ¿Por qué no suben a tu habitación a platicar? Charlie y yo buscaremos algún restaurante cerca para comer.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risita. Lidiar con su madre era, prácticamente, imposible. Ladeó la cabeza indicándole a Edward que la siguiera. Él la siguió cauteloso y después de saludar a Charlie con un apretón de manos, subieron las escaleras.

Eso de dejarlos solos, no era algo que le preocupara a Charlie Swan, después de todo, conocía a Edward desde que era solo un niño.

- Lamento eso – murmuró Bella en la planta alta.

- Estoy acostumbrado. Reneé no cambia. Al menos ésta vez no pidió que le contara con detalle lo que hice en mi día o lo que merendé.

- ¿Qué merendaste? – preguntó Bella bromeando. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No, ya. Es en serio, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

- Desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde, estuve en la oficina – dijo Edward como si nada.

- ¿En domingo? – exclamó ella alarmada. Él se limitó a asentir – Wow... Pues, qué trabajador.

Bella, ya en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama. Edward se recostó en el pequeño sofá, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

La verdad es que él estaba exhausto, y no por la larga jornada de trabajo, sino porque otra vez había discutido con su padre. Eso de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, en vez de unirlos, los estaba distanciando más y más.

Y es que, desde el lunes anterior, su padre se estaba comportando de una manera extraña: controlaba las llamadas de su hijo y quien lo visitaba tanto en la escuela como en la oficina. Carlisle Cullen jamás fue paranoico, por lo que sus actitudes ponían nervioso a Edward. Tal vez había algo que su padre no le estaba contando.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Bella, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La castaña lo miraba cautelosa acostada bocabajo en la cama.

- Nada – contestó él.

Bella lo miró alzando una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente que él le estaba omitiendo información… De nuevo.

- Edward… - Bella tomó aire a punto de soltar un largo sermón, pero él la interrumpió.

- No. No. No, empieces – le pidió. Edward suspiró con pesadez. No tenía ganas de discutir con Bella.

- Si no me dices cómo te sientes, ¿cómo te voy a ayudar?

- Es que no me sucede nada – murmuró él.

- Te conozco. ¿Volviste a tener problemas con tu padre?

- No.

- Edward… - rezongó ella.

- ¿Qué? – dijo fastidiado.

- Dime la verdad

- No.

- ¿No, qué?

- No quiero hablar al respecto.

- ¿Por qué no? – exigió saber ella, alzando el tono de voz. Ante esto, Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

- En verdad que personas como tú…

- ¿Personas como yo, qué? – dijo Bella claramente molesta.

- Eres una fastidiosa – dijo Edward entre dientes y volviendo a esconder su mirada tras su antebrazo.

- Y tú un viejo amargado – concluyó furiosa.

…

El viaje de casa de Bella a Education First fue inundado por una aura de tensión.

La castaña refunfuñada estaba cruzada de brazos en el asiento delantero mirando fijamente la ventana. Edward la volteaba a ver cada pocos segundos sin saber bien cómo reparar lo ocurrido.

A las 9 de la noche, Bella se había despedido de sus padres con la promesa de que regresaría el próximo fin de semana. Reneé y Charlie notaron el extraño ambiente entre los dos, pero decidieron no meterse. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que discutían.

La radio en sintonía, comenzó a reproducir una de las canciones favoritas de Bella "Something About Us" de Daft Punk. Edward sonrió y subió un poco el volumen.

Bella, al notarlo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no tararear la melodía. Sin embargo, viendo la mirada penetrante del cobrizo, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Edward tomó la mano izquierda de ella y le dio un beso casto en el dorso.

- No es justo – murmuró Bella.

- Fue mera coincidencia – se excusó Edward soltando una risita.

Los dos se dejaron llevar con la tranquila música y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban a pocos minutos de llegar al Internado.

- A pesar de ser un viejo amargado, eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Bella cuando la canción terminó.

- Es bueno saberlo – contestó Edward. Y fue así de rápido, que el enojo entre los dos desapareció.

…

Edward aparcó el volvo en el garaje de la escuela. Bella tomó su pequeña maleta y partieron rumbo a las habitaciones.

En el camino se encontraron a Emmett y Rosalie que iban directo a la cafetería para cenar. La rubia no reparó en lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga y fundirse en un abrazo que duró varios segundos. Emmett los invitó a cenar junto a ellos, pero el cobrizo y la castaña se excusaron diciendo que se morían de sueño, cosa que era verdad.

Conforme subían las escaleras, Bella se acercó a Edward y poniéndose de puntitas le susurró al oído.

- _Hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a Alice que ya lle…_

- ¡Isabella! – gritó la joven de cabello negro desde el final del pasillo. Jaló a Jasper a toda velocidad para posicionarse frente a Bella y abrazarla, aún sin soltar a su novio – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresarías hoy? Jasper y yo pudimos haber pasado por ti.

- Edward fue a la casa a ver si… - comenzó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida.

- Ahhh, ¿eso quiere decir que no soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Me cambiaste por Edward? No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué hice para merecerlo, Isabella? – lloriqueó Alice en el pecho de Jasper que trataba de consolarla frotando su espalda.

Bella sabía bien que la única forma de terminar la discusión era disculpándose. Tomó a Alice de los hombros y fingiendo su mejor cara de arrepentimiento masculló:

- Soy la peor amiga del universo. Jamás quise hacerte sentir así. Ya sabes que Edward es demasiado sobreprotector conmigo – ante esto el cobrizo rodó los ojos - No quise herirlo rechazando su propuesta de traerme aquí. En verdad lo lamento.

Alice abrazó a su amiga como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Recuérdame enseñarte a mentir mejor – musitó la joven de cabello negro – Pero está bien. Te perdono.

- Gracias… supongo – dijo Bella. Edward se cruzó de brazos divertido por la situación mientras que Jasper miraba de forma reprobatoria el comportamiento de su novia.

…

A la mañana siguiente, lunes inicio de semana, Bella se levantó con pesadez de la cama. Con los ojos aún cerrados, entró a la ducha de agua tibia, pero parecía que eso no había sido suficiente. A pesar de haber dormido más de 8 horas, se sentía agotada. Luchando contra la pesadez, al salir de la ducha, cepilló su cabello húmedo y portó el obligatorio uniforme azul marino.

Salió de su habitación dando tropezones, en verdad que le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. El pasillo estaba vacío, lo que indicaba que todo el alumnado ya se encontraba en la cafetería desayunando.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – murmuró Bella dándose golpecitos en la cara, con la esperanza de que la pereza desapareciera.

Bajó las escaleras y antes de que llegara a la planta baja del Internado, una voz demasiado familiar se hizo presente.

- ¿Bells?

La castaña giró el rostro hacia donde provenía aquella voz y al ver quien era, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y en su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Riley?! – gritó extasiada de felicidad.

…

- ¿Cómo está Anthony, Edward? – le preguntó Emmett con toda la cautela que pudo. Sabía bien que el tema siempre ponía triste a su amigo. Los cinco alumnos de C1, ya se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería de "EF".

- Acostumbrándose al clima de Buenos Aires. Vendrá en vacaciones de verano – contestó Edward tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible. Él no solía discutir asuntos personales con sus amigos, pero Bella tenía razón, necesitaba abrirse un poco más con las personas a las que quería.

- ¿Ya recibieron sus cartas de aceptación de la Universidad? – comentó Jasper – El viernes recibí la mía de Yale.

- ¿Yale? ¡Vaya, felicidades! – dijo Emmett sonriendo – Rose y yo recibimos la nuestra de Princeton.

- Eso está cerca – masculló Alice desanimada – Yo aún espero la mía de la Universidad de California.

- Llegará pronto, cariño – musitó Jasper dándole a su novia un tierno beso – Bella ya recibió la suya de Harvard, creo que es en serio eso de que quiere volverse abogada.

Edward fingió una sonrisa de alegría por las noticias de Bella, aunque, siendo sinceros, no se sentía muy feliz por alejarse de ella.

- _"¿Qué hay de ti, Edward?" _– garabateó Rosalie en su usual libreta azulada.

Él, que aún no tenía idea de lo que haría de su vida, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Bella ya tardó demasiado en bajar, ¿seguirá durmiendo? – dijo Alice preocupada.

- Iré a buscarla – Edward se paró de su asiento con dirección a la salida.

Conforme caminaba, sentía las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeras de uniforme marrón que murmuraban cosas entre ellas. Rodó los ojos molesto por la poca prudencia y siguió su camino.

Fue como si un chorro de agua fría hubiese caído en su espalda al ver a Bella abrazando a un joven alto. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus manos perdieron toda fuerza.

- ¿Bella? – exclamó con debilidad.

- Edward, hola. Perdón por la tardanza es que… ¡Dios! En verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo la castaña refiriéndose al joven que aún sostenía entre sus brazos – Él es Riley Biers, es mi mejor amigo de Forks. Su compañía lo acaba de trasferir a Nueva York, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Es increíble!

Riley Biers embozó una sonrisa que le causó calosfríos a Edward, sin embargo, Bella lucía bastante emocionada con su presencia.

Riley era alto, casi tan alto como Emmett, cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño y ojos azules intimidantes. Portaba un elegante traje grisáceo y, lo que llamaba la atención del extraño, es que no desviaba la mirada de Bella.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto – el cobrizo reunió todas sus agallas para extender su mano y ofrecérsela a Riley.

- ¿Cullen? – dijo este al aceptar el gesto - ¡Vaya! Qué casualidad. Mi compañía trabaja para tu abuelo, Aro Cullen.

Ante la mención de este último nombre, Edward supo que algo no estaba nada bien.

- ¿Tu abuelo? – preguntó Bella observando curiosa al cobrizo.

- Así es – se apresuró a contestar Riley – El hombre más rico de los Estados Unidos. Mi empresa se encarga de manejarle sus relaciones públicas. Es algo fascinante.

- Bella, tenemos que ir a clase – musitó Edward dejando de lado el tema de Aro Cullen.

- Vete, luego te alcanzo – dijo ella restándole importancia.

- Bella…

- Edward, tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Riley. Prometo hablar con el profesor después, ¿sí? Adelántate, te veo luego.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Bella tomó a Riley de la mano y lo jaló con dirección al jardín, dejando a Edward con un mal presentimiento.

…

- Creo que tu amigo no estaba muy feliz porque te saltaras clases, Bells – dijo Riley mientras se acercaban a una pequeña banca en medio del jardín.

- No le hagas caso. Pero dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué pasó con Lauren? Lo último que supe es que iban a contraer matrimonio.

- Ella aún no estaba lista – repuso Riley fingiendo nostalgia – Por eso opté por irme de Forks. Quería olvidar lo sucedido.

- Lo lamento, yo no sabía que…

- No te preocupes, Bells. Créeme que fue lo mejor. Aunque me dolió mucho no volverte a ver.

- De hecho, la semana pasada pensaba irte a buscar. Mis padres fueron a visitar a mi abuela a Forks.

- Hubiera sido agradable.

- Te extrañé muchísimo.

- Y yo a ti, Bells – Riley rodeó entre sus brazos a la castaña y besó su coronilla.

Ambos fueron muy buenos amigos cuando residían en Forks. Ella estaba en los primeros años de secundaría mientras que Riley recién se graduaba de la preparatoria. A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, los dos se llevaban muy bien.

Incluso una vez, accidentalmente compartieron un beso en los labios, después de dejar la fiesta de graduación. Riley estaba un poco ebrio.

Para Bella fue algo incómodo que nunca debió haber sucedido, pero para él, fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella le gustaba.

Sin embargo pocos días después, a la castaña sus padres le dieron la noticia de que debían irse de allí y comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York.

Eran pocas cartas y algunas llamadas telefónicas las que unían a este par durante los años.

Hasta que a Riley se le asignó vigilar al nieto de su jefe, Edward Cullen, y para su gran sorpresa, se topó con Bella.

- ¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

- Mi compañía me rentó un apartamento. Está muy cerca de aquí, a las afueras de la ciudad. Si alguna vez quieres escaparte del Internado…

- Lo tomaré en cuenta – dijo Bella riendo – Lamento estarlo repitiendo como loca, pero en verdad estoy muy emocionada de que estés aquí.

Al decir esto último, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Riley y aspiró la dulce fragancia masculina que él llevaba puesta.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Debería de estar ya en la oficina – Bella asintió no muy convencida. Riley sonrió complacido – ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti en la noche? Podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado para seguir conversando.

- No creo que me dejen salir sin permiso…

- Oh. Entiendo – dijo Riley luciendo decepcionado. Bella hizo un puchero mientras pensaba en cómo lograr que Lucinda Whitlock la dejara salir.

- Aunque… Tal vez si le digo a Jasper que hable con la directora.

- Eso sería sensacional. ¿Te veo en la entrada a las 9 de la noche?

- Sí. Está bien. Ya veré como me las arreglo.

- Debo irme – Riley abrazó a Bella una última vez y depositando un casto beso en su frente, se fue de allí.

…

- Qué alegría contar con su presencia, señorita Swan – masculló el Sr. Burwell, profesor de historia. Cinco pares de ojos la miraban fijamente.

- Lo lamento – se excusó Bella sonrojada y tomó rápidamente su asiento detrás de Edward y junto a Rosalie.

El profesor siguió dando su clase. Exponía algo referente a la guerra civil, dándole la espalda a los alumnos de C1. Rosalie aprovechó el momento para escribir algo en un pedazo de papel y pasárselo a Bella.

_- "Creo que debería prevenirte que Edward está furioso contigo ) : "_

_- "No entiendo por qué"_

_- "Sólo puedo decirte que llegó a clase casi aventando todo lo que estaba en su paso. ¿Dónde estabas?"_

_- "Un amigo de Forks está en la ciudad. Trabaja para la familia de Edward, supongo que eso fue lo que lo molestó"_

_- "Tal vez…"_

Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle a Rosalie si conocía a Aro Cullen pero, la mirada penetrante del profesor Burwell, la detuvo.

- Srita. Swan, debería darle vergüenza, después de que llega tarde no tiene la decencia de poner atención. Por el gesto de su compañera, se llevarán tarea extra – le dijo a los demás alumnos.

Ninguno de sus amigos se quejó. Se limitaron a asentir y a continuar haciendo anotaciones.

…

- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. Si quieren yo puedo hacerles la tarea extra – masculló apenada Bella cuando las clases terminaron.

- No es para tanto Bella – dijo Alice – ¿Acaso olvidaste el día que Jasper dejó escapar a las ranas que debíamos disecar y la maestra de ciencias nos castigó a todos por un mes?

- Esas ranitas no tenían la culpa – se defendió Jasper.

- Si, Bella. No hay ningún problema – sonrió Emmett.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a nadar luego de cenar. ¿Qué opinan? – sugirió Alice cambiando el tema de conversación.

- No puedo – se excusó Bella.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Edward dirigiéndose a ella en tono serio.

- Riley vendrá por mi para… - comenzó a decir la castaña pero Edward la interrumpió bastante molesto.

- No puedes salir.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Bella ofendida.

- No tienes permiso para salir del Internado – le contestó el cobrizo.

- Jasper crees poder convencer a tu madre de que… - nuevamente Bella fue interrumpida.

- ¡No! – refutó Edward.

- Lamento informarte que no estaba pidiendo tu permiso – dijo la castaña de forma altanera – ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

- No confío en ese tipo – se limitó a contestarle.

- Ese tipo ha sido mi amigo mucho tiempo antes de conocerte. Conoce a mis padres, a toda mi familia en Forks…

- ¿Sabes qué? – bufó Edward – Haz lo que te venga en gana.

- Eso era exactamente lo que haré – respondió Bella.

Y dando un paso hacia atrás, el cobrizo y la castaña caminaron en direcciones distintas, dejando a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie angustiados.

Con una mirada, las dos parejas se separaron, Alice y Jasper siguieron deprisa a Bella, mientras que Rose y Emmett se apresuraron a calmar a Edward.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Jasper. La castaña subió como bólido las escaleras, dos pequeñas lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas, la impotencia de la actitud de Edward hacia ella la hacía rabiar.

- Bella… - dijo Alice tomándola del brazo para detenerla – Espera. Sólo queremos hablar.

- No tengo nada que decir – respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta.

- Te entendemos, Bella – musitó Alice de nuevo – No tiene nada de malo que quieras salir con tu amigo pero, ¿por qué no esperas al fin de semana? Así podemos ir todos juntos contigo.

- No necesito niñeras – refutó Bella. Alice y ella sostuvieron las miradas, ninguna dispuesta a ceder. Jasper suspiró y tomando a su novia de la mano, la atrajo hacia él.

- Hablaré con mi madre – dijo él resignado – No prometo nada pero…

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – Bella sonrió sincera y sin agregar nada más, corrió hacia su habitación.

Por otro lado, Edward sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y fumaba ansioso bajo la sombra de un árbol. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rose y Emmett lo encontraran y lo miraran de forma reprobatoria.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos. La rubia se posicionó entre su novio y el cobrizo.

- El amigo ese, trabaja para Aro.

- ¿Aro Cullen? ¿Tu abuelo? – Edward se limitó a asentir.

- No es coincidencia que Riley esté aquí. No es coincidencia que mi abuelo haya contratado a alguien que conoce a Bella.

- Ella dice que lo conoce desde chica, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, Edward – Emmett aclaró y Rose asintió.

- Sé perfectamente de lo que Aro es capaz de hacer… - se lamentó Edward.

…

**HORAS MÁS TARDE**

- Si te preguntan, tu madre está enferma e irás a visitarla. Un par de horas. Fue lo único que logré conseguirte, Bella – le informó Jasper desde el marco de la puerta.

- Es perfecto. Prometo no tardarme.

- Bella… - comenzó a decir Alice.

- No. No digas nada. Hablaremos cuando llegue Gracias, Jasper. Te debo una.

- Sólo… Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió el rubio.

- No estoy saliendo con un extraño, chicos. Riley en verdad significa mucho para mí. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Todo saldrá bien.

Jasper y Alice asintieron aún no muy convencidos.

Eran casi las nueve la noche, Bella llevaba jeans, flats y blusa amarilla. Su cabello recogido en una alta coleta.

No había hablado ya con Edward sobre el tema de Riley y su salida nocturna. No quería discutir al respecto.

Les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus amigos y se apresuró a la entrada. Su amigo no debía de tardar.

…

- ¿A dónde iremos a cenar? – preguntó Bella animada. Los dos se encontraban ahora en el auto de Riley con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

- A donde tu quieras. Tú eres la que ha vivido aquí más tiempo, ¿qué lugar recomiendas?

Bella no podía eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro. Riley le recordaba los buenos momentos que vivió en Forks, rodeada de situaciones simples… Sin complicaciones.

- _Edward…_ - pensó con tristeza.

Terminaron en un pequeño restaurante familiar. Los dos compartían risas y buenos recuerdos. Riley trataba de coquetearle en la forma más sutil que pudo pero, no lograba que Bella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

Aunque no planeaba darse por vencido, decidió que era tiempo de pasar al tema que en verdad le interesaba: el nieto de su jefe.

- Las empresas "Masen" son un excelente lugar para trabajar – comentaba Riley –Buenos sueldos, buen ambiente. Debo admitir que hay días donde parece que el papeleo nunca termina pero…

- Edward se queja de lo mismo – comentó Bella con naturalidad.

Riley embozó una sonrisa victoriosa. Hacer que la castaña hablara de Edward sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué hay entre Edward y tú, Bells? – Bella frunció el ceño sin entender la pregunta – Digo, se nota que tienen una buena relación.

La castaña rodó los ojos, después de todo, sólo los había visto discutir.

- Es sólo mi amigo… Mi mejor amigo, de hecho – aclaró ella – Él es demasiado sobreprotector, no sé qué pasa con él. Te aseguro que si lo conocieras te caería muy bien.

- No lo dudo. Escuché que está comprometido a casarse…

- Oh. Sí. Su compromiso se canceló hace algunas semanas. Fue todo un lío – rió ella.

- _Entonces en verdad estás enterada_ – pensó Riley fingiendo que escuchaba la historia de Tanya Denali. Él, por supuesto, ya sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido.

- Mi jefe estaba furioso cuando se enteró – dijo él – Le fue muy difícil conseguir que Eleazar Denali accediera a casar a su hija menor con Edward como para que, de repente, todo se cancelara. El pobre viejo también casi tiene un paro cardiaco cuando se enteró del divorcio de su hijo.

Bella embozó una mueca triste. Ella, más que nadie, sabía lo terrible que había sido tanto para Edward como para Anthony, el divorcio de sus padres.

- Conoces muy bien a toda la familia Cullen – afirmó ella.

- Es mi trabajo – dijo Riley sonriendo. Miró su reloj y haciendo una seña a la mesera, pidió la cuenta – ¡Vaya! Ya es tarde. Será mejor que te deje en tu escuela.

Bella asintió. Tras pagar sus alimentos, caminaron a paso lento hasta donde habían estacionado el automóvil.

Siguieron comentando varios detalles sobre la vida escolar de Edward. Bella, demasiado ingenua, no veía el extraño interés que mostraba Riley por el cobrizo. Cruzaron las grandes puertas del Internado.

- Su familia tiene demasiado dinero. Me sorprende que Aro le permita a Edward cursar la preparatoria en un lugar como este – Bella le dedicó una mirada graciosa – No me malinterpretes, Bells. Es un lugar caro y tiene buen nivel académico pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Edward estudió en su infancia en los mejores colegios del mundo: Barcelona, Roma, Japón. ¿Cómo fue que terminó en un lugar como este?

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Desconocía en su totalidad que Edward había viajado tanto cuando era solo un niño.

- Será mejor que me vaya… - susurró ella cohibida.

- Adiós, Bells.

La castaña se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero Riley fue más rápido y se movió justo a tiempo para que ella depositara el beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Bella se apartó de inmediato, avergonzada por lo ocurrido. En cambio, Riley sonrió.

- Te veré pronto – se limitó a decir él.

Bella se bajó del auto aún shockeada. Sin moverse de su lugar, observó como el auto se perdía a la distancia. Su respiración era irregular. Llevó su mano derecha a sus labios aún cálidos.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

…

El resto de la semana pasó casi sin que Bella se diera cuenta. No había vuelto a cruzar una palabra con Riley y mucho menos con Edward.

Era viernes se encontraban nuevamente en clase de historia. El profesor Burwell revisaba la tarea extra muy meticuloso, casi perdido en cada una de las libretas de los alumnos de C1.

Rosalie y los demás estaban bastante preocupados por la situación entre la castaña y el cobrizo. Y aunque tal vez no tenía nada que ver un tema con el otro, culpaba la aparición de Riley con lo sucedido.

- De acuerdo. Pueden salir – dijo el profesor con voz seria – Nos vemos la siguiente clase.

Bella tomó sus pertenencias y caminó a paso rápido hacia su habitación. Durante los últimos días se había abstenido de pasar tiempo con sus amigos. La actitud de Riley la había confundido demasiado.

- Vamos a merendar, Bella – pidió Alice – preparé tu ensalada favorita.

- No tengo hambre – respondió la castaña – Nos vemos luego.

Y sin agregar nada más, se alejó de allí. Rose le dedicó una mirada penetrante a Edward, como exigiéndole que reparara el daño causado. El cobrizo suspiró ante la mirada de la rubia y se caminó hacia Bella.

- ¡Hey! – le gritó mientras subían las escaleras – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A mi habitación, ¿no es obvio? – dijo ella sin disminuir el paso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella estuviera justo enfrente de su puerta.

- Escucha… – dijo Edward apenado – Quiero disculparme por…

- No es necesario – masculló Bella como quien no quiere la cosa. Edward frunció el ceño.

- Cuando una persona pide disculpas, lo menos que puede hacer la otra persona es aceptarlas – le dijo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Adiós, Edward – dijo y entró a su habitación, dejando al cobrizo solo en el pasillo.

La castaña se dejó caer en su sofá. No tenía cabeza para nada. Los recuerdos de la última vez que ella y Riley se besaron… No. No quería recordarlo.

Se despojó de su uniforme azul marino e ingresó a la ducha. Y allí, bajó el agua caliente, se echó a llorar. No tenía idea del porqué, pero así fue. Sus ojos estaban todavía muy rojos cuando comenzó a secar su cuerpo y cabello. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. El número que le marcaba no le era conocido.

- ¿Diga?

- _Bells_ – la voz de Riley, que días antes le provocaba una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora le causó calosfríos.

- H-Hola. ¿Qué sucede…?

- _Iré a visitarte en 30 minutos, ¿Ya terminaron las clases?_

- Sí, pero…

- _Perfecto. Nos vemos en un rato._

Y la llamada se cortó. Bella exhaló aire, debía hablar con Riley y confesarle que no le había parecido nada bien la forma en la que se despidieron. Ella no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían, ella no sentía nada por él.

Vistió sus usuales jeans, un blusa de tirantes blanca y encima un suéter holgado gris y sandalias del mismo color.

Se apresuró a caminar hasta la entrada sin que sus amigos la vieran. Estaba segura que recibiría un sermón de su parte al verla huir del Internado sin permiso de la directora.

Se escabulló entre los pasillos cuando escuchó la risita de Alice, seguida de la de Emmett, Rose y Jasper. Rezando internamente porque no la descubrieran, se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos. Al pasar el peligro, continuó su camino.

Riley ya la esperaba dentro del auto, con esa sonrisa escalofriante.

- Lamento la tardanza – dijo ella.

- No importa. Anda, sube.

- Pensé que sólo querías platicar aquí.

- Sí. Sólo quiero platicar pero, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar más privado? Te llevaré a conocer mi apartamento.

- No tengo permiso para irme, Riley – sentenció ella.

La paciencia de él comenzaba a acabarse. No había sido un buen día, los reportes que le entregó a Aro Cullen no habían sido nada de su agrado. El señor estaba más que convencido que la estadía de su nieto en "EF" era degradante. Las ordenes de Aro hacia Riley fueron claras: "Quiero a Edward fuera Nueva York, y sobretodo, quiero a Isabella Swan fuera de su vida"

Ante esta última petición, Riley estaba encantado. A partir de ahora, las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

- He tenido un día de perros, Bells. Necesito hablar con alguien. Extraño a mi vieja amiga – dijo él fingiendo tristeza.

Bella sabía que esto le causaría demasiados problemas pero, con respiración nerviosa, ingresó al auto.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Alice y Emmett habían observando todo desde una de las ventanas del colegio.

- ¿Con quién habla Bella? – se preguntó la joven de cabello negro.

- Se parece al auto de Edward, ¿será él? Tal vez, por fin están enmendando las cosas.

- ¡Más le vale que no! – gritó Alice. Tomó su celular y marcando a toda velocidad esperó que Edward contestara al otro lado de la línea.

El cobrizo, después del intento de disculpa que tuvo con Bella, tuvo que regresar a la ciudad. De nuevo el trabajo se había acumulado y, probablemente, allí pasaría el resto de su fin de semana.

- _¿Alice?_ – contestó él extrañado.

- ¡Si te atreves a sobrepasarte con mi Bella, te las verás conmigo! ¿Oíste? Además, ¿cómo conseguiste el permiso de la Bruja Whitlock? Mi pobre Bella. ¡Eres un maldito…!

- _Voy a colgar_ – respondió él.

- ¡No te atrevas! Pásame a Bella ahora mismo.

- _Alice, estoy en la oficina. ¿Qué no entiendes?_

La joven de cabello negro miró a Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Bella no está contigo…? Pero si acabamos de ver que te fuiste con ella.

- Riley – murmuró Emmett atando los cabos de toda la situación.

- _Alice, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Bella?_ – preguntó Edward todavía en el teléfono.

- No lo sé – respondió ella en extremo angustiada.

…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué peleaste con tu jefe? – preguntó Bella.

- Ya te contaré – dijo él – Vamos, déjame darte un recorrido por el lugar.

Riley y Bella habían aparcado enfrente a un gran edificio, a las afueras de la ciudad. Pareciera que el único habitante de ese lugar era Riley, pues todas las luces permanecían apagadas.

El rubio abrió una puerta y con un gesto de mano, le dio el paso a Bella. Encendiendo un par de interruptores, se iluminó una gran sala, un comedor espacioso y varias puertas cerradas.

- El apartamento es enorme – fue lo único que logró articular la castaña.

- Digamos que el Sr. Cullen sabe cómo convencer a la gente de cambiarse de residencia – musitó Riley. Bella embozó una sonrisa sencilla – Pero, pasa. Siéntate. ¿Gustas beber algo?

- No. Gracias. ¿Podrías contarme qué te pasó en el trabajo? Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no?

- Bella, tan intuitiva como siempre. Mi jefe no está muy contento con lo que descubrí.

- ¿Y qué descubriste? – dijo Bella observando la gran repisa de libros que estaba frente a ella.

- Que "EF" no es apto para Edward Cullen. Me han dado la autorización para transferirlo a Londres lo antes posible.

- ¡¿Transferirlo?! – la voz de Bella subió varios decibeles. Su cara lucía horrorizada – ¡No! No pueden transferirlo.

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Riley burlón.

- Carlisle jamás lo permitiría.

- ¡Ha! Cuando Aro Cullen toma una decisión no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Además Bells, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que haga Edward?

- Es mi amigo – se limitó a decir ella.

Riley caminó sigiloso hacia donde estaba la castaña. Una extraña ola de celos lo invadió. Era obvio que lo que tenían Edward y Bella iba más allá que una simple amistad.

- Bells. Es lo mejor para él… para ti… Para nosotros.

Bella retrocedía incómoda por cada paso que Riley daba hacia ella.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Es increíble que en más de 4 años jamás te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, Bells.

- Creo que te estás confundiendo – dijo ella nerviosa – Yo no siento lo mismo…

- ¡¿Acaso crees que Edward se fijaría en alguien como tú?! – dijo Riley furioso y estampando a Bella con fuerza contra la pared – Los Cullen tienen un nivel mucho más alto del que tú o yo podríamos soñar algún día. A su lado eres basura, Bells. ¿Qué no entiendes?

Bella, hiperventilando, comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – masculló aterrada.

- Edward se irá a Londres… Y tú y yo podremos retomar lo que empezamos.

En ese instante, Riley atacó el cuello de Bella dándole besos violentos. La castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza, moviéndose como podía para librarse del agarre del rubio.

- ¡Basta!

- Déjate llevar, Bells. Déjate llevar – susurró sin dejar de besarla.

En un movimiento donde Riley se distrajo tratando de quitarle el holgado suéter, Bella cerró su puño y golpeó con fuerza en la cara a su atacante, logrando deshacer el agarre para huir.

Pero esto no fue suficiente, Riley tomó a Bella de una pierna haciéndola caer al piso. La castaña se pegó con violencia contra el piso. El rubio la obligó a encararlo y con una bofetada logró apaciguarla.

Los oídos de Bella le zumbaban, Riley se posicionó arriba de ella, fijando sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de ella, evitando que se moviera.

Bella seguía llorando sin parar, rogándole al cielo que alguien la ayudara.

Riley le quitó el suéter holgado dejándola solo con la blusa de tirantes blanca. Acto seguido, se acercó a su cuello para oler su dulce aroma y besarla.

- Si te sirve de algo, piensa que soy Edward – rió Riley.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritaba ella sin parar – Por favor, ¡Ayúdenme!

Una segunda bofetada le propició Riley.

- Si el jefe te quiere fuera del mapa… Eso es exactamente lo que haré – dijo.

- Edward, ayúdame. Por favor, Edward. No me abandones – masculló casi inconsciente.

Tras la tercera bofetada, Bella se encontraba solo en ropa interior en el piso de madera. Se sentía mareada y no podía enfocar bien la vista.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, dejándole reconocer una silueta familiar.

- Edward… - musitó.

Acto seguido, el peso de Riley sobre su cuerpo desapareció. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes secos y gemidos fue lo único que lograba percibir.

- ¡Bella! – la llamó la voz aterciopelada en la oscuridad – Ya estoy aquí. ¡Dios! Ya estoy aquí.

La castaña reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y rodeó a Edward en sus brazos. El cobrizo tenía la respiración agitada por la pelea, pero se formó un nudo en su garganta al ver a Bella tan frágil y vulnerable en el piso. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

Bella sollozaba sin parar y sin dejar de abrazar a Edward.

- Viniste por mí. Estás aquí – musitaba Bella aún sin poder creerlo.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo él.

…

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

- Creo que es sabe a la perfección que está castigada por salirse sin permiso, ¿verdad Señorita Swan? – sentenció Lucinda Whitlock. Jasper se encontraba justo detrás de ella abrazando a Alice por la cintura. Emmett y Rosalie también estaban allí al igual que Edward.

Tras el incidente, Edward llevó a Bella deprisa a la pequeña clínica que albergaba el Internado. Las lesiones fueron menores, sólo un par de moretones en las piernas y manos. Riley seguía inconsciente cuando abandonaron el apartamento. A pesar de las suplicas de Edward por levantar cargos en su contra, Bella no quería problemas por lo que sólo pedía que se olvidara el asunto.

- En verdad lo lamento. Quise hacer una excursión al bosque y me perdí. Prometo no volverlo a hacer – mintió la castaña.

Edward bufó molesto.

- Jasper, tu también estás castigado – dijo su madre.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué? – preguntó el rubio alterado.

- Porque sí – respondió la Directora Whitlock con una sonrisa y abandonó la habitación de Bella. Le fue inevitable a Alice y a Rosalie soltar una risita.

- Chicos, ¿podrían darme un minuto a solas con Edward? – pidió Bella.

- Sí. Creo que será mejor que te dejemos descansar – dijo Emmett casi de inmediato – ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Yo me encargo – se apresuró a decir Edward.

Rosalie y Alice se inclinaron en la cama de Bella y la abrazaron. En verdad que habían estado angustiadas al no saber de su paradero.

- _Todo está bien_ – susurró la castaña.

Los cuatro integrantes de C1 se marcharon, dejando solos a Edward y Bella.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme – dijo ella.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Bella.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

- Hablé con mi padre – confesó en tono serio – En la empresa tenemos los registros de las propiedades de los empleados.

- Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, Edward – le pidió ella con timidez.

- ¿Nada estúpido? El idiota estuvo a punto de violarte, Bella. Debería de pudrirse en resto de su vida en la cárcel. ¿Qué no lo ves?

- Estuvo a punto. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo quiero dejar esto en el pasado, ¿sí?

Tras mucho pensarlo, Edward asintió molesto.

- Oye… Entonces… ¿no te irás a Londres? – preguntó Bella con ansiedad.

Ante este comentario, la mueca seria del cobrizo se transformó en una suave sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que no me voy a ir de tu lado – le recordó.

- Más te vale – dijo ella – En verdad no sabría qué hacer si ya no estuvieras aquí.

- Señorita Swan, suena como si estuviese enamorada de mí. ¿Acaso me amas? – preguntó Edward en tono de broma. Aunque él en verdad esperaba una respuesta seria.

- Idiota – masculló Bella. Acto seguido, tomó su cobertor y se cubrió con él.

- De acuerdo – dijo él riendo – Dejaré que descanses.

Bella se limitó a asentir. Cuando escuchó que Edward salió de su habitación, se destapó.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – pensó en voz alta - ¿Estoy enamorada de él?

* * *

**...**

**tany cullen:** _"Te quiero y te extraño, amiga!"_

**Kjmima:** _"Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Gracias por leer."_

**yisicullen25:** _"Lo sé. Gracias por leer"_

**Anakarina:** _"Faltan muy pocos capítulos para el final. Sólo nos enfocaremos en Edward y Bella. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Saludos."_

**ichigoneeko:** _"Estoy muy interesada en tu teoría. ¿Le habré acertado? Espero ansiosa tus comentarios. Gracias por leer."_

**Always i be u're friend:** _"HAHAHA. Lo sé. Ya sabremos más de Aro de ahora en adelante. Gracias por leer"_

**twiaye:** _"Falta poco. Muy muy poco. Gracias por leer"_

**RaquelCullen17:** _"Es que son un par de tontos, por eso no se dan cuenta. Gracias por leer"_

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** _"Espera a leer lo que sigue. Gracias por leer"_

**Jana Cullen:** _"Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sí, falta poco para que todo esto termine. No puedo esperar a leer tu review sobre éste capítulo. Saludos"_

**Guest:** _"Sus deseos, son órdenes"_

**Emmett McCartys angel:** _"Aún sigue emocionándome que tú leas mi fanfic. Espero ansiosa tus comentarios sobre éste capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos"_

**Gertrude:** _"DONE!"_

**Ximenafan:** _"Siempre es un verdadero placer leer tus comentarios. Me hacen reír muchísimo. Espero impaciente subir un capítulo de esta historia para leer lo que me tienes que decir. Me declaro tu fan, así permanente. Sobre lo de escribir mis propias historias pues, como sabrás, ésta historia en particular es una adaptación (aunque algunas readers me han dicho que nada que ver lo que yo escribo con la serie... Pero bueno) De hecho, de las fanfiction que he hecho "The Darkest Water" si es así, de mi autoría 1000%, la escribí con nombres distintos pero luego lo adapté a personajes de Crepúsculo (si quieres leerlo, me gustaría saber tu opinión, busca en mi perfil) Esto de escribir jamás se me ha dado bien (y no es modestia, es real). Leer comentarios como los tuyos hacen que en verdad me anime a escribir más historias más enredadas y de más suspenso que nunca. Lamento mucho dejarte sin cutícula y espero ansiosa lo que tienes que decirme para éste capítulo. Porque, dejame confesarte, según mis cálculos, sólo nos quedan entre cuatro o cinco capítulos más. Así que agárrate. Te mando un abrazo enorme, Xime y nos seguimos leyendo"_

...

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cambiemos un poco la dinámica y mejor contestaré los reviews primero:**

**Always i be u're friend: **_"Presiento que este capítulo te gustará. Gracias por leer esta historia. Saludos"_

**Anakarina / AnnsCforever:**_ "Tu siempre tan linda. No he tenido oportunidad de leer tu historia. Prometo hacerlo pronto, estoy segura que me va a encantar. Gracias por dedicarle un rato de tu tiempo a esta historia. Un abrazo enorme."_

**lupita-jely-C:_ "_**_Sus deseos son órdenes. Gracias por leer."_

**ichigoneeko:**_ "Espero que este capítulo resuelva tus dudas. Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos seguimos leyendo"_

**Alexz Darcy Black:** _"Gracias por tu review. Espero ansiosa tus comentario sobre este capítulo. Saludos."_

**BellsAMCullen:** _"Hahahaha, gracias por leer. Un abrazo"_

**Ximenafan:** _"Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios. Please no trates de matarme tras leer este capítulo. Espero ansiosa lo que tienes que comentar al respecto. Un abrazo enorme. Eres la mejor"_

**imsrcc:** _"A mi me encantaba la materia de álgebra. Si quieres clases, ya sabes a quién recurrir. Espero que este capítulo supere tus expectativas. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo"_

**Laura:** _"Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita"_

**...**

**Entre más reviews, más pronto será la actualización de esta historia. **

**¡****Estamos en la recta final!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Happy reading!**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**...**

_- Señorita Swan, suena como si estuviese enamorada de mí._

Bella abrió los ojos casi al instante que esas palabras volvieron a su cabeza. Ahora se encontraba en medio de su cama con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por su ventana. Después de un día traumático cayó dormida de inmediato, no sin antes darle una y mil vueltas a lo último que le dijo Edward.

¿Enamorada de él? Imposible. Ellos eran mejores amigos. Nada podría pasar entre ellos, ¿verdad?

_- ¡¿Acaso crees que Edward se fijaría en alguien como tú?! _– las palabras de Riley tampoco dejaban de resonar en su mente – _Los Cullen tienen un nivel mucho más alto del que tú o yo podríamos soñar algún día. A su lado eres basura, Bells. ¿Qué no entiendes?_

Suspirando profundamente, Bella se levantó de la cama. Movió cada uno de sus músculos para cerciorarse que todo estuviese en orden.

Excepto por los moretones que rodeaban sus muñecas y piernas, no había ningún otro dolor.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y tras lavar su cara y dientes, cepilló con tranquilidad su largo cabello castaño. Observaba su reflejo detenidamente y antes de lo que esperaba, Edward apareció en sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Acaso me amas?_

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar aquella pregunta.

¿Amor? Claro que lo quería. Igual que quería a Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Así como llegó a querer a Riley…

Las imágenes violentas de él golpeándola y besando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, hicieron que se formara un nudo en su garganta. El Riley que conocía jamás le hubiese hecho daño… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con aquél joven de Forks? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar tan radicalmente?

- Aro Cullen – pensó en voz alta.

Dos toques a la puerta fue suficiente para que Bella regresara a su realidad.

Rosalie le regaló una sonrisa sincera en cuanto la dejó pasar a la habitación. Y, como era costumbre, en sus manos se encontraba su usual libreta azulada con un mensaje en letras grandes:

_- "¿Cómo te encuentras?"_

Bella sonrió también, contestando un simple "Mucho mejor". La castaña pensó por un momento en contarle a su amiga lo ocurrido el día anterior, las palabras de Edward. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos confusos la avergonzaban, por lo que optó por no decir nada más.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a elegir algo de ropa? – pidió Bella. Rosalie la miró con el ceño fruncido. La castaña le mostró sus muñecas lastimadas – Necesito cubrir esto.

…

Era sábado por la mañana. Los alumnos de "Education First" se paseaban por los pasillos con su ropa normal; algunos refugiados en la sombra de los grandes robles del jardín, otros haciendo deporte en el gimnasio y, la mayoría, en la gran alberca del Instituto.

Después de todo, era un día muy caluroso. Fue por esto que todos miraron extrañados a Bella al salir de su habitación usando una blusa de mangas largas.

Sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas poco sutiles, Bella y Rosalie se encaminaron al salón de C1 donde Alice ya se encontraba sirviendo el té. Allí mismo también estaban Emmett y Jasper.

- Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes? – saludó Alice con toda la calma que pudo. Su novio le había pedido, el día anterior, que no hiciera sentir incómoda a la castaña con actitudes extremistas.

- Amanecí bien. Gracias – sonrió la castaña.

- ¿No deberías de haberte quedado a descansar en tu habitación? – sugirió Emmett – Después de lo que pasó…

- Preferiría continuar mi vida como si nada hubiese sucedido – admitió Bella con un suspiro. Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa apenada que Bella no dudó en regresar. Tomó asiento en su lugar cotidiano, pero el hecho de que Edward no estuviera allí llamó su atención.

- Edward ahora vuelve – dijo Jasper como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió agradecida. Alice le sirvió una gran taza de té con una porción de pay de zarzamora. El favorito de Bella.

- Gracias – masculló.

Su amiga sonrió complacida y continuó sirviendo el almuerzo.

La plática fluyó normal, justo como Bella quería.

Comentaban sobre los próximos exámenes finales y la graduación. Aún faltaban 6 semanas pero, según Alice, era mejor comenzar los preparativos.

Bella reía despreocupada cuando la presencia de Edward la hizo callar. El cobrizo se sentó con naturalidad, tratando de esconder su mano vendada.

La castaña no dudó en gemir al verlo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – exigió saber.

Edward observó el vendaje de su mano derecha y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Me lastimé ayer. La enfermera me dijo que lo mejor era que la vendaran. Sólo será por un par de días, no te preocupes – explicó él.

- Es mi culpa – se lamento Bella.

- No es cierto. No digas eso. Estoy bien – el cobrizo le dedicó sonrisa tranquilizadora poco efectiva.

- Aquí tienes un poco de pay – le ofreció Alice.

Edward trató de tomar el plato pero su mano lastimada lo complicaba un poco. Bella, al contemplar esto, tomó el plato y lo dejó justo frente a él, como una mínima muestra de agradecimiento por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Una vez más, al tomar el tenedor y tratar de comer, Edward no podía hacer mucho. La castaña se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Había sido absolutamente su culpa.

En su tercer intento por comer un bocado, Edward derramó el pay en el suelo.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo Bella al cobrizo. Cortando un trozo, se lo dio con cuidado en la boca.

Edward lo comió con éxito.

Así fue por un par más de bocados.

- Qué linda te ves dándome de comer en la boca. Si fuéramos pareja lo podrías hacer más seguido – bromeó él.

Casi al instante, Bella se puso casi tan roja como un tomate, alejándose de él sin pensarlo.

- Idiota – masculló avergonzada y saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

…

**Mientras tanto…**

Riley sostenía una bolsa de hielos contra su rostro. Tomó del pequeño refrigerador una cerveza fría y bebió con cuidado. Su labio se encontraba muy hinchado. El repique de su celular inundó el silencioso apartamento.

- ¡¿Diga?! – dijo con tono mezquino.

- _De saber que ibas a ser una perdida de tiempo, jamás te hubiese contratado. Eres un bueno para nada_ – la voz del otro lado de la línea era severa.

- Señor Cullen… – Riley tragó saliva nervioso – Déjeme explicarle.

- _No quiero tus malditas explicaciones_ – replicó Aro Cullen – _¿Dónde está mi nieto?_

- Sigue… En el internado, señor.

- _Creo que fui muy claro con mis instrucciones. Quiero a Edward en Londres._

- La situación se me fue de las manos – se confesó Riley. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor – Tardaré un poco más en convencerlo de que…

- _¡¿Convencerlo?! _– gruñó –_ No te mandé a que lo convencieras, Riley. No sé como le harás pero, Edward tiene los días contados en ese Internado de mierda. ¿Me oyes?_

- Sí, s-señor… - y antes de que pudiera completar la frase, habían colgado.

Rebuscó entre sus pantalones aquel papelito con un número telefónico. Esta era su última opción. Si no lograba que el nieto de su jefe regresara a Londres, su cuello estaba en juego.

Con las manos aún temblorosas, logró teclear aquel número.

Dos, tres tonos y contestaron.

-_ Education First, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

- Con la Directora Whitlock, por favor.

- _No puede atenderlo ahora, se encuentra en una junta._

- Dígale que la llama Riley Biers, estoy seguro que tomará la llamada.

…

**Horas después…**

Fue gracias a Emmett y Jasper, que Bella accedió a regresar al salón de C1; abogando porque el cobrizo solo estaba bromeando.

Aunque esto fuese verdad, Bella no podía alejar aún de su mente aquellas palabras del día anterior, y ahora con la actitud rara de Edward, le era mucho más difícil.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Rosalie se encontraba practicando con su violín de una manera excepcional. Alice y Edward la observaban atentos dejándose llevar la dulce melodía.

"Paradise" de Coldplay, era lo que la rubia trataba de imitar. Sus largos dedos se movían a toda velocidad en las cuerdas mientras su brazo derecho balanceaba el arco como una profesional.

En cuanto terminó, Emmett no reparó en aplaudir orgulloso haciendo que Rosalie soltara una risita y se sonrojara por el comportamiento de su novio.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá soltando un largo suspiro, mientras que Alice se acercó hacia Jasper y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Bella sonrió algo incómoda por las muestras de afecto tan "explícitas" que sus cuatro amigos estaban protagonizando. Se abrió paso entre ellos para regresar a su lugar habitual y tomando una revista de la mesita, la hojeó sin poner en realidad mucha atención.

Emmett y Rosalie se tomaron de la mano y salieron del salón, las miradas coquetas y las muestras de amor excesivas le daban una clara idea de lo que sucedería en la habitación de ambos, aunque rápidamente borró la imagen de su mente tras un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Iremos a pasear un rato por el jardín, ¿vienen? – dijo Jasper tomando a Alice de la mano.

Bella volteó a ver a Edward para saber su respuesta, pero se llevó la gran sorpresa de que el cobrizo había caído en un profundo sueño.

- ¿Se quedó…? – preguntó Alice estupefacta.

- Sí. Luce extremadamente exhausto. Vayan ustedes, aquí los espero – respondió Bella en susurros.

La pareja asintió saliendo a hurtadillas del lugar. La castaña sonrió al ver el rostro tan tranquilo de Edward, pero esta cambió a una mueca de dolor cuando visualizó su mano derecha.

Los vendajes.

Había sido su culpa. Todos le advirtieron que se cuidara de Riley, sin embargo ella nunca escuchó.

La respiración de Edward era lenta, Bella podría ver subir y bajar su pecho todo el día. Como si estuviese hipnotizada. Él era hipnótico. Lo supo desde que lo conoció. Aquél niño arrogante que hizo trampa en su competencia en natación. La castaña no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba casi bajo un hechizo. Fue por esto que tampoco se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

El cobrizo lucía muy cansado. Claro. No era fácil lidiar con los estudios y aparte encargarse del negocio familiar e incluso rescatarla de situaciones peligrosas. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Con su mano izquierda, acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Edward. Él frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. Bella soltó una risita baja. Su mano ahora se deslizó hacia arriba, pasando sus dedos por su cabello rebelde y cobrizo.

Los labios del cobrizo de repente formaron una sonrisa que Bella no se inmutó en igualar. Lucía tan angelical, tan frágil. El rostro Anthony llegó a su cabeza casi de inmediato. Eran, sin duda, como dos gotas de agua.

La distancia entre la castaña y el cobrizo era de escasos centímetros. Ella podía sentir claramente el aliento mentolado golpear su rostro. ¿Era acaso esa mínima distancia lo que le ayudaría a sacarla de su confusión?

¿Qué era Edward para él?

¿Un amigo? No. Era algo más que eso. Bella le debía la vida, él había cuidado de ella en tantas ocasiones que en enumerarlas tardaría bastante.

¿Un hermano? No. Su relación sobrepasaba el amor fraternal, era algo tan puro y tan preciado para Bella que no podría compararlo con un simple lazo de hermandad.

¿Amor? Claro. Ella lo quería. Era… Su mejor amigo. Aquél al que le contaba sus penas, que la había visto llorar más veces que sus padres mismos. Edward era esa persona que no reparaba en contar los minutos por verlo.

Eso era Edward para Bella pero… ¿Qué significaba?

Los pensamientos de la castaña debieron haber tomado mucho tiempo, pues Edward comenzó a removerse de su lugar. Frunciendo los parpados, visualizó a Bella demasiado cerca. En vez de mostrarse sorprendido, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa risueña. De esas que lograban que la castaña suspirara.

- Hola – saludó dormilón.

- Hola – contestó ella retomando su asiento.

- ¿D-Dónde están los demás? – preguntó confundido – No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido.

- Está bien – musitó Bella – Estabas cansado. Al menos descansaste un rato.

Edward bostezó haciendo que un par de lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

- No llores. No es para tanto – bromeó la castaña.

Él rió y levantándose del sillón, estiró sus brazos, relajando sus músculos.

- No debiste quedarte aquí conmigo – dijo – Lamento haberte causado molestias.

Bella tomó de nuevo la revista que hojeaba previamente sin darle mucha importancia.

- No fue nada. Sabes que no me molesta – respondió.

- No te molesta porque estás enamorada de mí, ¿verdad? – murmulló Edward riendo.

Ante estas palabras Bella se quedó muda. A la vez se sentía furiosa por la actitud soberbia de Edward pero, por otro lado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

- ¡No es por eso! – contestó deprisa.

- ¿Entonces porqué será? – musitó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? – preguntó ella titubeante.

- Porque es la verdad.

- ¡No! No lo es

- ¿Tan segura estás? – preguntó él subiendo una ceja.

- ¡Por supuesto! – aseguró ella.

- En ese caso… Ten una cita mañana conmigo.

Aquellas palabras congelaron a Bella por completo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó.

- Según me dices, no sientes nada por mí. Y la verdad, yo no te creo. Para comprobarlo salgamos mañana. ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? Claro que no. ¿Por qué tendría miedo?

- Perfecto. Entonces, una cita. Mañana. ¿Bien? – dijo Edward con tono coqueto.

- Bien – respondió Bella paralizada. Quería avanzar, alejarse de ahí, pero sus piernas temblorosas no la dejaban. Resignada se dejó caer en el sofá. Edward soltó una carcajada y abandonó deprisa el salón.

- _¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?_ – pensó la castaña. No podía negarlo, estaba aterrada por lo que el día siguiente podría significar para el futuro de su relación.

…

**Al día siguiente…**

- ¿Un parque de diversiones? – preguntó Bella estupefacta cuando bajó del Volvo plateado de Edward - ¿Venimos a un parque de diversiones?

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – dijo el cobrizo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No. No en realidad – respondió ella.

- Me alegra que traigas pantalones, hay muchas montañas rusas a las que podemos subirnos.

Bella llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta, haciendo que éste cayera en ondas por su espalda hasta tocar casi su cintura. Usaba una blusa azul strapless que se ceñía demasiado a su delgado cuerpo (patrocinada por Rosalie), jeans, sus converse favoritos y un par de pulseras gruesas que lograban ocultar los moretones de sus muñecas (idea de Alice). Fue por esta misma razón, por la que Bella se abstuvo de usar falda o shorts. Sus heridas seguían ahí y sabía que Edward se sentiría incómodo al verlas.

Había sido toda una travesía elegir el outfit correcto. Sobretodo cuando Alice y Rosalie se volvieron un par de maniáticas al comenzar a arreglarla para su cita con Edward. A diferencia de lo que creía, Alice no hizo un gran alboroto al respecto y Rose lucía encantada con la idea.

Después de desayunar, Edward y Bella abandonaron EF para adentrarse a la ciudad de Nueva York. Luego de unos cuantos minutos en carretera, llegaron a aquél parque de diversiones que, para ser domingo, no albergaba mucha gente.

Edward, al igual que Bella, portaba jeans, converse, una camisa blanca de algodón y sus inseparables Ray-Ban.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – le preguntó éste a Bella cuando ingresaron al lugar.

- Aún sigo sin entender cuál es el punto de todo esto – se quejó ella.

- Te lo dije ayer – rezongó Edward – Quiero que estés segura de lo que sientes por mí, por eso estamos teniendo esta cita.

- ¿Segura? Yo estoy segura de lo que siento.

- ¿Y qué sientes? – al preguntar esto, Edward se acercó demasiado al rostro de Bella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de inmediato.

Ella no emitió sonido alguno.

No.

No sabía la respuesta.

- Deja de ser una amargada y vamos a divertirnos – dijo él y tomándola de la mano, la arrastró hasta una sala de bolos.

- ¿Bolos? ¿Qué hay de tu mano? – preguntó Bella. Edward alzó su mano derecha. Los vendajes ya no estaban. El cobrizo sonrió victorioso – De acuerdo.

El lugar estaba casi vacío. En su interior solo había un par de familias jugando pacíficamente. Tras pagar una ronda de bolos, Edward y Bella se posicionaron en el carril que les correspondía.

- _Esto no es una competencia, Bella. Tranquila_ – se repetía internamente. Y es que su lado competitivo y arrogante amenazaba con apoderase de ella en cualquier momento.

- ¿Las damas primero? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

Desafío aceptado.

Tras los primeros 30 minutos, la puntuación de los dos era exacta y perfecta: 150 puntos.

El rostro de Bella no era nada lindo cuando se molestaba; y es que toda su vida casi se basaba en vencer a Edward en lo que fuese. Fue por esto que no le causó ninguna gracia que él fuera un as en eso de los bolos.

La familia que jugaba junto a ellos prácticamente se detuvo y terminó contemplando al dueto. Eso sí que era entretenido.

Faltaba una última ronda para terminar la partida. Bella ató bien los zapatos de bolos que rentó y pasó su mano por su frente. Preparada.

Se acercó a la línea, tomó la bola de boliche e inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, hizo su movimiento.

¡Chuza perfecta!

Tanta fue su emoción que abrazó a Edward extasiada de felicidad. El cobrizo la rodeó entre sus brazos y besó su coronilla.

- Awww – masculló la familia fisgona que los observaba sin ninguna pena.

Este sonido hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de sus acciones y se alejara de inmediato del contacto de su oponente.

- Te toca – dijo sonrojada.

Edward soltó una risita y siguiendo el mismo proceso que ella, lanzó la bola.

El golpe de la bola con los pinos fue tan fuerte que uno de los pinos voló hasta el carril derecho y logró tumbarlos todos.

¡Doble chuza!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Bella furiosa.

- Creo que significa que gané – dijo Edward con tono fantoche – Señorita Número Dos.

- Eres un… – las manos de la castaña se cerraron en un puño al escuchar aquél viejo apodo que el cobrizo inventó para molestarla – ¡¿Qué juego sigue?!

Continuaron su recorrido por el parque, parando en un establecimiento que organizaba carreras de Go-kart. El sano juicio de Bella había desaparecido. Ahora lo único que le importaba era poner a Edward en su lugar.

Sin pedir la opinión del cobrizo se adentró en el lugar y pidió una carrera para los dos. Rápidamente el personal de ahí los preparó a ambos para la competencia.

Un traje de piloto de carreras negro, guantes y casco era lo que conformaba el uniforme.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – dijo Edward tratando de contener una carcajada que se acumuló en su garganta.

- 100% – se limitó a contestar Bella antes de ponerse aquel casco rojizo. Ingresó a su Go-kart, concentrada en su objetivo.

- Como quieras – musitó el cobrizo aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿Listos? – dijo el sujeto que sostenía la bandera de salida – 3 vueltas a circuito. Quien llegue primero gana.

Edward y Bella mostraron su pulgar en alto, ajustaron sus cinturones y se prepararon para la carrera.

La pantalla frente a ellos se encendió: 3… 2… 1… ¡GO!

Los dos estamparon su pie contra el acelerador saliendo a toda velocidad de la línea. Las manos de Bella se aferraban al volante, su corazón palpitaba deprisa. La adrenalina se sentía en el aire.

- _¿Sabías que esto tiene comunicadores?_ – Bella escuchó la aterciopelada voz de su contrincante en sus oídos.

- _No tengo tiempo para hablar. Estoy a punto de vencerte_ – rió ella.

- _¿Vencerme? Señorita Número Dos, dudo mucho que eso sea posible._

- _¿Ah sí? Mira esto._

Bella visualizó a Edward justo detrás de ella y cerrándosele por el carril de la izquierda, hizo que el carro del cobrizo se balanceara.

- _¿Con que quieres jugar sucio, eh?_ – rió él también aceptando el reto.

Concluyeron la segunda vuelta. Ahora esto iba en serio. Bella seguía a la delantera con Edward pisándole los talones. La castaña no podía dejar de sonreír. La victoria sería suya y sería deliciosa.

- _¿Bella?_ – dijo el cobrizo llamando su atención – _¿Estás totalmente segura que no estás enamorada de mí?_

- _Ya te dije que no_ – respondió ella. Eran poco menos de 200metros antes de la meta.

- _¿Entonces por qué cuando hablas dormida siempre mencionas mi nombre? _

Ante esta pregunta Bella, inconscientemente pisó el freno, haciendo que Edward la rebasara y lograra llegar a la meta antes que ella.

Había ganado… De nuevo.

La castaña se bajó refunfuñando furiosa del carro, se quitó el casco dejando libre su coleta y le entregó sin mucha educación el equipo al personal del lugar.

- ¡Eres un maldito tramposo! – gritó.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Edward haciéndose el desentendido – Yo sólo te estaba haciendo una pregunta. Y ni siquiera la contestaste. ¿Por qué mencionas mi nombre mientras duermes? Si me dejas decírtelo, me parece adorable.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes que hablo dormida? – preguntó ella ignorando lo anterior.

- Cuando nos quedamos todos en tu casa, dormimos en el sofá, ¿recuerdas? Pues, a parte de tus ronquidos, tus palabrerías durante la noche, no me dejaron dormir – bromeó él.

Bella se sonrojó completamente. Edward no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

- De todos modos, fue trampa. Hiciste trampa – se quejó.

- Ya. Ya. Deja de hacer berrinches – Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano llevándola hacia la salida del lugar. Al igual que la vez anterior, los curiosos no repararon en murmullar cosas incomprensibles sobre lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué sigue ahora? – preguntó Bella.

Edward revisó la hora en el reloj que descansa en su muñeca y sonrió complacido.

- Ya casi comienza… ¿Recuerdas el grupo que vimos en el festival al que nos llevó el padre de Rose hace unos meses que te gustó mucho? ¿Cider Sky? – Bella asintió extrañada – Hoy se presentarán en un bar cercano y conseguí boletos.

Los ojos de la castaña casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver el par de entradas.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡Ellos me encantan! ¿Podemos ir? – la actitud de Bella era como la de una niña pequeña.

- Desde luego – sonrió él.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de Edward para dar un abrazo apretado. El cobrizo sonrió complacido. Y fue en ese momento cuando recordó:

_- Señorita Swan, suena como si estuviese enamorada de mí. ¿Acaso me amas?_

Rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward cauteloso por el repentino cambio de actitud de Bella.

- Nada – respondió – Tengo algo de sed. Iré por algo de beber.

Y a paso rápido huyó hacia un pequeño quiosco cerca de ahí.

Ordenó un par de malteadas y mientras la joven las preparaba, Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

- _¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_ – se dijo.

Ella admitía que su comportamiento con Edward era extraño desde aquel intercambio de palabras hacía sólo un par de días.

¿Enamorada de él? Pues…

- Disculpa – dijo la joven empleada – ¿Él es tu novio?

Bella ladeó la cabeza sin entender bien la pregunta. La joven señaló discretamente a Edward que seguía inerte en medio de la plaza.

- Ahh… No, él es… – susurró.

- Es muy guapo. Tienes mucha suerte – comentó la joven guiñándole un ojo – En fin, aquí tienes tus bebidas.

- _Fantástico, Bella. Lo único que tenías que hacer era negarlo, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Qué rayos te sucede?_ – musitó su subconsciente.

…

**En el Internado...**

Lucinda Whitlock se abrió paso en su oficina, con cuidado se quitó su costoso saco y lo recostó en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio. Una risita que provenía de la esquina de la habitación le dio a entender que no estaba sola.

- Vaya, no sabía que Aro ahora tenía pulgas que hicieran su trabajo sucio – dijo de mala gana.

- La paga es buena – argumentó Riley.

- Ya lo creo. Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante que el Señor Cullen quería que hiciera que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

- Creo que usted exactamente lo que el Sr. Cullen quiere.

Lucinda Whitlock se giró en sus talones, mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

- No es algo que se tome a la ligera – masculló ella – Tendría que hablar con el consejo estudiantil sobre…

- ¿Consejo estudiantil? – bufó Riley – ¡Vaya! Créame. Aprendí de mala manera que a mi jefe no le gusta esperar. No es un hombre con mucha paciencia.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer – dijo la madre de Jasper.

- Sra. Whitlock, permítame recordarle que usted está en la posición que está gracias al Señor Cullen. Si no fuera por él, usted estaría enseñando matemáticas en una escuela cualquiera. Sin embargo, es directora de uno de los Internados más prestigiosos del país. No creo que quiera que eso cambie, ¿o sí?

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Riley? – preguntó ella viéndolo de frente.

- Digamos que estoy dejando las cosas en claro – rio él - ¿Entonces? ¿Cuento con que usted ayudará a que el Señor Cullen esté satisfecho?

Lucinda Whitlock tomó aire nerviosa. La decisión que estaba a punto de tomar causaría un gran revuelo en todo el Internado.

- Está bien – contestó finalmente – Haré… Lo que se debe hacer.

- Perfecto – musitó Riley embozando una sonrisa que causaría escalofríos a cualquiera.

…

**Mientras tanto…**

- Por aquí – les dijo el encargado de los asientos a Edward y Bella.

Tras abandonar el parque de diversiones, ahora se encontraban en un bar cerca de Times Square.

Al llegar a la mesa designada, Edward jaló la silla para que Bella tomara asiento.

- Gracias – masculló ella. Él sonrió y se sentó también. El mesero les sirvió algo de botana, una cerveza para él y una piña colada para ella.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste los boletos? – preguntó minutos después.

- Rose – se limitó a contestar Edward embozando una sonrisa aún más grande – No es casualidad que insistiera en que saliéramos hoy. Sé lo mucho que te gustan.

Bella iba a agradecerle nuevamente por esa maravillosa sorpresa, pero las luces del escenario se apagaron. Indicando que el show estaba a punto de empezar.

La melodía de _"Glowing In The Dark"_ comenzó a sonar. La gente del lugar aplaudió y gritó emocionada, incluida Bella.

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó Simon Wilcox, integrante del dueto.

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo Shridhar Solanki, recibiendo aún más gritos y aplausos.

- Y esto dice así… – masculló Simon antes de cantar aquellas letras que le encantaban a la castaña.

Bella no reparó en cantar en voz baja. Edward sonrió encantado al visualizar su perfil emocionado.

Terminando la primera canción, no pararon a descansar e iniciaron ahora las notas de "Northern Lights".

Fue así como continuó el concierto. Los cantantes bromearon entre ellos e hicieron un par de covers.

- Este ha sido un gran año para nosotros – dijo Simon – Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta tarde.

- Y para finalizar esto, como se debe – sonrió Shridhar – Sin duda, mi canción favorita: Fall. Espero que la disfruten.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra, dieron pie a las voces de los cantantes:

Hanging by the window

_(Colgando en la ventana)_

I've been dreaming about you

_(He estado soñando contigo)_

Feeling like I am ready

_(Sintiendo que estoy listo)_

It's like I am ready for you

_(Es como si estoy listo para ti)_

I crossed the desert

_(Crucé el desierto)_

I crossed the sky

_(Crucé el cielo)_

Look for you forever

_(Buscandote por siempre)_

Wake up the night

_(Despierta la noche)_

Just around the corner

_(Justo a la vuelta de la esquina)_

Maybe tonight I'll found you

_(Tal vez esta noche te encontraré)_

Some people fall some people fall apart

_(Algunas personas caen, algunas caen destrozadas)_

Some people fall while running in the dark

_(Algunas personas caen mientras corren en la oscuridad)_

Some people fall when they run out of luck

_(Algunas personas caen cuando se les acaba la suerte)_

And some people some people fall in love

_(Y algunas personas, algunas personas se enamoran)_

Ante la mención de estas personas, Bella volvió a sentir como su cuerpo entero se tensaba.

¿Acaso había algún tipo de tregua para joderle la vida? ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora cuando estaba decidida a averiguar lo que Edward significaba para ella, aparecía aquella melodía? Qué maldita suerte.

El dueto se despidió de su audiencia y se escabulleron atrás del escenario. Edward masculló algo como que iría a pagar la cuenta o ir al sanitario… Bella no tenía idea. Solamente tomó su abrigo y lo esperó afuera. La tarde había llegado a Nueva York.

El cielo estaba pintado de colores naranjas y rojizos, ella lo sabía bien pues lo contempló por varios minutos aún tratando de descifrar qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

¿Enamorada de él? Pues…

Edward, en sí, no era un tipo romántico. Ella lo sabía de primera mano tras conocer a Tanya, su antigua novia.

Además, ¿qué era el amor realmente?

Una pareja junto a ella parecían querer darle la respuesta. El joven rubio tenía abrazada a su novia dándole besitos en su cuello a lo que ella soltaba risitas.

_- ¿Te gustó el concierto, amor?_

_- Bastante. Muchas gracias, cariño._

Los dos lucían enamorados… Tal vez de una extraña forma melosa y un tanto irritante, pero en verdad parecían amarse.

¿Ella podría hacer eso con Edward?

Su mente rediseñó la escena: Ahora era Edward quien la tenía abrazada y le daba tiernos besos en su cuello…

- ¡Alto! ¡No! – pidió internamente – Edward no es así, yo no soy así. Esto no tiene sentido.

Casi por arte de magia, su acompañante llegó a su encuentro.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó el concierto? – preguntó el cobrizo embozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? Ahh. Sí. Mucho. Gracias – contestó Bella un tanto distraída. Y es que aquella imagen mental no parecía esfumarse rápidamente de su cabeza.

Los dos caminaron sin rumbo fijo. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Bella aún confusa por todo y Edward preocupado por la actitud extraña de la castaña.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se encontraban en Central Park. Caminaron unos minutos más sin decir nada.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué te ocurre? – preguntó Edward finalmente.

Pero Bella no contestó nada. Estaba demasiado sumergida en su cabeza.

- Bella – volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez posó las manos en las mejillas de la castaña.

Ella jadeó tras el contacto y se alejó de inmediato de él. Sus ojos se cerraron y cuerpo temblaba, se sacudía de forma violenta sin saber bien el significado de esto.

- _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?_ – pensó.

- Lo siento – susurró el cobrizo. Ante esto, Bella abrió los ojos. Inmovilizada por sus palabras – Olvida lo que te dije, por favor.

La castaña observó a Edward. Sus ojos esmeralda lucían apagados.

- Me duele que evites el tema, como si estuvieses aterrada de saber la respuesta – confesó Edward – Pero me duele aún más que te comportes de esta manera conmigo.

Le fue inevitable a Bella gemir sorprendida.

- N-No estoy e-evitando el tema – tartamudeó.

- ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó Edward subiendo un poco el tono de su voz. Al ver que ella se rehusaba a darle una respuesta, tomó asiento en una banca cercana y hundió las manos en su rostro – Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer para que todo regrese a la normalidad. Para que me consideres nuevamente tu mejor amigo. Prefiero que las cosas sigan como si nada hubiese sucedido. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que olvides lo que te dije?

Y fue allí, en ese preciso momento cuando Bella lo supo. La cara llena de tristeza y decepción de Edward era la respuesta… Como si fuera de película, un montón de flashbacks se alojaron en su mente. Sí. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Por fin lo sabía.

- Edward…

La castaña se acercó hasta donde él estaba y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, besó la frente del cobrizo y este abrió mucho los ojos por el gesto.

- La verdad es que yo…No sé como no pude decirlo antes… Yo…

Y cuando de sus labios iba a brotar un "Te amo", el repique del celular de Edward arruinó el momento.

- Edward, tu celular.

- Sí.

- Contesta el celular.

- No.

- Contesta – rió ella – Contesta mientras voy a lavarme las manos. Enseguida seguimos hablando.

Edward asintió como no quien no quiere la cosa. Furioso tomó su celular y aceptó la llamada.

- ¡¿Diga?!

- _¡Edward! Es Jasper _– rió despreocupado – _¿cómo van las cosas? ¿Todo bien?_

Si su rubio amigo hubiese estado frente a él, probablemente Edward no hubiese reparado en soltarle un golpe en la cara.

- ¡JASPER! ¡MALDITA SEA!

…

Bella se lavó las manos aún sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa tonta. Se sentía tan feliz y aliviada por saber al fin la respuesta de su confusión.

- No puedo creerlo. Es verdad. Lo amo. Estoy enamorada de Edward y lo amo – pensó en voz alta – Todo está claro ahora.

Se propuso firmemente en que, en cuanto regresara con el cobrizo, le contaría todo. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de irse, un par de jóvenes entraron al sanitario. Una lloraba inconsolablemente y la otra hacia lo posible por calmarla.

- Amiga, no llores. Él no merece tus lágrimas.

- Es que no puedo creerlo. Era mi mejor amigo. Lo amo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

- Al parecer sus prioridades eran otras, amiga – dijo ayudándola a limpiarse la cara – No te lamentes.

- Lo perdí. Perdí su amistad y su amor para siempre.

- Te lo dije desde un principio, el que se enamora pierde – la reprendió su amiga.

Solo que estas palabras en vez de tener efecto en la joven que lloraba, lo tuvo en Bella.

¿Perderlo? ¿Perder a Edward?

Su corazón se detuvo con tan solo considerarlo. Con un nudo en la garganta regresó a donde se encontraba Edward, que la esperaba impaciente.

- Bella… ¿Podrías decirme lo que ibas decir?

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas porque una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba en salir no recorriera su mejilla.

- No era nada. Olvídalo – mintió – Todo está bien.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

- Perdona que esté tan distraída. Falta poco para los exámenes y… Ya sabes – No supo como fue que sucedió pero Edward parecía tragarse enteras sus mentiras – ¿Podemos irnos al Internado ya? Estoy cansada.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó decepcionado.

Bella se limitó a asentir cabizbaja. Tanto amaba a Edward que temía perderlo. No. No echaría a la borda lo que tenía con él por una simple relación amorosa. No. No lo valía.

…

**En ese mismo instante…**

La directora Whitlock caminó por los pasillos de Education First con una cadena y un candado entre sus manos. Los alumnos que pasaban por ahí la miraban extrañada. ¿Qué es lo que se proponía?

Sin duda, todos jadearon impactantes al ver como ella cerraba con llave la puerta del salón de C1 y ponía la cadena en los picaportes de las puertas.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando terminó su labor, se giró en sus talones y enfrentó a los curiosos.

- El proyecto "Class 1" queda oficialmente cancelado… C1 ya no existe.

…


End file.
